Five Reasons
by Bexreader
Summary: Five separate people, yet all are alike. And Hikaru and Kaoru thought they had trouble...Imagine having four other people look just like you. Yep, that's Sara's life once again. And she and her four siblings want things to go back to the way they were ASAP.
1. Back to Japan

**Okay, so I decided to write an Ouran fan fict. Yay for me! I see a lot of twins for the twins, but never for the whole host club. So I decided to do it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

><p>"But why do we need to move now?" I'm sure that if I hadn't been training myself to keep my emotions in check, I would be yelling. But since I have been, my voice is even, my position seems to be relaxed and my facial expressions make me appear indifferent to the fact that she dropped a bomb on me.<p>

My mother sighed, "I'm not sure Sara. I'm not sure."

She's lying. I almost narrow my eyes but that would give away my knowledge of her fib and Kyle always tells me that it's best to appear unaware. The best way to get my way is to pretend that she is the smartest person in the room and that I trust her. Still it angers me that she knows exactly what's going on and she knows she's going to ruin everything I worked for.

It almost makes me want to pout, but Sakura already does that and I'm sure she did when Dad told her. And considering that this news is still coming to be even with Sakura pouting means that it didn't work. "So does Dad just think that he can move us anywhere and we'll be totally okay with it?"

Argh, if I must go back to Japan I will have to do my best to completely erase 'totally' from my vocabulary. That sort of word will not get me much respect. This is why I like America, the people are much more laid back.

She gives me a look before saying "Don't talk about your father that way." Talk about him how? I barely said a word about his character.

I decide to go with the sympathy approach to play to my Mom's motherly side. "But I'm happy here. And Stephen wants to stay in England and Suzette likes France and Susanna..."

"...Loves Italy especially her new 'hot' Italian boyfriend, I know." My Mother finishes for me. She looks unimpressed and I really shouldn't be surprised. It's not as if she really has a motherly side to play to. She isn't even that much of a Mother.

This time I can't help myself. I roll my eyes. "Well it's true." Then I cross my arms and lean on the door frame completely.

She sighs. "Honey don't you think that it's time that you and your siblings finally get back together?" I would love to counter her statement and ask why she does not get back together with Dad. She helped- no. I need to focus on the subject at hand.

"I do miss them. But we decided to go our own ways." And I will admit I do miss everyone. I want to see them again, but not like this.

"Look on the bright side. It's only for a year. Now go and video chat with your siblings." With that she spins around in her swivel chair and starts typing on the computer. And just like that, I am dismissed.

I sigh dramatically, not daring to show my displeasure more than necessary. With some disappointment at my failure to make her reconsider, I push myself off the doorframe and head toward my bedroom. I haven't spoken to my siblings in person in 3 years. Since junior high we all decided to learn how to live separately. I decided how we were going to split up and my siblings just went along with what I said even though I'm the middle child. I smirk at the memory of that day.

* * *

><p><em>"How could he mistake moi for you?" Suzette exclaims dramatically, "I have much better style than you."<em>

_I roll my eyes, "And I act much more mature than you. Believe me it was an insult to us both." We were in our private hideout in the attic. We only meet up here when something was seriously bothering us. That way we could vent all we want and no one would judge us. We have images to uphold after all._

_"Maybe he noticed how the two of you look like crap in the morning." My brother Stephen says smirking. If he's trying to be funny it's not working. Suzette and I glare at him._

_Susanna glares too, "Oh, yeah? How about when that girl thought that you were Sakura?"_

_He stiffens and mutters, "I thought we weren't going to bring that up anymore." He starts blushing uncontrollably_

_Sakura nods in agreement blushing furiously. She doesn't like to talk unless absolutely necessary._

_"God, I wish that I could be somewhere where there aren't four others of me!" Suzette comments. But after seeing Sakura's hurt expression she quickly explains herself, "No, I don't mean that there is something wrong with you, Sakura, I just..."_

_"We're all tired of being mistaken for each other." Stephen says._

_"It was fun when we were younger, but now..." Susanna doesn't finish. Her eyes are threatening to water, "He didn't even check to see if it was me. He just..."_

_Stephen pats her arm, "Don't worry, Sara and I beat that sorry ass until he was black and blue. He won't be kissing anyone with those bruised lips."_

_I scowl at the memory of that scumbag, "Don't worry. Like Stephen said he's all taken care of." Mom and Dad would be furious if they heard us cussing like that._

_Anyway what happened was Suzette had tried to pass along a message to Susanna's boyfriend about Susanna being late when he decided to just kiss her. Then she pushed him off and told him that she wasn't his girlfriend and the bastard said that he liked her, well at the time he thought she was me, better. And that since we're twins we're all the same anyway. When the rest of us got there and heard what happened Stephen and I beat him up. He deserved every blow._

_"I'm so sorry,__ chéri__." Suzette says hugging Susanna tightly. Susanna returns her hug and dries her eyes._

_"That wasn't a bad idea." The four of us look at Sakura, surprised that she actually spoke. Normally she just shows us how she feels with her expressions. Only we can make out what she means. Even Mom and Dad haven't figured it out yet. Or maybe they did and want to keep us in the dark. Who knows?_

_"What wasn't?" I ask. _

_"Go somewhere where there aren't four others of us." She says repeating what Suzette said earlier._

_I see the looks on my twins' faces. I bet my expression is the same as theirs._

_"That's not a bad idea at all." Stephen agrees. He looks at me and smirks. I smirk back. We've actually talked about this before._

_"Hey! Cut that out!" Suzette and Susanna exclaim._

_"You're doing that..." Suzette starts._

_Susanna picks up where she left off, "Thing when you've been keeping a..." _

_"Secret." Sakura finishes. We all smile at each other. We like finishing each others' sentences._

_"Well..." Stephen says smirking again._

_"Since you're curious." I give Stephen a curt nod to let him know I want to explain alone. "Stephen and I were thinking about Mom and Dad's company branches and how if we want to inherit the company we're going to need experience. As you know, Dad has branches for his department stores in France, England, Italy, America, and of course here in Japan." I nod again giving Stephen permission to pick off where I left off._

_He does, "And Mom's spas are also located in France, England, Italy, America, and here." _

_"Yeah so?" Susanna says._

_"Well, that's five countries. Five _different_ locations." I say trying to get my point across._

_Suzette's eyes widen, "Five of us."_

_Susanna's eyes are almost as wide as Suzette's, "Five different countries."_

_Sakura's eyes glisten, "Five branches of our future companies." _

_Stephen nods, "Five new starts."_

_"Five separate lives." I add._

_"Five." We all say before grinning._

_"I'm in." Susanna says._

_"Me too." Suzette is quick to say. _

_Sakura just nods her consent. I think that she decided she said enough for today._

_"Now all we need to do is decide who goes where." Stephen tells them._

_"I have it all figured out." I inform them._

_Stephen raises his eyebrows, "I don't remember deciding that."_

_"Just listen to her." Susanna chides him. She nods at me, "Go on."_

_"Well, if you look at our names you'll find that each of our names have specific origins. Suzette is French, Susanna is Italian, Sakura is Japanese..."_

_Suzette wrinkles her nose, "We were named for a location of one of our parents' branches?"_

_Sakura shrugs. Her eyes tell us that it doesn't really matter, but she's pouting. Which means she knows what's coming but doesn't like it._

_"Our names aren't named for the branches." Stephen says slightly hurt._

_I want to roll my eyes again but I hold it in, "Stephen is a popular name in England and isn't Dad obsessed with that English legend of Sir Stephen?" I see the realization beginning to dawn on my brother's face. "And Sara is the name of Mom's American friend."_

_Susanna nods impatiently, "So what? What does that have to do with where we are going?"_

_"Duh, we follow our origins, Stupid." Stephen teases._

_"Plus, Stephen and I have been learning English since we were nine. Suzette and Susanna you two have been staying true to your roots by learning French and Italian. It only makes sense." I turn to Sakura, "You have been learning Cantonese which means that Dad might still need you here if he still wants to open that new store in China."_

_She nods her approval. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to leave Japan in the first place._

_Suzette flips her dark brown hair back over her shoulder, "Well. I suppose it's settled, then."_

_"Wait, what about schools? What schools are we going to?" Stephen asks._

_I wave my hand dismissively, "Got it covered."_

_"Yeah, let her do it. She can write our essays too." Susanna says jokingly._

_Sakura and I roll our eyes. Then I ask, "Do we agree I'm in charge of the operation?"_

_My other siblings nod their approval._

_That night I handed them packets for the schools I picked out for each of them except for Sakura. For Suzette I picked a coed boarding school near Paris that allowed students to wear free dress every other week. She wasn't that excited to be wearing plaid, but the school allowed the students 'artistic' freedom which meant she could tailor it to her heart's content. I made sure that it was no more than twenty minutes away from the branches of our parents companies. The school also offered an internship for a fashion company for students who were interested. Needless to say, she approved._

_For Susanna I picked an all girls' boarding school that focused on the arts and was the sister school of a similar all boys school that sometimes had class with them. I knew that she wasn't ready to be around guys without us, but that she would want to see some anyway. Unfortunately it did have a uniform, but I knew she wouldn't mind because there were a lot of cute variations that you could mix and match. It was in Florence which wasn't as close to the companies as I wanted it to be. But I knew that if I sent her to Milan she would max out her credit card. She also quickly approved of her new school._

_For Stephen I pick an all boys boarding school that focused on business and politics. He was totally awkward around girls (surprising since he has four sisters.) so that was why he wasn't going to a coed school. It also had a killer football team, which he loved playing almost as much as American football. It had a uniform, but it wasn't half bad. It was located in a town near Manchester, where the HQ was for Dad's company. He would have to figure out something on his own to visit Mom's HQ in London though. He also approved._

_As for me, I picked an all girls school that focused on being a well-rounded individual. That meant sports, academics, art, and service. I wasn't happy about the service part. Mostly because that would cut into my time working at the HQ in downtown LA. But what was I to do? It was otherwise perfect. The uniform was great and the school encouraged independence. Which translated into 'not going to see guys much.' No really that's what it said. And the campus was gorgeous._

_Sakura decided to let our parents choose her school since she was staying behind, she thought it would help with our bargaining. I was almost positive she would go to Ouran. That's where we were supposed to go to next semester._

_It did help. Three weeks later we left Japan and went our separate ways, but we still kept in touch. We always scheduled a video chat once a month. Missing it was unacceptable. Other than that we sent emails to each other, always adding three CCs. After my seventh grade year my Mom and Dad separated. They were still married, but my Mom wanted to focus with her company more. The Spas weren't doing so well. She came to the U.S.A to help me and Dad stayed in Japan with Sakura. And we stayed like that, completely happy with the way things were._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it may be a little confusing right know, but bear with me. Oh, and just so no one is confused the quints are Japanese-American. Their father is Japanese and their mother is American.<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Back Together

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

><p>Once I arrive back to my bedroom, I glance at my watch and look at the time. It was almost 11 PM, which meant everyone should be signing on right now. I walk to my laptop and wait a few moments for it to load. I really wish that I had one that turned on immediately. That would so much more efficient.<p>

As it loads I look around at the bedroom I rarely spend any time in. I wonder how it will feel to be living in a house instead of a dorm. And with my siblings. I sigh at the thought of leaving the company branch here. I honestly did enjoy my time here. And what about Kyle? What will I tell him?

My computer alerts me with a ding that it has loaded. So I sign-in before activating my Skype account. Now all that is left is to wait for everyone to sign on before pressing the button for video chat.

"Bonjour!" Suzette whispers. It was 8 AM over in France. Her roommate must be asleep.

"Buongiorno!" Susanna says quietly, "Leslie is recovering from her fall so we have to be quiet." (8 AM there too)

"Cheerio!" Stephen says cheerfully. He's always been the morning person. (7 AM)

Sakura just nods at us. Even though it's four PM and she has no reason to be silent, she is because that's the way she is.

"Hey," I greet. I put on my business face, "Our plan fell through. She's still making us go back."

They all start reacting at once.

Stephen groans, "But why?" He runs his hand through his messy brown hair. "I like it here."

Susanna shakes her head, "And what will I tell Piero?" Piero is her boyfriend.

Suzette scowls, "Forget your boyfriend. What about my internship?" She won the internship to work at big fashion company. Apparently she has tons of talent.

Sakura just looks at her lap, not sure what to say. I know she misses us.

"Shut up and listen." I demand. Everyone's attention is back on me. Just the way I like it. "It doesn't have to be a permanent thing. Just two years and then we can go back to our old schools and our lives." But by then we will have to go to university. I choose not to remind my siblings of this seeing that they are already upset as it is.

Sakura looks up and tilts her head. The question on her mind is as clear as day.

"No, Sakura it's not that Japan is bad." Susanna starts.

"It's just we have our own lives that mean a lot to us here too." Stephen finishes.

"And of course we'd love to be all together again." Suzette adds.

"It just might be hard to adjust, that's all." I tell her.

"Yes, and because we live in different places all of us kept our hairstyles the same way. Now if we don't want to be mistaken anymore, we'll have to change them." Suzette pouts, "And I like this haircut."

Susanna agrees, "Si, I do too."

"I'm not cutting my hair," I announce. Even thousands of miles away from each other we _still_ manage to be too much alike. Even so, over here this is _my_ haircut.

Stephen laughs, "Well, at least now I don't need to worry about looking like you as much. I look too much like a bloke now."

Sakura, Susanna, and Suzette look at him in confusion.

I sigh, "Bloke means boy."

"Ohhhh..." All three of them say.

Susanna sighs, "I'll just dye my hair red."

Sakura's eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly. She's probably worried about what Dad would do if he saw Susanna's hair was red. One thing would be for sure, he would be upset. And I would not want him to be upset with her.

"Then what are we going to do?" Suzette demands, "I won't be mistaken for her." She gives me a pointed look. I just know it's for me. Suzette and I have never gotten along easily. I love her and would do anything for her, but she and I annoy each other. Our personalities are just so different that they often clash.

"We have fun with it?" Stephen suggests.

Sakura sighs. "Yes." She seems to be happy with the suggestion.

"Yes, we have fun with it?" I ask. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think she means what we used to do." Susanna guesses.

"You know when we switched all the time?" Suzette clarifies, "Although I'm not sure I want to."

I ponder it for a moment, "Hmm, perhaps." That was humorous when we were younger, but I feel that the time has passed to act like a child. However if they do decide to act like children perhaps I'll consider it just to make them happy.

"Loosen up, Sara. You've been acting uptight for a while," Stephen tells me.

"Have you been working too hard?" Suzette asks me. She seems worried. It may seem like we rag on each other a lot, but we still worry about each other. 'Rag' another word I must eliminate.

"No, I'm fine." I assure her. "It's only because it's 11 PM over here." I even smile to try to reassure them, but I doubt it will work.

Sakura raises her eyebrow. She's challenging my statement because, as I suspected, she doesn't believe me. I smile inwardly, she's very good at finding the truth. I can't help but feeling a little proud of my sister.

"I'm with Sakura. I don't think that you're being entirely honest." Susanna accuses. She folds her arms and she and Sakura pout.

"Look, Mom's company is suffering a little over here and I have been slowly nursing it back to health and now we might be expanding to Canada." I explain, "I've been working long hours, but that's okay. I'm fine." I give them all a defiant look. I have been working a lot, but it's all worth it.

"Well, okay then." Stephen says after a moment.

"I guess that I'll you in Japan, then," Suzette says dejectedly.

"By the way, what school or schools are we going to?" Stephen asks.

"Oh that's right. Do you know Sara?" Susanna asks me. It's funny how they think that I have all the answers. Of course it usually is true, but unfortunately I have been kept out of the loop. For security reasons.

I shake my head. "Mom didn't want me to go their website and cancel our admissions."

"I know." Sakura speaks up.

I try not to show my surprise because I really shouldn't be in the first place. Obviously the secret was kept by it not being kept on file which would make it possible for Sakura to overhear it. Although I have a hunch as to which school it is...

The rest of us ask "Which school?"

Sakura implores with her eyes for me to not try anything.

I cross my arms, "I won't do anything like send a phony letter to the chairman, dean or whatever they have."

She nods, a sign that she believes me. Which is good because it would be useless to try to do anything now. It's much too late to try to get out of it.

"Ouran Academy." She tells us.

Stephen blows his bangs from his eyes instead pushing them away. Lazy. "That's a rich arse school."

Suzette fans herself with a random paper, "Oh my. That is quite a surprise." I can already see the wheels turning in her mind. She'll probably wondering how she can change the uniform. We've seen Sakura in it and it does not look pretty.

Susanna is in shock with her mouth hanging open.

"Very attractive," I remark in a teasing tone. But she still has that look on her face. So I shrug and say what's on my mind, "Sounds good. At least while we're there we can look into competitors and potential allies."

Suzette growls in annoyance, "Always ambitious and calculating aren't you Sara? You won't be getting any allies like that."

I fake a bright smile, "And that's why I have gregarious and easy going people to help me."

Stephen chuckles, "You're the brain and we're the arms and legs then?"

Sakura giggles and raises her eyebrows. She probably thinks that its funny that she has to support an independent person.

Susanna finally snaps out of it, "I am so not an arm _or_ leg."

A few moments pass before we all start laughing.

"I miss you all." Sakura says quietly.

The rest of us stop laughing and yell, "Air Hug!" Then we stretch our arms out and pretend to hug each other. It's not the same, but Sakura looks a little happier.

Soon Susanna and Suzette sign off, but not without telling me to email them the details of their flight and all the rest of it. I may not have known about the school but everything else I am informed of.

For a while it's just Stephen, Sakura and me talking about anything at all. Then I notice the time and realize that I have five hours to finish a two foot stack of paperwork. So I say a quick good-bye and rush to finish before school starts. Yep, just another all-nighter for me and I still need to email that information to Susanna, Suzette and Stephen.

* * *

><p>~A WEEK LATER~<p>

* * *

><p>I feel a slight vibration in my pocket right after I get off the plane. Why is that damn phone ringing right now? I'm a little cranky from the long plane ride and I want to go to the mansion and sleep on the nearest cushioned object.<p>

I pick it up and clear my throat in case it was someone I needed to be nice to. "Hello?"

"SARA! Guesswhatwe'reinthelimo! And we see you! Hurryhurry..." I hear some rustling in the background and wonder if Susanna dropped her phone. She _must_ be on sugar to be as hyper as that. I hesitate, not wanting to get in a limo with only a hyper Susanna.

"Sara, love? Sorry about that. Susanna had one too many Sour Patch Kids from the plane's snackcart." Stephen explains wearily to me. Sounds like he's been trying to get her to calm down. I start walking towards the limo on the far side of airplane strip. One of the perks of having a jet was the ability to park the car/limo very close to the plane. Then I hear the rustling sounds again.

"SARA! We don't have all day and I need to change clothes!" Suzette whines. I roll my eyes and tap the window of the limo before hanging up my phone.

The door opens immediately and Susanna jumps on me, "SARA! I'msohappytoseeyourightnow!" Wow, her grip got stronger. I peel her off of me and quickly jump into the backseat before she could attack me again. I land on the backseat of the limo and when I look up I can see Stephen and Suzette plugging their ears.

I glare at them. "The guilty party better own up or all of you are in trouble."

"Suzette and her were together if that's what you mean." Stephen tells me after he leans his head on the head rest. "And she's giving me a headache..."

I turn my glare onto Suzette who after pursing her lips says, "I told her she could only have one. And she ate one bag before I could stop her." She squirms under the intensity of my glare. "Will you stop doing that? It makes me uncomfortable!"

I notice Sakura is in a corner reading a book. I feel a little hurt that she didn't greet me, but she must have been blocking out her surroundings. She does that whenever she's reading. I know better than to force her away from a book. I shudder when I think about that poor bulter. He had quite the shiner for a few weeks. He was lucky she was only reading a spy novel and not a martial arts one. Otherwise he would have been flipped.

"OHMYGOSH! Pierotoldmehe'dwaitforme! Isn'tthatsosupersweet?" Susanna exclaims.

Suzette groans and shuts the door behind our hyper sister, "Shut up please."

"It's your fault for letting her have it in the first place." Stephen reminds her.

"Susanna." I say firmly. Her eyes widen when she sees my face. "Shut. The. Hell. Up."

She whimpers and crawls over to Sakura to hide behind. Normally I'd never use my 'scary face' (it's more intimidating than scary) on my siblings, but she was going to drive me insane.

Sakura looks startled at first, but when she sees me she grins. I open my arms and hug her tightly.

"Missed ya too, Blossom." I say into her hair. Then I break away and wink, "Did ya miss me?"

She laughs and nods. "Sure did."

"Cherry Blossom...I forgot about that nickname!" Stephen says suddenly.

I turn around to look at him so he could see my eye roll. "That is what her name means after all." But we have to say it in English for it make a difference because then we would just be saying her name.

He's smirking now, "Didn't we have a nickname for everyone?"

"Yep, you were Hen." Suzette teases. "Just kidding. I think yours was your middle name. Ben."

"And you were Zee." Stephen replies.

"Mine was Anna!" Susanna pipes up. She glances at me before retreating back behind Sakura.

"I think mine was Brianna." I muse quietly.

"Yep, it was 'cause you were the Brain! Brainna!" Stephen taunts. He falls back on the seat laughing. I sigh, how immature of him.

I hear someone clear their throat loudly. Stephen stops laughing and Suzette looks up. I turn my attention to Sakura who is waiting patiently for us to pay attention.

"Father wants us to have dinner with someone tonight. He's the son of the chairman of Ouran Academy so we have to 'turn on the charm.'" She informs us.

"What's the bloke's name?" Stephen inquires.

She blushes slightly. Judging from her reaction I decide I can answer for her. "Suoh Tamaki, right?"

She nods and blushes even more.

Suzette gasps, "Don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Sakura's eyes dart from Suzette to the floor and her blush darkens even more.

"Hey how did you know the guy's name?" Susanna asks meekly from behind Sakura.

I smile slightly at her so she knows she's forgiven. "I looked him up. Along with other people that might be worth knowing." I see Sakura shot Susanna a grateful look. Susanna nods ever so slightly.

"What? Sara that is just weird! At dinner you have to promise to let him introduce himself! And don't tell him everything you know about him!" Suzette reprimands.

"Why didn't you send me a copy?" Stephen demands giving me a half-hearted glare.

"Once, I only did that once, Suzette and it was only so that deadbeat would leave you alone. And Stephen, I did send you one. But I think it was to your business email."

"I'll look it over once we're at the mansion." Stephen decides. Then he turns to Sakura, "Which mansion are we using?"

She holds up two fingers and shrugs. Huh, we're at the second mansion? And we'll be by ourselves. I wonder if she has been at the second mansion by herself. I certainly hope that is the case.

Suzette, Susanna, Stephen, and I all smile devilishly. Oh the fun that we'll have. Sakura clears her throat and we turn back to her once again. She shakes her head.

I sigh. "Who's watching us?" She rubs her hands together and we all gasp.

"Not 'Rub'!" Suzette cries.

Stephen looks horrified, "Ryoko 'Rubbing' is evil! He made us clean the limos with toothbrushes!"

"All seven of them!" Susanna adds losing color in her face.

Even I shudder, "And he gives me the creeps!" Ryoko 'Rubbing' as we call him is one of our father's oldest workers. He's not that old though, only in his fifties (he looks way older, though. Like maybe a hundred.) Anyway when he thought of a chore for us to do when we were 'bad' he would rub his hands and grin this really creepy smile. And he was really unfair! Once Suzette left her peanut butter sandwich untouched because she had a horrible stomach and couldn't keep any solid food down. He counted this as being 'bad' so he made her clean all the dishes. Even the ones in the cupboard that were already clean. We tried to help but, he took the rest of us and locked us in our rooms. We could hear her being yelled at and there was nothing we could do.

"Well, we're here." Stephen's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Is here really here?" Suzette whispers.

"I don't want to be here if he is." Susanna mutters.

Sakura grins with glee before racing out the door.

"Why that little..." I can't believe she pranked us!

"Game on," The rest of us say. Let the pranking war begin.

* * *

><p><strong>They're very mischivous aren't they? Next chapter the Host Club King will make his appearance. More to come!<strong>

**R & R**


	3. Twin Trouble

**I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

><p>"Have you learned your lesson?" Stephen asks smiling as he wipes the syrup out of Sakura's hair with a wet towel.<p>

She gulps and nods.

To get her back for scaring us Stephen and I rigged a bucket of syrup to fall on her as soon as she opened her bedroom door. Then Suzette threw feathers on her and Susanna took pictures. Shortly after that she laughed and apologized for scaring us.

Susanna is taking off the feathers from her legs. "Wow, I never knew this would be this messy."

"Well, it is." Suzette snaps. She's been spending her time cleaning the syrup from the floor and she somehow managed to get the sticky stuff on her skirt.

"It was your idea." I remind her. I'm putting all the equipment we used to set it up away. And since the first thing we did is plan the prank, we didn't put any of our stuff away either. So I'm doing it for my siblings.

She grimaces. "I thought it was your job to talk us out of stupid stuff."

Stephen smirks "You just admitted to acting stupid."

Susanna laughs. "Why should she lie?"

"I guess just because you're the oldest doesn't mean that you're the smartest." I taunt as I walk past her. She scowls and goes back to scrubbing the floor with as much force as possible. I open the door to her room and put her luggage on her queen sized bed. Her bedspread is actually tasteful for once. It's purple with lime green circular outlines varying in size scattered all over it. The rest of her room is a soft purple with a chain-like lime green border all around the walls.

Sakura sighs loudly bringing our attention back to her. I pop my head out the door so she knows I'm listening. She points to herself and pouts.

Stephen chuckles. "We didn't forget about you."

I nod. "How can we?"

She smiles softly and points at her clock. I look at the time 5:32.

"Crap…" I mumble. The dinner is supposed to begin at 6:30 sharp. I look at the mess we still have to clean and quickly calculate in the variables that will prevent us from keeping the schedule. It'd take us at least another twenty minutes to get Sakura clean enough for her to take a shower and I know it takes Suzette a hell of a long time to get ready for anything.

"Only an hour? I need at least two!" Suzette whined. Just as I suspected and feared. I sigh at the thought of Suzette whining while she cleans.

"And I need at least forty minutes!" Susanna complains.

There is only one solution to resolve this so that I will not have to listen to Father lecture us about the importance of being punctual. "Suzette you go and get ready. I'll finish up here and Susanna hurry up so you can finish."

"Why does she get to go?" Stephen protests. He keeps cleaning Sakura's hair though; not stopping even though he probably wants to. Has he really not thought of why Suzette should not go? Said sister leaves everything where it is and runs to her room but not before slamming the door after her.

I take this as my cue to explain, but Susanna beats me to it. "Because we all know that she'll take forever and she won't come down until she's ready. Which means Dad will be furious." Susanna tells him.

She is right so I don't need to correct her. Or add that the last thing we need right now is Dad's anger. But now would not be the best time to think of that. Instead I will focus my energy on cleaning. So I bend down and start scrubbing the rest of the mess on the floor.

Thirty minutes later, the remainder of the mess is cleaned up (Who knew that syrup and feathers were so hard to clean off of marble?) and I am just getting out of the shower.

I dry my hair with a towel as I walk into my room looking for the outfit I'll be required to wear for tonight's dinner party. It's not by the dresser or hanging on the door handle or...Ah, there it is. It is on the bed laid out neatly just the way I like it.

I pick up a tinted blue halter top dress with a white ribbon wrapped around the chest area. A small smile tugs at my lips. He remembered my favorite color is blue. I suppose there is hope for him after all.

Upon closer inspection, I notice a bluebell flower attached to the front as well. What an interesting brooch, but I don't have much time to admire it or guess how expensive it must have been. I shrug and hurry to pin it onto my dress.

Oh, wonderful! I forgot about that stupid, heavy product that I have to put on my face to look respectable! I grab my heels and walk barefoot to Suzette's room which is right across from mine. Although I hate to admit it, I need her help. Though I know how to put it on I can never do it right so I still need help putting on make-up. The stuff just confuses me. I usually end up putting too much or too little.

I knock on her door softly. "Zee?"

"Oui? Brianna?" She opens the door and freezes. "No freaking way."

My mouth hangs open at the sight of her.

She's wearing the same dress as me! The only difference is that she has a sprig of lavender as her brooch, which she has pinned onto a purple headband. I guess he didn't remember my favorite color. He just wanted to match our eye color. I should have known not to expect as much from him. Has being in America made me soft and forgetful of what being back here really means?

"What the hell was he thinking?" She looks pissed. "There is no way I am wearing the same dress as you!"

I growl, nearly matching her reaction. "Just be thankful your accessory is different from mine." Seeing that she will not be moving to make way for me, I push by her and walk into her room. What I see makes me sigh.

It looks like she pulled everything out of her luggage and threw it on the floor. Everything from heels to bras litter the floor. "You better hope Stephen doesn't come in here."

"I could care less about that right now! What I want to know is why he's dressing us like we're freaking five years old! It was cute when we matched then, but now it's insulting. Why couldn't he at least get us different colors?" She is steaming. I can't say I blame her. I'm kind of pissed off myself. This is exactly the kind of thing we wanted to avoid. The kind of thing that never happened when we were separated.

"Can we yell about this later? I want to get down there before our guests come so I can give Dad a piece of my mind." I huff. Although I am not sure that would be the best idea...

She grinds her teeth, but listens to me and pulls me over to her adjoining bathroom. All her beauty products are lined up neatly on the countertop. It's truly amazing how her room looks like a tornado hit it, but her bathroom is neat and orderly.

"Open your eyes wide," she demands, getting straight to business. It's gotten to the point where she knows why I need to come to her room for help. When we lived apart, I would Skype her for help on how to put it on if the time was reasonable or in advance. I would only go to my friends in the United States as a last resort.

I do as she says and she applies mascara on me. "It's a shame you never let me curl your eyelashes. It would look even better." She mutters to herself.

"Shame that I don't give a crap." I retort. She rolls her eyes and continues applying the last of the mascara.

"There. See it's not so hard to be a girl now is it?" She teases me before using her blush on me. When she finishes she playfully taps my nose with her foam thing that she used to put the annoying stuff on me. "You're almost done…" She mutters as she applies some pale lip gloss on my lips. And when she motions for me to smack my lips, I do.

"Am I ready?" I ask impatiently. I just want to go downstairs already.

She winks. "Yep. Don't bother to thank me."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks Zee." I say using her nickname.

"You're welcome, Brianna. Now go and tell off Father." She returns the favor by using my nickname.

Now that I have my make-up on I can leave! I practically run out of her room but as carefully as possible. Who knows what's under these piles of clothes?

Once I get to the bottom of the staircase I see the door to my Dad's office open. Good, looks like he's here. But before I enter I better put on my high heels. As soon as that is accomplished I walk in with a frown.

"Dad what were you thinking?" I hear three voices say along with mine. I turn to my right and see Sakura, Susanna and Stephen looking at me. Sakura and Susanna are wearing the same dress as me.

I figured as much. The only consolation I have is that they at least have different accessories. Susanna has a Daisy brooch on her ribbon and Sakura has a Cherry Blossom one on her headband. I see that Dad was in an amused mood, I wonder if Sakura really minded since she loves her namesake. Stephen is wearing a white tux with a blue shirt and a blue handkerchief. Upon closer inspection I notice that he has cufflinks in the shape of a leaf. Why the flower theme? I can understand why Sakura has one, but the rest of us don't need one.

"Wonderful, you're repeating me." We all say again. I grind my teeth in frustation. Damn it! Why do we all have to think so alike?

My Dad's laughter breaks the tension in the room. "My goodness I've missed that!"

We all narrow our eyes and say "That's not funny!" By this time Suzette has joined us and she is also narrowing her eyes.

My Dad smiles. "I happen to think that it is. Besides you all look cute matching each other." He seems...different from the last time I saw him. Maybe...maybe he has changed after all.

"No we don't!" We all protest loudly. I clear my throat softly knowing that my siblings would hear me.

"Dad, this is exactly the reason why we wanted to be separated. So that we wouldn't be mistaken for each other!" I explain feeling annoyed. Just because he's cheerful doesn't mean I am.

"Or be seen as 'the twins' instead of individuals." Susanna adds.

"This matching thing…" Suzette says slowly so she doesn't yell. She curls her fists into balls. She must be the most upset about this. She does tend to be more hot-headed than the rest of us.

"Won't help." Stephen finishes. Sakura nods her agreement and gently squeezes Suzette's hand to calm her down. Suzette gives her a tight smile.

My Dad sighs. "Sorry. I thought you were all over that. Just humor me for tonight, okay?"

Sakura nods. "Okay." She shoots the rest of us looks that clearly says 'Just agree already!'

"Yeah, whatever." We all mumble.

Dad nods his approval. "Good. Now that we have that out of the way. Do you know who is coming to dinner?"

"Suoh." Stephen before I even opened my mouth. He smirks at me as if he's beat me in some way. Really he should be careful of when he challenges me. I return his smirk with a cool look that clearly shows him that I still think I'm superior even if he's beaten me to the punch this time. Then I clear my expression when I remember where I am. This is not the time or place or person to be doing that to. Stephen frowns a bit as if he's confused but by that time our Dad starts to speak.

"Very good, Stephen. That's correct. Suoh is the chairman of the school that you are going to be attending so I want all of you to be on your best behaviors." He gives us a pointed look. "And if you can, girls, charm his son."

The four of us roll our eyes and I say "You want us to charm someone that might not even be head of his company? He is an illegitimate child isn't he?" I'm really more upset about the whole 'charm him' part of the deal rather than him being an illegitimate child. What if he is a complete fool? I mean his file says nothing of the sort, but still.

Dad narrows his eyes. "Don't mention that at dinner, Sara." His voice has become a little colder. Memories of that same tone keep me from saying anything more and almost makes me feel frozen to the spot. I need to stop thinking of this.

"She won't." Susanna assures him. My siblings look a little surprised at my outburst. And I really should wipe any trace of emotion I have on my face to reassure them. So I shrug and they turn their attention back to our Dad.

"Good. Now, let's go over to the dining area." He tells us after standing up and straightening his tie.

"Are they already here?" Suzette asks. Her eyes widen and she looks in the small mirror on the wall fixing her hair slightly. She really hasn't changed much. Always checking her appearance to appear as pretty as she possibly can. Whereas Sakura and I down-play any attractive features we share with our siblings, Susanna and Suzette do the opposite. Well, it's Suzette more than Susanna.

Sakura shakes her head and offers a rare reply. "No."

"Girls, please fix your hair the same way." Dad tells us before leaving.

We scowl, but allow Suzette to fix our hair the same way as hers. It's a lot easier to change our hair than to have Suzette complain about changing hers. It will take less time too.

Thankfully she didn't do much. She only put her hair in a side ponytail. Stephen's hair is a bit on the long side, it's almost the same length as ours. But our hair isn't very long in the first place. It's only up to our shoulders.

We line up in front of the mirror and I'm upset to see that we look identical, even Stephen looks very similar to the rest of us from the neck up. Although if I look closely I can see that where my sisters and I have softer features, his are getting sharper. But we all have the same high cheek bones, dark blue eyes, and small lips that our Mother had.

"It's only for tonight." Sakura reminds us.

"I know." Suzette tells her bitterly.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be upset about it." Susanna says.

"I can't believe I look so much like my sisters." Stephen remarks scowling.

"Come on." I finally say bringing my siblings' attention to me. "We better not keep him waiting."

We all take one last look at ourselves before walking to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: The Dinner<strong>

**R & R**


	4. Meeting Tamaki

**I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Just in time," Dad smiles when he sees us in the hallway.<p>

We push Sakura forward gently. We decided to send her in first and file in shortly after.

Dad just nods and motions for her to shake hands with Mr. Suoh. I guess that means he's okay with it for now.

"This is my daughter, Sakura."

"You are just as lovely as Tamaki said you are," I hear him say to Sakura. I can't see him or his son, but I see Sakura blush and nod her thanks.

"Miss Kobayashi, it's wonderful to see you. That dress is absolutely lovely, though it can't compare with your beautiful eyes." I hear a sort of charming voice say. Charming, but it sounds like he's trying too hard. Sakura's cheeks have turned bright red. I look at the rest of my siblings and see that they feel the same way as I do.

"Ready to rescue her?" Stephen asks.

"As I'll ever be." I mumble. I'm not looking forward to this at all, but if we don't go Dad will be furious. And we might lose a potential ally! I know that the Suoh family is almost as influential as ours.

Suzette and Susanna just nod and stay where they are.

Stephen holds out his arm and I slip my hand through. Then we walk into the dining room. I see Suoh Tamaki and I realize why Sakura blushes so much. He's hot! I may never have had a boyfriend, but I know an attractive looking guy when I see one. He has blonde hair and eyes that look almost purple. And he's holding her hand so familiarly! I almost feel jealous.

He looks really surprised to see me and Stephen, "Miss Kobayashi, I didn't realize that you had a twin! Or a brother."

Stephen looks down at me and smirks. He's happy that Suoh didn't lump him with us.

I almost roll my eyes, but instead I let go of his arm and step away from him.

I look towards the hallway and clear my throat before saying, "You two can't stay there forever."

Suzette and Susanna appear and walk towards us very quickly and I see annoyance flash in their eyes. I know that if I didn't call them, they would have stayed in the hallway even longer.

I look back at Suoh who looks floored. His father looks even more shocked; if that is even possible.

"I had no idea that you had quintuplets." Mr. Suoh finally manages to say.

My Dad laughs, "They've been out of the country for a while." He looks proudly at us, "But they are finally back with their sister and hopefully you'll have room at Ouran for them."

My other siblings look like they feel a little awkward so to cover it up I step forward towards Mr. Suoh and bow slightly, "An honor to meet you, Mr. Suoh."

He smiles at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Kobayashi."

I smile politely, "Thank you, sir." I notice that he didn't answer my Dad. Hmm, curious.

"Suoh, why don't we leave the young people to their talk and go to my study while we are waiting for the food. I apologize that it is not ready yet." Dad must have noticed my siblings' nervousness as well.

"That sounds like a fine idea." He follows my Dad to his private study and leaves us with the younger Suoh.

"So, you're all twins…" He finally says.

We exchange looks and answer together, "Yes, we are."

His eyebrows raise, "Do you always answer together?"

Suzette rolls her eyes, "Not always."

Susanna folds her arms, "We like to"

"Try and be," Stephen picks up.

"As individual as we can." I finish.

"We can't help it sometimes though." Sakura mumbles looking uncomfortable.

Suoh's eyes widen, "Princess you finally spoke!" She blushes a bright red.

I look at my other siblings. I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing. Princess?

"Princess?" Stephen asks in English. Huh, he still has his accent.

"Che strano," Susanna remarks.

"That's odd," I agree also speaking in English.

"Très bizarre," Suzette repeats in French. I'm proud that I understand a little bit of both of what my sisters say.

Then Suoh looks at us, "Did you just speak French?"

Suzette nods with a confused expression on her face, "Uh, oui. I did live there for three years."

She looks at us for help. We shrug. I don't know what to make of him either.

His face lights up, "That's wonderful! I used to live in France, too!"

Suzette's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? For how long?"

"Until my third year in middle school." He tells her excitedly.

She looks so happy, "How merveilleux!" She claps her hands, "I can work on my French!"

I just watch as the two converse happily in French only catching bits and pieces of the conversation. I look at Stephen, Susanna and Sakura. They shrug again and look back at the two French speaking people who haven't stopped talking.

Suoh stops talking for a moment and looks a little sad. Suzette pats his arm comfortingly and looks at Sakura for help. She just holds up her hands in an I don't know what to do kind of way.

Stephen steps forward, "Mind sticking to Japanese? I couldn't understand a word."

Suzette laughs, "It was on purpose. I only wanted Suoh to hear."

Suoh shakes his head, "Please call me Tamaki."

"I thought your name was René?" Suzette sounds confused.

He chuckles, "No princess that is my French name. Here my name is Tamaki. And shouldn't you all know French since you were all living there?"

I shake my head, "No. We were all living in different countries. I was in America."

"I was in England." Stephen states.

"And I was in Italy." Susanna tells him. She frowns, "And I had to leave Piero…"

Suzette scowls, "He's just a boy Susanna! I had an internship at a famous fashion company!"

"And I was being scouted for a football team in Manchester!" Stephen interjects.

"Yeah, well I was president of my school and I had to resign." I inform them.

Sakura looks at us with a hurt expression.

Stephen sees and runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, "Sakura, don't look at us like that."

Tamaki looks at Sakura, but says nothing.

Suzette goes over to her and hugs her, "We've missed you, you know."

"GROUP HUG!" Susanna and I yell before glomping the two of them. Stephen smiles and joins the hug.

"This is so much better in person than in video chat," Susanna remarks. We let go of each other and laugh.

I hear a sniffle and see Tamaki wiping a tear from his eye, "That was so sweet…"

"Yeah, we can be like that sometimes," Susanna admits. She's blushing.

"That reminds me," he says suddenly, "Can you tell me your names?"

"Sure," I say. But I let Suzette speak first.

"I'm Suzette." She winks at him.

"I'm Stephen."

"Sara." I say curtly.

"I'm Susanna."

"And you already know Sakura," Suzette says.

Tamaki looks at us in shock, "All of your names start with a S?"

"Yep, I guess our parents wanted us to always be united." Stephen tells him.

"So, tell us about you." Susanna says.

"Suoh Tamaki. Son of Yuzuru Suoh and Anne-Sophie Grantaine. Age 17, second year student. Blood type A. President and Founder of the Host Club. Likes to play kick the can and other commoner games." I say before I can stop myself. I cover my mouth, but it's too late. I already said it.

Suzette glares at me, "I thought you weren't going to do that."

"Sorry! It's an instinct!" I turn to Tamaki who looks a little freaked out, "I really am sorry, Tamaki. It's something that I used to do and I'm trying not to do it anymore because it freaks people out. And you look freaked out now…" Crap, I'm rambling! Someone stop me.

He walks over to me and puts his finger to my lips and chuckles, "It's alright. You may be surprised to hear this, but I'm used to it."

He's right. I am surprised. My siblings also look at him in surprise. We all say incredulously, "You are?"

"My friend actually does it a lot." He smiles, "I even know some twins who speak at the same time and finish each others' sentences."

His finger is still touching my face. I blush before gently moving it away. He looks at me and sheepishly says, "Sorry, Miss…"

"Sara." I remind him.

He looks sorry, "Sara-san."

I wave my hand dismissively, "Just Sara is fine."

"Same goes for the rest of us. Just say our names." Susanna tells him.

"So tell me what is a Host Club?" Stephen inquires. I'm so glad that he asked, now I don't need to ask and risk looking like an idiot.

Tamaki's eyes light up, "Oh, it's a wonderful club! It's where young ladies with too much time on their hands go to be entertained by the most handsome young men of Ouran Academy who also have too much time on their hands." He strikes a flamboyant pose.

Sakura blushes, "It is quite entertaining." The rest of us excluding Tamaki look at her in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me," Stephen finally says.

"That sounds so…weird. And like a waste of time." I say honestly.

Tamaki looks stricken. The next thing I know, the guy is freaking sulking in a corner!

Susanna and Suzette look at each other, not sure what to make of the guy who seems to be growing mushrooms in a corner of our house.

Sakura motions for me to apologize. I had no idea the guy was so sensitive.

I walk up behind him and tap his shoulder, "Uh…Tamaki…I'm sorry if I offended you. I suppose that I'm just not used to the concept of a Host Club." He hasn't moved so I continue, "I'm sure that it's a coo…err, wonderful club especially since you founded it?" I tried for the overly praising approach, but it kinda sucks.

He pops back up and strikes another pose, "Of course it is! As the Host Club's King I formally invite you all to come and see it in action! Miss Kob…I mean Sakura can show you where we meet."

I didn't know that I backed away until I bump into Susanna. I exchange looks with her, Suzette and Stephen. I think we all have the same thing on our minds._ This guy seems a little bipolar…_

* * *

><p><strong>Now they've met Tamaki. Next they'll meet the rest of the Host Club.<strong>

**R & R**


	5. Which Twin Are You?

**I do not own Ouran. **

* * *

><p>"Students, we have four new students with us so I'd like you to welcome them."<p>

While our sensei is introducing us I take the time to look at my new classmates who seem to still be fooling around even though our sensei told them to pay attention. Do they have no respect for his authority?

Obviously not especially since this one guy is still writing in his notebook like he doesn't care what the teacher has to say at all. He might just be listening to what the girl next to him is telling him though. Though I think not since she is obviously trying too hard to flirt with him. I swear I can almost see hearts in her eyes.

Maybe it's for the best that the class isn't paying much attention. I don't want everyone to be staring at us like we're freaks.

With that pleasant thought, I'm reminded of this morning and I sigh.

Our Dad refused to let us put on our 'disguises.' Basically Susanna had green contacts on along with a short reddish colored wig, Suzette had on a blond semi-long wig with a icy blue highlight, and I had on brown contacts with a dark drown wig.

Stephen just crossed his fingers that no one would notice the similarities between us.

At least he allowed us to tweak our uniforms. Mr. Suoh or Chairman Suoh told us that we could tailor the uniform to our needs.

Suzette cut the top into a scoop neck and made the shoulder part a little less poofy. Then she cut the bottom of the dress into layers of yellow and white. It was a little on the short side, but our Dad okayed it. Susanna did the same with her dress except somehow she made the color turn darker. So now it was a gold-ish color instead of a bright yellow. Sakura kept her uniform the same. Why she chose to is still a mystery to me.

As for myself, I made a spin-off of the boy's uniform. The jacket is tailored a little more tightly around my waist, but not exactly to my figure. I flat out refused when Suzette tried to make it so it hugged my waist. But I let her make the tie thinner than it was before. I'm also wearing a black skirt that goes up to my knees instead of pants.

Dad required that I look like a girl. As if would look like a guy just because I'm wearing pants. Stephen is just wearing the uniform as it is. The boy's uniform is nice, the girl's was monstrous.

"May we sit down now, sensei?" Susanna asks meekly. She has her head ducked so that people can't see her face very well.

He sighs, "Since it seems that no one is paying attention…choose your seats."

Stephen and I each go to a front row desk on opposite ends of each other. I turn cautiously and see Suzette slip into a seat in the middle area next to that guy with the notebook. I see Sakura sit near the back on the left and Susanna sits in the very back on the right. I face the front and see Tamaki walk in straightening his tie as he makes his way to the seat next to Suzette. Figures that she would choose a seat next to him without even knowing. He tilts his head to the side and it looks like he's asking her a question. She frowns and speaks to him rapidly in loud French.

He picks her up out of the seat and cries happily, "Suzette!"

I take that as my cue to quickly face the front and out of the corner of my eye, I see Stephen do the same. I suppose like me, he is also not ready to face the questions that are sure to be coming our way soon.

"Tamaki-san that is Sakura-san." I hear a girl tell him.

"No, Sakura-san is right here in her seat." I hear another say.

I pull out a book and hide behind it, hoping that no one will notice me.

"No, she's in the back today."

"Which one of you is real Sakura-san?"

"Are you Sakura-san?"

"No, my name is Susanna. I'm Sakura's sister."

"I didn't know you had a twin, Sakura-san!"

"You have a twin just like the Hitachiins!"

I roll my eyes and silently groan to myself. I hate the first day of school.

"Ladies, please let the girls leave the girls alone for now." I hear Tamaki say.

"But Tamaki…"

"That way I can have you all to myself." Whoa, cheesy much?

But apparently not to his listeners because not two seconds later I hear a collective sigh and some squeals, "Ohh, Tamaki…" I let out an scoff; this girls are so easily amused.

"Settle down now students! I see that you've noticed you have new classmates. Why don't you all stand up and introduce yourselves." Our sensei looks at Stephen and me meaningfully when neither of us move. I sigh. I suppose it can't be helped.

I turn around and face the rest of the class and see that Stephen has done the same. I hear a boy whisper, "There are more of them?" I want to roll my eyes again.

Susanna waves timidly, "Hello, I am Kobayashi Susanna."

"I am Kobayashi Suzette." She winks at some random boy who almost falls out of his seat.

My brother nods upward, "Kobayashi Stephen. Pleasure to meet you all."

I wave two fingers, "I am Kobayashi Sara. And if you haven't noticed…"

All five of us say, "We're quintuplets."

I hear a much of muttering going on. I catch bits and pieces like 'they speak at the same time' and 'they look so alike' and 'do you think they talk?'

Our sensei clears his throat, "All right now class. You've met your new classmates. Let's begin the lesson."

The next two blocks were horrible. I could feel all the stares on me and see all the confused looks passed between people. It made me miss my old school in America, when the only time people stared at me was because I was making a speech.

Then my siblings and I finally split up. Since we had been in different countries our curriculum was different for all of us. Some of us were ahead or behind in Math and Literature. And our History lessons were all over the place.

I was in Pre-Cal at my old school so I was all alone in that block. I thought I had walked into the wrong classroom at first because I saw this little kid with a pink stuffed bunny sitting in one of the desks. But when I rechecked the sign and it said Pre- Cal I thought the little kid must be a genius!

But then I remembered him from the information I gathered for the third years. Instead of paying attention to the lesson I spent the entire class period wondering how a third year could look so much like a little kid.

For my Foreign Language I picked Greek. I figured that if I ever wanted to learn a language that my siblings spoke, I'd ask them. I was a bit behind in my Literature because in Japan they taught the stuff I already learned to third years and the stuff I didn't cover in America was taught to first years.

There I saw another pair of twins. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. They had red hair and topaz colored eyes. They looked exactly alike; and I could see why people liked them. They were kind of cute too, but I wasn't too impressed.

I was seated right next to them and my own brother. I sat down looking straight ahead until my brother poked me, "Sara!"

"Damn it, Stephen! What the hell do you want?" I finally whisper-shout.

He smirks, "What's the matter? You were out of it for a while now."

I shrug feeling annoyed that he bothered me just for that, "Nothing now. Leave. Me. Alone."

"Sakura-san did you just speak?" I turn to my right and see one of the Hitachiins right next to my desk. I think this one is Kaoru; his hair is parted to the left so I'm pretty sure. In the pictures I looked at his hair is almost always to the left. Dad forced me to find out everything I could about them. He wants their Mom to sign a contract that will allow him to sell her clothes at his store.

I've been getting this question all day so I know the fastest way to get the confusion cleared, "I'm afraid that you've mistaken me for her. I'm her sister, Sara."

He looks skeptical, "Sakura-san has a sister?"

"And a brother." Stephen interjects. "Hitachiin right?" Then so the twin can't hear he whispers in English to me, "Who do you wager he is?"

I smile and say, "Kaoru."

The boy next to me jumps, "How did you know?"

Stephen looks stunned, "What the bloody hell." He looks at me and whispers in English, "How did you know?" I point to my hair and Stephen looks confused for a moment before catching on.

Hikaru shows up and sees that his brother is surprised, "What's going on…"

"You don't even know me." Kaoru blurts.

I just smile coyly, "No. But I do know that you're Kaoru."

Hikaru stares at me, "Sakura-san? You've never won before."

Stephen starts chuckling, "I love that we're older now." He leans back on his chair smiling. So I poke him and watch as he loses balance and ends up on the floor.

Hikaru laughs behind his hand and Kaoru smiles slightly.

"Just because you're all grown up doesn't mean you look any different, idiot. Just watch. Someone is going to mistake you for Sakura any minute." I say calmly.

Stephen blushes, "Sara! I thought we weren't going to bring that up anymore!"

I help him up and back into his chair before sitting on his lap. I forget where I am at the moment and that people might think it's weird. I just know that he always forgives me after I sit on him for a while, "I'm sorry, Stephen it's just funny."

He smirks and pats my shoulder, "I forgive you then."

"MOE!" I jump up and see that without me noticing a bunch of girls gathered around us.

"Brother and sisterly love!" A few of them squeal.

Stephen and I exchange looks before I say, "Excuse me?"

Both Hitachiins laugh then say, "Now you've got them started."

"Started?" Stephen asks.

"On what?" I add.

One of them says, "Oh are you Susanna?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm..."

"Suzette?' Another girl guesses.

"No she's Sakura!" The other girl scolds.

I clear my throat to get their attention, "Obviously I'm the only one who knows here besides Stephen anyway. You're all wrong. I'm Sara."

The Hitachiins look at Stephen and me with amazement, "How many of there are you?"

"Five." Both of us growl. I'm annoyed that the girls haven't gone back to their seats yet.

"Please go back…" I start.

Stephen picks up after me, "To your seats."

They aren't moving. We both say forcefully, "Now." Then they scurry back to their seats.

"Did you give them the Sara Scare?" Stephen teases.

"Sara?" Hikaru asks.

"Scare?" Kaoru finishes. Both look confused.

"It's when she gives you this glare that's so scary that you do anything she tells you to." Stephen explains. I punch him. "Ow!" He complains even though it wasn't that hard.

"Don't listen to him. He's a bit of a baby." I tell them.

They just nod and grin.

"So…" They say together. "Are you going to the Host Club after school?"

"Yeah Suoh invited us." Stephen tells them. He smirks at me. "I don't think this will end well."

I smirk back, "Oh, yes. Seeing Suzette shamelessly flirt with him will be fun." The other twins exchange worried glances. I wonder why.

"As if she doesn't have at least ten boys waiting for her back in France." Stephen remarks. I nod in agreement.

"Back in France?" Kaoru looks confused.

"Yes, we were living separately until recently." Stephen explains to him.

I curl my hand into a fist. "Until we were forced to leave our homes and come back here."

"Isn't Japan your home? You are Japanese right?" Hikaru asks looking even more confused. Did I honestly say that aloud? I need to learn to hold my tongue. Kyle warned me about this.

Stephen and I sigh and say, "It's complicated."

"You guys have to explain it better when you come to the host club." They demand before going to their seats.

* * *

><p>"I am<em> SO<em> ready to kill everyone!" Suzette exclaims as we follow Sakura to where the Host Club meets.

"Calm down, Suzette!" Stephen snaps. "We've all been harassed all day."

Sakura tugs my sleeve and sighs. I sigh as well. She feels like she's only important now because of us.

"It's not true, Blossom." I try to assure her using her nickname.

Susanna sniffles, "I miss people getting my name right on the first try."

Suzette sighs dejectedly, "Oui. Me too."

"Same here." I say, feeling awfully tired of having to correct everyone. It's amazing how everyone manages to guess every name but my own.

"Are we there yet, Sakura?" Stephen asks.

She nods and points to a door with a sign above it that says 'Third Music Room.'

I get there first so I open the door. Immediately I get attacked by rose petals that are flying everywhere. I almost swallow one too! "What the hell?" I sputter.

"Sakura-chan, you're talking!" I see the guy I thought was a little kid looking at me happily.

I turn around and ask, "Sakura do you really never open your mouth?"

"I know! All day it's been 'Sakura-san you're talking!' or 'Sakura-san you can talk?'" Susanna comes through the door sulking.

"Do they think you're mute or something?" Suzette complains as she comes through the door.

Sakura walks in with Stephen and shakes her head and pouts.

I can see some of the Host Club members looking surprised at our appearance. Tamaki just looks at us happily. He's about to say something when Stephen says, "Blossom you know what we mean."

"Yeah, don't give us attitude just because people were bothering you." Suzette scolds.

Sakura glares at us before going to sit down on a nearby couch.

"Guys, let's not fight." Susanna pleads. Then she mutters something I can't hear.

Stephen apparently heard it though and he yells, "Forget about him! The fact is that you are here and there's nothing any of us can do about it! So shut the bloody hell up!"

Susanna's lip trembles and she looks down at the floor. Suzette goes over to comfort her. Next to Sakura, she's the most sensitive.

I use my signature glare on Stephen and he freezes. "You better hope Dad upgraded your life insurance."

"Umm, guys?" I hear someone behind us say. I guess that it was a member of the Host Club. I ignore the voice and pull Stephen out of the room by his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Sara going to do? Well, you'll find out soon enough.<strong>

**Please R & R!**


	6. That Freaky Thing They Both Do

**I do not own Ouran. I only own the Quints. **

* * *

><p>When we come back five minutes later Stephen has a bloody nose.<p>

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I see one of the Host members rush over to us. I walk Stephen over to a couch and sit down calmly. I take a good look at the member, hmm. Scholarship student…something…Haruhi. I completely forgot the last name. Although he looks a lot like a girl.

"It's your fault for bringing on the Scare." Suzette tells him before giving him an ice pack.

"So, that's why you never bring on the Scare." The Hitachiins say. They're leaning over a couch opposite us looking amused.

"No, it's my fault that I ran into a pole." He corrects. Then he winces and adds "And it hurts."

"Why were you running?" Sakura asks.

"What's the Scare?" Tamaki asks. We ignore him.

"Yeah, you should have taken the beating like a man." Susanna says with contempt. She still hasn't forgiven him.

"Did you know that she's become a black belt in Judo and Karate while we were separated? There was no way on hell I was going to fight her." Stephen presses the ice pack to his nose firmly.

"There's no fighting allowed on school grounds." A guy in glasses and I inform him.

I look at the glasses guy and recognize him as the guy who wouldn't stop writing in his notebook. He had turned to look at me to, but now he goes back to computer. Otori Kyoya, if I am not mistaken, is his name. Also a good potential ally to have.

"Creepy..." The Hitachiin twins say before backing away from us.

"So what was it this time?" Susanna asks kneeling on the seat cushion of the couch opposite us.

"Never mind that. I need to know who these people are. Sara?" Stephen nods at me.

I raise my eyebrows, "You all agreed that it was freaky when I..."

Suzette cuts me off with a wave of her hand, "Well now we don't care."

"Okay then," I feel skeptical about it but decide I might as well do it anyway so I point to glasses guy beside me, "Otori Kyoya. Third son, age 17. Second year. He's in charge of the activities of the Host Club and their funds. Top in his class and…"

Susanna interrupts, "He's a Brian?" She's using the guy version of Brianna. This, to my siblings, means Brain. Don't ask. It just does.

I nod. Kyoya raises his eyebrows slightly, "I'm a Brian?"

"Next!" Suzette says pointing at Mitsukuni, "The one with the bunny."

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Age 18, third year. He excels in martial arts and loves to eat cake, especially strawberry. His cousin who is right next to him is Morinozuka Takashi. Age 18, third year. Also excels in martial arts just not as much as his cousin."

"Wow…" Mitsukuni says with his eyes wide. His cousin looks as stoic as ever though.

"Them." Susanna points at the twins.

I point to Kaoru. "Hitachiin Kaoru, age 16. First year. His mother is…"

"Wait, did you say Hitachiin?" Suzette interrupts.

Feeling a bit peeved at being interrupted yet again, I scowl. "Yes."

She nods and says "I can hold it in. Please continue."

I point to his brother, "Hitachiin Hikaru, age 16. First year. He and his brother have a brotherly love act here in the Host club." I point to Haruhi and I'm pleased that I finally remember her name and that she _is_ a girl, "Fuijoka Haruhi, age 15. First year. She's on a scholarship here at Ouran." The Hitachiins exchange worried looks with each other.

"Now?" Suzette asks. I roll my eyes but I nod. And that's when she explodes.

"OhmygoshIloveyourmom! She'ssotalented!" She yells to the twins.

They look shocked at her outburst. Finally they say, "Uh, thanks?"

"How did you know all that stuff about us?" Mitsukuni asks with wide eyes.

I open my mouth when Susanna interrupts, "Father made her."

"Susanna!" Stephen scolds. Susanna looks hurt yet again.

"Stephen!" Sakura chides.

"That was very interesting." Kyoya has a ghost of a smile, "Mind if I try?"

"Try to do Sara's thing?" Suzette shrugs "If you want to sound creepy."

He looks at his computer and says "Stephen Kobayashi, age 17. Previous school: St. Andrew's Academy for boys. Lived in England until recently. Was being scouted to play football for Manchester United.

Suzette Kobayashi, age 17. Previous school: Clara Academy in Paris, France. Lived in France until recently. Earned a fashion internship at the Hitachiin Design Studio in France.

Susanna Kobayashi, age 17. Previous school: Leonardo e Machiavelli Fine Arts Institute for girls. Lived in Italy until recently. Her art pieces are displayed in a museum there and are currently being sold for fifty thousand Euros a piece.

Sara Kobayashi, age 17. Previous school: Avalon Preparatory for girls. Lived in America until recently. Was the student council president there and captain of the soccer, basketball, and track teams. Also the captain of her Karate and Judo Club.

All are the children of Kureno and Maya Kobayashi who are arguably the most powerful people in Japan's business world."

My siblings and I stare at him. "He can do the Sara thing," Susanna finally says. I didn't know that her art pieces were selling for that much!

"See, I told you that you weren't the only one who does it," Tamaki smiles at me.

I hide my shock by laughing, "Glad to know that I'm not the only one interested in everyone else's business."

He walks over to us and leans over right in my face. Seriously. He's maybe three inches away. "At least you get to do the same."

I push him back gently. "Uh, Tamaki…too close."

He straightens almost immediately. "Forgive me; I wasn't thinking about what you're used to. I might as well show you how the Host Club works."

Using my peripheral version I can see Haruhi with a surprised expression. She turns away from us and heads to a door near the back of the room. I wonder what her problem is.

Tamaki's voice soon brings my attention away from her. "There are different types of hosts to show from. First, there's the princely type which is me." He strikes a princely pose and hand me a rose. I accept it cautiously, where the hell did this come from?

"Then there's the cool type which is Kyoya." Kyoya nods at us before going back to typing. "Then we have the boy Lolita which is Hunny-senpai and the strong and silent type which is Mori-senpai." Hunny smiles happily holding his bunny in a death grip and Takashi nods.

"The twins are the little devil type. They also include the brotherly love package like you said before." The twins hold each other close. _Really_ close.

"And Haruhi is the natural type." Tamaki looks around, "Where is he?"

"He?" Suzette furrows her eyebrows, "Don't you mean she?"

"She?" Tamaki looks really nervous and he fakes a laugh, "Haruhi is a boy. A male. A guy. A…"

"I think they understand Tamaki," Kyoya cuts him off.

"Yep, I totally understand," I tell him. "I understand that for some reason Haruhi is pretending to be a guy." I look Kyoya in the eyes, "The question is why?" He looks away.

Kaoru and Hikaru laugh nervously as well. "He's not pretending. He really is a guy."

Susanna frowns. "Prove it."

Tamaki and the twins sweat-drop. "Prove it?"

"Yes, I have been drawing people enough to know how a female's body looks like, so if Haruhi is really a guy then I want to draw him." Susanna places her hands on her hips looking determined. Just as they're about to make another excuse, Haruhi appears from behind a door in the back.

"You guys they obviously know so just drop the act already." Everyone turns around and sees Haruhi carrying a tea tray toward us. She looks nonchalant for someone who had a 'secret' found out.

Tamaki looks like he's about to cry. "My precious daughter's secret is known by strangers!" He rushes towards her and engulfs her in a tight embrace. Which in turn causes her to drop her tea tray…that has a bunch of china on it. Susanna is the closest to them, so she jumps over the couch and falls to the floor to save the expensive china that was about to fall and break. Suzette runs over as well and manages to catch the china that Susanna didn't.

"Tamaki-sempai! Let go of me please!" Haruhi cries out. She pushes Tamaki off of her and sees Susanna and Suzette sprawled on the floor holding the china.

I stand up and walk over to my sisters and start placing the china on the tray. I look at Tamaki and say. "You almost made her drop all these expensive things."

He freezes and looks at Haruhi. "Haruhi I'm so sorry!" He cries out.

"You're lucky that the twins were there to catch that china, Haruhi. Otherwise your debt would have gone up 5000 more yen." Kyoya says suddenly appearing at Tamaki's side.

"Quints." I correct under my breath. There is a different between Quints and twins. It doesn't appear that he heard me though; good. I'll correct him when he's secured as an ally.

"You have very good reflexes." Hunny tells them using this adorable voice. "Do you play any sports or do martial arts?"

My sisters shake their heads, "No, but when Sakura is in the house we have to be on guard."

Susanna shivers, "Her pranks are worse than Sara's and Stephen's combined."

"Sakura-san pulls pranks?" The twins say incredulously.

Sakura smiles knowingly and gives me a smug look. Ah that little sneaky girl. She made everyone think that she wasn't a threat by acting sweet and silent. I return her smile with a proud nod.

Suzette looks confused. "Um, yeah. All the time. Once she pulled Stephen's mattress outside in the rain with him covered in chocolate syrup."

Stephen trembles slightly, "I was so cold that night. I don't know how I didn't feel all that syrup on me."

The Host club sweat-drops.

Finally Tamaki speaks, "Sakura-san did that?"

I nod, "And much worse." I grin at my sister proudly, "And don't even get me started on interrupting her reading."

"I forgot about that." Susanna bursts out, "That poor butler was in the hospital for a week." The Host club memeber look shocked even Mori who never showed any emotion before.

"I remember video chatting about that!" Stephen laughs, "Dad took away all your martial arts books." Sakura giggles and blushes.

"Yeah, I remember telling Therese that story. She was laughing so hard." Suzette looks sad.

"I took the blokes on the football team and they…," Stephen looks down at his hands.

I refuse to let my emotions show. "It's only for two years." I remind them as calmly as possible so that my voice doesn't crack.

Susanna sniffles. "I miss my friends. And my studio."

Mitsukuni goes up to her and holds his bunny up to her, "Would you like to hold Usa-chan?"

She nods and hugs the bunny to her face. "Thank you, Mitsukuni."

"Call me Hunny! And call Takashi, Mori. Don't be upset." He announces brightly.

Suzette curls up into a ball on the floor. She mumbles something in French. I suppose all of the homesickness is finally catching up to us.

Tamaki kneels down next to her and speaks back to her in French. The two stay on the floor speaking French to each other softly. Those two are going to be very close, I can tell. I see Haruhi cleaning up the china, trying not to look at my sister and Tamaki. The truth comes to me suddenly. Haruhi likes Tamaki! She's jealous! Now everything makes sense.

I look at Suzette and think about how to tell her about this. She hates crushing on other girl's guys. She may be a flirt, but she draws the line at other people's crushes.

The Hitachiins look at each other and shrug, "What's going on?"

Stephen glares at them. "Simple. We miss our homes."

Kyoya looks at us over his glasses, "Your homes?"

Susanna peeks out over Usa-chan for a bit. "Where we were living before we all moved back to Japan."

Hunny looks at her, "But isn't Japan your home?"

I bite my lip and look towards Sakura. She shrugs sadly. She accepts that we've grown to like our separation. "Yes and no. Japan is where we lived until we decided to go our separate ways, but the places we were living in until recently became our homes."

"How could you guys separate from each other?" The Hitachiins say together. They look at us with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "We would never be able to do that."

Suzette glares at them, "People only confuse you with one other person. Everyone confused us with each other. Our own friends could never tell the difference between us even when we tried to be different from each other."

Susanna hiccups. "And…and we decided to go our separate ways after…the incident."

Stephen curls up his fists. "I'm still angry that bastard."

I nod in agreement. "We all hated him." I look at Haruhi who seems to be thoughtful and hasn't said a word since the china fell.

She looks at me and says, "What did he do?" Before I could try to make an excuse as to why we can't tell them, I hear a door open and a bunch of feet.

"Tamaki-senpai!" A group of girls rush through the door and go straight to Tamaki. Saved.

"Princesses, welcome." He says suavely. All the girls swoon and say lovingly, "Tamaki~"

Kyoya motions for us to come over to him so we do. He adjusts his glasses, "The Host club is open for business now, so if you would like you can pick a Host to meet with."

Stephen huffs. "No thanks."

I nod in agreement. "Stephen and I are going to go do homework." We give each other approving smiles. We really are very alike.

Kyoya looks at me with an expression I can't read before nodding. "You may work at that table over there." He points to table in the far right corner of the room.

"Can I meet with Hunny-senpai?" Susanna asks.

"I want to meet with Tamaki." Suzette tells him.

"That's fine. I'll show you to their stations." He tells them. Stephen tugs on my sleeve and I follow him to the table Kyoya told us to work at.

* * *

><p><strong>If you couldn't read it, Suzette said, "Oh my gosh I love your mom! She's so talented!"<strong>

**Please R & R**


	7. We're Not in Love

**I don't own Ouran. **

* * *

><p>"Argh! I hate Pre-Cal!" I whisper-shout in annoyance. We're still at the Host Club because Tamaki wanted to talk to us afterwards to help fix our 'problem.' I don't think it's a good idea to get them involved but my sisters didn't agree. And since I don't trust them enough to keep their mouths shut, then I have to stay here to make sure that they don't do anything stupid.<p>

This is not working out so well considering every so often a girl would squeal and I would lose my concentration on my homework. This would have never happened at my old school. I could have happily done my homework in the student council room and be on my way downtown to the offices.

Stephen looks up from his book and frowns. "You're being childish." He's one to talk! I suppose I should remind him of what he did earlier.

"Am I? At least I didn't throw my book on the floor." I say reminding him of what he did to his Algebra II book.

He looks back down at his book with red cheeks and mutters "Well, I picked it up…"

I smirk and write down the answer to the problem I've been working on for two minutes. Teasing Stephen always helps me do better. "Yes, but you that doesn't change the fact that you threw it does it?"

He leans in closer to me and whispers "They're staring again."

I look causally to my right and see that he's right. A group of girls have been staring at us for a while now. Ever since Stephen gave me a reassuring pat on my shoulder they've been staring. I recognized them as the girls who yelled 'Moe,' from our class with the twins.

"What is so interesting to them? Have they really never seen siblings before?" I whisper back. We must have both been looking at the girls because when I turn back to my book he and I bump heads. And as if we couldn't stop mirroring each other, we both raise our hands to our foreheads and say "Oww."

Shortly after I hear a collective sigh. And I know who did it...Those girls are really getting on my nerves.

"We really need to find out what their damage is." Stephen is about to stand up and go to them, but I quickly pull him back down.

"Are you insane?" I hiss in English. "We might indirectly encourage them! The best thing to do is ignore them and hope they go away." Just as I finish my sentence the group of girls comes over to us.

"Excuse me," one of them says.

I look at them with what I hope is a blank expression. "Yes?" I don't want to give them any of the indirect encouragement I warned Stephen about earlier.

"Are you two siblings?" Another girl asks.

"Yes." Stephen answers monotonously. Luckily he paid attention to me about that.

The other two girls who didn't speak squeal and one of them whispers to the other, "I told you it was forbidden love!"

I raise my eyebrow refusing to let any other emotion show on my face. "Forbidden love?" Even though what I really want to do is laugh at what they may be implying. Surely they can't, I mean that would be absurd!

One of the girls nods enthusiastically, "Love between a brother and a sister. Romantic love."

Stephen and I look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"That (laughs) is (laughs even more) ridiculous!" Stephen manages to say between laughs. I can't even bring a word out, I'm laughing so hard. What universe did these girls come from? I'm a little disgusted at the same time but the idea is just so odd I have to laugh!

"Miss Kawano, Miss Takaka, Miss Harada, and Miss Ishida what are you all doing over here?" The glasses wearing host club member appears from behind the girls.

Stephen and I suppress our laughter into giggles. One of the girls looks at us with determination, "We know that you two share a special bond."

Another girl pleads "Don't deny your feelings!"

I calm down enough to say "Are you deaf? We said that aren't in love with each other. He's my brother! That's beyond gross."

Kyoya doesn't seem to be paying attention to our reactions. He seems completely invested in the girls, but it seems as if he's not looking at them just to check on their happiness. There's a coldness in his gaze that makes him seem too distant to actually care about them. "What is this about exactly?"

"Oh, it's tragic Kyoya-sempai! These star crossed lovers are denying their feelings for one another." One of the girls says wiping her eyes.

Stephen starts laughing again, but he tries, and fails, to hold it back in. My humor has disappeared at the moment, now that this new person has caught my attention. He's like a piece I haven't fit into the puzzle yet.

Kyoya's tight smile would lead me to believe that he's amused, but I know that he's not actually finding any humor in their statement. "Ladies, why don't you go to your Host? It should be time for your appointment. Meanwhile, I'll speak to them."

"Okay!" They chorus and they make their way over to the Hitachiins' station. Figures.

Stephen finally allows himself to laugh as much as he can. Seeing my brother letting go and laughing almost makes me laugh as well, that is until I see Kyoya's calculating gaze trained on us.

"What was that about?" He inquires, sounding genuinely interested.

I start to explain though I feel wary for some reason. "They seem to think that Stephen and I…" I almost start laughing all over again at the absurdity.

"Are romantically involved! (laughter) That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Stephen finishes for me.

However Kyoya doesn't look at all amused. In fact he looks rather thoughtful as he observes us. Now I recognize that look he was giving the girls. He's nearly opposite to Tamaki who wants nothing but the happiness of his guests. Obviously his vice-president sees profits instead of guests. All thoughts of laughing disappear right away. "Oh, hell no."

"What?" He asks casually almost looking innocent. If he thinks that I won't call him out then he's sadly mistaken. Most people figure out right away that they can't fool me. Apparently this one needs to be taught.

"You already have a pair of twins that 'love' each other." I inform him coldly, making sure that my tone of voice is firm. "You don't need us."

Stephen stops laughing as well now and his eyes widen with realization. "He wants us to do" He stops talking to point at the Hitachiins who are suggestively posing, "That?"

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Tamaki comes over to us.

"It appears some ladies have shown so interest in Stephen and…" He studies me and seems to be waiting for me to say my name.

He's going to have a very long wait ahead if I'm correct. I glare at him. "Guess."

Almost immediately he glances into his notebook "Stephen and Sara's relationship." He looks back up at me, checking his guess. I keep my glare for a moment longer before looking over to check Tamaki's expression.

Said blonde perks up. "What relationship?" He looks between the two of us as if that would give him a clue.

"Aren't you two supposed to be hosting?" I ask trying to draw attention away from Kyoya's plan.

"No, we're done for today." The Hitachiins appear suddenly. That makes me wonder where my siblings are...

So I look around for my sisters. Then my eyes widen at the sight of Susanna.

"Susanna!" I say sharply. She nearly jumps in her seat before turning around with her eyes wide with guilt.

"Yes?" She asks cautiously, drawing out the syllables.

"She's right there. Nothing to worry about." Stephen tells me with a shake of his head.

"Oh, isn't there? Did you see what she has in her hand?" I question him with a hint of warning in my tone. Do I have to spell it out for him? Cake plus our sister equals sugar high. I gesture toward her and wait for him to realize what is about to happen.

He looks over casually before his eyes widen as well. "PUT DOWN THE CAKE, ANNA!"

Susanna shakes her head defiantly and takes another piece of cake. But luckily Sakura is next to her so she snatches away her cake and shakes her head.

Susanna pouts and whines, "But why not?"

Stephen gets up and crosses the room to get right in front of her. "Because you will get a sugar rush and we will have to deal with you bouncing off the walls until you sleep."

"_If_ she sleeps at all." I remind him. Sakura nods her agreement.

"She doesn't look like the type to get a sugar rush," Kaoru comments.

Hikaru shrugs his shoulders. "She only had two pieces."

Suzette, Stephen and I yell. "She had _two _pieces?" This is not going to be fun.

Kyoya throws us a disapproving look. "Must you yell?" Normally I would have instantly felt guilty, but something about him makes me feel annoyed. So I can't find it in myself to care.

Sakura puts her other hand on her hip and stares at Susanna. She is not happy.

"I promise to take a nap as soon as we get home, Sakura." Susanna tells her in a pleading voice.

Honey looks at the cake in Sakura has in her hand. "Sakura-chan? Can I have that cake please?" He hugs his bunny to his chest.

Sakura smiles and hands him the cake. "Yay!" He shouts excitedly. Susanna sorrowfully stares as Honey runs over to a table and eats his silce of cake.

"So what were you and...Miss Kobayashi talking about, Kyoya?" Kaoru asks taking another look at me.

I sigh. "My name is Sara." This is going to get tiring very quickly. I really have been spoiled with people who get my name right the first time. Although Kyle would probably point out that I've been spoiled for most of my life...

Hikaru smiles arrogantly at his twin. "I told you."

Kaoru frowns and turns to me. "Sorry about that." I shrug, trying not to feel too disappointed at this somewhat new revelation. Even other twins can't tell us apart and they should know about being able to distinguish one person from another better than anyone else...right? I mean I can do it.

"Like I said before, it seems that some of our guests have expressed interest in Sara and Stephen's relationship." Kyoya informs them. Great, it looks like he's not as much of an imbecile as I'd like him to be. Because if he was then I wouldn't have had this problem of him bringing up those girls again.

I give him a warning look and he only gives me a somewhat innocent one in return. He's good at this. He might actually be better than I am. I really need to talk to Kyle soon.

"But that's our thing!" Both Hitachiins protest. And they actually look upset at the thought of having us 'steal' their act. I'm not sure what to think of it.

But my brother is quick to respond. "You can keep it." Stephen tells them quickly.

Tamaki rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Now that I did hear some girls say that they enjoyed the little scene that happened in your Literature class..."

"What scene?" Suzette demands.

This is getting better and better. Now I'm going to have to explain all this to my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter may take a lot longer because I have an AP test to study for. I hope that I will be able to update by the end of next week. Possibly sooner, but don't count on it.<strong>


	8. The Trouble with Boys

**I do not own Ouran! **

* * *

><p>Before I can say anything I hear a phone ring. ~Bella I'Italia de Piero...~<p>

Susanna reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone. She pushes a button and answers. "Ciao?" Suddenly her face lights up and she speaks rapidly in Italian. I doubt that even the Italian she is speaking to can understand her.

"What language is that?" Kaoru wonders aloud. "It sounds kind of pretty." Hikaru pushes him softly on the shoulder as if he were reminding his twin not to voice his thoughts so readily. Hmm, I'm not sure if I like that he's interested in my sister. Especially since they're doing that odd loving brother act and flirting with other girls while doing. Although I am not sure how that works anyway.

"Well, Italian is one of the languages of love. Other than French of course." Suzette informs him. She smiles at Tamaki who returns her smile.

Haruhi looks away pointedly.

It looks as if I may have to clear up some misunderstanding. I sigh and walk over to the girl host. She hasn't noticed that I'm right next to her so I just talk to get her attention. "She doesn't like him you know."

The girl jumps and looks at me blankly, "I don't know what you talking about."

"Oh, spare me the denial. It's quite obvious that you like Tamaki." I tell her bluntly. "It won't do you any good to deny your feelings."

She looks conflicted. "He seems to be warming up to Suzette."

I nod. "Yes, he does..." Then I realize what she said. "Wait a moment. You can tell us apart?"

"Yes and no. I think that you're Sara. And the girl on the phone is Susanna and Sakura is next to her. Stephen is also over there and Suzette is speaking to Tamaki-sempai in French." She pauses a moment before saying, "I guess I can tell you apart. It helps that you're wearing different clothes, but I doubt that I could have if you were dressed the same."

I let my shoulders drop. "Oh. I see." I should have known it was too good to be true. At least she could tell us apart right now.

She must have seen my disappointment because then she says "Sara-sempai I think that if you spend more time with us then we may be able to tell you apart easily."

I shake the disappointed expression I have and instead smile politely. "Perhaps."

"Guess what?" Susanna shouts grabbing Stephen's hands and spinning him around.

He tries to pull away from her. "You want to make me throw up?"

She lets go of him and giggles. "Sorry, Ben. No, that's not it." She's using his nickname now?

"We give up," Suzette crosses her arms impatiently.

"Well...MY ART GALLERY SOLD OUT!" She shouts excitedly. She spins around happily without Stephen this time. "Isn't that GREAT?"

"That depends." I ask before pulling out my phone so I can make a memo. "How much did you make?"

Sakura gives me a disapproving frown and shakes her head. She thinks that I should have congratulated her first.

It doesn't look like Susanna minds though. "I made about 100,000 Euros on 10 paintings."

"How much is that in yen?" Haruhi wonders.

"10,629,116.43 yen." Kyoya answers her. I look at him in time to see him put away his calculator. Good. If he did that on his own I would have been freaked out.

The Hitachiins look at my sister in awe. "That much money for something that you painted?"

Susanna blushes modestly. "It's too much, but Sara insisted that I raise the price on my paintings. I thought that no one would buy any for the prices she suggested." She gives me a sideways glance. "But I guess I was wrong."

I wave my hand dismissively, "Susanna, your paintings are worth more than the prices I gave you." She's always been too modest about her talent. I used to have one of her paintings in the student council room and everyone was sure it was done by a famous painter. That reminds me, I have to tell her that I sold it to my old school. That would be some more welcome news.

Stephen nods in agreement. "Don't put yourself down, Anna."

She smiles brightly and hugs him tight. "You're the best brother ever!" She buries her head in his chest.

His arms fly up in surprise at first but then he pats her shoulder softly. "Um. Okay." He exchanges a look with me. And then I look at Susanna with slight suspicion. She's acting too happy, she never celebrates this much. It's as if she's covering up something.

"Anna? I think we need to go home now." Suzette announces hesitantly. She looks at Sakura who nods.

* * *

><p>"...A...And he kissed her!" Susanna sobs into her pillow, "I thought that he was...the...the one!" We're all in Susanna's bedroom sitting on her bed corners. As soon as we got home she ran straight to her room, laid on her bed and buried her head in her pillow.<p>

Suzette sighs, but she strokes our sister's hair. "He's a jerk. Don't waste your tears on that idiot."

"He's definitely an ass." Stephen says. As it turns out, Susanna's boyfriend couldn't wait for her. Her best friend called to tell Susanna two things: her art gallery sold out and her boyfriend was with another girl.

"He is." Sakura agrees. I say nothing. I only rub her back softly like our first step-mother used to do when we had nightmares. I'm afraid to say anything to her because I'll probably end up making her feel worse. I told her time and time again not to get a new boyfriend, but of course she doesn't listen to me.

"Go...go ahead...Sara." Susanna challenges, "Tell...me that you...you...told me so."

I shake my head. "I have nothing to say..." Then I pause, wondering if what I'm about to say will make her feel better or have her think that I'm cruel. "But I can make sure that he doesn't see daylight for ten years."

Her head pops up and her eyes widen. "You can?" Her eyes are still red from all the crying.

I nod cautiously. "Maybe even twenty." It's sort of true. I can put him in prison if I wanted too. But that would require lots of paying off officials and making sure that he doesn't get a good lawyer...

"Sara!" Suzette hisses, "That's no way to handle this situation!"

Susanna giggles softly. "No, but it makes me feel better." She smiles at me. "I wish I could do something to him though."

"What if I send some of our police force to make it look like he's in trouble?" I offer half-jokingly.

Stephen grins widely. "Now that sounds like a good idea."

Sakura already has her phone out. Her fingers hover over the keypad.

I turn to Suzette and see that she's grinning wickedly. "Better tell them to make the act look good."

I look to Susanna for approval and she nods. "Make sure to tell the guards to tell him that he's going to jail for crossing me."

I tell Sakura what to dial and when the call goes through I instruct some officers of our private police force to scare the crap out of some stupid Italian boy who dared to break my sister's heart. No one messes with my family and gets away scot free.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sara-chan you're in this class with us?" I look up from my book. Honey-sempai in front of my desk smiling at me. I notice Mori sempai behind him with his arms crossed casually.<p>

I nod seriously. "Yes." I'm about to go back to my book when I realize something. I do a double take. "Wait...you guys could tell it was me?"

Honey looks sheepish. "...No. I guessed. Sorry."

I try not to let my annoyance show. "That's fine. Just remember that I'm the one with the spin-off of the boy's uniform."

Honey tilts his head to the right. "You're planning on wearing it all the time?"

I nod. "I did ask for Suzette to tailor it for me. It'd be a shame not to wear it after she spent so much time on it."

"Suza-chan made it?" Honey says with his eyes wide. He turns to Mori. "Did you hear that Takashi? Suza-chan made Sara-chan's uniform!" Did I just think of him as Mori? I barely know these guys! I should call them by their given names or no wait. I'm in Japan now. It's their last names I should call them by. Well, it's only my thoughts so I suppose it doesn't really matter.

"Yeah." He says softly in a deep voice.

"Class! It's time for lessons to begin!" The teacher announces as he walks in the class.

Mitsukuni smiles brightly before walking away "See you at the Host Club, Sara-chan!"

I look as he sits in his desk beside his cousin.

I really wish that they did not take a liking to us. My Dad just wants to use our friendships for his gain. Recently he required a new business. A shipping business. Which means that he needs a lot of clients to start him off successfully as the new CEO of Kobayashi Shipping Industries. I don't want to have anything to do with his new company. The way he acquired it was...unfair.

Anyway, he wants me and the rest of my siblings to become closer to the Host Club members so that by some miracle their parents will be more likely to do business with them. So far the Otori Group gets their medical supplies and the Hitachiins Fashion gets fabric from us. The Suoh Company is thinking of opening another branch of their company in England so my Dad has been helping them with that. But he isn't satisfied yet. He wants the Morinozuka and the Huniozuka dojos to be receiving their martial arts equipment from us as well.

I sigh. Every night for the past week he has called me to his office and told me the same thing: _"I haven't gotten any calls from the Morinozuka or Huniozuka family. You are not trying hard enough."_

I curl my hands into fists. I hate it when he uses us like this. My siblings are supposed to be helping me 'charm' them, but I decided to keep them out of it. It's bad enough that Dad forces me to do it. I don't want everyone else to turn into a money hungry miser. That way if I ever turn into one they can slap some sense into me.

Before I know it, Pre-Cal is over and lunch is next. Ouran operates on a rotating block schedule. That means that every day for two weeks, my schedule is different. Sometimes Pre-Cal is in the morning, sometimes its right before school ends or right before lunch. Like today.

I take my books and attempt to rush out of the classroom before Takashi and Mitsukuni can talk to me.

"Watch...!" I hear before bumping into someone. I start to fall to the floor, but surprisingly I feel arms wrap around my waist before I hit the floor. My first thought is it's Stephen, but when I look up instead of my brother I see a boy with very dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Did I mention that he's also very attractive?

His hazel eyes are full of concern, "Are you all right?" Somehow I nod my head. What is wrong with me? I feel all...bubbly inside.

He lifts me upright, but doesn't let go of me completely. "Good. Won't want to be sued for damaging a work of art."

Whatever spell kept me from speaking breaks. I lift my eyebrow. "Work of art?" I repeat.

He winks. "Isn't all art beautiful?" I swear that I feel my heart flutter. Even though I know that isn't possible. Again I wonder what the hell is wrong with me.

He lets me go finally. "I better get going. Watch where you're going next time, okay?" Then he walks away leaving me gaping for a split second. I shake off all the weird emotions I had felt before. I don't have time to dissect my feelings and frankly I don't feel any need too.

I try and remember if I've seen his picture in the data I was to collect. I'm sure it wasn't, because I would have remembered a face like that. Wait...no he was in my information! His parents run the most successful restaurant chain in Asia. What was his name? Miyamoto Nozomu, I believe. I should double check.

"Are you okay, Sara-chan?" I see Mitsukuni in front of me. "You looked a little red in the face." I see Takashi standing nearby with a hint of amusement in his expression.

Was I...blushing? I shine a smile to divert his attention from my blushing. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Mitsukuni-sempai." Crap...why was I blushing?

"Please call me Honey, Sara-chan!" He insists. "Say it!"

I nod slowly. "Okay...Honey-sempai."

"Yay! Now let's go eat lunch!" He starts to pull me away towards the lunchroom.

I try to stop. "Wait, Honey-sempai! My books..." I feel someone tap my shoulder and see that Takashi is holding my books. That was kind of him.

"Thank you, Takashi-sempai." I tell him.

Honey stops pulling and says loudly. "Call him Mori! That's what everyone else calls him!"

"Fine, I'll call you Mori-sempai from now on." I assure Mori. He nods in what seems to be approval. I want to kick myself. I've seemed to have gotten accepted by them.

_'Dad will be happy about this,' _I think feeling a little depressed. Just another conquest for him. I look at the third years walking with me wishing that they weren't just a part of my father's plan.


	9. I Need A Computer NOW

**I do not own Ouran! **

* * *

><p>"Sara! Guess what? Kaoru was showing me this really cool trick and now I think that I can do it!" Susanna yells excitedly from across the Dining Hall. Kaoru laughs at her and she smiles at him.<p>

Crap. I hope she doesn't like him.

I cross the room quickly so I get to the table soon and she won't feel the need to yell. "Susanna please don't yell."

She crosses her arms. "What are you embarrassed?" She stares me down. What is going on? She looks almost angry.

"I'm Suzette, Sara!" She glares at me. I would have believed her if I had not seen Kaoru giggling behind his hand. I think that I'll need some sleep soon. I can't believe that I almost believed her.

I roll my eyes. "Nice try Susanna. Try it on someone would hasn't lived with you for thirteen years and then it'll work." I put down my tray and sit on the chair.

She looks disappointed, "Aww. It worked on Stephen..." She looks at Kaoru, "You ruined it didn't you?"

He shook his head, "No..." I tune him out as he tries to defend himself. Was that the trick he was showing her? Because it's not a really good one. I look at the two of them and notice how Susanna is starting to lean towards him unconsciously. That's not good. That means that's she's comfortable with him. I don't want this to turn into another nasty break-up. I really don't feel like going through another one so soon.

And with Dad and his demands, it won't be very easy to focus on her problems like yesterday. After I called our private police force I told Susanna that I sold her artwork to my old school for close to 130,000 yen. She was very happy and I was glad that I converted the price so she wouldn't ask how much of it was in Euro or yen.

"Kaoru." Hikaru shows up suddenly from behind him.

Kaoru turns around. "Oh, sorry. I was just showing this magic trick to Susanna." He hugs Hikaru "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It's all right, I forgive you." Hikaru touches his twin's face lovingly. There must be fan girls around.

Sure enough I hear "Brotherly love!"

Susanna shrugs and eats some of her pasta.

"Susanna." I say to get her attention. When she looks up at me I continue "You aren't planning to date any time soon. Right?"

She scowls. "I know that you don't trust my decision making Sara, but I'm not stupid." She stabs a piece of pasta with her fork. "I know that I'm not ready to go back into the dating scene just yet."

I raise my hands in defeat. "I was just making sure." I pick up my spoon to scoop up some of my soup.

Why can't I stop thinking about that guy? I take a quick look at my sister. How does she do this? She seems to know exactly what she's feeling about a guy...no I know what I feel. No, wait, I only know what I should be feeling. And that would be indifference.

"Earth to Sara." I look up from my bowl and see Stephen waving his hand in my face. He looks amused, "Are you okay? I've said your name three times already."

I shrug and try to think of a lie before I start blushing again. "Sorry. I was thinking of the spreadsheets Mom sent over..." I stop because there's some truth in that statement; my Mom did send over spreadsheets.

And I completely forgot to do them! I scoop up one more spoonful of soup into my mouth before grabbing my bag and running towards my locker.

Crap crap crap **CRAP**! Why didn't I do them this morning! She's going to be pissed! I quickly open my locker and take out my computer. There's no way I'm going to the libraries because they're so loud I won't be able to concentrate. Instead I walk to my next class and pull out my computer so that by the time it turns on and loads I will be at a desk.

Sure enough once I enter the class it makes a ding, signaling that it's ready to go. I sit at the nearest desk and click on the file I saved to my desktop.

I groan when I see the amount of work I neglected to do. I take a moment to hold my head between my hands and take it all in.

Damn it all. That's the last time I sleep before finishing my work. I straighten and pose my hands to type. There's no time to be upset about it now. I start typing rapidly and all I can hear is the constantly clicking of the keys as I press them.

"Why does Canada have so many damn laws?" I growl quietly in English as I copy the information down on a separate document. I save each document whenever I switch between windows. Then I pull out my flash drive for good measure and save the unfinished documents on there. I hear a loud beep and to my horror, my computer shuts off. Crap...I forgot to charge the damn thing!

"Screw my worthless life." I say aloud in English. I look around the room frantically for an outlet and instead of finding one I see Kyoya with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. He's at a desk to my left writing something in a black book.

He looks serious, but his eyes show some genuine amusement. "What are you doing?"

"I have a better question." I say "Were you here the entire time?" Then I cross my arms. That would be really creepy if he was, but that would also mean I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

He nods slowly. "Yes. I was going to greet you, but I saw that you were otherwise occupied."

"So you sat there like a creeper watching me?" I say to make sure I was clear.

"I don't understand what you meant by 'creeper,' but isn't this partially your fault for not noticing me?" He challenges. I don't like him right now...especially because he's right. Something about him is creeping me out. Argh, another phrase I have to eliminate from my vocabulary. No, I have better things to worry about right now.

I channel my annoyance at him by narrowing my eyes. "You know what? Never mind. I need to find a computer."

"You can borrow mine." He offers. He gestures towards to a computer on the desk on next to him.

I'm tempted, but I know that there's a catch. Hell, I wouldn't help anyone unless there was something in it for me. "What's the catch?"

He adjusts his glasses with a small smile on his face. He nods as if acknowledging a worthy opponent. "I should have known that I wouldn't be able to put trick you." He looks me in the eyes. "Do you remember those girls who were bothering you the other day?" I nod cautiously. "Do you remember why they were bothering you?"

I freeze. He doesn't mean... "You want me to do that stupid thing that the Hikaru and Kaoru do...with Stephen?" I say indignantly as I cross my arms. I knew that it was only a matter of time until he asked. I just didn't expect to set myself up for it.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to spell it out for you." Something about the way he said that...it reminds me of something. But I don't have much time to think about the way he said it, I have only enough time for the words.

"You're insane." I tell him bluntly.

He blinks and looks surprised. "Only for one afternoon." That's a little better.

"Fine. May I use your computer?" I ask after catching a glimpse of the clock. Class will start in half an hour.

"Per minute that you use my computer." He asks.

I scowl, disliking his negotiating even more. Probably because I wish I had the chance to do it to him first. "How about this? If I finish my work then I'll do the...thing...five times. If not, then you can decide how long you want me to that...thing." I'm not even sure how to refer to it.

He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Deal."

Now that that's out of the way, I grab his computer and see that it's already on. Good. I plug in my flash drive and begin typing as soon as the document opens. Thankfully I'm done with three of the five spreadsheets...make that four. I smile to myself.

"Are you done?" Even though he's obviously trying to distract me, I don't stop typing.

"No, not yet." I tell him. Damn, how much money is she spending? I shake my head and cut costs down by a million and add a note to let my Mom know that we don't have to spend that much money.

"Just to let you know. You have five minutes left." Liar. I have fifteen minutes left. I smile to myself and realize that he's trying to distract me. Well, he's going to be surprised when he learns that I've had years of practice when it comes to distractions. From Susanna and her sugar highs to Sakura's pranks to Suzette's constant talking.

"I have fifteen minutes and if I still finish even with you talking to me, then I say we cut the number of sessions I have to do to two." Hmm, she added this thing wrong...

"Why don't we make this more interesting? You do two if you succeed, but if you don't then you have to be in the Host Club until you graduate." He sounds like it's not even a big deal if I finish or not. He's probably feeling sure that he'll have it his way. Almost like he's used to having things his way. Well, so am I so he'll have to settle on being disappointed.

I smile to myself again when I realize that I just need to save this document and send it to my mother and I will be done.

"I don't plan on that happening," I inform him. I save the documents and then go to my email so I can start sending it piece by piece to my mother's email. The speed of the internet here is faster than I'm used to. It shocks me when it loads so quickly. But I quickly get over it and send the first of the documents to my Mother's email.

After sending the third one I hear my cell phone ring. ~I gotta go now. Ohhhh I really wanna stay~ I ignore it so I can finish sending the rest. ~I'm always in a different time zone~

I pick up my phone and answer. "Hello?" I hold out a finger to Kyoya after seeing he was about to say something. He glowers at me. He's probably not used to people telling him to shut up. Seems like that's another thing he'll have to get used if he decided to spend any more time near me.

"_Sara do you realize I sent those documents to you yesterday morning? They should have been finished sooner_." I saw this coming, but I didn't think she would be upset enough to call me. I wonder what's going on. Usually it's Dad who sends me the work and my Mom who gives it to a secretary. Maybe she's short on staff?

"I am sorry, Mom. I know I should have finished them sooner, but you may be surprised to hear that teenagers actually need something called sleep. After pulling two all-nighters in a row I needed rest." I am bordering on being disrespectful, but at this point she's an ocean away and I know she won't call Dad.

"._..I'm sorry dear_."

"Don't be. I chose to do this. Just remember that you don't need to spend a million dollars on lotion okay?"

She laughs, "_Okay. Now go to sleep_." She hangs up the phone. I hang up too and wonder if she's aware of the time zone difference or if she's telling me that for future reference. It no longer matters because I can collapse on a chair. So I do and then let out a relieved sigh. Crisis averted.

"I take it that your mother was not pleased?" The sound of Kyoya's voice has me sitting up in seconds. In all honesty, I forgot that he was there!

I look over to Kyoya and feel my lips turn up into a small smile. Suddenly all the fatigue I had been pushing away comes rushing back at me making me feel very tired. Maybe that's why I say "She's fine now. I think she forgets that I'm only human." Where did that last sentence come from?

He looks stoic right now. "Two all-nighters?"

I furrow my eyebrows feeling confused now. I was speaking in English so how could he have...oh, he must speak English as well. "So you understood my phone call?"

"Fairly well." He answers. "Now, about our terms..." But the way he said the first sentence leads me to believe he'll use whatever he heard to his advantage. We had another face-off and I lost. I'm not all that fond of losing either. It may come from the martial arts I do...

But at least I gained something. "Ah, yes. Now there are only two sessions." I say as I hand him back his computer. "Thank you for allowing me to use your computer."

He takes it from me. "Fine."

"But if Stephen doesn't agree then I suppose it won't do you any good."

He only stares at me. "No, I suppose it wouldn't. But you did agree to host."

"Yes, I did, but I didn't speak for my brother. I promised that _I_ would do it. Not Stephen." I remind him. He looks mildly...no actually he does look shocked. Didn't he think of that before? I guess I did manage to beat him at one thing.

I smile coyly as the bell rings signaling the beginning of class. "I'll ask him, but no promises."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't think of much to write. As you read this was a Sara centered chapter. Next chapter I'll have more of the Host Club. <strong>


	10. How Bothersome

**I do not own Ouran! **

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Saaaarrrrrraaaaa<em>**!"

_'Here we go again.'_ I sigh and close my laptop. I'm not going to get any work done with Susanna yelling like that. "Yes, Susanna?"

She rushes into my room (did I really leave the door open?) and jumps on my bed. "Guess what?" She's smiling widely and she's hugging a pillow to death. That is if pillows were actually alive.

Why the hell is she so cheerful? But I can't be too annoyed because at least she isn't yelling anymore.

I open my laptop again and decide that I can listen to her and type at the same time. "You have decided that you're going to give up art classes so that you can take chemistry instead." I know that will never happen, but it might make her get to the point.

Even though I cannot see her I am almost positive she's grimacing. "Yuck, Sara. What is it that you told Stephen the other day? Hell to the...never?"

I smirk. "Hell to the no, Anna." The wonderful thing about living in different countries is that you can cuss out your siblings using slang from the country you were living in. But the bad thing is that they quickly learn that what you are saying to them is supposed to be offensive.

"Yes that! Anyway, if I gave up art then I couldn't tell you the wonderful news!" I can hear my bed creak and I know that she must be jumping on it excitedly.

"Is it wonderful enough to interrupt me?" I ask with a hint of warning in my tone. I'm typing out my schedule for the next two weeks and if I make a mistake on this then I'll be totally confused. I do so much stuff that it's necessary for me to type out a schedule. Plus I have to keep track of everything my siblings do as well since it would be a miracle if they remembered anything. Even Stephen has been forgetting what time his soccer practices are.

It's making me wonder how they ever got to anything on time while we were apart.

"YES! You know my friend Nozomu?" I stop typing for a moment. Why does that name sound familiar? But Susanna doesn't give me much time to remember because she keeps talking. "Anyway he sooooo wants to date you! The boy has got it bad!"

I spin around on my swivel chair. "What?" I hope that I'm not blushing. Now I remember. He's the son of that restaurant chain owner. And I bumped into him today. And he's cute.

And now I want to slam my face into my keyboard. Why did I just think that?

The smile on her face could probably be measured in miles. "This guy. Has. A. Crush. On. YOU!" She squeals happily. She may be more happy about this than I am.

I frown. "Are you sure that it's me? He might be another one of those people who thought that it was me but it's really..." I can't afford to get my hopes up. He's probably just another one of those people who thinks we're all alike. Besides why am I hoping at all?

"No! He said that he ran into you the other day and that he wants to get to know you better!" She insists while bouncing on her knees with each word.

"And did he ask if you bumped into him before lunch today?" I inquire. Suddenly what he said makes sense. Obviously since Susanna was talking to him during her art class that means that he's also in art class. I smirk to myself, that's why he said that phrase.

She shakes her head wildly, sending her hair in all directions. "No, he asked me which one of my sisters has the boy's uniform, but not really the boy's uniform. So then I told him that your name is Sara and he asked if it would be okay if he spent more time with you so I demanded that he spent tons of time with you..."

I hold up a finger and close my eyes feeling worn out. "Wait. You gave this boy permission to spend time with me? Isn't that for me to decide?" Then I open my eyes to observe her reaction.

She's all smiles. "Yes, but he was making sure that I was okay with him...what's the word? Hanging in?"

"Hanging out. Susanna, I don't believe that you are dumb enough to mess up that many sayings. I know for certain that I used those sayings a lot."

She gives me a look. "I wasn't living in America. Anyway give him a chance, okay?" Before I can say anything she jumps off my bed and runs away. "Thanks so much, Sara!"

I blow my bangs up. She can be so annoying sometimes. I might as well get back to writing out my schedule.

* * *

><p>"Wait...What?" Did I hear him correctly? I hold in my surprise and I resist the urge to ask him to repeat what he said. That would only prove I did hear him correctly.<p>

"I said that I'm fine with doing the sibling love thing." Stephen shrugs. "There's a lot of cute girls there." He smiles and nods to someone behind me. I don't bother turning around.

If we were alone my mouth would have been hanging open. "That's your reason?" I'm in disbelief. What happened to my logical brother and how can I get him back?

He smiles. "You can ask Suzette to pretend to be you." And expose her to Kyoya Otori? Oh, hell no.

"What happened to this being ridiculous? What happened to us laughing about the insanity?" I demand. I really don't want to do this. Why the freaking hell does he want to? This is going to cut into my work and nap time…

"Did you hear me? There are a lot of cute girls that go to the Host Club. I like girls. I want to date someone. So this would be kind of like speed dating." He closes his book and looks at me. "And it might work out for you too. I mean the Host Club members are all guys, save Haruhi, so you could have your pick."

I growl. "That's never going to happen. You know as well as I that Dad will arrange marriages for us. We don't have a say until we make a five million yen on our own."

He rolls his eyes. "Jeez, Sara be a kid. You're not running a company yet."

I'm practically doing all the work for one though. And his carefree attitude is really starting to anger me. Doesn't he realize how much I do so that he has time to screw around with his damn soccer team!?

I take a deep breath in to calm myself. It won't help if I get angry at him. I need to reason with him- somehow.

"Stephen I'm only being realistic. I put up with Susanna's flings because Dad grants her every wish and if she begs hard enough, he'll do whatever she wants. I can't say the same for you." That and Susanna actually makes money from her paintings. I place my hands on either side of his desk and make eye contact with him. "I thought that you were more sensible than that." Please Stephen say no. I need to get some sleep. The Host Club would cut into my nap time.

He leans in slightly. "Sara. You're overreacting." He looks really serious. "I'm going to do it and so are you." I suppose it was too much to hope that we had twin telepathy.

This is insanity. I shake my head. "Impossible. My schedule is completely full."

The bell rings and class is over. He gets up out of his desk and swings his briefcase over his shoulder. Before passing me completely he tells me. "Find an open slot for me. Or is spending time with your favorite brother not as important as anything else on that thing?"

I hate it when he uses that excuse.

* * *

><p>"Wow! You came to visit us?" Hunny runs over to Stephen and me, clutching his bunny tightly. It's odd to me how he could possibly be so happy to see us when he doesn't even know us that well. I try not to look so coolly at him, but to be honest I'm already tired of this place and I haven't even started hosting.<p>

So I keep my arms crossed in case my need to strangle Stephen becomes especially strong.

Stephen smiles. "Sara lost a bet so now she has to fulfill...certain duties." I give him a warning look. And he merely shrugs as if to say 'Well it's true.'

"Huh?" I hear a pair of voices say behind me. "What kind of _duties_?" I do _not_ like the tone of their voices and I'm about to tell them that when we hear a loud bang.

"Tamaki-sempai I REFUSE to wear something that weird!"

"But Haruhi! You'll look so cute in it!" I hear Tamaki whine pitifully. When I glance over in the direction of his voice, I see him holding up what looks like a woolen blanket with a pink ribbon hanging off a part of it. What is that?

Luckily Haruhi answers me. "It's a sheep costume! No one would look cute in that! Plus it's probably really stuffy." She retorts. She walks over to a table and starts putting teacups on it.

A sheep costume? I look over at my brother and see that he is also disturbed by their conversation. "But Daddy wants to see his precious daughter in something cute!" He follows her around as she tries to get away from him.

"I'm not your daughter!" This is what I'm going to be a part of? This is what I'll be spending time on instead of all the work that needs to get done? I could be sleeping right now or finishing a spreadsheet. Or anything else but this nonsense.

He sniffles and turns to his right. "Mommy! Our daughter is refusing to do what I'm asking her to do!"

"Handle it yourself, Daddy." I hear a serious voice reply from behind a pillar. Wait...was that who I think it was?

Based on Stephen's expression I think I was correct. "Otori-san?"

Kyoya appears from behind a pillar with a notebook in hand. Oh, this is just too good. I smirk. "So...Mommy is it?" Stephen and I exchange amused glances.

"Not to be rude, but what are the two of you doing here? Your sisters aren't here yet." He clears his throat uncomfortably. My smirk widens. Oh, leverage. I was in dire need of some after our last conversation.

"Well...Mommy. Stephen agreed to be my Hosting partner so you're stuck with us for two sessions." I explain while trying to keep my thoughts off of my face. There is a lot I could use this for. If he's embarrassed by it, which it certainly seems like.

Stephen chuckles. "Unless...Daddy won't approve." We both laugh.

Kyoya glares at the both of us. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention Tamaki's strange antics anymore."

I tilt my head to the side in amusement. "But you did partake in it. Which amuses me greatly. I wonder who else will be amused?" I fake a smile. Ha. Blackmail.

Stephen rolls his eyes. "Here we go." He mutters.

I feel slightly annoyed. What does he mean by that? "If you have something to say, Ben." I say looking ahead instead of at him. "Kindly say it now."

"Don't do that." He demands. "It's creepy and it makes you sound like the female version of Father."

That is possibly the worst thing that he could have said. I don't want to be anything like my Dad. I tense up for a moment as I think it over. Dad uses blackmail all the time and he shows no regard for his victims. Instead of showing my surprise, I shrug. "If you insist."

"Am I missing something?" Kyoya asks hesitantly. He looks as if he regrets every asking us to host. Hopefully that will be reason for him to decide not make us do it.

I look at him coldly. "No."

Stephen clears his throat, "So I have a proposition for you." He leans toward me slightly "Since Sara here just so happens to be female, perhaps she could also host for guys."

"I've already prepared meeting times." Kyoya raises his eyebrows, "It appears that you are very popular, Sara-san."

I roll my eyes and press my crossed arms tighter against me. "It's not just me. It's my sisters as well. By them looking exactly like me I get more people liking my appearance solely because my sisters' are also this way." I fold my arms and look at him crossly, "Seems like you picked the perfect person to be a Hostess. No one better than someone who looks like three other people."

Kyoya looks thoughtful, "Well, perhaps your sisters would be interested as well..." Was that his ploy all along? To get all of us to be Hostesses? No, because if he wanted a hostess in the first place then Haruhi wouldn't be cross-dressing.

I shake my head sharply. "No. They have a lot to do and can't waste any time Hosting." This is true. Suzette had a meeting with Dad she was almost late for the last time she was here. And I was tempted to go in her place, but she knew about it beforehand so there was nothing I could do. Fortunately, she came back happy which means Dad was not displeased.

Stephen nods his agreement. "They've been doing a lot of other activities that require most of their attention." Yet, when I told him that I needed to accomplish a lot he guilt-tripped me into agreeing.

Kyoya writes something down in his black notebook, "If you insist." I check my wristwatch. Damn it. It's almost four.

I get up and ruffle my brother's hair. "If you'll excuse me, I'm late for my Judo class. Stephen will take care of the rest of the business and relay the information to me."

Stephen gets up and hugs me. "No broken anything okay?" He winks, "And no straddling either." I shove him back onto the couch we were sitting on.

"I hope you know that you will be pranked severely for that." I inform him before leaving the Host Club.

When I close the door behind me, I allow a smile. It's fun to tease my brother. Besides he's made me annoyed because now I will spending more time than I would like in that Host Club.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. Please R &amp; R!<strong>


	11. First Day On The Job

**I do not own Ouran!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to agree you idiot?" I mutter under my breath while I fake a smile.<p>

My brother, on the other hand, is able to grin genuinely. But he replies in the same tone so that the guests passing by and gawking do not hear. "Because many of these girls are attractive and I would like to get to know them." Just then I see a bunch of kind of girls he was talking about, pointing at my brother and giggling.

He seems to have noticed them from the way he winks at them. And now they are swooning. No really. They _swooned_. I was right. These girls are definitely missing some brain cells, or perhaps very large chunks of the part of the brain that controls common sense.

I smile wider to hide my disgust and jab him with my elbow. "But that doesn't mean that we had to join the Host Club for you to get close to them."

Today is the first day of hosting for the both of us. Kyoya warned me that I would need to be nice to the girls and compliment them. What I really want is to tell them to stop wasting their time at this damned Host Club. But that would be unwise as then Kyoya and Stephen would be vexed with me and Tamaki would probably go into his moping corner.

Stephen is just about to retort when I hear someone behind us. "Mister and Miss Kobayashi, your first appointment is here."

Stephen and I turn around at the same time. Kyoya looking at his clipboard and marks off a box labeled 3:00 KT. I'm guessing KT means Kobayashi twins. How inaccurate of him. We're technically not twins although I know that putting Quints would also be inaccurate seeing that we aren't all here at the present moment.

"Okay, who is it?" Stephen asks rubbing his hands together. I try not to grimace at his enthusiasm. He's enjoying this way too much for my taste.

"Actually you will be meeting with four people at a time. There are four girls waiting for the both of you on the couch to the left." He writes something else on his clipboard before walking over to another group of girls.

"Show time." I mumble. I'd rather be anywhere than here. Even with my Dad- no, actually I would never want to be there instead of anywhere else.

"Come on. It won't be so bad." My brother tries to assure me as pulls me over to the table.

No matter what he says, I know that I am not going to enjoy this.

For the next hour, I have to tell girls how wonderful Stephen is and how pretty they look. And correct them when they get my name wrong. A couple of boys stopped by too. Unsurprisingly, they all thought that I was one of my other sisters. In a way I am relieved that they don't like me, but on the other hand I do not like that they cannot tell the difference between me and my sisters.

In fact, I came close to strangling one of them for saying something ill-mannered about Sakura. But luckily for him, Kyoya passed by at that time and said that it was time for them to go.

"Did you hear him?" I hiss.

Stephen pats my hand, "Sara. Don't worry; I'll make sure that he doesn't come near her." His evil grin suggests that he already has a plan to make that boy's life miserable. To show my approval, I match his smile.

"Is that so?" I ask. He nods reassuringly and quickly drops his smile when some girls walk by us.

"You need a break." He tells me. He pulls me up from my seat on the couch and leads me to the back of the host club's gigantic room. On the far wall there is a door I've never noticed before. That's a little strange, since I tend to notice everything in my surroundings. Stephen opens the door and allows me to enter the room first. I find a light switch just as he swings the door shut behind us.

With the door closed, I can barely hear the sounds of girls laughing and the murmur of conversation. Good, I can relax from all that nonsense.

"This can be our break room!" Stephen announces to me while grinning. "It was part of the agreement that Kyoya-san and I made."

This looks like a changing room with its wall of stalls with curtains to separate them. It won't be much of a break room without chairs to sit on, I wonder if there are any? My eyes wander over to the right and I sight a grand piano covered with a sheet. Next to it are a couple of music stands and a trumpet. As I scan to the left I see even more instruments. A cello, two violins, a couple of flutes, a saxophone, and …a guitar. I draw my breath in quickly.

It's wonderful and haunting at the same time. So many memories come from seeing these instruments and not all of them are good.

"How nice." I comment with as little emotion I can muster. Besides the fact the instruments are making me feel uncomfortabe, at least one of questions has been answered. I always wondered where the Host Club kept the instruments since this did used to be a Music room.

"Just nice?" I look at Stephen's surprised expression "I was hoping for a better reaction."

"You know I gave up music, Ben." With much difficulty; I had to do everything else but music to get my mind off it.

He shakes his head, "You were always so good at it though. I was really surprised when you told us you were doing sports instead." He eyes me sadly. "I thought for sure tou would take advantage of being away to pursue music again."

I wave off his comment with my hand, "We better go back to hosting. I'm sure our next appointment is already waiting for us."

"Wait! Let me check my hair!" Stephen stops in front of a mirror and smooths back his hair.

Thankfully he's dropping the topic, though I have a feeling that this conversation isn't over. I shake my head in amusement and turn off the lights, "Time to go, Ben!"

"Hey!" I ignore his shout and walk back to our station. From behind the column I spot four girls sitting on the couch. I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank God there aren't any more guys.

"Stephen-san!" A girl squeals excitedly. She claps her hands together and her long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail swings from side to side. He must have been closer to me than I thought.

"Hello," Stephen offers them a charming smile, "Were you ladies waiting long?"

A girl with brown hair styled in a bob shakes her head wildly, "Not at all Stephen-san!"

I fake a smile, "Wonderful!" I playfully slap Stephen on his arm, "I was afraid that this one would make us late." I lean in and mock whisper, "He spent a lot of time in front of the mirror making sure he looked just right." The girls look very excited from that small comment.

Another one with black hair and wide brown eyes blushes, "Really?"

Stephen blushes, "That's not true!" He looks really embarrassed.

The last girl with pigtails and a blush on her cheeks says, "We're honored that you would do so much just to spend few minutes with us!" The other girls around her nod in agreement.

I fake another smile. It's too easy to make these girls happy. I wonder if I can get them to sign with our company? _NO!_ I chide myself silently. _That's not what you're here for._

"Kobayashi-san?"

"Yes?" Stephen and I answer. The girls squeal and the one with the bob looks like she's about to faint. Wow. We didn't even _do_ anything.

"Is there something…" Stephen starts to say, giving me a meaningful look. Seriously? He wants me to finish his sentence?

"You wanted to ask?" I finish.

"I just wanted to know…which twin are you?" The girl with the ponytail asks.

I growl inwardly. Of course she wouldn't know. But just because I expected it does not mean I am not annoyed. To hide my true feeling, I smile brightly. "I believe you meant to ask which quint I am. And I'm Sara."

"The Italian one?" The girl next to her asks.

"No, that would be our sister Susanna. By the way ladies, what are your names?" Stephen injects quickly. Probably to make sure I don't snap at her. Though he probably should tell her that she is not truly Italian. We are citizens of Japan even if we are half-American.

"Oh! I'm Ayame." The one with the pigtails tells us. Mentally I go through the thousands of dozens of files I studied until I recognize her now. Her parents run a successful cosmetics company here in Japan. It seems like she uses her products a lot judging by the amount of eye shadow she has on.

"My name is Kinu," The girl with the ponytail blushes. This one is the only daughter of two giants in the silk industry. My Dad has managed to get them to let him export their silk all over the world so I won't have to focus too much on her.

"And mine is Leiko!" The girl with the bob says with a flip of her hair. She's the heir of a furniture company that is currently expanding.

"Mine is Raku." The last girl tells us. I do a double take. Wait…isn't she…

"I'm so sorry I'm late Raku." At the sound of the familiar voice, I turn around. Crap. _I hate it when I'm right. _I internally sigh as I spot Nozomu coming toward us and that odd sensation of happiness at seeing him again.

Nozomu looks surprised, "Sara-san? I didn't know you came to the Host Club."

Stephen looks both annoyed and confused, "Do you know this guy Sara?"

"He's in Susanna's art class if I'm not mistaken. And I believe I ran into him the other day." I explain to my brother before I turning my attention to Nozomu, "I apologize for that, by the way."

He smiles, "It's fine. As long as you forgive me for almost pushing you to the ground."

"Brother!" I see Raku making a 'go away' motion with her hand, "They are hosting right now!"

Stephen throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him, "Sara…you have to pay attention to our guests…and me." He makes this ridiculous fake sad face. I want to laugh.

"Oh, Stephen be a big boy. You can live without my attention for two seconds," I reprimand him lightly. "And ladies I'm sorry that I was distracted from you all," again I smile.

"It's no problem." Ayame tells me quickly.

Kinu nods to show her agreement, "We're just happy that we're sitting with the both of you."

"I hope that this becomes a regular occurrence." Stephen tells them as he leans toward Raku.

She blushes, "I would love to sit with you more often, Stephen-san."

From the corner of my eye I see Nozomu tapping his wrist. Seems like someone is in a hurry to leave. Or he doesn't want his sister to be flirting with my brother.

"Hosting hours are finished for the day." I hear Kyoya announce to the room. Soon after his announcement I hear a bunch of sighs. I suppose some girls just can't get enough of their favorite host.

"It was lovely meeting you all!" I say brightly before getting up.

The other girls look so sad. It's a pity that I do not care; I have paperwork to do.

"Please come again," Stephen says, but I see him looking at Raku. Please tell me he doesn't like her.

She blushes again, "Good-bye Stephen-san." She leans toward him and Stephen seems to be doing the same, but I catch his wrist before he can get too close to her.

Nozomu takes her hand, "Raku, we better go now." He smiles one last time at me. "I hope to see you soon, Sara-san."

"Just call me Sara." I tell him. "It sounds strange to hear Sara-san."

The smile he gives me makes my heart beat just a little faster, "Very well, Sara. Good-bye." Then he leaves with his sister in tow.

Without me realizing all the guests have left and now it's just Stephen and the rest of the Host Club left. I have got to pay better attention.

What is it about that guy that makes me pay attention only to him? I should keep away from him. I need to stay focused on my work in order to keep my father happy.

"So…Sara." Stephen slips his wrist out of my grasp and crosses his arms. Anticipating an unneeded lecture or interrogation, I roll my eyes. "Who the hell was that guy!" He yells in English.

I shake my head. He can be so damn protective, maybe too protective. "Just what you said: a guy," acting nonchalantly, I start to pack up my stuff. And why should it matter? It is not as if I like him in that way. We hardly interacted with each other.

"What's going on?" A pair of voices ask curiously.

I ignore them and focus on packing my things. They don't need to know our business and frankly I don't care to discuss it.

"Stephen-chan, why were you yelling?" Honey inquires. He's on Mori's shoulders, holding onto to his hair. You know...that's actually cute. I can see why some girls would be interested in sitting with Honey now. Not that I didn't before, but I couldn't exactly understand it before that.

"Because Sara was talking to a boy." Stephen explains. He looks sad, "You always tell me everything…even Suzette tells me when she has a crush!"

I freeze for moment before snapping, "Who said I had a crush? Certainly not me. I don't have time for such useless emotions!"

"What is she saying?" Tamaki appeared beside Mori.

"Obviously sempai, she's speaking English so we don't understand. This isn't our business." Haruhi tells him. I was speaking English without realizing it? Well, I guess it was sort of a good thing I did because the Host Club is too curious for their own good. Or at least their leader is. Now would be a good time to gather my things and leave.

"Are you two…" I think that was Hikaru.

"Angry with each other?" Maybe that was Kaoru?

"You have soccer practice in fifteen minutes, Stephen. I suggest you hurry." I remind my brother as I glance at my wristwatch.

He scowls, "Don't think that we're finished talking about this."

"I think we are. There is nothing to talk about." I inform him calmly as I shift my bag and jacket into a more comfortable position.

"She sounds angry…" Hikaru whispers to his twin.

I choose to ignore them again. "Anyway, you really do need to get to soccer practice."

"It's called football." He reminds me.

"In England, maybe. But where I come from, it's called soccer." I decide to just use my American terms instead of trying to figure out his British ones.

He rolls his eyes and responds in Japanese, "Fine. But you better get to Karate."

"I only have that on Fridays." I tell him following his change of language.

I hear a snicker. Are they still listening to us? Really, does the Host Club have nothing better to do after hours?

"Then…Judo?" He guesses. He tried to memorize my schedule many times before. And he's always failed. The only one of my siblings who knows my schedule is Suzette. Surprising right?

"Guess again." I say dryly. Once more, I check my wristwatch. He is making himself late by arguing with me. But he'll only stay longer to argue about me nagging him if I remind him to hurry, so I choose to stay silent.

"Forget it." He looks annoyed. But at least he has his stuff with him already.

"Stephen and Sara, we'll see you both here tomorrow at the same time." Kyoya tells us from a far corner of the room. I will gladly take that as our cue to get out.

"Let's go, Ben." I grab my brother's hand and practically drag him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know how I managed to get this done so quickly...maybe its because I did this instead of my homework? That might have been the reason, but now I've seriously got to focus on school so don't expect any new chapters anytime soon.<strong>


	12. Music Memory

**I do not own Ouran!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rings signaling the beginning of the last class, but I'm in the Music Room 3. I honestly don't know why I asked my foreign language teacher if I could have a free study period. I certainly didn't go to one of the libraries like I said I would. I could be pushing my luck, but since that teacher loves me I think I'm safe.<p>

I open the doors cautiously as if I'll disturb anyone. After I see the empty room, I realize that I'm being stupid because no one is here. My flats make soft sounds against the marble floor and I feel myself being drawn to the back room where Stephen took me to a week ago.

We're still hosting and I still don't enjoy it. Expect when Nozomu comes to drag his sister out of the room- which has been happening more and more often. I think that Susanna was wrong about him liking me.

Not that I care because I don't. 'Crushing' on someone is a complete waste of time. At least I think it is.

Why is this so confusing?

My pace quickens as I pass the couches where we sit. I'm growing more upset with every step but then I see the door to the back room. The memory of the instruments behind the door causes me make slow and quiet steps until I can't take it anymore and I break into a run. I don't stop until I reach the door which I fling open. I turn on the light and I swear that the instruments start glowing.

I have no idea what I am doing. I don't care for now. No one is here to see me act foolish.

A rush of giddy excitement fills me up as I pick up the guitar I saw last week. I strum a few notes and feel a wave of relief crash into me. It feels so good to play again. I start playing the notes to a song that I learned when I was in America. Just humming the tune makes me feel really happy. Not just relaxed, but really _truly_ happy.

I play the last notes of the song. My hand rests on the guitar's strings. I forgot how much I've missed playing. Now it feels like I can't stop. I put down the guitar and go to the covered piano. I start playing scales to get back the feel of the keys before playing my favorite song.

I close my eyes and sing.

* * *

><p><em>We're eight years old and we're meeting in our secret room. The day has just been awful, as it usually is after an activity day. Today's was dedicated to physical activity. Father's latest scheme requires that we all do each other's activities but there's a special reason we each picked a different activity to be talented at.<br>_

_Because we deplore all the others._

_"I hate soccer! And Karate! I hate it I hate it I hate it!" Suzette cries tearfully._

_Susanna hugs her, "Don't worry. Soccer season will be over soon." She's doing her best to comfort her, but it's obvious that she's not happy either. Sakura is pressed up against my shoulder crying softly. She was teased again for being slow._

_Stephen looks heart-broken, "I love soccer…" He looks at me hopefully, "How about you, Sara?"_

_I smile half-heartedly. I hate seeing him so upset so I assure him by saying, "I like the martial arts better, but soccer is okay." He smiles back._

_"But…I don't want to do that anymore." Susanna whines, "Suzette and Sakura got pushed in the mud again today. And they broke Suzette's bracelet."_

_"Well, I don't like those art classes but I'm not complaining!" Stephen tells her rudely._

_Suzette sniffles, "Then don't go." She crosses her arms and turns away from him. "  
><em>

_"But then you two won't be able to go." I point out. "Mom and Dad said that at least three of us have to be interested or else we can't do it."_

_"Sakura, please tell me you like the art lessons!" Susanna pleads. Sakura shakes her head. _

_"She likes those cooking classes better." Stephen reminds her._

_"Well I like them too," Suzette proclaims._

_"I could go to art classes with the both of you," I offer._

_Susanna and Suzette grin hopefully, "Really?" I nod. They cheer and jump around in a circle with excitement._

_"But what about me?" Stephen whines, "I need two more people to like sports!"_

_"I will." Sakura says. She tolerates sports so she'll be fine._

_I nod, "I'll go too."_

_Stephen hugs the both of us, "Thanks!"_

_We hug him back. Sakura raise her eyebrow, "Cooking and baking?"_

_Suzette raises her hand, "I want to!" _

_They look at Susanna and Stephen who both shake their heads, "No way."_

_I sigh, "I'll do it." Why am I so willing to do everything? _

_"Yay!" My sisters yell._

_I look around, "I…I still want to do music…" I look to the ground because I know that my siblings hate music lessons._

_"I'll do it." I look up at Stephen and he smiles. "You're doing sports for me."_

_"Me too." Susanna grins, "I know that you don't like art that much." I hug the both of them._

_But when we go to our Dad with our requests, something we didn't expect happens..._

_"So let me see if I have this down correctly…Sara, Sakura, and Stephen do sports. Sara, Suzette, and Susanna do art and design. Sara, Suzette and Sakura do baking and cooking and Sara, Susanna and Stephen do music."He looks up from the sheet of paper and looks at the five of us. "Whose name was said the most?"_

_I raise my hand meekly, "Mine."_

_He stares at me, "Are you trying to bring attention to yourself?"_

_I feel like I've been slapped, "No."_

_"Drop one of these activities. It will be too much for you to handle. Come back in five minutes with your decision." He turns his attention back to the computer on his desk. My siblings and I file out of his office. I refuse to look at them. I will just make me feel even worse._

_"Sara…" I feel Stephen's hand coming closer to me so I run back inside my Dad's office and tell him, "Music."_

_He nods, "Very well. Did you discuss this with your siblings?"_

_I nod, "Yes. And they said if I wanted to I could do it by myself…"_

_"You can't. I won't pay for something that only one of you is interested in. It's bad enough that you all aren't doing the same things. You may leave now."_

_I nod curtly and walk to the door and open it. After closing it I run to the music room and lock the door behind me so my siblings can't come in. I curl up into a ball and cry as quietly as I can._

* * *

><p>I finish my song. I was really good at music. I could play any instrument very well after just a few lessons.<p>

I scoffed when I remember the amount of praise I recieved. They called me a prodigy, but the real reason I could play so well was because I would practice until I fell asleep or I got the notes right. Whatever came first. I remember sneaking to the maid's quarter to practice the flute with one of the daughters of a maid.

But one day something happened and music was the reason for it. At first I tried to convince myself that it wasn't my fault and that music could still be enjoyable but I couldn't. I wasn't with my siblings because I was selfish and I wanted to play music. What happened that day was my fault.

I lean on the piano keys and feel tears threatening to streak down my cheeks. The keys make a moaning sound and I am reminded why I should have avoided this place. I push myself up and force myself to cover the piano once again. The feeling of betrayal is impossible to shake off as I gather my things and put everything I touched in the place they were in before. I shut off the lights and leave the room.

I shouldn't have gone. From now on I'll stay away from that room.

I might as well stay here. I told the teacher I was going to study so I might as well do so. I walk to Stephen's and my station and place my computer on the table. Once I'm settled comfortably at my station, I turn it on so I can start working on some files my Dad sent to me to look over.

There must be a million waiting to be reviewed. I blow my bangs up, already feeling tired. This is going to take a while.

After twenty minutes of working I hear the doors open, but I don't look to see who it is. I have to finish this last paragraph.

"Yes, I understand. No I won't be late. Yes, Father. Good-bye." I hear the speaker shut his phone and sigh. I finish typing and turn around. Kyoya took off his glasses and he looks stressed. I shrug and turn my attention back to the document I was typing.

"This is hard." I hear him mumble. Hard? What's hard? I thought that this guy was sort of a robot. He seems to do everything with ease. I only hope that I appear as calm as he does even when I'm stressed. He may be a thorn in my side for getting me involved in this club but he does work hard and hardly shows any fatigue.

I realize that it could seem like I was eavesdropping with me standing quiet, but I'm sure that he can hear me typing. _'Besides,_' I smile to myself as I think _'This is sort of payback for the other day.'_

"Kyoya! You're early!" I hear Tamaki shout. At the sound of the loud exclamation, I roll my eyes. I can't believe that I thought he was cute. He's just annoying. "Miss Kobayashi you're here too?"

"Who?" I hear Kyoya ask in surprise.

I save my work and turn around, "Oh hello there."

Tamaki grins, "Why didn't you greet us?" Kyoya looks a little peeved.

I point to my computer, "Sorry, I was distracted by what I was doing."

Kyoya crosses his arms, "You could have said something so we knew you were here."

I bat my eyelashes innocently, "But isn't it your fault for not noticing me in the first place?" Eat your words, Otori.

"Haha! I noticed you though!" Tamaki points out happily. Kyoya seems to register the fact that he failed to notice me and the King of Obliviousness aka Tamaki did.

"May I have a word with you, Sara?" I can tell that he's holding back some kind of emotion. My guess is that he would like nothing more than to kick me out or grill me on what I've heard. That's what I wanted to do that day.

"Sure, let me just send this document to my Dad." I press a button and a ding alerts me that my message has been sent.

"Haruhi!" I hear Tamaki shout excitedly.

"Does he do that all the time?" I hear Suzette say. Suzette is here today?

"Tamaki-sempai! You're squeezing me too tightly!" I hear Haruhi gasp.

"Red flag, Boss!" I hear the twins announce.

I hear someone giggle, "You better let her go." Susanna?

"Sara? Today please." Kyoya's right in front of me.

I jump up, "Sorry. I was distracted."

He doesn't look convinced, "Like you were distracted when I first came in?"

I roll my eyes, "Please spare me the interrogation." I look at him with a bored expression, "I didn't hear anything important so you have nothing to worry about."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" He asks.

"Because you aren't trusting." I tell him. "Anyway, my sisters are here and I'd like to speak with them."

"You'll be able to soon enough." He informs me with a knowing smile.

I freeze, "What do you mean by that?"

"They requested you and your brother."

"More time on the computer for me then." I say feeling relieved. I thought he was going to say they were joining the Host Club.

"You can't use the computer during Hosting hours." He says.

I raise my eyebrow, "And why not? You do."

He looks tongue-tied for a moment, only a split second really. I'm surprised I even caught that. "Because you aren't doing anything club related and I am."

"I'm part of the club and I have work to do. If I can't finish that work I will no longer be part of the club. See how that works out?" I explain. "I believe that my work relates to the club because it relates to me."

He doesn't say anything. He just appraises me for a moment as if he can't figure out what to make of me.

"No one argues with me." He finally says. "They might protest, but they don't argue." Is that admiration I sense from the cold eyed host?

I shrug, "No one used to argue with me either. Seems like we both have something to get used to." I pat his shoulder and say softly, "Because if I don't like what you're saying I'll argue."

Then I walk toward my sisters and call, "What are you doing here?"

"Brianna!" Suzette and Susanna yell before running over and hugging me. The impact nearly knocks me down. I see Sakura calmly walking towards us.

"First, ow. Second, why are you here?" I look at Susanna, "Don't you have an art club meeting today?"

"Crap…" She mumbles, "I've gotta go!" She takes off like a rocket and runs to her meeting.

I shake my head, "What will she do without me."

"Oui! That's exactly why we are here!" Suzette tells me. She looks around before leaning into me and whispering, "We are going to sneak you out of here."

I raise my eyebrow doubtfully, "And how do you suppose you'll accomplish that?"

"Easily. Watch and learn." She straightens and walks over to Tamaki who is now speaking with Kyoya.

"Tamkai~" She sing-songs before speaking in rapid French. I only catch bits and pieces of what she's saying. Something about me and needing to go somewhere? At least I think that what she's saying.

Next thing I know both of them are smiling widely. This cannot be good.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished my book report so I celebrated by writing a new chapter! It's been brought to my attention that the other Quints haven't been seen for a while so next chapter expect to see a lot more of them. <strong>


	13. Surprise Outing

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>I walk quickly over to where Tamaki and Suzette are. "What were you telling him…?" Before I could finish my sentence Tamaki picks me up by my waist and spins me around.<p>

"OF COURSE YOU CAN HAVE THE DAY OFF!" He shouts excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya and I exclaim at the same time. I try and push myself away from Tamaki. "Put me down this instance!"

He doesn't listen so I go for the aggressive approach, "Do it before I get my family's bodyguards to kill you and make it look like an accident!"

He stops immediately and looks at me frightened. I pay him no attention until I smooth my skirt down. He better not have blown it up.

"That was a low blow, bringing our task force into this." Suzette scolds.

"You seemed to like it when I ordered them to take care of that Italian bastard." I comment calmly.

"Okay that was fun," she admits, "But Tamaki didn't do anything to you."

Tamaki nods feverishly, "I'm sorry! Don't do anything you may regret in the future!"

I smile coolly, "Oh, I never do anything that I might regret."

He whimpers and hides behind Haruhi who is just walking by. Suzette rolls her eyes and pulls Tamaki away from Haruhi. "She'll only see that as more reason to hurt you."

Haruhi sighs, "Tamaki obviously they just made that lie up to scare you." She looks at Suzette passively, but it seems to me like she doesn't like Suzette touching Tamaki.

Suzette laughs, "No we didn't."

"Didn't do what?" A pair of voices chime in. Of course they would come. All we're missing are Hunny and Mori.

Haruhi and Tamaki sweat drop. Kyoya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Somehow I doubt you ordered your family's task force to kill someone."

"What?" Ah, there's Honey.

"Oh, I didn't." I tell him with a shrug, "I told them to arrest him and scare the crap out of him making him wish he was dead." I look at Tamaki and the twins' terrified expressions, "That's all."

Suzette smiles, "I wonder how that went…Oh well. We have to go. Adieu!" She takes my hand and I allow her to pull me away.

"Wait…my stuff," I realize that I left my computer and bag on the table.

Suzette waves off my comment, "Stephen will pick it up for you."

"Where are we going by the way? And didn't you ask for Stephen and me to be your Hosts for today…?" I feel confused. And I do not like feeling confused.

She laughs, "Oh, Sara. That was only so Kyoya-san didn't feel like you two were missing much work. And as for where we are going," She winks, "That's a surprise."

I plant my feet down, effective stopping us. "No way, Suzette. Tell me where we're going or I won't move an inch."

She sighs, "We are going home."

I raise my eyebrow, "All that just so we can go home?"

She looks pitiful, "Is it wrong that I wanted to spend time with my sister?"

I feel skeptical about this. Something has to be under her sleeve. But I decide to let her do whatever she planned. I figure it will be better than Hosting.

* * *

><p>"Oww!" I yelp. My hands fly to my stinging scalp protectively, "What the hell, Suzette?"<p>

She puts her hands on her hips, "Will you stop acting like a baby? You had a huge knot in your hair!"

"That doesn't mean you have to yank my hair so hard!" I protest, "And why do I have to have my hair styled anyway? I thought we were just going to the park?"

She sits me back down on the stool. "Just sit still for now and I'll explain everything later."

I cross my arms, but oblige. I wonder where she's really taking me. I finger the long cream-colored skirt Suzette insisted I wear. It's not fancy enough to wear at a high-class restaurant. But it's too formal to wear at an amusement park or mall. It would be a little out of place in a park as well so I don't think that I'm going there either. I think that this sleeveless blue collared shirt wouldn't be very good for this sunny day either. I sigh.

"There all done." Suzette says proudly.

I look in the mirror and see that she put my hair into a half ponytail with held together by a blue clip. "It took you that long just to put a clip in my hair?" I ask with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

She smacks my arm, "I also made your hair look wavy!"

"My hair already looks wavy," I snap.

She huffs, "A ponytail bump doesn't count as wavy, Brianna." She pulls my arm "Get up. We're leaving now."

I sigh, but I follow her. _At least I'm not hosting,_ I tell myself. I follow her down the hallway and hear laughing downstairs. It sounds like Stephen. I roll my eyes; I hope he didn't prank anyone. Even though Dad isn't here we can still get in trouble.

I walk down the steps and see Stephen smile at me.

"Hey, you should dress like that more often so people will realize that you're a girl." He teases and holds up my bag that I left in the music room.

I smile and run for my bag, "Thank you…HEY!" He lifted the bag away from my reach!

"You won't need it where you're going." He pats my shoulder and turns to his left, "So Kyoya-san are you coming or not?"

I freeze. Kyoya is here? Why is he here of all places? I watch as he comes into view holding a black massager's bag similar to mine.

"Stephen, will you show me the plans that I've requested?" Kyoya asks in a business like tone.

My brother nods, "Sure." Then he turns to me, "Sara where are the new plans for the resort in England."

"Not in my laptop if that is what you're asking." I tell him sharply. I'm kind of annoyed that he agreed to show something to Kyoya without asking the rest of us first. Then again it is his branch.

"Then where is it?" Stephen asks. Kyoya looks mildly surprised. I guess he didn't guess that I kept all the accounts in the family.

When Stephen sees I'm about to refuse he says, "I'll tell you where Suzette is taking you."

"NO! You'll ruin everything!" Suzette protests. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door, "Time to leave."

I slip out of her grip (which wasn't all that tight in the first place) and pull out a necklace under my shirt. I look until I find the charm/key labeled 'E.'

Stephen smiles, "You're going to an art museum." I toss him the charm/key and he catches it.

"I'm not going." I announce walking towards the stairs.

"Dad is going to be working here for a while." Suzette informs me.

I spin on my heel, "I'm going out." I don't want to talk to him today. We had a bit of a falling out the other day and I can't face him right now. Kyoya smirks, "A bit indecisive I see." I ignore him and turn to my brother, "Tell Dad that the files he needs are on my desk and don't let Kyoya in my room. Also one of the maids has a birthday today; give her the present on my desk and the rest of the night off. I left a note for Sakura so she can do the rest of the duties today."

Stephen rolls his eyes, "Why can't I just do it?"

"I'm not sure if you want to bake 10 batches of cookies for…"

Stephen cuts me off, "Never mind, I'll tell Sakura."

"Also Mom wants you to call her. She said that your branch has been asking for you and that you need to do some sort of paperwork." I remind him.

He groans, "More paperwork? I've already done two this week!" If only he knew about the other sets that I did for him…

I smile sympathically, "I can help you if you need it."

He shakes his head, "No it's okay Sara. I can do it." He throws an arm over Kyoya's shoulder, "And I'm sure that Kyoya-san can help while he's here."

I narrow my eyes. I don't trust him near our family's business. "Okay."

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Suzette pulls my hand and forces me through the door.

When we finally get to the museum Suzette walks me up to the doors and says with a slap to her forehead, "I forgot my purse! Go inside and I'll be right back." She rushes back to the limo and I shrug my shoulders. She's always been a bit of a forgetful person. I walk through the doors and my eyes are drawn to a sculpture in the middle of the reception area. It's a sculpture of the skyline of Japan, but the colors are so vibrant and the buildings curve together forming what looks like a circle. In the very middle is a melted plant looking thing. It's really interesting to say the least, but what really draws me in are the colors. It looks so pretty.

"Sara? I thought you weren't coming!" I look to my right and see Nozomu smiling and walking up to me. I blink once, then twice. No, he's still standing there. But why is he here and why was he expecting me?

"Susanna told me that you got my note and were coming, but I got a little worried when you were late." He blushes a bit and rubs the back of his head.

"I…" I stand there gaping like a fish. Note? What note? I never got a note…or did I? I rack my brain hoping that I haven't been working so hard that I have started forgetting things.

He must have seen the confusion etched on my face because then he says, "The note I left in your desk? Asking if you would come here today?"

I have no idea what he's talking about. But I decide to fake it. I smile, "Yes, of course I was just thinking of why Susanna would know about it. I was sure I didn't tell her." I start thinking of all the ways that note would escape my notice.

"I gave it to Susanna to give to you." He looks really confused. "Am I missing something?"

That sneaky little conniving sister of mine! She must have told him that I wanted to go without even telling me he invited me!

"No, I was. It seems that she never gave me any note. Suzette forced me into this," I gesture to my outfit, "And then she abandoned me."

"Oh." He rubs the back of his head again, "I'm sorry. I knew I should have invited you myself, but I was afraid you would say no." He looks at me with a sheepish smile, "If you want I could take you home."

"No, that's fine. Since I'm already here I might as well stay." I smile a little shyly. Damn it, what is wrong with me? Since when do I feel shy? I stop smiling and kept my expression as passive as possible.

He smiles and blushes, "Then let's go."

For the next hour he takes me through the museum showing me the better art pieces and telling me about himself. I already knew most of what he told me, but I was happy to learn more about him. I answered his questions when he asked, but I'm not one to offer information on myself unless asked first. I like to keep to myself mostly and the only other people who know me well are my siblings. Before I know it he'll taking me back home in his limo and I'm home.

"Thank you for the wonderful time." I tell him before getting out of the car. I prepare to close the door, but he surprises me by following me out.

"Let me walk you to your door." He tells me. He takes my hand and leads me to my front door. I should probably let go of his hand. But strangely I don't want too.

We get to the door and he looks at me with this shy expression that makes him look so cute.

"Thank you." I say again.

"No, thank you for coming, I hope that we can do this again sometime that you actually know about it before the moment you arrive." He smiles.

I laugh, "Yes, that would be nice." It felt nice to relax for once. I wish I could do it more often. Then the front door opens and my brother steps out with his arms crossed.

"Are you coming inside?" He asks.

Nozomu lets go of my hand and says good-bye before walking back to his limo and driving away. I can't believe he was holding my hand that whole time. How did I not notice that?

My brother and I watch as his limo disappears after turning the corner. "You know Sara…that's the first time I've heard you laugh in months. I mean genuinely laugh."

I look at my brother's thoughtful expression and frown, "It wasn't genuine."

"Does that mean you didn't have a good time?" He challenges.

I roll my eyes, "No. And please keep your nose out of my business. If you'll excuse me I have work to finish." With that I enter the house and make my way to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long! I promise that the next chapter will be better.<strong>


	14. Who Is Really In Control?

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since my outing with Nozomu and he's been coming to the Host club to see me too! I'm a little giddy I suppose. I'm not so sure I like feeling like this. On one hand I really don't like that I can't control my reaction when I see him. But on the other hand no one has ever paid this much attention to me. It feels sort of…nice.<p>

"Earth to Sara!"

I blink a few times and see that Hikaru and Kaoru have been waving their hands in front of my face. I slap them away, "What the hell?"

"Sara-chan we've been asking you the same question for a minute now." Honey looks amused. "What were you thinking about?" Mori nods.

"I'm sorry. I was just…please just repeat the question." I say.

Stephen raise his eyebrow and crosses his arms, "Umm, no. How about you tell us what you were thinking about."

I scowl, "How about you mind your own business?" He doesn't need to know everything about my life and I deserve to have my thoughts kept to myself.

"Oooo! Sore spot sore spot!" The twins chant.

I remind myself that I can't kill them because I may need them for something in the future. I count to five silently before saying, "Just tell me before I get impatient."

"We asked if you agreed with the Hawaiian theme for our next cosplay!" Tamaki informs him with an excited hand motion. "So do you?"

I ponder for a moment before asking, "What would be wearing exactly?"

"Possibly a bikini and a wrap around your waist. Or a coconut-"

I don't even let Hikaru finish, "Hell no."

Kaoru huffs with annoyance, "Well then what do you want to wear?"

"Couldn't I wear a tankini?" I ask.

Stephen rolls his eyes. "Sara you can live with wearing a bikini for a few hours."

I glare at him. "Since when do you care what I want to wear?"

"Sara-chan do you want some cake?" Honey quickly asks.

I shake my head. "No thank you sempai."

"If we are done arguing," Kyoya looks from me to Stephen with annoyance. "We have a cosplay theme to decide."

"I have no problems with it if I can wear what I want." I tell him. He looks like he's about to say no so I add, "Within reason of course."

"I'll have to approve of whatever you decide to wear and it must match the fabric the Hitachiins decide to use." Kyoya determines.

"Why don't we ask Suzette to help? I'm sure she'd love the practice." Tamaki suggests.

Haruhi looks a little miffed. "I'm sure that she's busy enough…"

"She'll be thrilled!" Stephen interrupts. "Sara and I will ask her." I notice that Haruhi looks unhappy. I frown. It looks as if she views my sister as competition.

Hikaru looks skeptical. "We never had anyone help before."

Kaoru shakes his head. "That's not true. Mom has helped plenty of times."

"Takashi want you want to wear?" Honey asks excitedly.

Mori shrugs. "Something."

"Mom helping is different though!" Hikaru protests.

Kaoru looks mischievous, "Maybe your protesting has more to do with your feelings for her than her help with the designs."

Hikaru's face loses some color before turning beet red. "H-How ridiculous!" But the sound of his voice is betraying his emotions. I decide that I better talk to Suzette before letting her go anywhere with Hikaru alone or with his brother. Knowing Kaoru, he'll probably find a reason to get them alone together.

The bell tower chimes signaling the hour. Five o'clock. It's time to leave.

"See you tomorrow!" Honey says cheerfully before grabbing his bag and practically hopping away. Mori follows him silently out the door.

"Yeah, we better go too. Our dad is in town and we're eating out for dinner." The Hitachiins shrug. They pick up their things and leave.

Haruhi gets up from her chair, "Good-bye everyone." She doesn't take two steps before Tamaki jumps up and announces, "I'll take you home!"

"I can walk alone sempai. I do it every day."

"My daughter should not be walking alone!"

"I'm not your daughter!" They continue to argue as they walk out the doors.

I stretch and yawn. "Time to go home, Ben."

He yawns as well. "I agree." He turns to Kyoya. "Ready to go?"

Kyoya nods. "I will just be getting my things and then we can leave."

I tense. "Are you coming home with us?" Please say it isn't so. "Yes. Did Stephen not tell you?"

I stare at him. "Considering my question earlier I believe the answer to that question is no."

Stephen swings his arm around me. "Relax Sara. You don't need to know everything."

I shake his arm off. "No, not everything…just most of everything. Now hurry before I tell the driver to leave without you." I grab my messenger bag and walk out the door, not bothering to wait. Stephen usually tells me everything. I've always been the closest to him so why is he not telling me things?

_Maybe because you've been keeping things from him._ An annoying voice in my head says. I shake my head and decide to ignore the voice. I don't tell him anything anymore because now he finds it appropriate to share everything with the Host club and I am not comfortable with everyone knowing everything about my personal life. Or things I feel should be kept form others. Why can't he see that certain things can be used against us? Everyone may seem nice enough, but you can never tell.

I make my way to the limo and open the door myself. "Don't leave yet, my brother is still coming."

"I thought he was going to Kyoya-san's home today?" Suzette says with a frown. Oh, that's right. I forgot that she had a late meeting and was coming home with us. And how did she know about this?

"You knew?" I demand.

She looks at me and then opens her compact. "If he hasn't told you I can't yet."

"I will get Father to give you back your credit card." I offer.

She freezes for a moment. Two weeks without her credit card has been driving her crazy. She looks like she's seriously considering it.

_Take the bait already!_ I think to myself. I do my best to not let my emotions show.

"Well he's actually helping Stephen with…"

"I hope you weren't about to spill everything, Suzette."

I look to my right and to my annoyance, Stephen is there. Right behind him is Kyoya. Perfect timing. I hate it!

"Umm…well. You see…" she looks at me for help.

I shake my head, but say, "I tempted her with the promise of her credit card back."

He nods with a smile. "Nicely played, but…" his smile widens, "Bad timing."

"I'm impatient." I tell him simply. "So sue me."

"Can we get in the car now?" I hear Kyoya ask. Stephen gets in and sits next to me. Kyoya follows him but chooses to sit across from Suzette. The driver closes the door and after a few seconds he starts the engine and we head to our home. Hopefully Dad won't be there for a visit.

"So…Sara…how about you give me…" Stephen and Suzette say at the same time.

"No." I pull out my laptop and turn it on. Amazing how they were asking for two different things yet they said the same thing. We all have to stop doing that.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Stephen whines.

"But I need it!" Suzette cries.

"I didn't need to and no you don't." I answer them both.

"But…there's this really really _really _cute dress that I want for this date and…" Without letting her finish I hand her my laptop.

"Look it up and if I like it, I'll buy it for you." I tell her.

She frowns. "Like it for me or for you?"

"For you." I say firmly. "Take it or leave it." She doesn't need to be told twice. She types (rather slowly) while I shake my head. Her and her clothes.

I turn my attention to Stephen and ignore Kyoya's expression. "And no access for you."

"But Sara." He starts with a pout.

I roll my eyes. "Really? A pout? You're pulling a Sakura? It doesn't work on me when it's you." I cross my arms to show that I'm not budging.

"If I may." Stephen and I look at Kyoya. "Isn't it Stephen's responsibility to hold on to his company's accounts and other files?"

I raise my eyebrow. "No. Not if everyone agreed to allow me the right to hold onto to everything pertaining to our branches of both companies."

"I thought that your family recently acquired a new company?" He asks. He looks unimpressed with my explanation. Why do I have to answer to him?

Suzette and Stephen look at me. Then at each other. "There's a new company?" They exclaim together.

I wince. I forgot to tell them about that. Wait, no I didn't. I thought he told them already! I just chose not to talk to them about it because Dad was sending me to get their friends to tell their parents to sign with the new shipping company. I thought they were…it doesn't even matter anymore. "Surprise."

Suzette hands me my laptop. "That one in purple and why didn't you tell us?"

I look at the dress on the screen while Stephen growls. "Bloody hell Sara! Why didn't you think this would be a good thing to share with us?"

Suzette could have made a better dress herself! I frown, but say, "I'll buy it. But you better buy new fabric as well. You could have made a better one."

Suzette's angry aura fades. "You think so? I haven't had any inspiration lately. I was thinking of doing something whimsical to get my imagination working again."

I nod. "Speaking of whimsical I believe the Host Club has a request for you." I decide that perhaps she needs this opportunity to design. I'll allow it this time, but I don't like the idea of them spending so much time at the Host Club. Hell, I don't even like spending time there.

Stephen drops his frown for a moment. "Yeah, we were thinking of letting you and the Hitachiins work on something together."

Her eyes light up. "Like what?"

Kyoya clears his throat. "We were thinking of a Hawaiian theme…"

Suzette squeals. "Does that mean I can make a bikini for Brianna?"

I glare at her and she tenses. "Read my lips…Hell no."

"Tankini?" She asks meekly. I nod my consent and she pulls out a sketchbook and a pencil. "I'll get started right now and show my stuff to the twins when I finish."

I smile. It looks like she forgot all about me not telling her about the new company.

"So…Sara…about this new company-" Stephen says with a slightly miffed expression.

I sigh. I should just tell him the truth. "I thought Dad told you. And when you guys didn't talk about it, I assumed that you guys weren't interested in it so I kinda took it over." When I see he's about to complain I continue. "It's only in Japan for now. And don't give me that look just because you haven't been keeping up with everything."

He closes his mouth. Kyoya looks at all of us and then says, "Are you the one who is in control of everything?"

The three of us look at him with surprise or at least I do. "No. Our parents are." I answer. "Why?"

He shakes his head. "It just appears you have control of your sibling's actions."

I look at Suzette who shrugs and Stephen who looks at the ground. "I handle the editing process. That's all. As for the actions of my siblings…" I pause for a moment. "No one can do that. I influence them, sure, but control them? Not really. At least…I hope not. They're older than me after all." A small smile comes to my lips.

Suzette grins, "Only by five minutes."

"And two minutes and seventeen seconds behind me." Stephen adds. "We just do what you say most of the time because you have the most sense out of all of us."

"And I hate dealing with Father. I rather you do it. Since you're his favorite." Suzette tells me.

I frown. "I am not his favorite."

She waves her comment away. "Okay."

Kyoya looks at all of us again and then takes out his black book. "I will forget I asked."

"No you won't. But thanks anyway." I tell him with a knowing smile before turning my attention back to the laptop. For a while all that can be heard is the typing of keys and the soft marks of a pencil.

"So since you don't control us…"

"The answer is still no, Ben."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I must beg forgiveness for not updating for so long. It's been nearly a month! I am so so so so sorry! I went to Europe for vacation and couldn't find the time to write! On the up side, I know how Paris and Rome look like! I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.<strong>

**Thank you for all being so patient and continuing to support this story.**


	15. Conversation Time

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"But why not?" Stephen whines as we climb the stairs heading to our rooms.<p>

I sigh. Ever since we got out of the limo he's been begging. Has he no shame?

"Saraaaa~" Susanna runs into the foyer and throws her arms around me.

I scowl. "Anna!"

She grins wildly at me. "Guess who called?"

"Your old boyfriend?" Suzette mutters.

Susanna pretends not to hear her. "So are you going to guess?"

"The president?" I mutter in English. Seriously what is wrong with my sister? I look for Suzette, but it looks like she escaped.

She laughs. "I have no idea what you said. But this guy, who sounded really cute, called and asked for you!"

Stephen glares at the both of us. "What was his name?"

Susanna tilts her head as she thinks. "Kevin or something like that."

I perk up immediately. "Kyle Sanders?" A grin comes to my face before I can stop it.

"Yep! That was him. Who is he by the way?"

I'm already pulling out my phone. "Tell you in a minute." I dial the familiar numbers in my phone and listen to it ring. I walk up the staircase as fast as I can so that my siblings and Kyoya won't be able to hear. I make it to my room when I hear a click.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asks.

I roll my eyes. "You call and then you fall asleep?" I tease him. "That is so rude." I close my bedroom door behind me.

"SARAAA!" He yells. I hold the phone away from my ear.

"KYLE! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I yell.

"Hey sweet thing! Those are such rude things to say to your boyfriend."

"Stop." I frown even though he can't see. "You're married and you're too old for me."

He laughs. "Yeah, but I think that twenty-nine years old is still very young." Then his tone turns serious. "You know those competitors you were complaining about?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Got rid of them." He says brightly. "Blasted them with loans they forgot they made. Now you're the sole owner of all the best salons in America."

I smile. "Just the way I like it. Thank you, Kyle."

"No problem. Anyone else you want to go bankrupt?"

I laugh again. "I'm not that heartless!"

"Nope. You saved some small businesses but face it. As soon as one company tries to overrun yours, you take action."

"I have to. You know why. Ever since I got to Japan my dad has been on my case. Says I'm not applying myself." I throw myself on my bed and lie on my back. He always listens to my problems even though he doesn't need to.

"That's bullshit. You're only sixteen and you're a workaholic. Oh…sorry. I forgot you don't like cussing." He pauses. "So you really are in Japan and not in Canada?"

I sigh. "Why would I lie to you?" I can almost see his shrug and goofy grin.

"I don't know. Maybe you escaped because you got tired of an adult acting more teenager-like than you?" he guesses.

"You are one of the best bankers in the U.S even if you do act like a child." I remind him.

And he is. When my parents allowed for me and my siblings to go our separate ways they also allowed us to help run our future companies. But they didn't really trust middle-schoolers with financial stuff and accounts (especially not Susanna), so they assigned us financial advisors to help us along the way. At least until we learned how to do it ourselves. Suzette and Stephen hated their advisors, so as soon as they could do things themselves they got rid of them. But not me. I liked Kyle from the start and so even though I can handle everything myself I have him help me anyway. He's saved me from doing a ton of mistakes and I appreciated his company.

He's funny and he has a way of putting me at ease. He's like the big brother I never had. He's always looking out for me and handles any problems I might have. The best thing about him is that whatever I ask to get done, he does quickly and with little problems. The worst thing about he is that he insists on calling himself my boyfriend. He says that until I actually get one, he won't stop because I need 'a little scandal' in my life. He can be an idiot.

I hear a knock on my door. "Hold on a second, Kyle."

"All right, boss!" I can imagine him doing a salute. "I can see your eye roll from across the Pacific, Sara." He teases.

I ignore him as I open the door to find Stephen and Susanna standing there with their arms crossed.

"Who the bloody hell is Kyle, Sara?" Stephen demands.

"Don't you have a guest to entertain?" I shoot back.

"I am quite entertained, thank you." I notice Kyoya in back of my siblings. What. The. Hell. How did I not notice him?

"So who is that cutie?" Susanna whines.

I roll my eyes. "My financial advisor."

Susanna pouts. "That's all? Is he cute?" She just doesn't give up.

Stephen looks relieved. Why does he care so much? It's not like I care about who he dates.

"He's married to a supermodel." I tell her.

"That's bad luck. My advisor is a lady and all she does is tell me I need to pay more attention to the budget." Susanna complains.

I'm just about to tell them to leave when I hear..."Sara~ Why do you keep your boyfriend waiting?"

Damn him. I can hear his voice even though my phone isn't anywhere near my ear.

Susanna and Stephen exclaim, "Boyfriend?"

Crap. They heard. I put the phone to my ear and silence my siblings with a glare. "Kyle, my siblings are here and you are giving them the wrong idea."

"This is all part of my plan." I grit my teeth and remind myself that I need him.

"The plan to getting yourself fired?" I ask. "Because it's working."

He laughs. "You can't fire me. The you won't get your early birthday present."

"Oh, I have an early birthday present now?" I say sarcastically.

Stephen reaches for the phone and I grab his wrist. He and I glare at each other while Susanna pulls on Stephen's sleeve.

"Yeah. Remember those Canadian zoning laws you hate so much?"

"Yes." Those damn things are making my life hell. Kyoya raises his eyebrow, but says nothing.

"Forget about them. I found a loophole and now…" he pauses for dramatic effect. "They are taken care of."

I almost forget anyone is there. "Seriously?" I release Stephen's wrist and he rubs it while glaring at me.

"Seriously. You can sing my praises now."

"Did I ever mention anything about giving you a raise?"

"No."

"You getting one. And a bonus. And vacation time. And…" I pause to think of more things to get him.

"A hug?" He suggests.

"How about I give you a horse?" I joke.

"You would make my daughter think I'm the best dad in the world!" he exclaims. "I should do amazing things more often."

"All the time. Send me the details and then we can talk about your rewards later, okay?"

"Sounds good. Remember to have fun, okay? I don't want to hear that you collapsed in school or practice or at the park ever again, all right?"

"I will make no such promise and I did not collapse at the park."

"Love you too, Sara!" Then he hangs up.

I look at my phone and mutter, "Jerk."

"How about I give you a horse?" I joke.

"You would make my daughter think I'm the best dad in the world!" he exclaims with a joking tone. "I should do amazing things more often."

"All the time. Send me the details and then we can talk about your rewards later, okay?"

"Sounds good. Remember to have fun, okay? I don't want to hear that you collapsed in school or practice or at the park ever again, all right?"

"I will make no such promise and I did not collapse at the park." My voice rises at the end of the sentence in protest.

"Love you too, Sara!" Then he hangs up.

I look at my phone and mutter, "Jerk."

"Umm...zoning laws? So he is your financial advisor?" Stephen asks. His eyebrows are furrowed with confusion.

Susanna frowns. "So he really isn't your boyfriend?"

I sigh and I'm about to answer when Suzette's door opens.

"Would you all just shut up? And Kyoya, don't you and my brother have a deal to negotiate?" Suzette says before slamming her door.

I look at Kyoya and then my brother. "A deal? What kind?"

Susanna steps back slowly. "I have a painting to finish..." Then she turns around and books it to her room. The sound of her door closing echoes through the hallway a while later.

"We have to go as well." Stephen announces. He turns around and practically stomps to his room.

Kyoya bows slightly. "We will leave you to whatever it is you are doing." He smirks like as if what I do isn't very important.

I smile sweetly. "Tell Stephen that I still have the files and that if he really wants them to ask our Dad." Then I close the door in his face. I lean on it and let my head fall back. I close my eyes. That was probably not the most mature way of handling this situation.

To be honest...I really don't know how to handle this at all. I feel like...I'm not really trusted by my siblings as much. Suddenly Suzette seems closer to me than Stephen and that is something that never seemed possible. At least Kyle is here to help me through this. I can't believe it took him this long to call though. Usually he's more involved in my life...

Wait...am I really counting on someone else to keep me sane? I shake my head. _No, you just miss your old life._

Maybe a brownie might make me feel better?

I get off my door and open it to find Sakura with a plate full of brownies. Her fist is raised as if she was about to knock.

"I hope those are for me." I tell her.

She smiles and nods. She holds out the plate and I take one. Mmmm...they're as good as I remember. She peers into my room and then looks at me.

I wave her in, still chewing on the delicious morsel in my mouth.

She grins and walks into my room. I close the door after her.

"So-" I say after I swallow. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

She shrugs and puts the plate on my desk. Then she looks at all the papers I have stacked neatly on top of it. I know what she's staring at. There are six stacks of paper in six trays against the wall. One huge stack is my paperwork and four other huge stacks are my siblings'. The sixth is for all the completed work. So far there are only ten pieces of paper in that one.

"I haven't done any." She says suddenly as if just realizing it.

I smile. "I know." I walk towards my desk and pick up a piece of paper from her stack of work to show her.

She looks over the filled out worksheet and frowns. "But this is finished."

"It's from last month." I snatch the paper away before she can see the date. She doesn't need to know it's from two nights ago.

She frowns. "Is this all past work?"

I start to get antsy. "Yes." I need to stop lying.

She shrugs again. "Suzette and I are getting worried about you working all the time. Today Susanna picked up your phone because it was ringing and this guy starts telling her all these things..."

"What things?" I interrupt. I'm starting to get worried.

"Just work related things. Then-" She looks at me seriously. "He said something about you falling down a stairwell."

I sigh. Oh. That. "Did he ask if it happened again?"

"So it's true?"

I shrug and turn away from her. "I didn't feel well that day. Nothing to worry about really. Kyle acts like a really overprotective brother so he exaggerates some times."

There really was nothing to that incident. I was obviously overworked and I chose not to stay home like an intelligent person and got a little dehydrated in the process. It was a hot day and I fainted. No big deal. It was all my fault anyway. I should have known to stay home.

"You never told us anything like that." She sounds hurt.

I turn back around and see she's pouting. "Because I didn't think anything of it." I reach for her shoulder and rest my hand on it when I get close enough. "Hey, if anything is really wrong I _will_ tell you guys. Back then we were practically living in different worlds. We had our own things to worry about. Part of this arrangement was to teach us independence from each other, remember?"

She nods. It doesn't look like she's satisfied.

"By the way." She looks at me with renewed interest. "That brownie was delicious."

She grins and points to the plate. Looks like she's back to be her silent self.

"Those are for me?" I ask to make sure. She nods again and then hugs me before leaving.

When the door closes I take another brownie before sitting in my desk chair. I bite into it before opening my laptop. Eating a brownie over it probably isn't a good idea, but I'm hungry.

I need to be more careful about how much I look drained. I used to be good at hiding my fatigue. Maybe my siblings are just better judges of how I feel?

My laptop screen lights up and I take another bite of the brownie. I need to have a talk to Kyle about worrying my siblings when there is nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I could. It should have been done days ago. Sorry about that. Anyway I have a AP test to study for so you might not be hearing from me for a while. But I will try my hardest to get another chapter up by the 10th. It might not happen, but I'll try.<strong>

**Thank you for all being so patient and continuing to support this story.**


	16. Meeting With The Otori Family

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…could you repeat that?" I ask feeling unsure whether I heard correctly or not. Hoping that I heard her wrong.<p>

"Umm…well mistress….Ma-Master Stephen wanted me to alert you to the fact of Mr. Ootori and his sons are joining the six of you fo-for dinner…" The maid shuffles her feet and fidgets with her apron. It looks like she's expecting me to lash out at her. Well, if she is, she's right about one thing. I am going to be yelling.

I nod slowly. "That's what I thought you said." I smile kindly at her. "Thank you for informing me so promptly."

She looks relieved. "Of course mistress. You father also sent you and your siblings clothes to wear. The garments are downstairs. Would you like for me to fetch them?"

At this I feel anger rising. But I control my temper. It's not like she is the one who is making me and my siblings dress like clones. I swallow and control my anger so that it doesn't sound in my tone. "Yes, that would be most helpful." I walk to my window that overlooks the driveway.

"As you wish mistress." She bows slightly and then exits the room in a hurry.

Susanna and Suzette comes racing past her. "Sara!" They yell.

I look at them with no expression in my features. "You do realize that I am standing right here? You have no need to yell." I am trying, with difficulty, to control myself.

Suzette looks furious. "Did you know we're going to be playing the matching game again?" I hope she doesn't flip out at dinner. Dad doesn't appreciate opposition and Suzette is not that good at hiding her emotions.

"I want to wear the pink dress I bought! I don't want to wear that boring grayish dress he bought that doesn't look good on anyone!" Susanna whined.

I grimace. "I haven't seen it myself and now I'm not sure I want to."

"I don't think even _you_ can buy something worse." Suzette remarked. She shrugs when I glare at her. "What? You don't dress that well."

I shake my head. "One time. _One_ time I picked something horrible."

Susanna giggles. "That was funny. That green color looked awful on you." As if I needed reminding. But their teasing eased my temper a bit.

"Just drop it. Did you know that Stephen has to wear one too?" I tell them.

The looks on their faces are priceless. "He has to wear what we're wearing?" Suzette giggles. "I'll race you to tell him first!" With that she shoots out of the room.

"Hey! I want to be there too!" Susanna yells after her. She races after Suzette without another word. I smile. In truth, I have no idea what Stephen will be forced to wear. My only wish at the moment is to be alone. And I have achieved it. Now when that maid brings in my dress I can hate it without distraction.

I hear a knock on the door. Then a timid voice. "Mistress?" Wow, she's good. Right when I was thinking about her, she came.

"Come in." I call. I walk over to my bed and sit on it. I figure she will be less antsy if I am in a position lower than hers.

She appears in the doorframe carefully carrying a bag in which I assume has my dress in it. "Where should I place this…"

I interrupt her. "Just put it on the bed please."

She nods and without another word places the bag on my bed. Then she bows and quickly walks out of my room. I look at the bag holding my dress and wonder what my Dad will think if my dress mysteriously got dirty or torn?

I almost laugh. He'd probably have another dress on hand in case such as 'incident' was to occur. And then he'd yell at me for being so careless.

I shrug and open the bag slowly, the contents inside almost make me want to risk my father's wrath.

I'm positive that when I put it on I will look like an ugly nun dressed in gray without the habit. This long-sleeved dress is so old-fashioned it looks like moths should have already started attacking it. The Otori's are going to laugh at us. Who the hell picked this damn dress? I'm sure that even my Dad couldn't have picked this thing. It's even worse than the Ouran uniform.

I sigh. Well I suppose I should put it on now. I wonder if Suzette and Susanna told…

"SARA! I HAVE TO WEAR A BLOODY DRESS?" I smirk. Well. That answers that.

* * *

><p>"Children come in please." My Dad's voice carries in from the dining into the hallway where we are all hiding.<p>

"Déjà vu, non?" Suzette mutters.

I would have smiled if I wasn't so upset. "Yes, except we weren't yelled at the last time."

It turns out that my father did not order that hideous dress. It was a reject from a struggling fashion business that my father is taking over. He has no idea how we got it.

It turns out that _I _was supposed to order dresses for all of us. But he never told me that I was supposed to order it so to cover it up, he yells at me and says I should have known without him telling me. I almost laughed at his stupidity. I'm not a damn mind reader.

But my sisters' got what they wanted and we were allowed to pick our own dresses. So long as they were floor length. Stephen's only order was that he had to match with one of us.

So Suzette is wearing an elegant purple dress with straps that cross in the back. It has a slit going down the left side that reveals another layer of a lighter purple fabric. A gold coiled rope wraps around her waist and as it flows down it becomes nearly opaque.

Sakura is wearing a soft pink dress with cap sleeves. It hugs her hips and falls straight down her legs. Up the right side is a long brown streak that branches out. On this brown streak are cherry blossoms, the brown streak and cherry blossoms also extends around the very bottom of her dress like a border. (My sister loves cherry blossoms as if that wasn't obvious.)

Susanna is in a green princess style sleeveless dress. The top is green with black beads making up a flower that goes down diagonally until the soft silk fabric ends at her hips. Then several layers of green and black tool puff out creating a bubble around her legs.

Stephen is matching me; he's wearing a navy long sleeved shirt with a dark gray vest over it. His pants match his vest since they are a matching set. He decided not to wear his jacket much to Suzette's disappointment.

My dress is a one shoulder cap sleeve. Somehow Suzette made it work. The fabric stretches over my shoulder and then drapes over diagonally above my chest until it's tucked snugly under my arm. Around my waist are gray and navy beads that create a sort of belt.

All of our hair is styled the same way. Our hair is in tight buns which was very hard to do since we all have shoulder length hair. Sure it grew a little since we've been here, but not all that much. In Stephen's case, his hair is slicked back.

Susanna smiles comfortingly and pats my hand. "We know it must be hard, but Father was angry. I'm sure he's not really upset with you."

"Look on the bright side." Stephen says cheerfully. "At least we don't match."

I raise my eyebrow. "Yes. We do." I gesture to our outfits.

Sakura giggles behind her hand as Stephen blushes. Then she points to the direction of the dining room.

Suzette nods. "She's right. We better be going." She pushes Sakura out first. Sakura nearly stumbles, but manages to catch herself and walk out.

"Ah, here is one of my daughters now." I hear my Dad say. He can't tell the difference between us. I suspect that is why he likes us to match. So he doesn't have to remember.

Stephen mutters. "I forgot about us matching."

I roll my eyes. He's still thinking about that? "A little late to say that don't you think, Ben?" I whisper.

"See you out there!" Susanna says before she enters the dining room as well.

Suzette waits a while before following her. She looks so damn graceful when she walks! Her dress is literally shimmering every time she moves her legs.

"Our cue." Stephen holds out his arm and I take it.

We walk into the dining room and I can't help but think that Suzette was right. It feels a lot like the time we presented ourselves to the Suohs. But then I saw the looks passed between the two elder Otori sons and I think that maybe instead of asking for admission into a school we are asking for admission into their family.

They cannot stop staring at my sisters and me. How disgusting. They are way older than us. I decide when they are introduced to us I will not pay any attention to their names. When they become important for business then I will. Until then I know nothing about them.  
>I notice Mt. Otori looks rather impressed. His wife is merely appraising us as if we were livestock. The sister looks cheerful though and she's right next to Kyoya who has no emotions present on his face. Although one thing is clear; he doesn't look happy to be here.<p>

"I was not aware that you had four daughters." Mr. Otori tells my Dad.

He laughs. "Yes, well they have been away for quite some time except for Sakura of course."

"What a fine son you have." Mrs. Otori tells him.

"Yes, he is." My Dad replies. "Thank you." He nods to us, a signal that we should pay our respects. As if we rehearsed it, my siblings and I put polite smiles on our faces. The elder brother share looks again. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"My son, Stephen." My Dad introduces.

My brother leaves my side and shakes hands with all the Otori males. Then he bows slightly to the daughter and Mrs. Otori.

"My daughter, Suzette." He gestures for her to curtsey in front of them.

The brother of the right kisses her hand. She starts to grimace, but thankfully catches herself just in time.

"My daughter, Sara." I do the same as Suzette and when I reach Kyoya I look away when I curtsey. I don't want to see his smirk right now. You could imagine my surprise when he reaches for my hand and kisses it. I almost pull away, but I remember that everyone is watching.

I stand next to Stephen feeling confused as my Dad introduces Susanna and Sakura the same way. What the hell?

"Let us eat." The dinner goes by rather quickly, to my surprise. It turns out that instead of discussing business between bites my father and Mr. Otori waited until the meal was over to discuss business.

"What fine girls you have." Mr. Otori remarks as a maid removes his plate.

My Dad gives me a reprimanding look. "Thank you, most are." I know that he's trying to tell me that he's still displeased with me.

"My daughter is happily married aren't you-"

"Yes, Father." The daughter smiles. "Unfortunately I must be leaving. My husband is waiting for me."

My father nods. "It was good to finally meet you." She nods then pats Kyoya's head before leaving. Looks like he's her favorite. I envy her for being able to interrupt her father and to be able to leave.

Mr. Otori clears his throat. "I understand that they transferred to Ouran only three months ago."

Three months? It feels longer. I wish that I was back in America! I wouldn't have to sit through these boring things if I were there.

"Yes. They did." He spares us a smile. "All except for Sakura were actually living abroad."

"Really?" Mr. Otori makes it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

My father then goes on to talk about how where we stayed and what schools we attended and how we worked on managing the branches. Anything to make us sound interesting.

"Stephen. How did you like England?" Mr. Otori asks.

Stephen tenses and gives me a startled look. He looks intimated by him. I nod my head towards Mr. Otori and smile encouragingly. He relaxes and says seriously. "I enjoyed my time there. My pervious school was challenging and I feel that my time there was well spent. I was able to help manage the branch of my parents' companies while I was there and I know that I learned many things about running a company."

"I wish that my sons had the same motivation you have Stephen." He nods towards his sons. "They simply waited for me to allow them to start having experience. They had excellent grades, but were missing the motivation you have. I suppose you suggested to your father that you studied there."

"Actually…" Stephen smiles at me. "It was my sister's idea. Her drive is nothing compared to mine."

I want to slap him. Seriously, I do. Why is he calling attention to me? Doesn't he know that Mr. Otori has more respect for men than women? That is not something he should be telling a potential ally!

Then Mr. Otori surprises the hell out of me by laughing. "Did she now? And which of your sisters had this idea?"

"Sara. She's always on top of things." Stephen tells him as if he were telling him a fact. And it's not a fact because I forget things sometimes.

"I'd like to speak with her. That is if she can speak for herself."

Is that a challenge? I smirk inwardly. Then I accept. "I assure you, Mr. Otori. I can do more than simply speak for myself."

My Dad looks on the verge of freaking out.

Mr. Otori looks seriously at me. "Is that right? What else can you do pray tell?"

"Graduate high school a year early." I tell him. My family looks at me then at Mr. Otori.

He leans back on his chair. "You would be finished with your high school education by then?"

I nod slowly. "That is correct."

He has the hint of a smile on his face. He turns to my Dad. "Shall we go and discuss the contract in your study?"

My Dad nods. "Of course." He shoots me a glare and then gets up and shows Mr. Otori the way to his study. I can't find a reason to care. I know that my Dad is upset, but right now I just don't want to worry about being a good little daughter.

Mrs. Otori looks at me and my sisters. "Are any of you accomplished?"

Susanna raises an eyebrow. Suzette looks at Sakura. Sakura looks at me. I sigh.

"Sakura is a wonderful baker." I tell her. "As well as an avid reader."

She doesn't look impressed. She looks at her sons. "I am going to the powder room." She snaps her fingers and a maid comes scurrying over to her. "The powder room, please."

"This way, ma'am."

As soon as their mother is gone the two elder brothers turn their full attention to us. Kyoya looks down at the table.

"Which one of you is the one is the smartest?" The one of the right asks.

I raise my eyebrow. "Why ask such a question? Why not find out?"

He looks a little surprised. "Find out?"

"Oui, ask us questions." Suzette demands.

"Or don't talk." Sakura says with a bored expression.

"Must we spell it out for you?" Susanna asks with a sigh.

"We like men who can hold an interesting conversation." The four of us tell him.

Stephen lets out a laugh. "Ladies, please."

We all look at him and he shuts up. I think he realizes why we're being difficult. After all, it's not like he's been watched like a monkey.

The guy on the left, I think he's the heir, gulps. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Why don't you find a subject?" Susanna asks, her tone sounds innocent, but I know better.

Kyoya looks rather amused. "What are your interests?" As if he doesn't know.

Suzette smiles. "I love fashion. Designing is a passion of mine."

Susanna tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "I love to paint and all kinds of art."

The brother on the right asks me, "And you?"

I look at him. "I'm afraid that my list is rather long."

The heir leans on his hand. "I don't mind waiting for an answer."

"Martial arts and sports are my hobbies. I prefer to study or work though. My favorite subjects are math and science." I tell him. "That is the shortened version."

"Is that all?" Stephen asks with a smirk.

"Yes. I believe so." I say with a warning tone. My sisters look a little worried. I know that I made myself sound better in their eyes, but I have a plan.

"You seem to be very focused to your work." The heir tells me. "That is a rather important trait to have in the business world." His brother nods in agreement. Kyoya looks at me as if he can't figure me out.

I smile sweetly. "Yes, it will come in handy when I move back to America."

"America?" The second brother asks.

A smile creeps up Suzette's face. "Ah, yes. Didn't you know? We are planning on returning to the countries we were in previously."

"We are only staying in Japan until we finish high school." Susanna explains to them. She sighs. "I am anxious to return to my fiancé."

Sakura smiles. "And I am leaving Japan for Canada."

"And we all plan on staying out of Japan." The four of us tell them forcefully.

Stephen grins. "I understand that your company is firmly rooted in Japan?"

The two brothers nod. They seem to have caught the hint that we are out of their reach.

Kyoya looks at his brothers. "You have no aspiration to extend the company?"

"Yes…but not for many years." His elder brother says more to us than Kyoya.

I straighten in my chair. "Handling many offices can be difficult, I suppose."

"I suppose that we just have more experience with such things." Stephen says.

My sisters and I nod in agreement. "It becomes easier with time." All of us say.

Kyoya looks like he's about to laugh while the heir of the company looks a little embarrassed. We basically insulted him. And I feel no remorse.

"If you will excuse me." The heir stands up and leaves. His brother bows and then follows him.

Kyoya stays with us. But he doesn't make eye contract.

"Sorry if we were rude, Kyoya." Susanna says.

"We just didn't like being stared at." Suzette explains. Sakura nods.

"They weren't slighting you." Stephen assures him.

"I'm not upset in the slightest." Kyoya tell us. I figured as much. That's why I didn't waste my breath. "I think that you succeeded in driving my brothers away though."

I laugh. "Then we have completed our purpose."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this took so long! But this is a longer chapter so hopefully that makes up for the wait. <strong>


	17. Surprises and Secrets

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not upset in the slightest." Kyoya tell us. I figured as much. That's why I didn't waste my breath. "I think that you succeeded in driving my brothers away though."<em>

_I laugh. "Then we have completed our purpose."_

Kyoya looks a little surprised at my laugh.

"Hey, that's something I haven't heard in a while." Stephen smiles.

I let my head hang to the side and I give my brother a soft glare.

Suzette slides her chair back and stretches her arms. "I am tired."

"As am I." Susanna yawns.

Sakura nods and she too gets out of her chair. She hugs me before punching Stephen softly on the shoulder. That's her way of saying good night to him.

He smiles. "Night, Blossom." She gives him a sleepy nod and walks to the hallway. She stops to wave at Kyoya and then continues on her way.

Susanna hugs me before behind and nuzzles my shoulder. "Good night." She's probably smiling widely at Kyoya when she says, "Night, Kyoya!" I pat her head to get her off of me and she glomps Stephen and says loudly in his ear. "Good night!" Then she runs away before he can get up.

"Anna! What the bloody hell?" He yells. But he must not have been too annoyed since he chose to stay in his seat.

Suzette rolls her eyes. "She does it to get your attention you idiot." She pats his shoulder and smiles. "Guess I'm off to bed."

He smiles as well. "Okay, night Zee."

She nods and waves to me. "Good night Brianna."

I nod. "Good night. Ben and I will cover for you and Anna and Blossom."

She nods again and then smiles at Kyoya. "Sorry that we're leaving so early."

He shakes his head slightly. "I don't mind. I know that my family can be…"

"Draining?" I mutter to myself.

Suzette looks at me sharply and laughs. "That describes them perfectly!" She continues to laugh as she exits the room.

Stephen looks amused. "What did you say?"

Kyoya has his eyebrows raised. "I would like to know as well."

I shrug. "Nothing important."

"It's rare that you say something funny." Stephen teases me.

I smile sweetly. "Yes just as rare as it is for you to say something intelligent."

Kyoya smirks. "Are you always so harsh with each other? I was under the impression that twins were close to each other."

I roll my eyes. "Common misconception."

"Quite. And an annoying one. She may look a little like me and share the same birthday, but she's just my sibling."

"And we're quints. Not twins. There's a difference." I inform him with a hint of annoyance in my tone. I hate how people always think that we have to be best friends since we're twins.

Kyoya just looks over us calmly. I try and match his calm expression as best as I can. I know that in order to survive back in world I have to pretend as little as possible.

He bows his head ever so slightly. "I apologize for offending the both of you."

"Don't worry. We're big kids." Stephen says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

He forgives a little too easily. I smile to myself.

"Since it is quite obvious that my mother and brothers are not coming back…shall we-"

"Would you like to move to another room?" I interrupt.

Stephen looks amused. "What? Is the dining room too formal?"

I shudder involuntarily. I remember when my parents threw dinner parties and Dad would randomly pick one of us to come downstairs to show off what cute kids he had. I would usually be picked because I was the one who didn't complain the most. Maybe it wasn't so random. He would only bring me because he said that technically everyone was meeting all of his children because we were basically the same.

I would have to sit straight and act cute. I would pretend not to hear all the marriage offers and alliances made just by people looking at me.

"Are you cold, Brianna?" Stephen asks me in English.

I give him a small smile. "Perhaps we should go our study?" I slide my chair back and get up. Kyoya is already out of his chair and coming toward our side of the table.

"I suppose it's settled." Stephen too gets up as Kyoya comes to my side. I reach for my brother's arm and tuck my hand under it.

"Let's go." I half pull my brother toward the study.

Stephen laughs. "You walk too fast for me!" He removes his arm from my grasp.

I frown and put my hand on my hips. "I walk with purpose and you walk far too slow."

Kyoya stifles a chuckle. I nearly jump in surprise. Was he really that close to me all this time? He's acting rather strangely this evening.

"Have something to say about my pace as well, Kyoya?" Stephen challenges.

"Not at all."

I move away from the two of them and open the door to my study. "Here or yours?"

Stephen brushes past me. "I practically live in here." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes. It's true; he's too lazy to walk to the end of the hall to his study.

"So…"I say as I close the door. "Is there any business we need to discuss…?"

"Relax, Sara." Stephen sits on my chair and puts his feet up on the desk. "Why can't we just talk like regular friends do?"

I smile and tip the back of the chair causing my brother to lose his balance and fall. He lands with a thud and I take his place on my chair. "Maybe because we're not regular people."

Kyoya sits on the chair to the right of my desk. "I actually wanted to discuss something with…" He looks from me to Stephen. "The both of you."

"Like what?" Stephen asks with a bored look. He gets off the floor and sits on a chair on the other side of me.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something about your branches-"

I lean forward on my desk and raise my eyebrow. "Are you seriously going to try and get information from us?" I get up from my chair and grab a file from my bookshelf. I know exactly what he's trying to get at. He's an idiot if he thinks he can get whatever he wants from us. I open the file and lay it down on my desk. "Our Dad's shipping company is out of our control. As of last night he made the decision to raise prices, effectively causing your family's company to lose money and delay further shipments to your family's hospitals."

Stephen looks surprised. "What?"

Kyoya looks at me coldly. "And here I thought that you weren't in charge."

"I'm not. I'm just informed." I correct him. I take out a page and hand it to Stephen who after reading it hands it to Kyoya. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He wasn't supposed to do that.

"This just says that the five of you aren't allowed any control when it comes to the shipping company." Kyoya tells me. "It appears that no of you ever complained."

Stephen gives me a glare and asks me in English. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

I shake my head, signaling him that now was not the time to be asking such questions.

I turn my attention back to Kyoya. "I have no other information."

Stephen looks angry. "It's more than I have."

"You practically live in here, right?" I ask calmly. "So why didn't you look at the files that are dropped off here every morning?"

Kyoya gets up out of his seat. "Would it be fine if I retrieved my laptop from your room, Stephen?"

Stephen stops glaring at me long enough to answer Kyoya. "Of course. I'll go with you."

I get up and watch them exit the room. I sigh deeply. I knew I should have told him something. But if I didn't answer Kyoya, then he would have asked Stephen who would have looked incompetent. He appeared that way anyway because he wouldn't keep his damn mouth shut. I sigh again. From now on, I think that I'll have to write briefing reports for my siblings. That's going to be even more work.

I back down on my chair feeling tired all of a sudden. I pull out my spare laptop from my desk and type out an outline about the current states of the branches of our companies. I save it as an email draft and shut down my computer soon after. I should probably go tell someone to tell my Dad that we've gone to bed.

I exit my study and wave at a passing maid. Before she can bow I say. "Please tell my Dad that my siblings and I have gone to bed. And that we wish the Otori family a good night."

She nods. "Yes, mistress." She continues on her way and I walk up the stairs.

Why is my bedroom so far away? I should have gotten a bedroom closer to the ground floor. Like my dorm in America. I feel a sharp pang of what I think is homesickness. I miss my old school and almost friends. I didn't have to constantly be on my guard and my brother didn't get angry at me for not telling him things. No one cared where I went or who I was with. No one questioned my actions. Except Kyle. But I didn't mind when he did.

I want to go back there. Where I didn't see my Dad's disappointment in me.

I open the door to my room and flick on the lights. It looks like the maids already readied my room for bed. I go to my bathroom and take a shower. I remember to lock my door this time so one of my siblings wouldn't come in to play a prank on me. Having my hair turn purple once was enough.

I let the warm water wash over my skin and I try to relax, even if it is just for a second. I still have tons of paperwork to do. After a few minutes I shut off the water and grab a towel to pat myself down. Then I grab the oversized shirt I laid out before I got in the shower and put it over my head. I put on some sleeping shorts under it and wrap my hair in the towel before unlocking my door and stepping out into my bedroom.

I take a look at my bed and resist the temptation to jump into it and snuggle under the covers. Instead I force my feet to walk to my desk where I see papers stacked neatly in piles. Thankfully, I have some papers in the finished pile. That thought cheers me. At least I won't have to do another all-nighter.

I pick up a paper from Suzette's pile. I look it over and fill in the necessary boxes. I feel myself getting annoyed. I hate this. I know that any low ranking office worker could have easily filled out these forms. In fact, it would probably be the job of one of them to do this. But instead, my siblings are assigned to do this senseless paperwork to save money.

I quickly race through her stack and move on to Susanna's pile. This is really ridiculous. There really should be someone being paid to do this. I feel my eyelids getting heavier. Crap. I better hurry up before I…

"Sara?" I hear someone calling my name, but I don't want to get up. "May I come in?"

I grumble in response and try to go back to sleep. Then the cool surface of the desk makes me realize where I am and I stand up quickly. But I suppose my legs weren't ready to support me because I fall back and hit my head.

"Ow!" I moan. I hear the scrambling of whoever it is to come to my side.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Are you all right?" My eyes are closed, but I recognize the voice.

"Kyoya…what the hell are you doing in my room?" I try to not let my voice waver. That really hurt. I rub the back of my head and open my eyes. He looks concerned.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer. I assumed that you were ignoring me." He explains. He extends his hand and I take it. He pulls me up and I stand unsteadily on my feet. "Did you hurt yourself?"

I rub the back of my head again. "No, I'll be fine." He doesn't look convinced. "Or maybe I'll sue you depending on why you decided to come in my room. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

He chuckles. "I suppose you're all right." It's then that I notice he has a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug him off. "So are you going to tell me why you've come in here?"

"I wanted to say good night before I left…and that…" He looks away briefly and his gaze stops at my desk. He's staring at my desk.

I wave a hand in his face. "Hey, you were-"

"Does that stack have Stephen's name on it?" He interrupts me.

I glare at him. "I don't see how that's really relevant to what you were saying earlier."

He bends down and picks up a paper that must have fallen on the floor. "Sara, isn't-"

I snatch the paper out of his hands. "I really don't appreciate you going through my stuff." I point to the door. "Kindly leave."

He stands his ground and looks at me questioningly. "What are you doing with those budgeting forms from Susanna's branch?"

I glare at him again. Then I grab his arm and lead him to my door. "You need to leave. Thank you for coming to say good night."

"I can walk myself out." He tries to release himself from my grip on his arm.

But I hold onto him until he is out of my room. "I think that I don't have to tell you this, but just in case it was unclear…" I put on my scariest glare, the one that even my Dad knows not to mess with. "You will say nothing of this and you definitely will not come snooping in my room."

He doesn't look very shaken, but his eyes seem to betray his uneasiness. I put a fake smile on my face and say. "Good night." Then I shut the door in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter! Oh and I have a question for all my readers...<strong>

**I was thinking of doing a chapter in another in one of Sara's siblings' POV. But I'm not sure if that would be something anyone wants to see...Anyway give me your imput!**

**I hope that you all enjoy it and review!**


	18. Face Off

**Wow...most of you had the same request for a POV. I wasn't all that surprised to be honest. Anyway without most of you requested for a Stephen POV. So I did just that. And I apologize in advance. **

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Sara POV)<p>

"Is it true that you aren't going to host anymore Sara-chan?" Hunny whines.

I look up from my book and nod.

Hunny pouts and hugs his bunny close. "But you and Ben-chan had the most customers. Even Tama-chan was behind!"

"Mitsukuni." Mori warns. I've learned to read his body language and tone. He's not that different from Sakura.

Hunny's pout becomes wider. He looks absolutely pitiful. "Sara-chan…do you not like me anymore? Is that why you don't want to come to the Host Club?"

I put down my book. It looks like he's not going to let me study. I smile softly. "Hunny…I'm only going to ask this once." I look into his puppy dog eyes. "Who put you up to this? Tamaki or Kyoya?"

I'm betting it's Kyoya. Ever since the dinner he's been tailing me and questioning me about the stacks of paper on my desk. Saying it was only a matter of time before he  
>found out. So I threatened him…maybe a little too harshly, but I have to protect my siblings. He has no idea what he'd be doing if he let any of them know.<p>

Mori's eyebrows shoot up. Looks like I was right about him being set up to try and change my mind.

Hunny looks surprised. He's not very good at hiding things. "Tama-chan…and Ben-chan."

Now it's my turn to be surprised. I didn't realize that my brother even cared that I quit. I assumed he would be happy to have the girls all to himself. "Stephen?"

Hunny nods. "They offered me tons of cake!" He announces happily.

I shake my head and turn to Mori. "Are you just a bystander or were you supposed to help too?"

Mori looks at me and shrugs slightly. So, he was supposed to help. Looks like he didn't really want to.

I sigh. "Here's the thing…I have a ton of work to do all the time and being in the Host club just takes up too much of my time." I shrug. "I don't have the time to do the Host Club and my work plus all my other extra-curricular activities."

Hunny frowns. "But you handled it before."

I pick up my book and stand up. "But I've chosen to go without now. So if you would excuse me, I have studying to do." I might be able to find a better place to study outside. If the teacher allows me to go that is.

* * *

><p>(Stephen POV)<p>

"Look if I don't bloody understand, then I don't!" I rub my temples in frustration. "I need a break."

Kyoya just shakes his head slightly, but he leaves the problem alone…for now. Damn him, he reminds me of Sara when he acts like he doesn't care about anything going on around him. He picks up a book and flips to the page he was reading before. "You are never going to pass if you don't master this concept."

I grind my teeth. "Just belt up will you?" I cover my face with my hands and mutter loudly. "You sound so much like her it kills me."

"Who do I sound like exactly?" He asks with a slightly uninterested tone in his voice.

I look at him with exasperation. "Sara. You said the exact same thing as she did."

A flicker of surprise crosses against his usually serious features. But I may have imagined that since his face looks as unconcerned as always. "What makes you say that?"

I sigh heavily. "You sound calculating. That seems to be the tone Sara takes up more and more." I feel a little down. "I miss the old her…"

Kyoya almost looks confused. "I don't really see what is wrong with her."

"Of course you don't. Why the hell am I even talking to you about this?" I grumble. "You're just my math tutor, not my psychologist."

He picks up his little black book and writes something down. "I don't have a psychologist by the way." I see him stop writing.

"Are you prepared to continue with this session now?" He asks as if he was doing nothing wrong.

I roll my eyes but nod. "Trig is going to be the death of me."

Kyoya looks amused. "I highly doubt that."

"Math has always been my worst subject. I always have to work harder than usual just to get a decent grade." I explain with annoyance. "It's amazing that I even passed to get into this class-" I see him reach for his book. "If you write one more damn thing about my life in there I will kill you and feel no remorse whatsoever."

He pays no heed to my threat and picks it up anyway. "Are you going to concentrate on your work or may I focus on other things that require my attention?"

"Yeah yeah, just explain the bloody thing over again." I grumble.

Twenty minutes and four questions later I finally understand the concept.

I lay my head back on the chair and feel accomplished. "Finally! Now I can go to football practice!"

"Not yet, we still have ten more minutes." Kyoya says. He pushes the Trig book closer to me and points to my homework page. "You can finish some of these before leaving."

I groan. "Come on. You are barmy if you think I'm going to sit here and do math problems-"

His death stare causes me to belt up. "Or I can do some now I suppose…" So what if I want to fanny around? That-that blimey…god Suzette was right…I haven't stopped using British slang. It's kind of sad since I'm not really British, but my mates in England didn't seem to mind me using the slang there. But then again they may have just been humoring me…

"You should start on those problems." Kyoya's calm serious voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, belt up." I mumble as I pick up my pencil to write.

* * *

><p>Of course. I glare at the person in front of me. We're quints so it makes sense that we would think alike.<p>

"Stephen." Sara says simply.

"Sara." I say.

Since the incident in the study I've been wondering how much she's been keeping from. Sure, now I have a _one_ paper brief from her every day explaining what's going on in the company, but it's not the same as knowing it myself.

"So…Hunny started crying in math." She tells me rather nonchalantly as if it happened every day.

I feel a little taken back. "Oh?"

"Yes." She seems to be interested in a piece of lint on her blazer. "It seems that Tamaki paid him with sweets to convince me to join the Host Club again." She looks up at my face.

Is she considering coming back to the Host Club? I sincerely hope she is. It's the only real time I have to spend with her. And I feel like we've been growing apart.

"Is that right?" I fight to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

She nods with a smirk. "Of course my decision still stands. I just don't have the time." She begins to walk to the Music Room. Or at least in the direction of the music room.

I decide to take a risk. "Then why are you on your way to the Host Club room?" I question.

She turns around. "It's quiet. Unlike the libraries."

"And there are instruments in that the adjoining room." I say with a knowing half-smile. I knew she still loved music!

"That doesn't make a difference if there isn't anyone playing them." She acts if the thought never occurred to her. My sister is the hardest person to read. I can't tell if she's lying or serious. I missed the times when I didn't have to guess and would know she was telling the truth.

I decide to drop the matter. I frown. "Drat. I thought that maybe- you were going there to play."

"I gave that up a long time ago, Ben." She says softly. She draws her gaze away from me and looks out a window. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Can you please just come to the Host Club today?" I plead. When I see she's about to decline I quickly add. "Just this last time. It's not even a session, it's a meeting."

She seems to be thinking it over. "Okay." She agrees after a minute or so.

I feel my face break into a wide grin. "Brilliant!"

* * *

><p>I wait rather impatiently looking over at the door every so often to check if Sara came through.<p>

"Stephen…what are you waiting for?" I hear Tamaki ask.

Kyoya stops typing for a moment to send a mild glare my way. "You do realize this meeting requires your attention, correct?"

"Oh, belt up." I tell him. I see the door open and…that's not Sara. It's Susanna.

I sigh. Is she in another one of her moods?

She frowns when she sees me. "Is Sara here?"

"No." I answer along with the twins. I glance back at them. They seem as surprised as I am about us answering together. "Why?"

"Oh, just wanted to tell her that she is so dead." She says with an innocent smile.

I feel confused. "Why exactly?"

Her gaze hardens. "Have you seen what happened to my room?"

I start laughing. I just can't help it even though I know it's not funny.

She glares. "It's not funny! It was a mean prank and I had to clean it up!"

"Suz-Suzette helped…did she tell you that?" I ask between chuckles.

She spins on her heel and opens the door. "I'm going to kill them! This time I'll make BOTH their heads green!"

"What was that about?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.

I shrug. "It looks like Susanna was pranked last night." I think it over. "Though I doubt that Sara had anything to do with it this time. That prank had Suzette written all over it."

"What's wrong with her room?" Hunny asks curiously. He looks a little concerned.

I shrug again. "Oh the usual."

"Her door was painted black and had a frightening ghoul taped on it. It would look real if the lights were off. It even had a recording taped to the back." I turn around and see Sara coming in. "I apologize for my tardiness Stephen but I had to finish some paperwork before I came."

I grin. "How do you know so much about this?"

She gives me a look that translate as 'why are you asking me this now?' But I know that she'll tell me anyway.

"Because I happened to be walking downstairs when I saw Suzette with the said materials in her hands." She looks a little amused. "The only thing I did was get the black paint and brushes."

"From where?" I ask loudly. What did she go to a store in the middle of the night?

She sighs. "Which one of our sisters is a painter?"

"Oh." I finally say. "Right." I feel a little stupid. It should have been blatant that she got the paint from Susanna's studio.

"You helped to prank your sister?" Kaoru or Hikaru asks.

His twin looks unconvinced. "I didn't really think you'd be the type to do that."

Tamaki looks horrified. "Oh my poor daughter! How frightened she must have been!" He cries out dramatically.

Sara and I roll our eyes. "She'll be fine."

Hunny holds his rabbit tightly. "I wouldn't have liked to wake up to that." He turns to Mori. "Would you?" Mori shakes his head. Probably just to appease him.

I turn to Sara. "She wants to dye your hair green."

She looks annoyed. "It's already been dyed purple. She needs to think of something better."

I hear someone clearing their throat. We all turn around and see Kyoya in a commanding stance. "I think it's time to get back to the meeting."

Sara follows me to a seat and sits right next to me.

Kyoya raise his head to look at her, but says nothing.

"Sara-chan I thought you weren't going to be in the Host Club anymore!" Hunny exclaims excitedly.

She nods. "That is still true."

Hikaru or Kaoru asks. "Then why are you here?"

The other twin looks confused. "Not that we don't want you here."

She looks at me and warns me not to say anything all within a look. I decide to ignore it. "I asked her to come. It's going to be her last meeting."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Kyoya says without stopping his typing.

"And why not?" Sara demands with a bored expression. She acts like she doesn't care about what he thinks. Or maybe she's not acting.

"You made a commitment to this club and you have to honor it-"

"I am allowed to do as I please and I made no such commitment." She interrupts with a flip of her hair. "If you remember correctly I only agreed to two sessions." She looks at him nonchalantly. "I had at least twelve. I have exceeded my quota." She's acting a lot like Suzette...

Kyoya's hands roll into fists, but otherwise he appears to be calm. "And if you will remember you agreed to be here so long as your brother stayed."

She looks to me for a moment before crossing her legs. Ahhh, bloody hell. Things are about to get ugly. "But you don't need me here. I'm sure that your 'king' can more than handle getting a high request rate." She pauses. "I'm sure that after I'm gone he could have the highest request rate again."

Tamaki looks at her with shock clearly displayed in his wide eyes. He looks from Kyoya's frozen expression to my sister's slightly smug one. "Kyoya is what she saying true?" His voice lowers into a whimper. "Am I not the Host Club King anymore?"

Kyoya snaps out of whatever thoughts he was having. "Of course you have the highest request rate, Tamaki. Don't be ridiculous."

"Ah." I wince when I hear my sister's voice again. She's looking at Hunny and Mori. "So you lied to me? Kyoya bribed you with cake didn't he?"

Hunny nods slowly as if he's not quite sure what to do. "Sorry, Sara-chan. He said not to say it was him."

She rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised." She looks at him coldly. "Are you accustomed to using your friends for your own benefit?" I'm starting to regret asking her to come.

"Not so much as you are accustomed to lying to your siblings." He replies coolly.

She flinches but quickly stands up. "You are the liar, not me." I stare at her. What has gotten into her? We can't anger him or his family!

"Sara..." I warn in a low voice. She doesn't seem to hear me.

Kyoya looks incredibly angry. Tamaki laughs nervously. "Let's just drop the issue and let Sara quit the Club."

The twins nod in agreement. "We shouldn't force her if she doesn't want to."

"Why don't you just tell them?" Kyoya's voice shakes with barely suppressed anger.

"You don't understand anything." Sara returns with equal ferocity.

"Oh, but I do. Your father speaks a great deal about your work load." Kyoya's eyes have a certain glint in them.

Sara stiffens and then rushes at him. "Why you little-!"

I lean forward to catch her arm, but she dodges my hand. Now she's right in front of him. He may be taller than her, but her voice is dripping with authority and fury. "You have no business meddling in affairs that are not your own. As I told you last week, I can make your life so miserable you will beg me to save you. So _back off_." I wonder what she's talking about. I know that if I try to take her away now, she'll lash out and Kyoya will probably end up with a broken bone or two.

He glares at her. "Why is it that I still don't believe you?"

She glares back. "Because you underestimate me." She pokes his chest. "That has and always will be your gravest mistake."

"If you don't-"

"Okay! I made instant coffee…" Haruhi comes in with a tray of teacups and stops when she sees my sister and Kyoya.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cries. He runs to her and thankfully she puts down her tray on a nearby table before he hugs her tightly. "Make them stop! It's scary!"

Mori comes up behind Kyoya and lifts him away from Sara while Hunny pulls her hand and takes her away from Kyoya. But they continue to glare at each other.

I stand up and tap her shoulder lightly. "Brianna?"

She stops glaring at him and softens her expression. "Don't believe a word he says." She tells me softly. I nod, but I don't understand what's going on.

She straightens her back and pushes her shoulders back. "I'm leaving." She announces with a final glare to Kyoya.

The twins sigh in relief. Mori doesn't leave Kyoya's side and Hunny gives Sara a half-hearted smile. She gives him a soft one in return. That seems to make him feel more at ease.

I walk to the couch and take my bag and hers. "I better go as well. I think tomorrow we will all be less stressed." I throw a questioning look to Kyoya, but he's still too busy glaring at my sister.

I focus on the rest of the Host Club and shrug apologetically.

What is going on between my sister and Trig tutor?

* * *

><p><strong>(Slams head on desk.) I apologize to any people from the UK if I used some expressions incorrectly. I've only gone to the UK once and my friend there used some of the expressions I wrote in this chapter. But I don't exactly remember how he used them...<strong>

**Anyway next chapter will be in Sara's POV again. You can vote for the next POV or vote that I keep using Stephen's. **

**I hope that you all enjoy it and review!**


	19. An Interesting Notion

**I do not own Ouran! (2404)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Kyoya and I 'fought' in the Host Club room. Ashamedly,I admit that it has really taken me this long to cool down and arrange a meeting with him. But at least I am making the effort to put this behind us since it seems that we will be seeing more of each other thanks to Stephen's participation in the club.<p>

Hopefully after we speak, he'll learn to keep his silence. Why he's so interested in my family matters anyway is a complete mystery to me. And really the reason doesn't matter so long as it's not to gain at our loss.

I'd like to believe that he's not cruel, so the idea of him trying to tear my family apart is being put to the side- for now. But then what could his goal be? Surely he's not _really_ trying to protect Stephen?

I feel so confused. And I do not enjoy being in a state of confusion. Usually I can figure out a person's motives rather easily so this really is frustrating. It pains me to say it but I may have found a formidable opponent in Kyoya Otori.

For this reason, I have come to school an hour early. It will be interesting to see if he actually does come.

I take another glance at the wristwatch I decided to wear today.

Seeing that he's two minutes late, I may as well get some work done while I'm waiting. By some miracle, I managed to finish all of our paperwork for the next three days. Today my goal is to finish the rest of the week's work so I can have some time to myself until the next pile of work arrives in my email inbox next Sunday.

With that thought in mind, I open my laptop and wait a moment before the log-in screen appears. But I don't get the chance to type anything because of the sound of the classroom door opening. Three minutes late.

"Sara-san." So much for my idea of getting work done.

I acknowledge his presence with a nod and then return to typing in my password. "Otori-san." Perhaps I can just check my e-mail before we begin our meeting.

"Are we back to formalities?" He stays in the doorway.

"Were we ever close?" I question with a raise of my eyebrow. Why would he care?

He nods and steps into the classroom. "Good point." Like most of the Japanese businessmen I've met, he's mastered the art of walking purposefully but gracefully. In this manner of walking he moves toward his usual seat in middle row and places his things on his desk.

But he doesn't take his seat as I did. My guess is that he wants to show some authority by being above me. He may be disappointed to find that those strategies don't have any effect on me. If he wants to stand, let him but I chose to be comfortable and remain seated. Once his things are arranged, he speaks without looking at me. "I'm guessing that you didn't call me here just for company, so why don't you tell me why I'm here?"

Quickly, I send an e-mail to Kyle about some financial updates before logging off and shutting down my laptop. For courtesy reasons, I push it slightly away from my view of Kyoya and attempt to meet his eyes. He hasn't looked up since he went to his desk. "I want you to stop interfering in my personal life." He doesn't react at all to my request so I continue, "Honestly, this is ridiculous that you find it necessary to interfere when you have no business in doing so."

"I take it your father hasn't told you yet?" He finally meets my gaze, but the lighting in this room causes a glare on his glasses to obscure his eyes. I can't tell what he's thinking.

"Told me what?" I draw out the sound of every word to make it clear that I am not here to play any games. He isn't making any sense and I don't like that.

"I would think that an informed person such as yourself would know that our fathers have been working on a merger to strengthen our ties." He appraises me as if I'm in a lower position than him. And not just height wise.

Coolly, I continue to observe him closely for any signs of deceit. "Stop playing games with me, Otori."

"I am not playing a game. You are only impatient." He tells me.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Then quit wasting my valuable time and tell what you know."

"You honestly cannot be ignorant to the fact our fathers are planning an arranged marr-"

"You can't be serious!" I interrupt by laughing but there isn't any mirth in it. It is not necessary for him to complete his sentence seeing that he is the ignorant one.

There is no way my father is planning a marriage between us and the Otori sons as of this moment. He may be thinking about it, sure, but nothing could be set in stone. He would want more marriage offers to come in so that he would have options. There are five of us he 'needs' to use to expand his company. My sisters and I are being dangled in front of every influential family and every guy from Ouran. That's why we're here. So we can be seen.

Walking toward my seat, he sounds calculating when he says, "Do you believe I would joke about such matters?"

"Do you honestly believe the Otori family is the only family to have given us offers for our hands in marriage?" I shoot back. The thoughts sickens me. All these men can see when they look at me and my sisters are pretty girls with good connections. Based on those those characteristics alone they all want to marry us. It takes a lot of self-control for me not to let my disgust show.

He leans back against a desk across from mine. "But none, I'm sure, have as much influence as my family." How arrogant of him to say. But understandable as his family _does_ hold a lot of influence.

"That all depends on what type of business we need influence over." I reply seriously giving him a measured look. "It's not as if you actually want to be married to one of us so I doubt this news will be too much of a blow to you. It shouldn't be too much of a shock either." I say turning to look out the window. I'm not really focusing on what is outside though.

During times like these, I find myself wishing I could have stayed in America longer. I wish my siblings could have stayed in their respective countries longer. We could have been spared a while longer from this. I'm not ready to be viewed as a bargaining tool.

"It's not a question of whether I want to or not. You of all people should know that." He says softly. The way his voice sounds almost makes me feel bad for him.

Almost. I can't say I pity him too much when my fellow quints are in the same position. I have only enough pity for them, not enough for him or me.

I shrug. "Really I'm just trying to see why you are so interested in my family's matters. On the _slight_ chance you are married to one of us, what makes you think that you have the right to control how our branches are run?"

"What makes you think you have the right?" He asks sounding calm yet shrewd at the same time. I face him once again, seeing that I finally have his full attention judging by the fact that he is also facing me.

The full affect of his solemn gray eyes is not something I was prepared to face. It almost unnerves me...I feel as if I should be doing something productive. I play with the chain with the flash-drives around my neck just to give myself something to do. "I'm their sister and I need to protect them." I glare sharply at him. "Not that I expect you to understand."

"Protect them in what way?" Kyoya leans forward slightly, his arms crossed at his chest. To my surprise, he actually appears to be intrigued by my answer. No sign of a hidden agenda in his eyes, just the very reaction I accused him of being unable to have- understanding.

"I hope you realize that I don't trust you, correct?" I ask bluntly. For a moment, I nearly considered telling him something I would have regretted later. That just goes to show me, I can't let my guard down for a moment.

A rueful smile plays on his lips. "Yes, I do." Though I haven't known him for long, even I know it's rare to see him genuinely smile. In fact, before today, I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. "But I don't trust you either."

Now it is my turn to smile. Maybe we do understand each other more than I originally thought. I can feel my guard slipping ever so slightly. "If I didn't distrust you so much we probably would have been very good business partners."

He nods curtly before pushing off the desk to support himself without the help of the desk behind him. "I agree. It's unfortunate that we don't trust each other."

"It is." I concur before rising to my feet as well. How did we get to this point? I started off being annoyed with him and now I'm starting to wonder why I was in the first place.

Our bodies are merely inches away now, and I am not feeling as peeved or stressed as I did when he was ten feet away at the door when he first came in. Just when did I start to feel comfortable in his presence? Is he trying to manipulate me?

"Are you trying to pull something?"

"What are you playing at?"

I blink as I realize Kyoya seems to be as surprised at my outburst as I was with his. We both reacted at the same time. And we basically asked the same question using different words. Perhaps what the hosts and my siblings have been saying is correct and we truly are more alike than we realize.

'_Wait! No! Stop thinking that! Or else you'll start respecting him!' _I scold myself. '_He's the enemy here…but now it seems to make more sense to have him as an ally.' _I came here with every intention of getting him to back off, but now…

Now all I can do is sigh. For once I have no idea what my next move is.

"What do you suppose we do?" He asks me without any emotion in his features. He's back to leaning on the desk and I mirror him while taking care to smooth my skirt so that nothing is out of place.

"What do you suppose we _should_ do?" I ask him.

Both of us are silent for a few moments. I think it's because neither of us want to admit that for once, we don't know what to do.

Since he doesn't appear to be ready to speak, I take the initiative to accomplish what I came here to do. Make him back off. "Don't interfere with my business." I finally say. "I don't need tell you what is going on, but I can assure you that it's not what you think it is."

"I haven't even told you what I think you are doing." He smirks at the ground, not meeting my gaze. He sounds amused at my statement...as if I'm naive and silly. I know because I use that tone of voice often with people I don't care for.

Now I'm starting to remember why I don't like him. I huff impatiently. "Then pray tell."

"I will admit that I'm starting to doubt my earlier suspicions." He looks up at me again, his eyes meeting mine.

"Which were?" Have I ever noticed what an interesting shade of gray his eyes are? I can see why his clients would find his features attractive just from his eyes, but his supercilious attitude really is abhorrent.

"That you were sabotaging your siblings to achieve your father's favor."

I should smack him for even suggesting such a thing even if he said he was doubting his first assumption. But I hold back and take a calming breath before asking quietly, "And now?"

He takes off his glasses and rubs the his eyebrows between his thumb and index finger, allowing the rest of his fingers to dangle so that his eyes are covered by them. "Do you realize your father thinks you are lazy?"

"Yes." I answer monotonously. "And I'd appreciate it if he continued thinking that."

"Why?" He lets his calm, calculating demeanor drop for a second, along with his hand; allowing me to see the confusion etched on his features.

"I don't trust you, remember?" I remind with a sweet, fake smile.

He glances down for a second and it seems like he's holding back a laugh from the way his shoulders are moving up and down. "You play this game fairly well."

"I've had practice." I allow my smile to shrink but allow some warmth in it. "Admittedly, I've never had a good opponent as you."

"Why don't we call a truce?" He suggests, meeting my gaze with his eyes searching mine for approval.

But I don't give him any, instead my lips turn into a slight frown. "I can think of many reasons not to call a truce." He's about to interrupt but I hold up a finger. "But luckily for you there are more reasons to have one than to not have one."

"So we are in agreement then?" He clarifies, raising his eyebrow in question. He hasn't replaced his glasses yet. I wonder if he can actually see me without them?

I nod even if I am unsure about his eyesight. "For now I suppose, but of course there will be conditions."

"Of course." He smirks as he puts his glasses back on. "I have some as well."

Deciding that it would be better get this in writing, I pull out my laptop closer while pushing the button that will turn it on so I don't have to wait long for it to load. "Why am I not surprised."

"What are your conditions?" He asks as he walks back to his desk to retrieve his own laptop from its case. He takes the seat next to me, giving me a full view on how it immediately turns on at the press of a button. What the hell.

"First off, what kind of laptop is that? Even mine doesn't turn on as quickly." I try very hard to not sound impressed, or jealous. Until we lay down some ground rules no way will I let any of my thoughts show. Even after we're allies, I don't think I will.

He smirks again. "Impressed?" Instead of telling me what kind it is he just shows me the logo. "It came out yesterday." He adds.

"Well, it's- nice, I suppose." I say trying to sound nonchalant. But I need that laptop and now I will definitely be using any and all of my connections to get one fro myself. "Tell me one of your conditions."

"Stay in the Host Club." He answers immediately as he pulls up a blank document. I was not expecting that.

Now it's my turn to smirk. "Do you miss me all that much, Otori?" I glance at the spreadsheet he just pulled up on his computer. "Or are your profits really suffering that much?"

"Your brother is still very popular, but with a Hostess we get-" He stops and I try to hold back my giggle unsuccessfully.

As soon as it comes out though, I stiffen and cover my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

He looks at me thoughtfully. "You don't laugh often do you?"

"Not unless something amuses me and even then it's hard to make me laugh. I would imagine it's the same for you?" I ask trying to make the subject stray away from me.

"What did I say?" He asks with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I frown disapprovingly. "Must you be so conceited? Maybe I remembered something amusing."

"But you didn't." He replies with a knowing tilt of his head.

I figure I should tell him so he can leave it alone. "You said Hostess and it reminded me of a company from America. It sells very high-calorie snacks." I tell him as quickly as I can. Once I do, I feel a little sad. My roommate and I used to share the Twinkies. "Can we move on now?" I inquire, anxious to change the subject before my nostalgia shows.

He nods quickly and turns back to his laptop. "As I was saying-" I have to hand it to him. He's continuing as if nothing happened. "We get more of the male population to make payments just by visiting you. Which means you are a valuable club asset."

I pull up my schedule; I have a ton of things on there even with the added space I created by getting ahead on the paperwork. Seeing it though, gives me an idea. "Fine, but I choose my schedule." I tell him.

"It must be reasonable."

"Of course." I glance back at the document on my screen, trying to mentally calculate how much time I have to spare. "Three days a week."

"The full time slot for those three days?" He types something down on his laptop.

"Yes. Reasonable enough?"

"Very."

"Not want you wanted though."

"No."

"I'm sure the subject will be coming up later when I ask you to do something you don't want to do."

He actually smiles now. It's a small one and it disappeared as soon as it appeared, but it counts. "Possibly. I want to hold a raffle for a day with you." He looks at me. "We're doing it for each of the hosts. With you in it we would have a lot more bids."

"Very well. You already know what I want. For you to stay out of my personal matters." I tell him.

"If they don't pertain to me, I will."

"And I mean at the present time. I don't need you telling my siblings things that aren't true." I really don't. That would cause conflict between us, conflict we don't need along with the stress living back in Japan has caused.

"Like the fact that you're doing work from their branches?" He asks glancing back toward me.

That bastard. I glare at him with a warning in my eyes. "And don't ever bring it up again."

He stops typing for a moment to meet my gaze. "If you agree to work the full week."

I smirk triumphantly. "Ah, there it is." I knew he was going to do that.

He shrugs, not remorsefully in the slightest. "You bring profit, and frankly the club is in need of it with all of Tamaki's wild ideas and the expenses that come from them."

"We'll negotiate that later. For now, I am willing to do three and a half days."

"Four."

"Three full days and a quarter for the other two days of the week. You could raffle off that time to the highest bidder as one on one time with me." I suggest though I'm not exactly thrilled with that idea.

He seems to be thinking it over. "That would actually bring in a lot of profits." He types it down in his laptop with an approving nod. "Good thinking."

I want to smile because I know it was a good idea, but then again...I still have to be wary around him. If I smiled he would probably think I liked the praise he gave me when really I am just happy that I thought of it first.

I sigh as I watch his fingers gracefully fly across the keyboard. Something tells me that these negotiations are going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>This took a while to write, but something tells me that the next chapter will be up in no time. So most of you have expressed the same wish for a certain POV, so I'll be more than happy to oblige. Leave your requests for the next POV in the comments!<strong>

**As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.**


	20. They Called A Truce

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Sara POV)<p>

"S-Sara?" Tamaki yelps. He gets out of his chair quickly.

Does he realize how odd he looks? I sigh and let the door close behind me as the twins throw their arms over my shoulders.

"St-Stephen is not here." Tamaki says nervously.

Hikaru and Kaoru lead me towards the door. "We'll send him to you when he comes."

I slip under their arms and roll my eyes as I continue walking. Idiots.

"So I believe it's safe to assume you haven't breathed a word of our…arrangement?" I say loudly so that he can hear me. He looks up from his laptop.

"It is." Kyoya stands up in back of the table he was working at. "Do you have…?"

I hold up a file, never breaking my pace. "And do you have what I asked for?"

"Told us what?" Haruhi asks before putting her tea set on the table. We ignore her question.

"Of course." He smirks. "I always hold up my end of the deal."

I let the file drop on the table and cross my arms. "Are you suggesting that I do not?"

He looks at the closed file and then at me. "This isn't all of it is it?"

I pull up a chair and sit down. I look at him with an amused expression. "Do you take me as a fool? Of course it's not all of them." I give me a fake smile.

"Um…Kyo-chan? Sara-chan? What are you doing?" Hunny shows up with smile on his face. He's holding Usa-chan behind his back.

Mori is behind him with his arms crossed. And the rest of the Host Club is standing there with shocked expressions.

"Nothing." I say simply. Then I turn my attention to Kyoya. "Do you want to tell them?"

He shrugs. "If you would like."

"What?" Kaoru asks.

"Are you dating or something?" Hikaru inquires.

"Yuck." I say with a grimace. "Really? That's the best reason you could come up with?"

"Thank you Sara. For that thoughtful comment." Kyoya says to me sarcastically.

I smile. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same."

"I'm not going to answer that."

* * *

><p>(Sakura POV)<p>

I walked into the Host Club room a little early to tell them that Stephen was going to be late. And by tell them, I mean gesture. I don't find it very necessary to speak. I never had. With four duplicate voices echoing me it seemed pointless to speak. My siblings just do it for me.

"I'm not going to answer that." I hear Kyoya say.

"Good choice." Was that Sara? I thought she vowed never to come back here. She spent at least an hour steaming at the dinner table for a week. Susanna and I were worried that she would be stuck with a scowl on her face.

"So are you-" I think that's Hikaru.

"Going to tell us?" Then that must have been Kaoru. I don't know how Sara tells them apart, but then again she's pretty observant.

I glance at the back corner of the room and see Sara sitting at a table with Kyoya. Now I'm really confused.

"We called a truce." Sara says simply. A what? I stare at my sister. She may be a wonderful business person, but if there's one thing I know about my sister is that she holds grudges. And she's not very good at letting go of the past.

Unless…Kyoya must have offered something pretty big to tempt her to change her mind.

"A what?" Tamaki asks. He looks shocked. Now that I've thought about it, I'm not sure why I was ever attracted to him. Maybe it's for the reason every girl in this school is; because he treated me like a princess.

"A truce, Tamaki." Kyoya repeats. "It means that we are working together instead of against each other."

"They are working together?" Kaoru (I think) whispers to his brother.

Hikaru (maybe) shrugs. "I'm already afraid. Kyoya and Sara scare me by themselves."

I'm not sure about this, but I trust that my sister knows what she's doing. I just hope this isn't all about business and that she actually wants to get along with Kyoya. I highly doubt it though.

I wave to Sara and she has the smallest of smiles on her face. If you don't really know her, you would think that she had a neutral expression.

"Sakura. What brings you here?" She asks with a tilt of her head. I am glad that she's here that way I will be understood without much hassle.

Hikaru and Kaoru jump. "When did she get here?"

"She was here the whole time!" Hunny-sempai informs them brightly. Mori-sempai nods, his way of agreeing with Hunny-sempai. I find it odd how he's really loyal to Hunny-sempai. I know the reason why, but I still find it odd. Even I'm not that protective of my siblings and we're Quints.

I walk up to her and sit in the seat next to her. I look at her from the side and then at the door.

She understands and nods. "Do you know when he'll be here?"

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, but am I the only one who didn't hear anything?" Haruhi asks while looking at me.

"She didn't say anything." Mori-sempai tells her.

Everyone looks surprised that he said something. I roll my eyes. Why are peoples so surprised when quiet people speak? I mean it's not like everyone gets surprised when the loud people are quiet.

"Really?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask together. They stare at us. "How did you know what she was asking?"

"How do you speak at the exact same time?" Sara asks looking bored. "It's just something I know how to do."

Sara's not one for explaining things to people. Well, personal things anyway. I know that she's never been comfortable with it after a certain incident.

I tug on her sleeve and hold up my hand.

"Five minutes?" She clarifies. I nod and she looks at Kyoya. "So is this one of the days I'll be hosting with or without him?"

"Well, we announce the raffle today so I suppose you can Host alone for now."

"What raffle, Kyo-chan?" Hunny-sempai asks with a frown on his adorable face. He's really cute!

"I never approved a raffle!" Tamaki exclaims. "When did we talk about this?"

"We didn't." Kyoya informs him. "It was an idea that Sara and I had-"

Sara clears her throat and Kyoya corrects himself. "I mean Sara had and I agreed to it. It was a condition of our truce."

What? Now I'm really confused. I poke my sister's arm and pout when she looks at me.

She sighs heavily and turns to me as Kyoya continues talking. "Blossom don't be upset. It had nothing to do with you."

I pout and again and cross my arms.

"Look, I had to make a deal with him and one of his conditions to agreeing to a truce was that I had to host again. I just made a few adjustments that would suit me." She tells me quietly.

I understand what happened, but I want to know why! I stare at her and hope that she'll continue with her explanation.

She does. "It's very complicated, but the point is that this was the only way he would stay out of something he had no business being in."

I feel my eyes flash with anger as I glare at Kyoya. What does he have over my sister?

"Blossom." I feel Sara put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. I've already handled this."

I look back at her. Is she sure about that?

"I don't need help, Sakura. I've already handled this." She squeezes my hand. "It's taken care of."

I relax and notice that the Host Club doors have opened and that a crowd of girls are rushing in. Great, now everyone is going to ask me why I'm here early. No one would dare mess with me because of my status, but that doesn't stop them from whispering.

Girls here are very competitive when it comes to their favorite host. And it's an unspoken rule that no girl can come into club room before opening hours. But lately me and my sisters have been breaking that rule and I'm worried about what everyone is thinking.

Then I see some guys in the back. They look embarrassed to be here. I sigh. They must be here for Sara.

"Welcome!" The Host Club announces together.

Sara waves to the boys in the back of the room. They smile to each other and come closer.

"Today, we'll be holding a raffle for our newest guests." Kyoya nods to the boys in the back of the room. "The prize of this raffle is a private fifteen minutes with our newest host, Sara."

The boys all start speaking to each other.

"You may enter your name once for free, but any additional slips of paper cost 5000 yen." Kyoya continues effectively catching the attention of the boys.

I feel sick seeing them all look over my sister like she's a trophy. I glance over at her and see that she's not even paying attention to them. She's just speaking quietly with Haruhi.

"I, Tamaki, the Host Club King will now pass out one slip of paper to each person who wants one." Tamaki holds out a stack of tiny slips of paper. A flood of guys push through to Tamaki.

"Make a line!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout. Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai try and make sure that a line is formed.

"Looks like you are popular with the male student body." Kyoya tells Sara.

She shrugs. "Can't say I'm surprised. Most of them probably think I'm one of my sisters."

I get up and point to the door. Sara looks over and notices Stephen in the doorway. I raise an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't tell him." She informs. I frown and she rolls her eyes. "He doesn't need to know everything. He doesn't tell me everything why should I?" Then she faces Kyoya and starts talking about some file.

"Sakura?" Stephen calls sounding confused. "What's going on here?"

I point to Sara and then look at the ground.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." He smiles and ruffles my hair. I scowl because he messed up my hair. Then he walks up to Sara and asks a question.

"I'm in the Host Club again. Kyoya and I called a truce and now we're working together." She tells him before following Haruhi to the adjoining kitchen.

"Sakura, do you know what the bloody hell is going on?" Stephen demands. He looks angry.

I shake my head. Dinner tonight is going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well one of my friends made a bet with me. So as a result I'll be trying to update both of my stories everyday. I will probably fail, but hopefully I can do it.<strong>

**I'm going to pick the next POV, but you can still vote for whose POV you would like to read next. If you want me to do do Stephen's or Sakura's again you can vote for that too.**

**As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.**


	21. This Is A Nightmare Right?

**I do not own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, Sara! I know you love to keep things to yourself, but I would have liked to know that you were coming back." He sighs. "It seems like we are against each other." He plops down on the nearest chair and puts his head in his hands.<p>

I put down my books and walk over to my brother. I rub his arm. "Ben. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I don't understand why you're so upset." I force him to look at me. "I thought you'd be thrilled that I was hosting again."

"I am." He says with a sigh. "But I wish you would have told me about this truce. Have you told Father?"

"No, and you won't either." I say sternly. I can't let my Dad know. He'll use it to his advantage.

Suzette pops her head in the door way. "Sara? Father wants to meet with us."

Stephen stands and starts to walk when Suzette holds up her hand. "He said only the girls."

I sigh. I think I know what this is about.

"Okay." Stephen looks confused, but sits back down. "We're not done." He tells me.

I nod and follow Suzette out of the room. As soon as Stephen can't hear us I ask "Do you think he's…" I can't bring myself to say it.

She fidgets with her skirt. "I don't know…" She whispers. Her voice sounds hoarse.

"Hey." I stop her and look in her eyes. She looks so scared. "Don't worry. Okay? I'll make sure that everything turns out all right. I always do, right?"

She nods. "I just-just don't-" She hugs me tightly and I immediately hug her back.

"I'm sure he's only going to prepare us." I say softly. "We'll meet in the tower later okay?"

I feel her head nod and I stroke her hair until she lets go. She wipes her eyes and we continue on our way to the study.

Susanna and Sakura are all ready standing outside my Dad's study. They look as scared as Suzette. I try my best to look calm and reassuring.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure everything will be all right, okay?" I tell them hoping I sound soothing.

They give me small smiles and nod. Then we go inside.

* * *

><p>"I. Hate. Him." Suzette steams as I close the door behind us.<p>

"What the bloody hell happened?" Stephen asks jumping from his seat.

Sakura wipes away tears from her eyes and shakes her head.

I hold on to a sobbing Susanna and motion for Stephen to do the same for Sakura. He nods and hugs her tightly. Suzette looks so angry right now.

"He-He said tha-that we wer-weren't doing en-enough." Susanna whimpers. She starts crying again and I rub her back.

Stephen looks over at me and Suzette. "Explain please."

I scowl. "He's planning our marriages. Now."

Stephen's eyes widen. "But he promised until after our third year…"

"He lied." I snap sharply. "He ordered us to 'seduce' as many guys as we possibly could. In order to get more marriage offers."

"He gave us a list! A damn list!" Suzette cries with angry tears streaming down her face. "He said 'Only those boys, not anyone else. And only your list.'"

"I want Mom!" Sakura cries finally breaking down. "Sara tell Mom to come!"

For the first time I feel tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. I let go of Susanna and look at the ground. "I already did." I say softly. "She isn't coming. Her damn company is more important."

"Sara." I look at Stephen. He looks serious and concerned. "What else?"

I choke back a sob. "I'm sorry. I really tried, Stephen."

"What?" I still won't answer him. "Tell me Sara. Tell me now!"

"He wants all of you to quit your extra-curricular activities." I say. "I tried hiding the fact that you were requited by that football team. And that everyone was still doing their own things. Like Susanna and art." She inhales deeply and sobs. "He's already told them that you weren't interested. And he's taking away Susanna's studio. And Suzette's."

Stephen looks frozen. Like he's stopped breathing. I exchange a look with Suzette and she reaches for him. He doesn't move.

It makes me so incredibly sad. I know how much this meant to him. I know it was his proudest achievement. And it only took a few words to strip it away from him. I feel terrible. I should have tried much harder.

"What?" He finally asks. "He-I wa-"

I step away from Susanna. "I'm so sorry."

"I-It wasn't your fault." He whispers. But he looks horrible and so sad. Like he's about to cry.

Suzette cries in her hands. "Please tell me this is a dream."

"You'll fix it right, Sara?" Susanna asks me. "Right?"

I gulp. I look at my sibling's miserable expressions and I nod. "Of course, I'll do everything I can to make sure that we can all have what we want." I 'm not sure I can actually do it. "Remember that if we each make five million yen we can choose who we want to marry." Stephen reminds us.

Sakura snorts. She doesn't think that will ever happen.

"We have to stay positive." Suzette tells her. "Even if it does look bad right now."

I have to agree with her. "She's right. We still have time."

"Then we better get started with a plan." Susanna says. She wipes away her tears.

"I say we sleep on it and then come back to it when we're all calmer." Stephen says looking drained.

We all nod.

"Can we all sleep up here?" Susanna timidly asks. Sakura nods.

"I'll get the blankets." Suzette says.

"I'll get the mattresses." Stephen offers. Sakura stands up and we understand that she'll help him.

"I'll get the pillows." I say. "I'll get your stuffed animals too okay?" I need to get mine from the closet. I feel like I need it.

Suzette and Sakura nod. "Okay." They both say.

Twenty minutes later and we have three mattresses pressed together on the floor with some sheets and blankets. Pillows are lined up around the sides of the mattresses. All five of us are in our sleeping clothes. I have on my usual shorts and a long shirt while Suzette wears a nightgown. Susanna is already fast asleep and Sakura (also asleep) is hugging her.

"Do you really think we can fix this?" Suzette whispers.

I look at Stephen and wait to hear what he thinks. "No."

She gulps back a sob. "Okay."

"I'm going to pull every trick I know." I promise her before we take our spots next to our siblings. The last thing I remember before snuggling under the covers is that I'm glad that I finished our paperwork early.

* * *

><p>"Sara?" A male voice brings me back to the present moment.<p>

I look at the boy sitting across from me. What was his name again? "I am terribly sorry. I was just thinking how I did not want this short meeting to end." I throw a fake smile his way.

He blushes and then straightens. "Well, I am rather interesting. Which reminds me of the time-"

He's so arrogant. The entire time I've been with him, he's said nothing interesting. He's spoken only about what he likes and what he's done. Which isn't all that impressive.

But he did win the raffle. Well he was one of the winners. Kyoya said that the Host Club made at least 75,000 yen from the raffle.

I think that he's on my list the one that Father gave me. I can't bear to think of the other names on the list. So I'm just going to pretend that nothing is wrong and that I'm enjoying every minute of this boring boy's company. And pray that I'll find a solution to my current problem.

* * *

><p>(Susanna POV)<p>

"Kaoru! You're so mean!" I yell.

He laughs at me. I can see the twinkle in his eyes. "If you want your colored pencils you need to ask nicely, Suzie."

I put my hands on my hips and frown. "Please give me back my pencils. I need them for class." For what little time I have in it. Father was unsuccessful in taking me out of my class because I'm good at art. I thank my lucky stars that people like my paintings.

I bring my attention back to Kaoru. I love how he has a different nickname for me than my siblings. Anna is such a boring nickname.

He pretends to think about it. "Nope, I'm not convinced."

I huff and cross my arms. "You're mean~"

"I think that you've already said that." He teases. I hear a shout coming from inside the hallway. Kaoru turns to see what's happening. I smile to myself and pull a move Sara would have been proud of.

I grab the bag my pencils are in, but I lose my balance and land on his chest.

"Oof!" I breathe. I see the surprise in his eyes and I smile. "Got it~" I tease softly.

He smiles gently and brushes his hand through my hair. "I guess you did."

Oooo! Why is he so cute? It's not fair…I know that Sara told me not to date anyone, but Kaoru seems different. Like he would never hurt me. Sakura even thinks he's okay. But he's not on my list. I fight to keep my tears back. Father is so mean!

What he's asking us to do is so unfair! I liked Kaoru way before he even mentioned him…as Sakura's husband. He wants him to marry her!

I smile again to hide my feelings and feel my hair dropping to one side.

It lands on the side of Kaoru's face. He doesn't brush it away, he just looks at me. I want to stay here with him. But I know that I can't. Someone might see us and get the wrong idea. And my Father would probably find out.

I push myself up and roll off of him. I giggle nervously. "Sorry about landing on you." I'm really not, but he doesn't need to know that.

He sits up next to me. "Those must be really important to you, huh?" He looks like he really wants to know. I would have told him anyway.

It's nice, sitting here on the grass with him. I can pretend that there's nothing important but him and me.

"They were a present from Suzette." I tell him proudly. "All of my best colored sketches have been colored by these." I look at the bag that holds them and smile.

"You know...everyone says you're a really good artist, but..." he begins while looking at building in front of us.

"But what?" I ask nervously. He doesn't like my drawings?

He looks at me and smiles. "You haven't shown me any of your drawings!"

I laugh. Oh that's all. "You can come to the art room anytime you want and see them. They all have my name on them."

"But-" He drops his grin and an adorable blush appears across his face. "I would enjoy them much better if you showed them to me."

I grin widely and kiss his cheek. "Of course I will!"

He looks surprised. But I don't really think anything of it. I always kissed my friends on the cheek in Italy. At first I thought it was a little weird, but then they explained that it's just a way of greeting people so I went along with it. But now I want to kiss him again…I hate my Father.

I shake away my feelings and giggle. "Come on!" I get up.

It looks like he can't move. All he's doing is staring at me. I pull him up. "Kaoru~ Let's-"

I get interrupted by him, well-to be specific, his lips. He kisses me softly on my lips. I let my bag fall to the ground and wrap my arms over his neck and pull him closer to me.

Well, so much for following Father's instructions.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the newest chapter! I know that I promised someone else could pick the next POV but no one has been asking for any POV so I'm going to do whatever POV I want.<strong>

**As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.**


	22. Sleeping On The Job

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"You did what?" I ask not believing what I just heard my sister say.<p>

She shuffles her feet. "...I kissed Kaoru."

I let my feet give out and land in the chair I was previously standing in front of. "Why? Why Susanna?" Is she trying to make my life a living hell? This is giving me a headache...

"I'm sorry!" She cries out. But she doesn't sound sad, just upset. "I've liked him for a long time!" She crosses her arms and turns away from me.

I sigh heavily. It's been a rather long day for me. I had to meet Kyoya early for school today to go over this project some teacher decided to make us partners for. Then I got asked to do extra work for one of my classes for being the best student and after that I learned that my Judo classes are to be extended by thirty minutes.

_And_ I learned that my Dad expects all of our monthly reviews to be done a week early which means they are due in two days. Which I think is the most retarded thing I have ever heard in my life. How is it a monthly review if the month isn't even done yet?

Then after a horrible meeting with this Host Club client I notice that Kaoru is looking at me strangely.

And now I learn it's because my sister decided to kiss him today. He was probably looking at me and imagining my sister. Now I feel sick.

"Why?" I ask again feeling extremely tired. "Go ask Stephen to fix it."

"I don't want him to_ fix_ it!" She yells. Oh, wonderful now she's angry. Like I have time for this. "I want _you_ to listen!"

"I did listen!" I say sharply. She jumps back and her eyes widen. It looks like she'll shut up now. "And all I heard was that you disobeyed a direct order from Dad and _I'm_ the one who he's going to yell at!" Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell her that. She doesn't need to know about those meetings. I breathe in deeply to regain some of my composure. "So just stay away from him from now okay?"

"Father or Kaoru?" She asks softly as if she's afraid to speak. Now I feel a little bad for making her scared.

"Both." I get up from my chair and reach for a stack of paperwork with a Post-it labeled 'Anna.' I pull off the Post-it and hand the stack to my sister. "Do these and you can come down to dinner because Dad is in the other mansion for the rest of the week. Don't tell anyone else."

She nods and holds the paperwork to her chest. "Sara?"

"Yes?" I ask. I can hear some of my fatigue in my tone.

"Doe-I mean is it hard?" She asks timidly with her eyes starting to water.

"Is what hard?" I ask.

_Please don't cry. _I plead silently. I'm not good at comforting crying people especially not Susanna. You would think I would be since she's my sister, but I seem to make everything worse with her. Which is why I'm a little surprised she came to me instead of Suzette.

"Giving up something you love to do?" She questions with a faraway look.

Her question startles me. I won't lie. It really did. It takes a while before I look up at her and say as seriously as I can "It was...until I remembered that there were more important things I had to keep in mind." Four important people.

My siblings. I need to protect them as long as I can. Keep what secrets my Dad has been 'hiding' from all of us.

She sniffles and nods. "Okay." Then she exits my room without another word.

I look at my desk and pull out some paperwork. I better hand out the mindless paperwork to my siblings and get started on our reports for the month. I really need to get those done. I grit my teeth and remember that thanks to my Dad they're due in two days.

I sigh. I had everything planned until my Dad threw this at us. This stupid lists. Maybe I should just tell Susanna to pretend she's Sakura so my Dad will leave her alone. It's not like he can tell us apart.

I really do feel tired. Like I can fall over at any moment.

I laugh weakly at myself. I just need to shake it off and I'll be fine. But I better sleep tonight.

I'm working without any sleep. I couldn't sleep at all in tower and the night before that I slept for only three hours.

* * *

><p>"Sara?"<p>

"Mmm?" I ask without paying much attention. I feel a warm fabric being thrown over me. Ahh...that feels nice, it almost makes me forget the pounding in my head.

I hear a sigh. "If only she was this cute when she's awake."

"Just let her sleep for now." Another quieter voice says.

I decide that I'm much too comfortable to get up and tell off whoever said that. Instead I move my head to get more comfortable and let my mind drift off.

* * *

><p>"Sara?"<p>

Again with this? Can't that voice shut up? And what am I sleeping on? Because it has to be one of the most comfortable things ever. I should make a note to buy one.

"Are you warm enough?" I snuggle closer to whatever I'm sleeping on. I feel an arm draped over my shoulders and relax for a minute before I realize what I'm sleeping on. Someone's chest.

_I'm sleeping on someone._

I quickly get up and push away from the person. I struggle to see as my eyes adjust to the scene in front of me. Holy crap...I'm screwed.

Kyoya smirks. "Well not so much now are you?"

I notice that I'm clutching a blanket to my chest. I release it slightly and try to relax. Although it's a little to do so because I was just _sleeping_ on freaking Kyoya Otori! So I ask in what I hope is a calm tone. "What time is it?" I'm surprised at how well I'm taking this. I may have called a truce with him, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with what just happened. In fact I feel a little light-headed. Ahhh _what the hell happened_?

He takes off his glasses and closes his eyes letting the hand holding his glasses rest on his face. "I think it's around six." He leans back on the couch. How the hell is he acting so calm?

"Ho-How long was I asleep?" I try to ask without my worry slipping into my voice. He looks kind of drained. Do I look like that?

He puts his glasses back on and turns to look at me. His gray eyes are in full view for once. Gray eyes are so rare. _FOCUS!_ I command myself.

"I'm not exactly sure. Don't you remember anything?" He questions.

I rack my brain for any memory. Don't tell me I did something stupid that made me pass out...

My head starts to hurt so I stop. "I-I..." I stutter trying to get my thoughts in order.

He smiles sleepily. It looks kind of strange to see that on his features. Usually he's alert and aware.

"Nothing happened that you need to worry about. You had a headache while you were typing something and then fell asleep on the couch in the Host Club room." Was that when I heard that voice calling my name? I let that thought slip away and listen to the rest of his explanation. "Your brother had already left so I had to take you, but I needed to get something at my house first and-" He gestures around us. "-Somehow we ended up sleeping on the couch."

I sigh. "That's a relief and it explains why my head hurts." Though I should be more concerned about that last part of his explanation. Did he say he also fell asleep? This is making my head hurt even more.

"It still hurts? I thought it would feel better if you slept."

_Yes. _I want to say. But talking requires thinking. _One would think right? _

But oww. I wince. My head is pounding now. I slump down and hold my head. "That- it- hurts..." I close my eyes for a brief moment hoping that in that short time my head will stop hurting.

When I open my eyes he's kneeling in front of me. I should be freaked out, but that takes energy. Something I no longer have. "How long have you had this headache?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure." I lie down on the couch, deciding my head is too heavy for my back to support.

He looks apprehensive when he brings his hand to my forehead. His hands feel like ice. Kind of like a doctor's. Which would make some sense in an odd way since he is from a family that owns hospitals. Great, now my mind is wandering. "You're burning up. I better call a doctor-" he pulls out his phone and starts to stand up.

I reach my hand out and stop him from doing anything. Seeing his surprised expression I explain. "No doctor. Just let me...rest." My Dad would ask questions and then he'd yell. I'm supposed to be a healthy marriage choice and...my head hurts.

"You've been sleeping for-" He glances at his wristwatch. "Three hours." I notice he doesn't make any move to pull away so I remove my hand.

"Hmm, same amount as every night." I mutter to myself. Three hours I was supposed to be working on paperwork.

"You've only been sleeping for three hours every night?" Crap... Maybe I didn't mumble it as quietly as I thought.

Another wave of pain hits me so I answer quickly. "Yes...no...maybe...sometimes." I can't seem to think straight. I feel my eyelids closing so I force them open. I need to stay awake.

"You're sick." He informs me. "You need to see a doctor, and then go home and rest."

"No-" I protest, my voice drops in volume as my hurt throbs. "I need to finish-"

"You can do it tomorrow." He interrupts as he brings his phone out again.

"No!" I moan. I thrash my arms in protest. He looks shocked at the way I'm behaving. Ha! I made him show emotions!

My God I'm acting like a child. Then again, I've never been a very good patient. I hate being sick. I hate admitting I'm sick.

"He expects it by tomorrow from...all of us." My voice's volume drops again. I have to fight to keep myself audible. "I need to finish..."

"What are you talking about?" I can vaguely hear him ask. He looks confused.

My mouth must be out of my brain's control because the next thing I know I'm rambling. "He-Dad gives paperwork. Gives it to me for them-my siblings. But I never give it to them. I do it all. I never tell them." I don't even understand what I'm saying anymore. My eyes feel so heavy so I let them close. The last thing I remember saying is "Files on computer. Need to finish."

Then the world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished! (collaspes on computer) <strong>

**I didn't think that I would. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm supposed to update again tomorrow. Only a few more days of updates everyday.**

**As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.**

**Please review, I need reviews as fuel for ideas.**


	23. Losing Control

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of soft clicking of keys. Someone's typing. After that observation, I try and gather the rest of my senses. Okay, my head is on a very soft pillow. And I feel rather comfortable, but this is not my bed.<p>

Where am I?

I start feeling too warm underneath these sheets, but I really am comfortable. I sigh. My head feels dull with pain, but I feel sort of refreshed.

"Are you wake?" I open my eyes and look to the sound of the voice. Was it really too much to ask that I be far away from him?

Kyoya is on the edge of the bed typing on a computer. My computer. Its bright screen is the only light in the room. It looks like its all ready dark outside. My siblings are probably worried about me. But first I need to focus on the matter at hand.

"What are you doing on my computer?" I ask. Wow, my throat feels dry.

"Single minded as always I see. Drink some water before you say anything else." He nods in the direction of a table next to the bed I'm on without ceasing the movement of his fingers across the keys.

I decide that some water would be nice, so I sit up slowly and reach for the glass of water on the table beside me. I take a sip and gulp it down. That helped my dry throat, but not the dull pain in my head. Why the hell does it hurt so much?

"Before you fell back asleep you kept saying something about work you had to finish." He finally looks up at me. "So, I'm helping."

My eyes widen when what he said finally registers in my head. "You didn't have to do that." He really didn't...unless...he's planning to use it as leverage. Crap, how much is this going to cost me? Oww, here comes that wave of pain again.

"Actually _you _don't need to do this. This all requires information about your parents' branches in four countries other than America." I look away. I am screwed, it's official. "Countries that your siblings lived in. There's a lot that you wouldn't be able to do unless you worked in these branches." He sounds confused and...is that worry I detect? "You wouldn't know this."

I look back at him. I can't see any expression present in his features. "I do know though." I guess my pride is taking over because suddenly I can't stand the fact that he believes me incapable of doing something I've done for years. "I figure it out from my siblings' stories and sometimes I ask them questions and other times I email that particular branch. It takes a while, but I _can _do it." I inch towards my laptop when he starts typing again.

"I've only managed to get one of the documents in the two hours you were sleeping." He informs me. I finally get close to my laptop and I reach for it. He grabs my hand before I can even brush my fingers on it. His stare is firm and unwavering; it makes me pay attention to him. "Don't even think about it."

I glare at him. "I need to finish." And I need him to stop looking into my personal matters. Is he forgetting the terms of our truce?

"Just say that you're sick." He tells me. And another wave of pain hits me.

"I can't." I hiss, feeling the full force of the pounding in my head. "It's not just my work. And you of all people should know no one gets a break when they're sick." I remind him sharply. I try to pull my hand away, but his grip tightens.

He looks determined, but his expression and grip softens after seeing mine. He sighs. "This isn't even your work."

"I realize that. But this is what I do." I put emphasis on the last three words.

"Why?" He demands. He looks...angry? I can't read his expressions anymore.

"Because!" I shout. _Oh, an intelligent answer Sara. _A little voice says sarcastically.

_Oh shut up. _I tell it. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Maybe telling him will distract me from the fact I must be going mad.

"I could never ask my siblings to give up the things they love to do. I could have never asked Stephen to give up soccer, or Suzette to give up her designs, or Susanna to give up art, or Sakura to give up baking! I don't do anything, but sports and I don't even care for it!" I force myself not to say anything about how I feel about music. "I could have never asked them to give up their dreams to do something that they shouldn't worry about until after they finish school. They should be doing something they love, not work all the damn time!" My voice is cracking. I don't know if it's because I'm so upset or because my throat is dry again.

I let my head land on the soft bed. I feel really tired and angry and upset.

All of my work to protect them from giving up what they love, down the drain. All thanks to my Dad. I really feel like crying. I promised myself I would never fail to protect them again and I did fail. Because I was so focused from protecting them from the outside world, I forgot about my Dad.

Kyoya's voice is calm when he finally speaks. "You shouldn't either. You're working too hard. If you ask me-"

"I didn't." I say with the covers muffling my voice. I know he heard me.

He ignores me and continues. "You're being much too kind. You can't work yourself until there is nothing left. That's not fair to you." I know what he's saying has some truth to it, but I don't want to hear it. One, because it's him and two, because it's true and I don't care. I don't pick my head up when he says "You should be allowed to rest as well."

I grip the covers tightly. "I can't." I can already feel my ears starting to water.

"Repeat that please."

I look at him and force myself to push back my tears. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." He says evenly. "Just tell them to do their own work. There's no profit in helping them. You are just hurting yourself." He says it like it's the obvious solution. Like it's simple.

"That's what it looks like to you. It's different for me. You don't understand." I say quietly. I avoid his stare by bringing my eyes down to my hands on the sheets.

"Then tell me so that I can understand." He insists. I've had enough of this. Why I even told him this much, I'll never know. I'm going to blame my headache.

"Why are you so interested? Why do you care? You promised to keep out of my personal matters."

"As I recall I only agreed to stay out of it if I wasn't directly affected by it." He lifts my chin so that I'm forced to look into his eyes. "Sara, you're incredibly ill and yet you insist to continue working. No one in your family seems to realize that you're doing this to yourself. I just want to understand _why_."

I turn my head away forcefully. "That's because they don't need to know and neither do you." I say pointedly.

"Considering I'm the one taking care of you, I'm technically your partner, and you've been sleeping on my bed for the past two hours I think you're obligated to tell me."

I'm what?

"What?" I get up quickly and immediately feel the consequences of moving too quickly. "Wow." My head feels like its spinning and I slide off the bed and expect to land face first on the floor.

Luckily (or unluckily depending on how I think about it) Kyoya catches me before I face plant. I lean on his chest and give up on moving until my head stops throbbing.

"You realize you haven't died from being on my bed, correct?" A smart-ass remark from the wise guy...what the hell am I thinking? Maybe I really am going mad.

"Sorry." I mumble. I know that I should be pushing him away, but my limbs have turned to jelly and when I open my eyes the rooms is blurry never mind that it's so dark I can barely see anything. Still, I try to support my weight and end up collapsing on him once again.

I suppose he saw that I'm incapable of motion because he bends down and slips his arm under my legs and picks me up bridal style. If I wasn't so damn useless I would have slapped him. But instead my traitorous limbs relax and I fall deeper into his arms. Please tell me this is a nightmare.

I hate feeling so weak and useless.

"Perhaps if you stop insisting to do work and rest then I _might_ possibly consider forgiving you." He mutters softly. Is it just me or was he flirting? For the sake of his future health it better just be me.

He holds me with one arm and uses the other to lift the sheets of his bed. He accidently (or maybe not) drops me a bit so my arms quickly latch around his neck. I refuse to believe that my arms on acting dependently on my mind which is obviously set against him.

He tenses for a moment and I force my arms to loosen their grip. But what happens next scares the hell out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.<strong>

**Please review, I need reviews as fuel for ideas. **

**~There were a number of you who reviewed and I didn't get a chance to reply because you didn't log in :(**

**~So I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to review and I really appreciate the feedback.**

**~Now if you'll excuse me, my brother is calling me. **

**~Apparently in order to use his Netflix account to watch Sherlock, I have to be punching bag.**

**~Nice day, huh?**

**Oh please don't tell me that you actually thought I'd be that cruel.**

* * *

><p><em>He tenses for a moment and I force my arms to loosen their grip. But what happens next scares the hell out of me.<em>

Instead of letting me go, he sits on the bed and hugs me. Okay, now I know I must be dreaming. Though I can't decide whether I like the feeling of security I get from being in his embrace or if I'm frightened by it. I don't depend on anyone for anything.

"You shouldn't have to be this ill to realize that you're working too hard." He says quietly. That sentence takes me out of my shock and I push away from him gently. He takes the hint and carefully lowers me on the bed.

"I'm not working that hard." Okay, I must be stupid. Or asking for some kind of punishment.

His eyes flash with anger. "What will it take for you to realize what I've been saying is true? Do you have to end up in a hospital?" He demands sharply.

Now I feel angry. I snap and for the first time in years I feel that wall I built between myself and others crumble. I lose control of my thoughts and I let something I've kept locked away in my memory slip out of my mouth.

"Maybe I'll have to be kidnapped like them!" My eyes widen and I realize what I said. Is it too late to pretend I'm delirious?

"Kidnapped?" He repeats disbelievingly.

Yep, I think so.

So like I said. _I'm officially screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the real end.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Until then!**


	24. Where Is She?

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Suzette's POV)<p>

I pace back and forth on the carpet in the grand foyer. I think I'm starting to wear out the carpet. But I can't help it! Sara should have been back five hours ago.

She may disappear in her room for hours, but she _never_ misses dinner with us. Even when she was angry at Stephen, she sat down with us.

I'd give anything to hear the handle being pushed down and see Sara's expressionless face appear behind the open door. I wouldn't care if she reprimanded me for worrying over nothing and have a more than reasonable explanation to why she wasn't here.

But I want that to happen now! I want her here now so that I can yell at her for making me worry and fight the urge to hug her tightly.

"Is she here yet?" Stephen's voice echoes through the small space.

I turn around and hope that I don't look like a mess. "No." I answer in a small voice.

He looks more worried than I feel. "Where can she be?" He starts pacing with me. "Have you called her?"

"We both did." I remind him. "Three times. We even used Sakura's and Susanna's phones to call her too."

"This isn't like her." He says before pacing even faster. "She would have called. Or left a note. Or told someone to tell us."

I feel a slight chill go down my spine. "You don't think...?"

He shakes his head and doesn't let me finish my sentence. "No. She's a black belt in Karate and 10th degree black belt in Judo. She can more than take care of herself."

"But if-" No, I'm not even going to think about that. I change the beginning of our sentence. "When do we tell Father?"

"We don't." He says sounding firm.

"Then who do we tell?" I hear my voice starting to sound shrill. "When do we tell our sisters that one of us is missing?"

"We should call our private police force and tell them to keep a look out for her." He says a long moment. "I think before that we should call the Host Club members. I had to leave early, but she had to stay. Maybe she told one of them where she was going?"

I nod. I've already pulled out my phone. "I'll call Tamaki and you call the twins."

"Why do you need to call the twins?"

Stephen and I look toward the sound of Susanna's voice.

I see her reach for her chest and feel nothing. She looks so lost without her paintbrush necklace around her neck. I remember how the night we got our lists, Father all but tore it off her neck. She had been playing with it as she always does when she's nervous and he noticed and demanded that she give up anything to do with art. He made me so angry that night.

"Nothing, Anna. You can go to sleep if you want." Stephen forces a smile and speaks soothingly. I would have fallen for it if I hadn't known he is as worried as I am.

"She's not back yet is she?" She says simply. "I'm not stupid you know."

"Sara never misses dinner." I see Sakura come in from the hallway behind Susanna. She looks very calm, but I heard how shaky her voice was.

"Just let us handle it, okay?" Stephen gestures to himself and me. "We have it under control."

"Don't worry okay?" I tell them trying to sound as soothing as my brother.

"You both realize that we're only two minutes younger than you two right?" Susanna says steadily. "We're not children."

I exchange a look with Stephen. Then I turn back to them. "Sorry. We just thought it was better if we were the only ones who were worried."

"She's our sister too." Sakura points out.

"Look, we don't want to jump to conclusions so-"

Susanna stomps her foot. "She's _five_ hours late, Ben! It's time to take action."

"Will you let me finish?" He snaps. He turns so he's facing the door and runs his fingers through his hair. I hear him take a deep breath. "Here's what we are going to do." He faces us again. "We are going to call the members of the Host Club and ask if they've seen Sara. Okay?"

We all nod.

"I will call Tamaki." I say. I swear I saw Sakura smirk. I know what my siblings think, but I don't like him that way. He's fun to talk to when he's not being so dramatic, but that's it. Oh and he doesn't mind when I randomly speak in French.

"I'll call the twins." Susanna interjects before Stephen can say a word.

He raises an eyebrow, but chooses not to say anything. "Fine, then I'll call Kyoya."

Sakura pulls out her phone. "I will call Hunny-sempai and text Mori-sempai."

"I'll call Haruhi as well." I say. I click a button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello!" A chirper voice calls.

If I wasn't so worried, I'd be amused. "Tamaki have you seen my sister?" I ask in French.

"Hmm...no. Why?" He answers in French as well. "Is something wrong?" He sounds concerned.

"I just wanted to know if she said anything about where she was going." I say quickly.

"I don't think she was going anywhere." He pauses. "She looked peaceful sleeping on the couch."

"Sleeping?" I repeat, not sure I heard him correctly. She would never sleep at school.

"It was about a few minutes after Stephen left. She was typing and then suddenly she was asleep."

I frown, that doesn't sound like her at all. "Did she wake up before you left?"

"No. I followed Haruhi home today. She promised me a commoner supper!" He says excitedly. "It was very different, but I liked it!"

I guess I don't have to call Haruhi then. If Sara was asleep, then she couldn't have told anyone. "Well, thank you Tamaki. I have to go now."

"Okay! Tell Sara that she doesn't need to come to the Host Club tomorrow. She looked a little pale today. I think that she might be feeling unwell. Good-bye Suzette!" Then he hangs up.

I feel frozen in place. I try and think back for a moment and try to recall a moment where Sara looked sick. I can't remember a time she looked sick. Not one.

"Kaoru said that she was sleeping when he left." Susanna's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Hikaru said that she looked really tired and then just fell over."

Sakura hangs up and looks at us. "Mori-sempai texted that Sara was just waking up when he and Hunny-sempai left. Hunny-sempai said the same. He said that Kyoya offered to take her home and she agreed."

We all turn to Stephen. He hangs up and looks at us.

"Well?" We all ask impatiently.

He looks at the floor before establishing eye-contact with the three of us. "He didn't pick up."

"Well, call him again!" We shout.

"I bloody did!" He shouts back.

I'm starting to get really tired of whatever slang he claims to be unaware of saying.

"I'm going to call him." I decide. "What is his number?"

Stephen hands me his phone and I copy it in my phone. He better answer or else I'm going to-

"Hello?" A quiet voice asks.

Success! "Kyoya?" I ask. My brother looks surprised.

"Yes? Who is this?" I hear something in the background but it's very faint.

"Suzette Ko-" I start to say.

"Yes, now I know. What is it that you require?"

"Is that Suzette?" I hear a very quiet voice demand.

His voice sounds farther away. "Yes and how did you know that?"

"Her voice is annoying like yours."

What? That must be Sara! Only one person has ever said that. "Tell my sister to get her lazy ass home!" I yell.

His voice gets stronger. "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"And why not?" I demand.

"What's going on?" Susanna asks impatiently. She tugs on my sleeve. I push her hand off and try to wave her away.

"Because-"

"Suzette, he's lying I'm fine and I'm sorry for missing dinner!" Her voice sounds stronger now.

"You really don't want them to come do you?" His voice is farther away now as if he put the phone down.

Come where? I look at my siblings feeling awfully confused. "She's with him, but I don't know what's going on." I say to them before going back to listen to the other conversation.

"-admit now that you're sick?" I hear him say.

"Just let me talk to her!"

"No."

"If you won't Kyoya I swear I will-" I hear a lot of beeping noises.

"What's going on?" I ask feeling nervous.

I hear a bunch of shuffling and then a door closing before Kyoya's voice comes through again. "Your sister knows how to insult others and she's very good at it."

I feel confused. Sara would never insult anyone because she might have to deal with them later. Or...if she was sick. She really has no control of herself when she's sick. It's like all her self-control is out the window.

"What is going on? Where is my sister?" My siblings look at each other, exchanging nervous glances.

He sighs deeply. "If I tell you, I'm sure that she'll be very upset and right now she can't afford to get upset."

"But where is she?" I ask again, trying my best to convince him to answer me.

"Suzette. I know that you must be very worried-"

"I am and so are my siblings."

"But you have to trust me when I tell you that she can't be disturbed."

"I'm her sister!" I shout. "I can disturb her all I want! It's a right I received when I was born!"

"That's an interesting theory, but either way it's better if she doesn't see anyone right now."

"Kyoya I want to know where my sister is!" I yell unhappily. He better tell me!

"Give me the bloody phone, Zee!" Stephen extends his hand and I drop the phone into his palm. He puts it on speakerphone. Oh, that's why he wanted it.

"I'm sorry, but you need to trust me. But rest assured she is fine, and you can see her tomorrow."

I hear a voice in the background and some yells. "Mr. Otori, she's yelling for you."

"Put her on the phone!" I yell along with the rest of my siblings.

"Please hold."

"What do you think is going on?" Susanna asks.

Sakura shrugs and in a moment Sara's voice comes through. "Sorry, I know I must have worried you. But I can't come home right now. I promise to call when I can and don't tell Dad whatever you do. Susanna remember what I talked to you about and a stack of paperwork is waiting for all of you on my bed. And I'm fine, okay? We can talk about this when I come home. Good night, Ben. Good night Zee. Good night Anna. Good night Blossom. See you in the morning."

"Good night Sara." We chorus. Then we hear the dial tone.

After a few moments of silence Sakura says. "Well...at least we know she's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Until then!**


	25. To Tell or Not To Tell?

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>I wake up to yet another distraction. This time it's a loud constant beeping. It's extremely annoying.<p>

I reach over to my left to pick up a pillow to put over my face so I can block out the noise. Instead I feel a cool metal surface. What the hell?

I open my eyes and let them adjust to the bright light.

The walls are an off-white and there are shiny machines surrounding me. It has to be a hospital. I see a chair by the wall and feel a little surprised to see that no one is occupying it. I look toward the windows and see that it's morning now. My siblings must know my whereabouts by now...

Wait...a hospital? I try to sit up, but a couple of wires hold me back.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." I look at the door and see Kyoya leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. In his hand is my briefcase.

So many questions are swimming in my head. I notice that he's wearing his school uniform. "How long was I asleep?"

"The nurses say the entire day, so about fifteen hours." He walks toward me. "Before you say a word I handled your excuse for school and your siblings-"

"Are they here?" I ask anxiously. _Please say no._

"Not yet." I sigh in relief. Wait...not yet?

"What do you mean...?" I stop in the middle of my sentence and decide there's a bigger question I need answered. "Why am I feeling so crappy exactly?"

He smirks. "Still very blunt, I see."

"Just tell me already." I say suddenly feeling tired. "I don't feel like playing games today."

"That would be the sedatives. And you have the flu." He says simply.

I raise an eyebrow. "That's all?" I let my head sink deeper into the pillow. "That's so stupid; I shouldn't have been so useless because of the stupid flu."

He sighs. "That and you were sleep deprived, dehydrated, and exhausted." He walks closer to my bedside. "Need I go on?"

"Why exactly was I given sedatives?" I ask. I'm almost afraid to hear the answer.

Kyoya stares at me. "You don't remember anything?"

I was afraid of this. "Surely I wasn't _that_ unmanageable?"

"I will take that as a no." He puts my briefcase on the floor beside my bed. "You were extremely vexed with me and you took out your anger on the nurses."

"Verbally?" I inquire.

His eyes seem to be looking me over. "I had to give her a raise-"

I take the pillow under my head and place it over my face. I do not want to hear how this ends. I know I'm a bad patient, but I never thought that I would be that bad.

"What are you doing?" He questions.

I lift the pillow only enough so my voice will not be muffled by the fabric. "Smothering myself so that I won't have to live with the embarrassment I've caused myself." With that note I replace the pillow and press it firmly against my face.

Within moments the pillow is taken away from me. I glare at Kyoya who is now holding it high above my head.

"You do realize I was joking?" I raise an eyebrow. He didn't really think I would do something so stupid, did he? Because then he would be insulting my intelligence.

He doesn't bring the pillow any closer. "Yes, but I don't want you throwing it at the nurse again."

"Are you serious?" I ask feeling appalled. I couldn't have...could I?

A smile tugs at the edge of his lips. "Quite."

I put my hands over my face. "I am so sorry. I really don't think I knew what I was doing."

"You have quite the aim. She was already out the door when you hit her-"

I moan. "Shut up. Please don't tell me anymore."

"And you told me the reason why you do all your siblings' work from their respective branches." His voice is level as if he was commenting on the weather.

I freeze. There is no way...was I really that...?

Well, I don't remember what I did or said last night so it's possible. But...I better test him.

"So I told you about my Mom, then?" I lay the bait and hope that he takes it.

He tucks the pillow under his arm. He looks serious when he says. "I don't believe you mentioned her."

Wait there's still hope he's bluffing. "Oh." I make my voice soft. "So you know about the stocks?"

"Yes." He says evenly. Ha. He lied through his teeth.

I try my best not to look to triumphant. "Liar." I say calmly.

"I will not apologize for doing so." He informs me. He turns around and brings the empty chair to my bedside. "There is an hour between now and the time your siblings are coming for you. And I intend for you to tell me what you meant by kidnapped."

Now would be the best time to recall everything that happened last night.

"And if I refuse to tell you?" I challenge with a delicate raise of my eyebrow.

He takes out my briefcase. "I will hold this until you do."

Crap. That has my laptop and school books! Wait! I frantically search my chest for my necklace of flash drives. To my everlasting relief I find that they're securely fastened to my neck.

"Keep it. I'll buy a new one." I tell him without any emotion.

"Did I mention there is footage of you yelling at me?" He adds looking a bit smug. "You have quite the vocabulary."

I scowl. "I have a few choice words I'd like to call you at the moment."

"I'm sure I heard them all last night."

That freaking son of a b...no you know what? He's not worth it. I know when I'm beaten. Wait...maybe he's lying again.

"Show me this footage and then we'll talk."

He opens my laptop and it turns on immediately. "I see you did buy yourself one." He remarks.

I roll my eyes. "Just cut to the chase, Otori."

"Back to formalities again?" He asks while he clicks a few keys. He turns the laptop to me and I see me in bed with yelling curse words at him in English as well as in Japanese. Then I slap him.

I hold back a laugh. He probably deserved it. But I still feel a little guilty. I close the laptop and stare at the wall for a moment before looking at him. It didn't leave a mark, so I guess I didn't hit him all that hard. Pity.

"I apologize for slapping you." I say.

He smirks. "No you are not."

I bite my lips my cheeks to keep from smiling. "Did it hurt?"

"I wou-" He seems to rethink his sentence. "Yes it did."

He bends forward slightly to take the laptop from my hands. I take that opportunity to see if he's lying. I brush the hand of my fingers across his cheek. He tenses for a moment and I withdraw my hand. He leans back, straightening himself.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk I wouldn't have slapped you." I say casually. That is the closest apology he's going to receive from me. I believe it hurt because up close he does have a bit of a red mark.

Kyoya looks at me calculating. "You said you were too tired to play this game."

"It's not a game." I tell him. "It was an apology." Sort of.

"You must have a different definition of an apology." He mutters. He quickly follows that with "You have something to explain."

I glare at him. "It's not my secret to tell."

"You told me that in order for you to realize you're working too hard you would have to be kidnapped like them." He gives me a hard unwavering stare. "What did you mean by that? I checked the papers. It never once mentioned that any of you were kidnapped as children."

I snort. "Of course not." If that's all I said I can play this off. "We never were. I must have been saying nonsense."

"When I finally coaxed you into the car you keep repeating 'I shouldn't have said that.' Try a different excuse." He challenges me.

Don't think I won't. "Again nonsense."

"You seemed to remember most things. Like when you were dictating what I should write in your reports." He crosses his arms. "You're welcome by the way."

I pause for a second to look at him. He seems sincere. "You helped? With the reports?"

He nods. "I finished them just in time."

I feel touched. He really didn't have to do that. And it must have taken him a while. "Thank you." I say letting my gratitude leak into my tone. "It must have been difficult."

"It wasn't." He readily replies. "You were the one doing the work, I was merely typing." Then he adds as an afterthought. "It was the only way I could get you to sleep."

I sigh. "Great. Now I feel obligated to tell you." Did I just say that out loud?

From the look on Kyoya's face I think I did. "You did keep me up almost the whole night."

"You did what?" A voice demands.

"Red flag!" A pair of voices say.

Saved by the Host Club.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Kyoya finally manages to get them out. By then I actually do feel tired.<p>

"But Kyoya-!"

"Tamaki just leave!" Kyoya yells trying to close the door on Tamaki.

I chuckle quietly. He looks at me as if I'm the one who taught him to be impossible. I merely shrug.

"You are going to tell me." He tells me.

"Sit and I will." I fake smile.

He just shakes his head. "You did this somehow."

"Sure I did." I say to him. I call to Tamaki. "He says that he'll quit the Host Club if you don't leave."

The door Kyoya was pushing against slams shut. "See you tomorrow Kyoya!"

I stifle a laugh when I see the incredulous look on Kyoya's face.

It doesn't take long for him to get back to business. "Tell me."

"Impatient aren't we?"

"Sara..." He looks tired too.

I may have put him through hell, but I really don't want to tell him. "You must swear never to repeat what I'm about to tell you."

I stare at his gray eyes and watch as he answers. "You have my word."

"I-" I lean back on the pillows. "I've never told anyone this. Even my siblings and I never speak about this."

"How is it that no one knows about this?" Kyoya interrupts. "The police would have been informed, the reporters..."

"I'm sure-" I interject. "That your father like mine is obsessed with power. And he will do close to anything to get it."

He frowns, but nods. "True, but I don't see how that pertains-"

"I'm not going to tell you if you keep interrupting to ask questions." I finally say. He's getting on my nerves.

He stays silent for a brief moment. "I apologize. Please continue."

"No you aren't." I say. Using his words against him.

"Perhaps not. But I would like you to continue with your story."

I nod and begin to tell him what I've kept a secret for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>I won my bet! (cheers) Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger. I didn't really mean to...it sort of just happened.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm sorry for spoiling you all, but I will not be posting everyday. But at least you will get longer chapters out of this. **

**Thank you to all my readers for supporting this story and a very special thank you to my reviewers! I really do appreciate you taking the time to stop and review my story.**

**I promise you won't have too long to wait for the next chapter. But chances are it won't be up tomorrow.**


	26. Not Really An Answer

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>I lean my head back and groan. "It's such a long story…and long stories take energy." I'm starting to wimp out. I can't tell him. I realize. I can already start feeling the sadness sink in.<p>

Kyoya smirks. "You're wasting time aren't you?"

Maybe if I him the short version he'll be satisfied. "Long story short: We were never kidnapped as a set. My siblings were, but I wasn't. My Dad didn't want to admit to the world he lost us-them, so he sent our private police force to look for them. It took them a year to find them."

I left out a ton of important details, but I can't ever say those without crying. It hurts for me to remember. No matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise, it's the truth.

He brings out the laptop and turns the screen so I can see him delete the video.

"You have another copy don't you?" I make it more of a statement than a question.

Kyoya looks up and looks calculating when he says. "You left out many details from your account, did you not?"

I shrug. "You really don't want to hear it all. Besides I don't believe the rest pertains to you."

"I am curious though."

"Of what?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"As to why you weren't kidnapped." He replies.

I shrug again. "Perhaps I was too irritating. We were only six years old at the time. Now can we drop the subject?"

He sighs. "I have one more question." I nod and gesture for him to continue. "Why are you so against telling me?"

Great. Now I have to deal with all the stupid sadness I feel. It shouldn't matter now, it was years ago. "I didn't want to tell you." I admit quietly. "I don't want to tell anyone." I feel the tears on the corner of my eyes and wipe them away quickly. I've never had the luxury of crying.

"Why not?" He asks. "Because of who I am and you don't trust me or-"

"It's not you." I say quietly. I look away and stare at the wall. "It's because I don't want to relive painful memories."

He's silent for a moment. "Does it really affect you that much?" He finally asks.

I feel the tears running freely down my face and hold my hand out. "The pillow please."

When I feel it in my hands I cover my face with it. I will not cry. I will not cry. I repeat it over and over until I finally do feel in control.

I risk a look at Kyoya. He's examining me from his seat. "I can't. It's not because I don't want to tell you, but because I simply can't."

He looks cautious now. "And I'm supposed to believe you because?"

I bite my lip. "Please just take my word for it."

"You've never said please before."

"I've never had to beg before." I reply softly.

He looks at me again. He seems to be thinking it over. He nods his consent. "After all the trouble I went through to take that video."

I smile sadly. "I'm sure you'll find another use for it."

Kyoya stands. "I will call your siblings in if you would like."

"Yes please." I feel like a little girl again.

He looks as if he wants to say something, but chooses not to. He goes to the door and to my surprise my Dad comes in.

Holy crap. I put the pillow next to me and sit up as best as I can.

"Sir?" Kyoya asks. It looks like he didn't know my Dad was coming. Did he?

I shoot a glance at him, but I don't see his response because my Dad chooses to speak then.

"Leave us."

Kyoya nods. "Of course." Never have I wanted him to stay as much as I did in that moment. But he leaves just as my Dad ordered. Closing the door behind him.

"I hear that you are ill."

I shake my head. "Not as much as I was before." I assure him. "I finished my paperwork."

He shakes his head. "Never mind the paperwork, Sakura."

"Sara." I correct him.

He frowns. "Are you sure?"

I'm too tired to be angry. "Quite sure." You know…it's a wonder we didn't get confused as children as to who we were. A small miracle.

"Good. At least I know I only have on useless child."

I wish he would leave.

"But perhaps you aren't so useless." He says after I don't answer him. I wait for him to continue. "You see…I have gotten a quite the marriage offer for you. You will never guess from whom."

But- I never encouraged anyone…and surely no one would be interested in someone who studies all day.

Not waiting for my guess he continues. "You remember Tamaki Suoh?" I freeze. No…

"Yes." I say carefully.

He smiles. "His grandmother seems to believe you would make a perfect match for her grandson." He pats my hand and it takes all my power not to pull away. "I'm proud of you for securing such a catch. He will no doubt bring more power and prestige to our family."

By our family, he means him.

"I-" Words seem to escape me as I try to process what he is saying. "When did this occur?"

"Yesterday afternoon." He tells me. "I met with his grandmother and father and both agreed you would make a favorable wife to him."

I feel faint. Tamaki is nice, but he's- not who I want to be married to! And it's quite obvious he's enamored with Haruhi! I don't want to marry him.

"Does he know?" I dare to ask.

My Dad shakes his head. "Not yet."

"Do my siblings know?" I press. I'm going to need all the help I can get.

He frowns to show his displeasure. "No. Do you really feel the need to flaunt your success to them?"

Okay now I really feel sick. Like I'm about to throw up. "Dad…if you don't want to be sick I suggest you leave." I push a button I remember calls a nurse to my room.

"Are you demanding I leave, Sara?" He demands angrily. His pride is really going to get him in trouble. I hope he isn't going to fly into his rages.

A nurse comes into the room and I don't wait for her to speak. "I need something I can throw up."

She picks up a chrome trash can and places it in my lap. She picks up my hair and holds it back like she's done it a million times.

I guess my Dad realized I was serious because after I'm done I notice he left the room.

"Feeling better?" She asks me. She lets go of my hair and hands me a wipe which I use right away. I hate being sick. I hate it so much.

I shake my head. "Not really."

"I'm not surprised. You still have a high fever. Young mister Otori has told us to keep you here until we're sure you've recovered completely." She informs me.

I'm not surprised. After all he's the one that brought me here. This must be one of his family hospitals. It's very nice. I look at the nurse. "Are you the nurse that was attending to me last night?"

She nods cautiously. "It's the beginning of my shift so that is why I didn't come so quickl-"

I wave away her comment. "You came fast enough." I look at her nervous expression and wonder how many important she's had to deal with and many of them were jerks. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. Unfortunately I'm not myself when I'm sick. I tend to act first and think later so I apologize for anything I might have said or might have done that was anything less than cordial."

She seems astonished. After a few moments she nods. "Thank you, miss. I realize that you were feeling unwell. And it's quite alright…"

I shake my head. "Acting that way to others is never 'quite alright.'" I give her a small smile. "Please accept my apology."

She blinks a few times before smiling as well. "Yes, it's forgotten now miss. I accept your apology."

"Good. Now do you know if there are four other people who look like me waiting to see me?"

She nods. "They arrived a little before you buzzed for me." She takes the trash can and places a covering over it. "Are they your twins?"

"We're quintuplets." I tell her. "Do you mind letting them up?"

She shakes her head. "I will be sure to tell someone to bring them right away." She walks out with the trash can.

I put the pillow behind my head again. And wait until my siblings come.

"Sara!" Susanna's standing in the doorway with a huge grin. "You're awake!"

I frown. "Did I fall asleep again?"

I hear a chuckle coming from my left and see Stephen sitting in a chair. He's grinning. "Yes."

"We were expecting you to be yelling again, but you were sleeping like a baby." Suzette tells me. She's sitting on a chair on my right. I see Sakura sitting on the edge of my bed. She smiles and pats my leg. Her way of saying she's happy to see me.

"Well we have to talk." I tell them seriously.

They exchange glances with each other before looking back at me. "Now?"

I nod. "Dad came to see me."

Suzette tenses. I pat her knee. She looks surprised at my touch, but doesn't question it.

"What did he say?" Stephen asks.

I bite my lip and look down the sheets. "He…chose a 'suitable' match for me."

"He told you just now?" Susanna exclaims with disbelief.

Suzette looks furious. "He didn't even ask if you were okay with it?"

I shake my head. "He said I was picked by his father a-"

"Grandpa?" Susanna asks. She looks confused.

I want to laugh at her. "No the guy's father and his grandmother." I look at Suzette. "Guess."

She too looks confused, but after a second she gasps. "No…"

I nod. "Yes."

"Can someone tell me who the bloody hell it is?" Stephen sighs impatiently.

Sakura pouts and points to Suzette and I. She wants one of us to tell her already.

I look at Suzette and she nods. Together we say. "Suoh Tamaki."

Susanna closes the door. "Are you serious?"

I look at Stephen and see that he looks shocked. "Was he even on your list?"

"No. That's what is bothering me." I tell him. "How did his grandmother even know about me and why me? Suzette has more in common with him."

"But I wouldn't want to marry him!" She protests.

"His father is chairman of the school." Sakura reminds us.

Stephen nods. "He probably knew what a hard worker you were and told the grandmother. She's the real head of the family right?"

"That's what I've heard." I sigh. "I don't want to be engaged to anyone."

"And doesn't Haruhi have a crush on him?" Susanna asks.

Suzette nods. "And he's head over heels for her even if he doesn't know it yet."

I groan. "Why me?"

"It will be all right. Just use your connections and stuff to break it off." Stephen tells me.

"That would have worked only if they didn't tell Dad first." I remind me.

We're all silent for a moment.

"Does he know?" Suzette wonders aloud.

I shake my head. "No. And I wonder what he'll think. He visited me along with the rest of the Host Club. He'll probably think I was keeping it from him."

Sakura shakes her head. She doesn't agree with me.

"When do you think Haruhi will find out?" Susanna bites her lip. "I like her. I don't want her to be hurt by our father's decisions."

Usually our Father's decisions only harm us. But now…

"Let's talk about something else." Stephen decides.

"Agreed." My sisters and I say. It's better we don't talk about this now.

I turn to Suzette. "How are your designs going? If I remember correctly you were commissioned by the Host Club to do that Hawaiian theme, no?"

She nods happily. "I showed them to the twins a week ago. We are going to work on them on Saturday."

"We'll be sure to cover for you." Stephen tells her.

"Actually-" She says with a frown. "Maybe you should come with me…that way I can make sure it'll fit you and Sara."

"Why don't we make a day of it?" Susanna suggests. She looks excited. "We can go over to the Hitachiin residence and then go somewhere fun!"

Sakura grins and nods in agreement.

"Where should we go?" I ask. Then I get an idea. "How about the park? We can do a lot of things there. There are paddle boats, great places for sketching for you Susanna, and best of all a Dad-free zone."

Stephen breaks into a grin. "I like it! There's also a huge field we can play football in."

Suzette and Susanna groan. "No that again."

"I think it's a good idea." Sakura decides.

"Me too. I think we all need a break from Dad." I say thinking more of myself than them.

"All in favor?" Suzette asks. She raises her hand and we follow in suit.

"It's settled. And I should be out of here by tomorrow." I tell them.

They nod. They end up standing with me until visitor hours are over. By then I miss them. I wish I could have gone with them, but Kyoya correctly assumed that if I did I would have done more work.

I lay back down and try to sleep. I'll be home tomorrow. And hopefully I won't be sick anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon.<strong>

**Thank you to all my readers for supporting this story and a very special thank you to my reviewers! I really do appreciate you taking the time to stop and review my story.**


	27. Not This Again!

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up, Miss!" A cheery maid calls.<p>

No more than ten seconds later I feel unwelcome sunshine heating my face. I scowl. I feel bad for this maid. No one should wake me while I'm feeling unwell. My damn siblings. They were too scared to wake me themselves.

Maybe I'll teach them a lesson.

I don't move for a while before I pull the covers over my head. "You are probably very nice. So believe me when I tell you that it's not a good idea to wake me right now."

For a moment I can't hear anything. I wonder what the hell is going on when I hear quick steps on the marble tiles and the slam of the door.

Huh. I tried to sound calm. I guess I growled or something. It shouldn't be long until my siblings come to brave me.

I decide to take advantage of the moment of silence and turn away from the harsh sunlight and lie down on my pillow. I was released from the hospital only yesterday because of that damn Otori.

I don't know why he feels the need to watch my health. That's my job. I sent the whole day thinking of ways to make his life hell. What else did would have amused me while I was bored? I got a few good ideas too.

"Brianna?" I hear Suzette call out softly.

"Shh!" I think that was Stephen. "You're going to bloody wake her!"

I hear a giggle. "But that maid ran out already!" That has to be Susanna.

I wait until I hear the door close softly behind them. I just need to wait until one of them makes a noise…

SNAP!

I smile. That must have been one of my pencils.

"Crap…" They all say.

"That was her favorite…" I hear Susanna whisper.

And with that note I sit up and let my emotions show for once.

They all freeze. It's amazing how alike they look. They all look so scared.

"Why am I up at-" I glance at my alarm clock. "Eight in the morning?"

They all grin sheepishly. Stephen rubs the back of his neck. Sakura makes an 'eep' sound.

"Well?" I snap.

"We're SORRY!" They yell holding each other, shrinking from my glare.

"THEN GET OUT!" I yell.

I swear my siblings could have been track stars from how fast they ran…at least until Stephen ran into the door and my sisters ran into him.

Then Sakura pulls on Stephen's sleeve and then he gets up slowly and looks toward me.

I raise an eyebrow and dare him to come closer.

Instead Suzette comes over careful not to look me in the eye. "We have to get you dressed and have you eat if we want to get to the Hitachiin residence by nine-thirty." She explains.

I scowl. "NO!" I protest loudly.

My siblings jump and then scurry out of the room.

"We'll be back at eight-forty!" Susanna says before closing the door.

I smile and fall back onto my pillow. Silence…at last.

Eight-forty comes a little too early for my taste and I think I may have given Susanna a black eye. In my defense she tried to pull me out of bed.

Finally Stephen just picks me up and tells Sakura to pick something out for me to wear.

He carries me to the car and feels my forehead. "No fever today." He tells me brightly.

I just grunt and roll onto the seat and lie down on Suzette.

"You better put on her shoes." Suzette tells whoever is near my feet or so I'm guessing.

"Awwww! Why?" Susanna whines. But moments later I feel her putting on some socks and sneakers.

I smile to myself. Who needs hired help when you have submissive siblings?

The whole ride to the Hitachiin mansion, my siblings keep their voices low. Until the limo stops. Then Sakura, I'm guessing, shakes me awake.

"Sara, I know you're tired, but you're only wearing a very long shirt and short shorts, please put on this coat." Suzette pleads with me.

Wordlessly I take the coat and put it on. I lie down on the seat again, but on the end in case Stephen decides to carry me again.

He does. "Geez, Sara you will have to walk sometime!"

I growl in response. After that he's quiet.

Several steps later I hear two voices speaking together. "Hey what's up with her?"

"She hates being woken up before nine-thirty on weekends. And she's still a little sick." Susanna explains.

"At least she's not like Kyoya." They say.

"Is that Sara in your arms Ben-chan?" Hunny asks excitedly.

"Sorry, I had to give him cake to wake him up fully, Mori-sempai." Haruhi from the sound of it. "Is Sara-sempai okay?"

I hear a grunt of approval. That must be Mori.

"Suzette! You're here!" Tamaki yells excitedly.

Okay enough is enough. I open my eyes to glare at the over-excited blond. I only have to say two words. "Shut. Up." Then I lay my head back down on my brother's shoulder.

"It's nine-forty, Brianna." Suzette says.

"It's nine thirty-seven." I answer. "Shut up."

The room is quiet until my brother says softly. "She's still not quite awake. Is there somewhere she can rest?" I guess someone pointed somewhere because we begin moving again. Then my brother stops suddenly. Idiot, I'm trying to sleep.

He lays me down gently and I hear snickering behind me. But I'm focused on getting the rest of my morning sleep so I just snuggle into whatever I'm laying on. It's soft-ish I suppose. It'd do.

"That's so-!"

I hear someone shush Hunny.

"Let's go." I think that was Tamaki attempting to whisper.

I hear another snicker, my guess is the twins.

"Sempai…do you think this is a good idea?" Haruhi asks almost fearfully.

"Don't worry about it." Susanna assures her. That's the last thing I hear before I go back to sleep.

* * *

>I open my eyes and yawn. That was just what I needed.<p><p>

I start to get up when I realize that I'm already sitting up. What the hell? I feel a heavy object on my right shoulder and look to see what it is. I see a hand. From the size its owner is male.

Oh, hell not _this_ again. I look up at Kyoya's sleeping figure and scowl.

I know for a fact this must be my siblings' doing. Remembering the failed whispers I heard before fading into dreamland I realize it was the Host Club's doing as well. They're going to pay dearly for this.

I try to slip out of his hold, but to my surprise his grip tightens and soon I'm lying on top of him trapped under his arms. I blush, but my annoyance quickly takes over. I glare at his still closed eyes. Hmm, no glasses huh? I want to smack myself. Of course no glasses; he's sleeping!

I try again to slip out of his hold, but a voice stops me.

"Stop moving."

I freeze, but not because I actually listened to the owner. But because I thought he was asleep and therefore incapable of knowing what he was doing. Now that I know, however…

I jab him in the ribs resulting in his letting go of me. I quickly get up and glare at his now open eyes. "Do that ever again and I will kick your pampered ass? Got it?" I hiss.

He blinks a few times before sitting up. "Why the threat so early in the morning?"

I can feel a vein pop. I open my mouth to let out a fury of insults when I realize that he looks a little dazed. Maybe he wasn't so aware. Or he could be faking it.

I sigh. "Just get the hell up, idiot." I tense when I realize what I just said. I cover my mouth quickly, but that's not going to do anything now.

He smirks. "Still feeling sick I see."

I hate him. God, I hate that smirk of his.

"Just a little. I apologize for the insult." I wish I could just get away with it, but I can't act like a spoiled brat all day. "Thanks for the inquiry. Now, next time you need a sleeping buddy don't choose me." I start walking away when I feel his hand pull back my arm.

He looks confused. "Sleeping buddy? I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Someone decided it would be funny if they let the two of us sleep next to each other." I fight to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks. And succeed, thankfully.

His eyes glint dangerously. It kind of reminds me of that odd glare on his glasses. "Really. Who do you suppose it was?"

"I have a few guesses." I say casually. "Four of them are related to me and the other three are associated with you."

He reaches for his glasses and to spare him the effort I hand them to him. "Thank you. Do you know where the idiots are now?" He takes his glasses from my hand.

I shrug. "All I know is that I'm hungry. So I am going to plot their deaths over breakfast."

"Mind if I join you?" He asks after taking a black book from under his pillow.

"The plotting or breakfast?"

"Both. They took me out of bed without my consent or breakfast." He replies as if it were a regular occurrence. Knowing Tamaki, it probably is.

I nod and don't bother waiting for him. When I realize something. I run my hands down the sides of hips and confirm my suspicions.

I sigh heavily. I should have at least gotten dressed. But I'm not all that rational when I'm just waking up or when I'm feeling ill.  
>"Something bothering you?" Kyoya asks stepping next to me with his book open.<p>

I roll my eyes. "I'm not wearing my clothes."

He stops in his tracks and I realize how my sentence could have been misinterpreted.

I try to keep calm, but his expression is so comical that I have to let out a small laugh. "I'm wearing my sleeping clothes under this coat, Kyoya." I smirk. "Not thinking what I think you are, right? That wouldn't be very appropriate."

He looks away with the slightest of blushes of his face. It leaves so quickly that I could have imagined it. "Not in the slightest."

I continue walking and pull out my cell phone from my coat pocket. I love Sakura right now. She must have placed it in the pocket

"Get my clothes to me now." I say after I hear giggling on the other line. I hang up.

From another part of the house I hear two incredulous voices yell. "She's not wearing anything?"

I smirk. Oh, they are all so dead. They just gave away their position.

"They realize we know where they are now don't they?" Kyoya mutters to himself.

"Yes, but they're idiots." I remind him. I look back and flash an evil grin. "That's why I intend to make them pay…dearly."

His quiet chuckle is the response I get.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Thanks for supporting this story and thanks for reviewing!**


	28. French Toast and Friends?

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>As it turns out the idiots were in the dining room. When Kyoya and I appear in the doorway I make sure to glare at the occupants of the room.<p>

"Something you would like to explain?" I ask with my arms crossed.

The twins laugh nervously. "Explain what?"

My siblings know better though.

"I take it you weren't amused?" Stephen says meekly.

Sakura holds up a bag and I cross the room to take it from her. "Just so you know." I say after glaring at them. "You are all going to be punished severely for that."

Susanna and Suzette groan. "Not a prank!"

"Just don't touch my fabric!" Suzette pleads. "Or my new dress."

I walk away and hear Kyoya say calmly. "Haruhi your debt is up 10,000 more yen."

"Why?" She complains.

"Because it was your fault this incident happened."

"No it wasn't!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki cry. I smirk. They just gave themselves away.

I have to hand it to him. He knows how to get what he wants.

"Then I'll have to see what to do with you all." He tells him.

I walk into a bathroom and shut the door behind me. I look at the clothes that were brought for me. Jeans and a flowing blue top designed by Suzette. Acceptable, I suppose. I bet that Sakura was the one who packed this for me. Suzette would have tried to put me into something more girly.

I change quickly so that my siblings don't try to hide. I jog back to the dining room to find that Tamaki is sitting in a corner and the twins are not trying to hide their glares from Kyoya.

I look at my siblings. Suzette looks away and Susanna hides behind Sakura who hides behind her book. Stephen is talking to Hunny who seems to be shoving food down his throat at an alarming rate. I thought he only acted that way with cake.

Mori is calmly sipping from a coffee cup. Hmm, I didn't know he liked coffee.

"Boss! We don't want to do that!" The twins protest to Tamaki. He doesn't seem to have heard them because he's still in his corner.

Haruhi tries to hide her smile. "At least my debt wasn't raised." She looks over to me. "Sara-sempai!"

I feel a little confused. I rarely speak to Haruhi, I wonder what she wants to talk about. "Yes Haruhi?"

She walks to over to me and looks back at the room. "You didn't get to eat right?"

I nod. "That's correct. So is there any food that my siblings haven't eaten?"

"Sure come into the kitchen with me." She says.

"She can't eat anything because she's the reason the Shadow King is angry with us!" The twins say suddenly appearing by my side.

"And if I don't then you'll have to deal with me as well." I look at the both of them. "Is that what you want?"

They step away together and avoid my gaze. "She's as scary as he is…"

"You said something about food?" I ask Haruhi bringing back the subject of food.

Haruhi nods. "Come with me."

I walk with her to the kitchen passing my siblings and I tug on Stephen's hair.

"Oww!" He cries on immediately bringing his hand up to his head. He frowns at me and sticks out his tongue.

I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen.

"There's some cereal and I think there's some fruit." She tells me. She looks in a cabinet and takes out some fruit.

"You seem to know your way around here." I comment.

I see that she's shaking her head. "The twins and Tamaki keep inviting me over to their houses."

"Do you know where the bread is?" I'm in the mood for French toast. I might as well make some for myself. "And the pans and cooking oil?" I go to the refrigerator and take out the eggs and milk. Haruhi has already grabbed a pan and the cooking oil. "Shoot. Know where the cinnamon is?"

She looks a little confused. "What are you making?" But she gets the cinnamon for me and I crack three eggs in a bowl and pour a lot of cinnamon in it.

"French toast." I tell her. "It's a western style breakfast."

She nods. "Oh, I remember someone telling me about that. I prefer traditional breakfasts myself." She looks at the cinnamon distrustfully.

"You can try a piece if you would like." I offer putting the soggy bread on the pan I placed on the stove. It sizzles and I can already taste the fluffy bread in my mouth. My roommate used to make the best French toast. I blame her for the reason I love it so much.

"Umm- maybe." She says watching me flip it.

I put the finished French toast on a paper towel and get started on making another one. "Kyoya didn't really raise your debt did he?" I ask her.

She seems surprised at my question. "No." She seems thoughtful for a moment. "He hasn't raised it at all for the past two weeks."

"That's good." I say absentmindedly. After a few moments of silence and three more pieces of French toast she speaks again,

"Sara-sempai?" She asks waiting for me to respond.

"Please just call me Sara. I've grown used to only hearing my name and I prefer it this way." I tell her. I find a plate and put my French toast on it. It's odd, but I like it without syrup. Maybe it's because I don't like cleaning up sticky things.

"Sara it is. Is something going on between you and Kyoya-sempai?" She asks bluntly.

I chew my food and look blankly at her. I swallow before answering. "What do you mean?"

She shrugs. "You two just seem to be comfortable with each other. I've never seen him so relaxed before so I thought-" Her voice drifts and she shrugs again.

"Oh." I say finally realizing what she was implying. I look down at my napkin and feel upset thinking about my arranged marriage. Tamaki still hasn't be told and I don't want him to ever find out because that would make it more real. "No. Nothing is going on. He's not even on my list…" I stop myself from saying anything more. She doesn't need to know that.

"List? That thing that Suzette was muttering about?" Haruhi asks.

I smirk. "My sister can't keep her mouth shut can she?" I ask. "Try a piece." I offer the French toast to her.

Haruhi eyes it cautiously. "Okay." She rips a piece and puts it in her mouth and chews it thoughtfully. Her eyes widen. "Hey, this is actually pretty good."

"I don't eat anything that isn't good." I tell her. "My roommate used to make the best French toast. I would annoy her until she made it for me."

"When you were America?" She asks before taking another bite. I hold back a laugh and push the last piece to her. She eyes it gratefully.

"Yes. We had to make our own breakfast." I explain. "They were trying to teach us to be independent. While I was president I made a lot of changes so that we could really focus in it." I remember my council and how they always trusted what I had to say. I miss the life I had when I could say what I felt and not have to worry how that would affect me later.

"Breakfast?" She asks in disbelief.

I shake my head feeling amused. "No, independence."

She nods and eats the last of the French toast. "Well, I wouldn't mind if I focused on this every day." She really likes food doesn't she?

"I could teach you to make it." I offer. I pick up the pan and put it in the sink. She watches me clean the pan.

"Why are you washing that semp…I mean Sara." She asks.

I look at her with a frown. "I never asked if I could use it so the least I can do is clean it. Besides it's not like I don't know how to do things myself." I take the bowl I used to mix the eggs and dump the contents in the sink. "I know that you may have met a lot of spoiled little rich girls that don't lift their fingers except to pull out their credit card, but I'm not one of them. If I can do something myself I do it. Why would I leave an unnecessary mess for the help to clean when I can easily do it? It's bad manners." I tell her.

She holds her hands up defensively. "I never said it was a bad thing. It's just that all the girls at Ouran wouldn't try instant coffee without coaxing, I was just surprised that you willing cleaned something. Usually the Host club tells me I should do it since I'm the commoner."

I roll my eyes. "Well, then they're lazy idiots just as I assumed before."

"They're not that bad." She admits. I catch the faint blush on her cheeks and check around us to make sure that no one is listening.

"I assume you mean a certain blonde?" I say in a low voice.

She tenses. "What? No Tamaki-sempai is just-" she sighs. "Oh, you were the one that figured it out that first day weren't you?"

I nod. "Can you tell us apart yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I know Stephen because he's the boy. But the only way I know you is because your siblings were talking about how funny it was you were cuddling with Kyoya-sempai." She looks at me with regret. "Sorry about that. They wouldn't listen to me."

I shrug. "It's just a prank to them. Besides it's not like it's the first time I fell asleep on him."

"It's not?" She looks incredulous. Oh, crap. What is wrong with my mouth today? I don't even have the excuse of being sick. Maybe I actually trust her?

"Forget I said anything." I tell her. I put back the eggs and milk.

She appears beside me. "I'm sorry Sara, but now I'm curious. I thought you said you and Kyoya-sempai weren't anything?"

"I did because it's true." I appraise her and then look around to make sure yet again to make sure no one is listening. I sigh. "I hardly know how it happened. All I know is that I woke up and I was laying on him." I play it off as no big deal.

But Haruhi's eyes are wide. "But he-" She pauses to recollect her thoughts. "Was that the day you fell asleep in the Host club room?"

I nod. "He offered to take me home and somehow we ended up on his couch." I frown. "At least that's what he told me. I don't really remember anything."

"So you don't remember anything?" She asks with a pensive look. I wonder what she's thinking. "So it was accidental."

I wonder why I'm telling her anything. I guess it's because I know she wouldn't say anything to anyone else. And maybe I just miss having someone outside of my family to talk to.

"I suppose." I hear yells in the dining room. "It seems that chaos is beyond that door." I don't want to go over there if something is going on. I don't need any drama right now.

Haruhi smiles softly. "Want to wait it out in the game room?"

I think it over before nodding. "My siblings can handle themselves for the time being." I decide. I wonder if I can consider her a friend. I look to my side at her and decide that if she proves to be trustworthy maybe I can one day call her that. That is if she would like to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be up soon! Sorry that it took so long.<strong>

**Thanks for supporting this story and thanks for reviewing!**


	29. New Information

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>After an hour I get very impatient. "Don't they know we came here for a reason?"<p>

Haruhi shrugs. "They always manage to get side-tracked." She puts down her pool stick. "To be honest I don't want to see what they want to put me in this time."

I cross my arms almost hitting myself with a pool stick. "They always try to waste my valuable time!" I complain.

"Do you have something important to attend to Sara?" Haruhi asks me.

I sigh. "My siblings and I were planning to spend the day together at the park after this fitting. Now I wonder if we'll have any time to do it at all."

"Don't let Tamaki find out about it. He'll force the rest of us to follow you." Haruhi warns.

"Oh I am fully aware of what he will try to do. The only thing that shocks me is that my siblings have managed to keep our outing a secret for so long." I say honestly.

Haruhi shakes her head. "It amazes me how much you act like him. Only now you're starting to show some emotion."

"I rarely let my emotions get in the way of things. That is why I feel it's better to keep my emotions in check." I explain to her. I decide to take the subject away from the person I know she wants me to talk about. "My Dad had me speaking to very important people at a young age and if I didn't smile correctly or say the right thing I would get yelled at."

Haruhi frowns. "I didn't know that."

"That's because I didn't tell you." I remind her.

She shrugs. "I always thought that rich people didn't do much and acted stuffy because that was the way they were."

I shake my head. "I hope I didn't give you that impression." I try hard not to give off that impression.

"No, that is what I thought when I came to the Host Club. And sometimes when everyone is too extravagant-" She laughs. "I can't help, but wonder what the hell is going through their minds."

I smile. "I've been having that thought recently. My Mom almost spent one million U.S dollars on lotion. _Lotion._"

Her eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but then again it was for the spa she runs, but it was only one spa. She shouldn't have felt the need to spend more than 100,000 dollars."

"For a second there, I thought you meant for herself." She laughs easily before getting a little serious. "Would she do that?"

I shake my head. "Over my dead body."

"So she would?" Haruhi clarifes sounding disbelieving of what she just heard.

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Wow." Haruhi says. "Amazing how you didn't pick up some of her genes huh?"

"Not really. She's not my biological mother." I say with a shrug.

Haruhi looks surprised. "She's not?"

I shake my head. "My biological mother died in childbirth." I laugh darkly. "Five kids was a little too much for her I guess."

"Sara…I'm so sorry." Unlike the many people who offer their condolences, Haruhi actually sounds sincere. "My Mother died too. But I got to know her and I want to follow her footsteps and be a lawyer." She sounds resolved to do just that. The way she talks about it make me believe she really respected her Mom.

I smile. "You know that we're halfers right? Half American and half Japanese."

"I was wondering why you had blue eyes." Haruhi mutters.

"Yes, well we've been told that we look like our mother." I tell her. "She was the American. She had the blue and brown hair that we have. We look nothing like our Dad who has brown eyes and almost black hair."

Haruhi smiles sadly. "So I guess he's reminded of your Mom when he sees you all."

"Probably not." I tell her. "I think he's forgotten her to be honest. He's had three wives after her. I like my current Mom right now. She can be a bit loose with her funds, but she's reasonable. I wish she'd come here sooner though." If we remind him of our Mother, I'd be led to believe he didn't care very much for her.

Haruhi frowns. "I'm not sure about your Father at the moment."

"Believe me. You should never be sure about him. Sometimes he can be very reasonable, but other times it seems as if he's trying to ruin our lives." Like now.

Haruhi looks at me with interest. "You know…this is the first time I ever heard you speak openly about anything. Without sounding like you were guarding something."

"I wonder why I trust you so much." I muse outloud.

"I guess it must be because I'm the natural?" Haruhi jokes.

I smile. "Yes, that must be it."

She laughs and I join her laughter this time.

* * *

><p>"It's about time you all got here." I say as my siblings come through the door.<p>

Haruhi pops her head over the changing area. "Oh, so are the rest of them here?"

"They're coming." Stephen says turning red.

I smirk. "Embarrassed Ben?"

He shakes his head trying to hide just how red he is. "No…"

"Well, at least it's not horrible." Haruhi steps out from behind the screen. She's wearing a tasteful shirt with a Hawaiian print. I know it must have been really hard to find a print that wasn't too busy or tacky. She looks really good in it and she's also wearing a long wrap that open a little at the bottom. It's a plain white color, but it has very faint designs copying the same print as the shirt she is wearing.

Suzette claps her hand happily. "I told him it would look good!" She goes over to Haruhi armed with a bunch of pins. "Let me fit it a little better."

"Are you going to get changed? Stephen asks me.

I shrug. "I couldn't find mine."

"Those idiots probably stuffed it with Stephen's." Suzette says with a roll of her eyes.

"Oooo! I wanna see Brianna in a tankini!" Susanna says excitedly.

The twins poke their heads in and see Suzette with Haruhi. "You barely started?"

"I didn't see you in here." Suzette says calmly. "Go get dressed or help the others find their outfits."

"My daughter looks so cute!" Tamaki yells as soon as he catches sight of Haruhi.

Haruhi blushes. "Sempai! I'm not your daughter!"

I start feeling sick again. Words could not describe how much I hate this arranged marriage.

Suzette looks over to me to give me a sympathetic smile. "Brianna come over here and I'll help you with your outfit."

Stephen ruffles my hair. "Are you going to get mine?"

"If you would like." I tell him. He smiles sadly and shrugs. His way of comfort, I suppose.

Suzette hands me a package. "Go get changed."

I can hear Tamaki squealing about how cute Haruhi looks in her outfit while she yells at him to stop hugging her so tightly.

I shake my head and try to focus on the matter at hand. I prepare myself for whatever my sister and the Hitachiins are planning to put me in. I smile. It's a soft light blue colored tankini with the same tasteful print as Haruhi's. It's more of a halter top with skinny strings that tie around my neck and behind my back. However…I pick up the short wrap and I'm a little confused as to how I'm supposed to be wearing this. I'll just ask Suzette to help.

I change in the top and then put on the matching bottom piece before calling my sister. "Zee?"

"Coming!" I hear one of the twins yelp and then my sister comes behind the screen with a smile. "Yes? Do you like it?"

I shrug. "I just need help with that." I point to the piece of confusing fabric on the floor.

"Oh. The longer side falls to one side-" Suzette picks it up and holds it against my left leg and wraps it around my waist. "-and the shorter side is on the other side. There, perfect."

I look down at myself and shake my head. "Isn't this a little high?" The short side only covers the upper part of my thigh, luckily it drops lower as it gets to the other side.

"It's asymmetrical." Suzette says as if it solves everything. She pushes me out of the screen and I almost trip over the long side. "Of course I'll put your hair up and style it accordingly."

"I still think it's short." I complain.

She rolls her eyes. "Be a girl, okay?"

"What I don't look like a girl? I look just like you and Stephen." I smirk.

Susanna laughs. "Yeah, you should tell Stephen to look like a boy and Sakura to look like a girl."

Sakura and Stephen blush.

The rest of the people in the room exchange glances.

"And that is the reason I never wear pants." Sakura says with a shudder.

Stephen blushes even more. "HEY! It's not I asked your crush to flirt with me!"

Suzette, Susanna and I all try to keep ourselves from laughing.

Sakura blushes. "But you made me pretend to be you that day! It was your fault!"

"You pissed her off Stephen." I remark in English.

Suzette starts laughing. "It- She –Mon dieu!" She gives up speaking and just laughs.

"Are we the only ones that don't understand?" The twins ask each other.

"That was the most I have ever heard Sakura-chan speak!" Hunny remarks.

Mori looks at Sakura with newfound interest. "Yeah."

"She, well Sakura had this crush who liked her back and he wanted to confess to her so-" Stephen covers Susanna's mouth before she can say anything.

"He went up to who he thought was Sakura, but it was actually Stephen and professed his 'undying love for the prettiest girl in school." I finish with a smirk. "Then that same boy said hi to Sakura and thought she was Stephen and commented on how 'manly' she looked in jeans."

Sakura glares at me. She's so angry that she's stopped speaking. I think that it's funny.

Then she smirks evilly. "How about that boy that you kissed that summer?"

Suzette starts laughing harder. I'm starting to worry about her.

Stephen looks lost. "What boy?" Oh, that's right…it was only my sisters that came with me on that trip.

"There was no boy." I protest weakly. I hide my face in my hands. "Sakura if you say _anything _I will make sure it will be very hard for you to breathe for the next few minutes." I feel my face heat up and I wish she never mentioned it. I still feel bad after all this time!

Stephen lets go of Susanna. "Susanna you tell."

"Hell no." Susanna says with a shake of her head. "All you need to know was that he was a guy and-" she starts getting starry-eyed. "Oh so dreamy~"

I look at Kaoru and see him get a little jealous. His brother is nudging him; a silent reminder to not react so openly.

"He was quite handsome and four years older than my flirtatious sister." Suzette comments. She grins. "I was so proud and so very jealous." I don't correct her about him being four years older. He was closer to five years older, but I really don't want to talk about it.

Now I actually walk to a wall and smack my head against it. "I hate you all."

"Do you know who he was?" Tamaki asks looking curious.

"I thought the Ice Queen wouldn't like anyone." The Hitachiins comment. I'm so embarrassed can't snap at him. They don't know how close they are to the truth.

Hunny's voice implies that he's smiling at me. "Sara-chan will you stop hitting your head against the wall?"

I continue what I am doing hoping that this is a bad dream. Seconds later I feel two arms pull me away. I turn and see Mori holding me up.

"You shouldn't do that." He tells me.

Suzette and Susanna look at each other. "He was really cute. And he had it bad. Sending her flowers, taking her to dinner, and buying her nice things."

"I returned them all and I never went to dinner with him!" I correct them. "Obviously you all are insane." They are so twisting this story around. I did go dancing with him and…why am I thinking about him. I thought we all agreed never to speak about him ever again.

"But you admitted he was the hottest thing alive." Suzette teases. "And I agreed completely."

Tamaki looks really impatient. "But who was he?"

Kyoya takes a sip of some tea and starts working on some paperwork.

Sakura looks at her nails innocently. "Kyoya's brother."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a flash of inspiration! And this chapter came out of it. And I'm almost done with the next chapter so you'll be seeing that one soon. Like maybe in an hour or so.<strong>

**Thanks for supporting this story and thanks for reviewing!**


	30. Summer Fling?

**Told you I'd have it up soon!**

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya spits out his tea and the rest of the Hosts' mouths drop to the floor. My brother gaps at me. "No…"<p>

Haruhi looks really faint. "Are you serious?"

"Sakura…" I say menacingly.

Suzette and Susanna shake their heads. "That was taking the joke too far." They both say.

"I would fear for your life." Susanna tells her.

Sakura gives a timid smile before attempting to run away. I leap for her and pin her to the ground. "That is so not true! You know that he was a commoner!"

She yelps and struggles under me. I allow her to get up and she shakes her head wildly. She's really sorry. But I'm really annoyed.

Mori is trying to help Kyoya stop choking and Honey is cleaning the spilled tea with his bunny.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki just gap at me.

"Just to be clear…" My brother asks. "Who was it?"

Suzette pulls me gently away from Sakura. "His name was Dominic Nuñez." She grins. "He was a _sexy_ Spanish guy."

Susanna nods. "Oh my God. I was so jealous. He had these deep blue eyes and curly brown hair that was just so-" She stops to sigh. "He was gorgeous."

"Not bad to look at without a shirt off, right Brianna?" She nudges me and I blush.

"You make it sound like it was anywhere off the beach." I say half scolding her.

The twins are supporting barely controlled expressions. They both look like they're ready to rip off some heads. Looks like some twins have fallen for my sisters. That's really bad.

Tamaki looks at me. "How come you haven't told Daddy about this boy!" He whines.

Haruhi looks thoughtful. "He sounds pretty attractive." She looks at me. "Do you have a picture?"

Tamaki has his mouth hanging open. "Wh- Daddy forbids you to look at any picture of this boy! Mommy tell our daughter that she is forbidden!"

Kyoya has finally gotten hold of himself and he looks at me wide-eyed. I look away quickly so he won't see that I want to laugh. He looks uncapable of speech.

"Sara-chan did you like him?" Honey asks me with a smile.

"I-I really don't want to talk about it." I say. I glare at Sakura. "This is all your fault…"

She squeaks and goes to hide behind Stephen.

I decide to hide behind the changing screen and get dressed. I turn back to my sisters. "Not. A. Word."

Suzette, Susanna and Sakura pout. "But it's so fun to tell~" they whine.

I huff and go behind the screen hiding and dressing as my sisters retell the tale.

* * *

><p><em>"This is going to be fun!" I announce with a smile.<em>

_Sakura nods excitedly pointing at the beautiful Barcelona beach._

_"I'm so happy that we got a chance to get together!" Susanna comments. "I miss you guys even though it's only been a year." We're freshman in high school now._

_Suzette nods. "It's too bad Stephen had a tournament."_

_I nod. "But we'll still call him."_

_We all nod and then giggle. "What should we do first?" I ask._

_"Boy watch!" Suzette and Susanna vote excitedly._

_Sakura and I roll our eyes, but agree to do what our boy-crazy sisters want. My Dad has been starting to crack down on our work load…it's almost as if he's punishing us for moving. I have been doing a lot of the work to try and save some time for my siblings, but it's hard work. That's why I'm just going to relax and be carefree. Or as much as I can anyway._

_"Sara you have to promise to be carefree and do whatever we say, okay?" My sisters all say as if they could read my mind._

_I blink. "Only if it won't kill, ail, or injure me."_

_"Deal!" They agree. "And we won't tell Stephen."_

_"Now point out a really cute boy!" Susanna demands._

_I sigh, but I look around. There are more girls here than guys so looking so one is a little difficult. I judge each male as I scan the beach. Too young. Too old. Too skinny. No comment. Ah. That one looks promising even though I can't see his face._

_I point to a beach volleyball game. "That one." I point to the boy in dark blue shorts with curly dark brown hair._

_"Oooo. Good spot, Brianna." Suzette coos._

_Sakura nods and shyly glances at him. _

_"You should talk to him." Susanna decides._

_"What?" I ask not sure I heard correctly._

_"Talk to him." Suzette repeats already pulling something out of her bag. "Here wear this wig Sakura." She hands her a black wig which Sakura hesitantly puts on._

_Susanna, I notice is wearing brown contacts and Suzette's hair has been dyed a dark auburn color that she swears wasn't her fault, but her roommate's._

_"We won't be your clones, so he can go for you and not be distracted by us." Susanna explains._

_Suzette fixes Sakura's wig. "Now go!"_

_I get up and walk towards the game holding my arm and feeling very self-conscious. I've never tried speaking to a guy like this before…_

_"¡Hola chica linda!" I hear a deep and very cute voice call._

_I turn and see the guy I had pointed to come over to me with a volleyball under his arm. He really is very cute. Actually he's more than cute. He's as handsome as they come. But as soon as I see him I know that he _has _to be at least three years older than I am._

_I shake my head. "I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish."_

_He grins. "American?"_

_I decide to make it less complicated by agreeing. "Yes. Spaniard?"_

_He laughs. "Yes, smart girl." He flashes me a breathtaking grin, but to my surprise I don't feel anything. Aren't I supposed to be getting butterflies in my stomach or something?_

_"I try to be." I smile back. I feel really confused. _

_"Would you do me a favor, chica?" He asks. "My team is missing a player. Would you join us?"_

_I look back at my sisters who are watching intently. "…Yes. I'd like that."_

_For the next week, he would follow me around like a lost puppy and would shower me with attention and presents. Like a bracelet with a heart charm, a sweatshirt, and flowers. He would send me flowers everyday to my hotel room. He would pick me up and show me around the city. My sisters would squeal how I was so lucky and wasn't I having fun? _

_But I wasn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but every time he would flash me a grin or kiss my cheek or call me beautiful, I didn't feel anything. It was like I was robot and I was starting to get scared that I had no emotions or was in danger of losing them like…last time. Like I didn't care about the attention I was getting and I hated myself for leading him on._

_"Here put this on, Sara." Suzette throws an elegant dress at me and smiles._

_Susanna looks really jealous. "He's taking you dancing! Dancing! You are so lucky! He's like the sweetest guy in the world! And he didn't even ignore us when you brought us along when he was showing you the city."_

_Sakura nods her agreement. I smile to hide how uncomfortable I was. He was really sweet. Why didn't I like him? Was something wrong with me? Do I really not like guys that much? He was everything I could have asked for, but I didn't feel anything._

_Hours later he's dropping me off at my hotel room. He holds my hand and kisses my cheek. "I can't believe that you are leaving tomorrow, chica."_

_I manage a sad smile. "I wish I could stay longer." I hate lying to him. He deserves so much better. Someone who could actually be happy, I mean really happy, to be with him._

_He leans in to kiss my lips, but I push him away gently. "Dominic…I-I can't."_

_"Why?" He asks sadly. He looks really hurt so I decide just to make something up._

_"Because I-I am actually younger than you…" I look at him. "Like almost five years younger than you." It's true, but it's not why I can't kiss him._

_He frowns. "But you look so much older." He lets go of my hand, but he doesn't look upset._

_"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to lie to you." I say feeling very guilty._

_He brushes some hair from my eyes and smiles. "Maybe in a few years I can visit you in America?" Why was he so sweet?_

_I laugh. "I probably won't be there by then." I explain how my siblings and I were originally from Japan and that we were studying to take over the companies._

_He looks really impressed. "And now you made me sure that I am out of your league." _

_We both chuckle. I speak up. "I think that you're out of _my_ league." His looks make me very sure of that._

_He smiles softly. "I wish that I could see you again, but since I probably won't-" He gives me a huge hug and I feel a bit comforted. I return it without having to force myself for the first time._

_He looks me in the eyes. "You make sure that the guy you do end up with knows how special he is to have such a smart, beautiful, kind, and talented girl as you. And he better do that at least twice a day if not more." He lifts my chin. "Because you do deserve it. If he doesn't you better find someone else very quickly."_

_I laugh and kiss the tip of his nose. "Thanks Dominic. I really had a nice time with you." This time I'm saying how I really feel._

_He takes a chance and kisses the top of my head. "Take care, chica." Then he turns and I never saw him again. Although we do stay in touch for a while. I emailed him for a while before I my Dad piled on our paperwork. Then I stopped. But I always feel uneasy when thinking of him. Like something must have been wrong with me not to feel anything. Sure I enjoyed some of his compliments and he was nice, but I didn't feel a huge attraction to him._

_I still wonder if something was wrong with me and if something is _still_ wrong with me._

* * *

><p>"And then he left." Suzette finishes with a sigh.<p>

I decide to come out from behind the screen and I see the Host Club members staring at me.

"What?" I demand sharply.

The twins look at each other. "Sounds like you actually had a crush."

"That's the thing!" Susanna whines. "She claims that she didn't like him~" She looks back at me. "He was soooo cute and sweet and funny-"

"Too old for me, lives in Spain, a commoner." I add with a raise of my eyebrow. "Need I go on?"

Suzette gaps at me. "Do you remember what he said?"

"Oh, hell no Suzette don't you dare-" But it's too late."

"Before he leaves he tells her 'You make sure that the guy you do end up with knows how special he is to have such a smart, beautiful, kind, and talented girl as you. And he better do that at least twice a day if not more. Because you do deserve it. If he doesn't you better find someone else very quickly.' He was so romantic!" Suzette puts her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't sound that great." The Hitachiins mutter.

I smirk at them. "Jealous are we?"

Finally someone besides me is getting embarrassed today. The red of their cheeks is so vibrant.

Stephen crosses his arms. "How come I was never told this?"

All of us pointedly look away. Haruhi breaks the silence. "Do you have a picture?"

Sakura smiles and brings out her phone to show Haruhi the picture.

"That's him?" She cries. "Holy crap!"

The other Host Club members look at her with some shock. She blushes and shrugs. "What? He's really cute."

I cross over and snatch the picture. Yep, still looks really handsome and yet I feel nothing. "Want me to send you a copy?" I ask absentmindedly.

"DON'T YOU DARE SEND MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER-"

Haruhi shrugs. "You can if you want, but you don't need too-" She blushes and I hit the send button.

"Can we see the picture, Sakura-chan?" Honey asks smiling.

Mori walks over too, but I can't determine whether he's curious or just following Hunny.

I walk over to where Kyoya is sitting. "Were you really that shocked when my sister claimed that your brother was following me?" He has been sitting here the whole time.

He looks at me without a lot of emotion. "No. What my brother does in his spare time is no interest of mine." He sounds…I can't put my finger on it. I'll figure it out later.

"Of course not." I say. Why did I even come over here again? "I think we better go." I decide out loud.

"Was he really as nice as your sisters claim?" He asks before I leave. He makes it seem like an afterthought but it sounded more like a question he had to gather up courage to ask.

I shrug. "He was better. I just didn't-" I sigh. "For some strange reason I just didn't feel attracted to him. I think something is wrong with me." I lower my voice when I say the last sentence. So much so that I doubt he heard what I said.

"I doubt that anything is wrong with you." He tells me quietly. So he did hear.

I meet his eyes and give a small smile. "If you say so." Then I turn to my siblings. "Ready to go on our outing? Or are you going to tell them my life story before the day is out?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's the story. Poor Sara got embarrassed. (snicker) Oh well.<strong>

**Thanks for supporting this story and thanks for reviewing!**


	31. Our Day Or Maybe Not

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

"This is fun!" Suzette sighs. A breeze blows her hair back. "Isn't?"

I nod. I look at Sara and see her give a weak smile.

"It certainly is relaxing." She says monotonously. I don't know if she knows how bored she sounds or if she's doing it on purpose.

"Yep! And the boys are following us!" Susanna giggles.

Stephen turns around and sees that sure enough the Host Club followed us to the park. "Bloody hell, this is _our_ private day!"

"So long as they stay away from us I don't see why we can't ignore them." Sara says. "I can call our private police force if you would like." I shake my head.

Susanna smiles. "I think it's cute."

"I think it's annoying." Suzette complains. "And can't you both row any faster?" She asks Sara and Stephen.

They both glare at her. "Do you want to row?" They snap.

She freezes and smiles nervously. "Never mind, I love this pace!"

"That's what I bloody thought." Stephen grunts. "Why don't you call your boyfriends and ask them to row you?"

"What boyfriends?" Susanna asks nervously and quickly. Suzette merely looks confused.

I laugh and shake my head at them. If only she knew how she were giving herself away…

Sara shakes her head and focuses her attention on rowing. "He's teasing you."

"Oh." They both say sounding relieved.

I smile at Sara who just shakes her head at me. I pout. She's still upset with me.

"We're almost to the other side of the lake." Stephen says with a grin. "Who wants to place bets on whether or not they'll try and join our day?"

"Willingly or unwillingly?" Sara inquires.

"It doesn't matter because we all know that it'd be Tamaki or the twins that decide." Stephen says with a wave of his hand.

"True…I think that most of them will want to follow us, but someone sane will try their best to keep them away and fail." Sara guesses.

"I think that they'll keep following us 'discreetly'" Suzette makes quotes with her fingers around the word discreetly.

"I agree with Suzette." Susanna says.

"I agree with Sara." Stephen and I say.

"But I don't think someone will try to keep them away. I doubt Haruhi is here." Stephen says.

"Are you kidding?" Sara asks with disbelief. "No way has she managed to slip away from Tamaki." She pauses. "You know what…think what you like. What is the prize?"

I think and then raise a finger. Everyone pays attention to me.

"We have to do whatever the person who wins says." I decide.

My siblings exchange looks before nodding. "Sounds reasonable." They say.

"May the best quint win." Susanna says before going into a fit of giggles.

I frown and tilt my head in a questioning manner.

"I'm with Sakura." What is going on in that head of yours?" Stephen asks almost fearfully.

"Oh, nothing…" She says with fake innocence.

Sara looks over at the bushes. "Look, Mori is holding back the twins by their collars. And it looks like Haruhi is holding back Tamaki."

Everyone including me groans after seeing that she isn't making it up. All we can hope is that they don't manage to get near us. Wait…didn't I agree with her?

Sara smirks. "They don't know who is who right?"

They rest of us shake our heads. "No one has managed to figure out who we are, remember?" Suzette frowns. "And we changed clothes."

Sara grins mischievously and as soon as we get out of the boat she grabs my hand and leads me to two unsuspecting boys. She must really want to win…

I grin when I realize that if she wins so do I. So I decide to go along with whatever she has planned.

"Hey!" Susanna yells.

"Oh, be quiet Sara!" I yell back and pout. "Let us have some fun."

Sara smirks at me and follows my lead. "Let's go Susanna."

"Okay, Suzette." I agree. We giggle and walk up to the two boys.

"Hi." Sara says with a twirl of her hair around her finger.

"Hey…Sara?" I see my sister do a double take.

"I hate the both of you!" Susanna yells doing an unintentional move that makes her sound more like Sara.

Suzette is so shocked that she's speechless. I have to hand it to Sara. She certainly knows them very well. Stephen is just paying for the money we owe for renting the boat.

"Nozomu?" She gasps. "What are you doing here?"

I shake my head and turn my attention to the other boy. "Hi."

"Hello." He smiles at me. Hmm, he seems to be okay. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Sort of cute I guess. But I'm already starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Mind helping us win a bet?" Sara asks with a smile.

Nozomu nods. "Of course."

The other boy looks amused. "Does it have anything to do with the Hitachiins racing towards us?"

Before I can turn around the two twins have grabbed our arms and dragged us away.

"What are you two doing?" The twins yell at us.

Sara smirks. "Winning a bet." She looks at me and nods.

One of them, Kaoru I think, says. "Susanna…" He looks kind of hurt.

I shake my head and point to Susanna running over to us.

Hikaru (now I'm sure he is) glares at Sara. "What do you mean winning a bet?"

"Sara and Sakura that was a dirty play!" Susanna yells ripping Karou's arms off of me.

Sara wags a finger. "No, Susanna that was a perfect play. Now say sorry for yelling."

Susanna turns at least three shades of red. "I-I'm sorry." She spits out.

"What is going on?" Hikaru asks looking really confused.

Susanna opens her mouth, but Sara shakes her head. "Don't speak about personal matters."

"You are so mean!" Susanna stomps her foot.

Suzette appears next to us with a scowl. "That was not called for Sara!"

"That was bloody brilliant although, I'm unhappy you won the bet." Stephen folds his arms. "What are you going to make us do?"

I raise my hand and smile smugly.

Susanna, Suzette and Stephen groan. "Not you too…"

"Your fault for not agreeing with me." Sara tells Stephen.

"So you all made a bet…?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask together. They both look confused.

I nod as an answer.

"Sara-sempai! I'm sorry we tried to stop them and I told them not to bother you, but…" Haruhi pants and bends over her legs. "They ran too fast."

Sara shrugs. "It's all right. We were just trying to have a family day before they rudely interrupted." It's scary and interesting how Sara manages to make something ordinary she says into a guilt trip. My goodness, her American sayings are starting to get stuck in my head.

The Hitachiins look a little embarrassed but Kaoru looks at Susanna with a funny expression. Now that I think about it…why did he look so hurt when he thought I was Susanna?

I thought that she was the one that had a crush on him. I didn't know that he liked her as well. I look at the two of them and realize that they must be dating or at least know that they are fond of each other.

This is bad. This is really not good. Does Sara know? Does…Father know? I look over at Sara feeling somewhat frightened.

She blinks and gives me a reassuring smile that is so quick I doubt anyone else saw it. It does reassure me. She would never let Father know. She won't do that to us.

"…Sakura-chan?" Honey finishes with a smile.

I blink a few times before realizing that he was speaking to me. I tilt my head. I didn't hear him.

"You may have to repeat that, Honey-sempai." Susanna tells him. "She wasn't paying attention."

"Oh! I asked if you wanted to come feed the ducks with Takashi and me." Honey asks again.

I smile softly and look at my siblings to see what they want to do. We all exchange looks. To everyone else it may look like we're just making weird faces, but we're kind of having a silent conversation.

If we were speaking it'd probably go something like this…

_Sara: No_

_Stephen: They already interrupted._

_Sara: No_

_Suzette: No way_

_Susanna: But…_

_Me: I want to see the ducks anyway._

_Stephen: It starts with one activity..._

_Susanna: Sara please_

_Sara: Susanna we talked about this_

_Susanna:…fine_

_Suzette: I say we run_

_Me: If you don't want me to go I won't._

_Stephen: This was supposed to be our day._

_Sara: Should we ditch them?_

_Suzette: That might be the only way to get away._

_Susanna: I don't want to…_

_Me :It does seem a little uncalled for._

_Sara: Fine we tell them to leave then._

_Stephen: Running sounded more fun…_

_Sara: All for running?_

Stephen, she and Suzette raise their hands. Sara smirks and says. "Majority rules."

"What?" Tamaki asks with a frown. "Did you say something?" "None of them said anything!" The Hitachiins yell.

"Were you having a private conversation?" Honey asks with an adorable grin.

I nod kindly and shrug as an apology. "On." Stephen says with a smirk matching Sara's.

"Your." Suzette grins.

Susanna sighs. "Mark."

"Get set." I say quietly grabbing the bag we brought and handing it to Stephen.

"Go!" Sara smiles widely before we all take off running.

"What?" Tamaki asks.

The twins sound incredulous. "Did they just run away from us?"

But we're too far away to hear the rest of what happens. I can see Sara and Stephen in the front, Stephen is trailing behind because he has the bag. I'm in the middle and as I look back, I see Suzette and Susanna running at the same pace a few feet behind.

When we turn the corner Sara stops and so do we.

"So…think they followed us?" Stephen asks.

Susanna's pocket chirps and she pull out her phone. "Nope." She looks up at us. "They took the hint, but they're a little…"

"Pissed off?" Sara suggests.

Susanna nods. "They say that you're going to have hell to pay for."

"They used those exact words?" Suzette asks curiously.

"No, but I thought I would try using an American expression." She looks at Sara. "Did I use it correctly?"

She nods. "Yes."

"What should we do now?" Stephen asks.

I look around and see the gardens on my left. They look so pretty and there's a path that leads through them. But my siblings probably don't want to be doing that sort of a thing.

Susanna catches me looking over there and smiles. "I think you have a good idea Sakura. Let's walk through the gardens."

Sara looks thoughtful, but I can tell that it isn't because of the gardens. I walk over to her and tug her sleeve to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She asks not really paying me much attention.

"I think she wants to know why you're not paying much attention to us." Stephen tells her.

Sara shrugs. "I apologize, I'll pay more attention."

"Sara…" Suzette rubs her arm and frowns. "You're sounding too polite now."

I look at my sister and see a brief flash of fear on her face before she looks at the gardens. I follow her gaze and see something I didn't realize before.

I make Susanna look where we're looking and seconds later she gasps. Suzette frowns until she looks where we are looking. Then she is silent as well.

I look at my brother and notice that he's been looking there the whole time. "I think we better talk about this."

Sara shakes her head. "Hey, it's just something from our past we are better off forgetting." But I hear the fear shake in her voice.

I give my sister a hug and my siblings follow in suit.

"We don't have to talk about it." Susanna says softly.

Suzette adds in the same tone. "But it's better that we don't ignore it."

Stephen pats her head. "I still think it might do you some good to talk about it."

Sara shakes her head and I feel terrible. The one thing that will bring my sister to tears is the subject of our kidnapping. And we're standing a few yards away from the parking lot where it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! But I finally did.<strong>

**Thanks for supporting this story and thanks for reviewing!**


	32. Forget Them Not

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"I'm fine." I protest shoving them away. Feeling like a complete idiot for making myself upset.<p>

Sakura frowns and shakes her head. She doesn't believe me and what's worse is that she is pitying me. Pity is for weaklings and children.

I feel a strong grip on my shoulder and immediately recognize it as my brother's. "Okay, we have to talk about this."

"I can't stand it when you do that, Sara." Susanna whines.

Suzette walks in front of me and puts her hands on her hips. "You weren't even with us."

I look down. "I should have been."

"Come on, Sakura's right." Stephen interjects. "We should find a place to sit."

I allow myself to be lead to the gardens where we're sure to find a quiet place to discuss things.

Minutes later, we're all sitting together in a circle with our things in the middle.

"You know-" Susanna tells me with a sad smile. "They weren't mean to us."

"They wanted two million yen each for each of you. They needed you to be healthy to get the money." I remind them. The couple was sent to prison immediately after my siblings were found with them.

"They told us that they didn't want our Father to have us." Suzette tells me.

Stephen cuts in. "They said that they knew our Father was...unfit to raise us."

"She knows that already." Sakura tells them softly.

I nod. "Yeah." I learned that they had never wanted to separate us, they just wanted to take us from our Dad. I don't really blame them. Our Dad was...not himself after our Mother's death. Or so the maids had told me.

"Just that you were with Father by yourself, right?" Suzette asks softly.

I stay silent and try to fight all the memories threatening to surface again.

Susanna sniffles. "At least they treated us nicely. They promised that we would see you again."

"But the funny thing is…" Suzette says with a thoughtful look. "I didn't really care that we were returned to Father even though I was pretty happy with them."

Sakura nods. "Just that we were back with you." She squeezes my hand.

"You never really told us what happened while we were gone." Stephen tells me.

Suzette glances at my expression and frowns. "All I really remember is that you were sketching in Susanna's sketchbook. And that you were convinced that it was yours."

"Then I told you it was mine and you just looked at me blankly and showed me that it had your name on it." Susanna remembers with a sad smile.

"It was yours." I say with a sigh. "It's just that Dad had replaced my name on everything you all owned." I look at the ground. "So that people would forget that you existed." I hold back a sob. "So, that I would forget. And I did forget. I forgot about you all." That's when I feel the tears streaming down my face. And the memories comes back.

"Tell us what happened Sara." Stephen says sounding more serious than he ever has.

Suzette and Sakura each rub one of my shoulders and Susanna holds my hand. I wait until I can get a hold of myself before I explain what happened while they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>We're six and it's our first time going out in public. Up until now, no one outside of our household knows about us. Our Father had kept to his personal life out of the papers after our Mother died. Even when he married a new wife three years later it wasn't released into the papers. It was a miraculous feat.<em>

_My siblings and I are excited about meeting new people, but today the maid's daughter is here. She knows how to play the flute and she can help me with the new piano piece I'm learning. She rarely comes on account of her being afraid of our Father._

_I make the selfish decision of faking sickness and to my surprise my parents fall for it. At least until I hear my Father tell my Mother that he doesn't want to risk having me throw up on the guests at this important party._

_My siblings know better, I can tell from their smug grins, but they don't say anything. They're protecting me from my Dad's rage._

_I spend three glorious hours playing the flute with the daughter of our maid. She doesn't judge me for my decision and I feel grateful and wonder how my siblings are doing at the party. Father said not to expect them back until two hours from now. _

_I hear my parents come back. I stay in bed and pretend to be asleep. I wonder why they came back so early. That's when I hear my Dad yelling._

_Something terrible has happened. I know it. I can tell from his tone of voice. I wait for one of my siblings to come upstairs and tell me. Instead my Mother comes and hugs me._

_"Darling. You have to be them now."_

_I'm confused. Until my Father comes in with his plan. _

_"Sara, you must take art lessons. I want you to present your drawings at the next party. Use Suzette's sketchbook as your own for now."_

_"Why?" I wonder. I correct him without telling him his mistake. "Won't Susanna be upset? She'll want to present them."_

_My Mother chokes back a sob and holds me close to her. "I want her to be protected! At all times!" She almost crushes me._

_"Where's Stephen?" I cry out. My Mother is scaring me. Stephen always tells me what is going on. Sakura would always come with her loudness and try to tell me before him. Susanna and Suzette would always come as a pair and try to calm everyone down. I would just be smile and let my siblings be the life of the house._

_"Listen to me now Sara." My Father says sternly. "You are never to speak of your siblings again."_

_I let my mouth hang open. "Where are they?" I demand._

_"They- We only left them for a short while and they were gone!" My Mother cries hugging me again. "Sara, your Father is going to do everything he can to get them back."_

_I cry too. I can't stand the thought of them being gone. I want to throw back my covers and search for them. I want it all to be a bad dream. I want to go to their rooms and see them there smiling at how well they pranked me. I want them here!_

_I learn that my siblings were taken from the limo at a parking lot. My Father ordered the driver to chase them for a while, but it became hopeless. They went to the party after that. And came straight back here after Father was done with business._

_Everyone in our household is fired and told never to mention the name Kobayashi and quintuplets together in a sentence. I get a group of strangers surrounding me. New teachers to teach me things my siblings knew._

_I do as he says and try not to cry. My Father is still happy with the progress I've made. I become the perfect child. Taking everything my siblings were and pretending I'm all of it. Pretending it didn't hurt when my Father punished me for being weak._

_Two months and no word. I lose hope of ever seeing them again. I feel myself falling deeper and deeper into my own little world. My body is a shell that talks, laughs politely and compliments others. While on the inside I cry and everything reminds me of them._

_He hires a private police force. To watch me and to look for my siblings. He has some in a few countries looking there in case the kidnappers left the country. _

_He makes me learn things that Stephen was in charge of learning. He says it's in case he doesn't come back. After a while, he never brings up my brother._

_He refuses to tell me how he lost my siblings. My four other parts._

_After a while I do become them. I can do everything they did. My Dad is finally proud of me. My siblings aren't mentioned anymore. Their pictures are still in the albums, but everyone assumes they're all of me. All group photos are taken out._

_Their rooms are empty now. Everything with their names on it is sewn with mine. _

_I miss them terribly. I write them notes. I talk to the mirror and pretend I'm seeing them instead of my reflection. _

_I only speak when spoken too and the only time my sadness is known is through my piano playing. I never play anything fast paced. I don't make friends. I do only what I'm asked and I never show my true emotions._

_Half a year passes and my Father finally manages to convince me that I made them up. He makes me believe that they were my imaginary friends. And I believe him. It's easier to believe they didn't exist than that they're never coming back. My birthday passes and I forget that four people used to share this day with me._

_A few more months pass and I'm forced to take my sketchbook and go to the park. With about five guards accompanying me. I forget why so many have to come and decide it's because I'm the only child of a very important person._

_ Until…by chance I see one of them._

_She's playing tag with a lady wearing blue._

_I stare at her and wonder why she looks so much like me. Her brown hair is in braids. A style I'm never allowed to wear. My long hair is always in a bun. And she has a smile on her face. Something I force myself to do, but for her it seemed effortless._

_I turn away finally and my personal body-guard freezes. He saw the girl too. And now he's whispering into a microphone and suddenly guards are everywhere._

_I get picked up and so does the girl. She yells and squirms, but I just stay calm in my body-guard's grasp. I was taught never to cause trouble. I get held up next to the girl and then the lady is questioned until she meekly tells them what they want to know._

_I look towards her and appraise her. She looks like me sure, but who is she? Why are they taking us both back to the limo? We are told to stay put until its safe and she refuses to stay quiet. I do as they say and calmly take out a book. My Dad told me to study it._

_"Sakura why are we here?" The girl asks._

_I look at her and calmly reply. "My name is Sara." Then I turn back to my book._

_She's finally quiet. "Sara?"_

_I nod and go back to reading. The next thing I know I'm being tackled into a hug. "Sara I've missed you so!"_

_I freeze and don't know what to do. She looks happy. But I don't feel anything. Not yet._

_A boy gets tossed into the limo a minute later._

_"It's Sara!" The girl yells excitedly._

_The boy too launches himself at me. "Sara!" He's crying now. "I missed you."_

_I stay frozen. I have no idea how to react._

_Soon they stop smiling and start whispering. I take out  
>a sketch book and begin to sketch something outside. The girl looks at it.<em>

_"That's mine."_

_I look up and wordlessly show her my name written on it._

_She looks angry. "It has my drawings in it!" _

_I feel confused. "Father said I drew those when I was younger." What is she talking about? And why do these people look so familiar? They look like me, but how could that be. I start feeling a little uneasy._

_"Are you joking?" The boy asks._

_I shake my head and hand the book to her. She lifts through the pages and frowns._

_"You're good at this, but you don't let the brush move freely." She grabs my hand and makes me draw light strokes on the paper. "Like this see?"_

_I look and see that she's right. I nod. "Thank you." Well, they seem to know me…and feel comfortable with me. I wonder about this._

_"Susanna? Stephen?" Another girl appears in the limo._

_"It's Sara!" They yell. Soon that girl tackled me into a hug and I pat her back to make her let go. She smiles winningly._

_"I missed you!"_

_I nod and bring start reading again. I have no idea how to react. I'm just trying to calm myself. Hoping that Father will have a reasonable explanation._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"She…I don't think she remembers us." The other girl whispers._

_Finally another quieter girl comes in. She too hugs me, but doesn't understand why I don't seem excited. "Sara? Are you okay?"_

_My body-guard comes in and sits next to me. He looks pleased and smiles at me._

_"These are your siblings. Remember?" He tells me. He takes out a sketchpad with designs and hands it to Suzette who squeals excitedly. "Lucky guess I suppose!" She says with a giggle._

_Stephen eyes the football and takes it. I keep sneaking glances at them, feeling like I should know them. Then the limo stops and we are all brought inside._

_My father is waiting with a smile. A fake one. He hugs us all. And brings me inside to speak to me privately._

_"Talk to them."_

_"Who are they?" I wonder._

_He looks surprised for a moment. Like he can't believe I actually said that. "They- They are your siblings." He looks away. "We thought we would never see them."_

_"I thought you said that I made up having four siblings." I say with quiet dread. I feel awful. I allowed myself to forget my own siblings. My four parts. I let _him_ convince me they were made up! I feel so terrible that it takes everything in me to not scream at him._

_He doesn't answer and I don't want to hear it anyway. I rush to my siblings and cry as I hug them. They accept my excuse of being so shocked that I was unable to react. I tell them I never want to talk about it again and they agree not to do it. For weeks we wouldn't leave each others' side._

_The guilt of forgetting them never went away. I promised that I would do whatever it took to guarantee my siblings' happiness. Even if it meant sacrificing my own._

* * *

><p>I leave out the part about being super guilty and sacrificing my happiness for theirs. They still look very distrubed by the story.<p>

"I can't believe he did that." My four siblings say together.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally have a new chapter up! Please review! And sorry for the wait!<strong>


	33. They Didn't Catch The Hint

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>By time I finish telling them what really happened, my siblings have lowered their gazes to the floor.<p>

I shrug and try to sound nonchalant. "It happened a long time ago. We should just forget about it and never bring it up again. Like we were planning to do originally."

"No." If I said I wasn't surprised to hear Sakura speak so sharply, I'd be lying.

"She's right." Stephen says after a while. "We thought that you were just sad because we weren't there."

"We didn't know that…he did that." Susanna says sounding very serious.

Suzette is barely controlling her temper. "We assumed that he might have hit you, but not…"

I stand up and cross my arms. "I have since gotten over this and I refuse to continue this conversation."

"And yet you still call him 'Dad.'" Stephen says with venom in his voice.

I turn away at this point. I only call him Dad so that people will assume that I am the closest to him. That way they bother me with problems concerning my Dad instead of my siblings.

"And he's making you marry someone you don't want to!" Susanna cries in outrage.

"And do you think I'm not fully aware of this?" I demand. This is why I never wanted to tell them! I can handle anything he throws at me. I don't want them to worry.

Suzette huffs in annoyance. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I've learned it's useless to complain." I tell them truthfully.

Stephen grunts. "You were never like this before."

"What do you mean before? Before what exactly?" I demand. I look at my other siblings as if they'll have an explanation.

Susanna shrugs. "Don't look at me. I don't know what he's talking about."

Sakura cocks her head. "I remember now. You used to be the one that would never want to say anything. You preferred to play piano than talk."

I smile despite the sour mood. "You pick this time to recall that detail?" I wave away her comment. "Besides I don't play anymore." I try to sound like I really don't care, but from the expressions my siblings are sporting I can tell they don't believe me.

Suzette has her arms crossed. "Yeah, still not believing that."

"Likewise." Stephen agrees. Sakura nods as a sign of her consent.

Susanna shakes her head. "I don't believe it either."

"Well, believe it." I tell them trying to sound convincing. I already told them what happened we were younger and brought on these painful memories. I don't think that I would be able to handle it if I had to describe how painful it is to pass a piano or a violin without running my fingers across it. I don't want to do it either.

They probably think that I'm fragile by now. Or that I may need comforting. I don't need sympathy right now. That just makes it feel worse.

"Sara." Suzette says softly. "It's not terrible if you still like to play."

"I know." I tell her with a small smile. "But I don't really like it anymore. That's not bad is it?"

Sakura shakes her head wildly.

"No! We never wanted to make it seem like it was bad that don't play anymore." Susanna quickly interjects.

Stephen nods. "It's perfectly fine if you really don't like to anymore."

I want to smile, but that would give up my ploy. Instead I nod seriously. "I know. I just wanted to be sure that you all understood that."

They all look guilty. I wish that I didn't have to lie to them. But I can't let music get in the way of what I have planned.

"Now that we've had our serious talk…would you all like to eat now?" I ask them.

"YES!" My siblings yell excitedly.

I grab the bag we brought we us and open it. I hand out the bento boxes that our cook prepared for us.

"Bon appetite!" Susanna brightly says. She then proceeds to eat her food.

* * *

><p>An hour later Susanna has filled two pages of her sketchbook, Suzette has flirted with at least three guys (and gotten all their numbers), and Stephen, Sakura and I have finally tired of passing the soccer ball around.<p>

"I think it's time to go home." Suzette yawns.

I smirk. "Really? I think that there are at least a dozen guys you haven't flirted with yet."

"Haha. Very funny." She comments dryly. She gives me a half-hearted glare.

Susanna closes her sketchbook. "I think I'm tired too." She looks at Sakura. "How about you?"

Sakura nods in response. She sits on the ground and lies down.

"Guess that's my cue to carry her." Stephen chuckles and lifts our sister up and carries her bridal style.

"I'll carry the bag then." I volunteer.

"I'll call the limo then." Suzette takes out her phone and does that.

Susanna picks up her sketchbook and Stephen's soccer ball. "I can't believe we managed to lose the Host Club. I kept expecting them to pop out of nowhere."

"Perhaps our ditching them actually got it through their heads that we wanted to be alone." Stephen offers as an explanation.

Suzette hangs up the phone. "Guess who is waiting for us at home?"

"Mom?" Susanna asks hopefully.

I snort. "Keep dreaming."

"Please don't say it's the bloody sod who we call our Father." Stephen groans.

Suzette shakes her head. "The Host Club."

We all groan. I suppose the ditching didn't work.

* * *

><p>"Susanna!" One of the twins yells. I'm guessing that was Kaoru.<p>

He almost tackles me, but I casually step to the side. "I'm Sara you idiot."

Hikaru looks slightly scared. "I told you not to assume anything."

"Why are you here by the way?" Suzette rudely asks him.

Susanna comes from behind her. "Did Kaoru just try and hug you?"

"Yes." I tell her. I motion with my eyes to the second floor and she sighs sadly. I think she understands what I'm telling her to do.

"I think I'll go to my room for a while." Susanna announces. She smiles weakly at Kaoru. "Sorry about disappearing during your visit, but I'm kind of tired."

He looks a little disappointed. "Oh. Okay."

She throws me a sad look, but I keep my facial expression neutral. If she wants to stay out of trouble with our Dad then she needs to stay away from Kaoru.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat or drink?" Suzette asks.

Susanna shakes her head and runs up the stairs. "I just need to be alone for a while okay?"

Hikaru smirks at his twin. "Looks like she's running away from you again."

"Shut up!" Kaoru growls before stomping to our kitchen.

"She was probably running away from you." Suzette tells Hikaru with a smirk. "I know I would." With that lovely note my sister walks over to the study.

Hikaru turns red, but whether he's angry or embarrassed I have no idea. Until he yells. "Suzette!" And runs off in the direction of my sister. Oh, yes. He's angry.

Stephen walks in with Sakura in his arms. "Hey, you the bloody hell let you into our house?" Who is he talking to-?

"Ben-chan! Who are you carrying? Is Sara-chan tired again?" Hunny comes bouncing in with his bunny tucked under his arm.

Mori walks in after him holding a plate with a unfinished piece of cake.

"Sakura just got a little tired. Football really isn't her thing." Stephen smiles at our sister. She's sleeping soundly in his arms. She actually looks cute sleeping. Do I look like that when I'm asleep? Probably not.

"Don't drop her." I tease him.

He sticks his tongue out at me and heads to the living room to put her on a couch. But I guess he didn't notice the rug was sticking up a little because he stumbled over it. And let go of Sakura in the process.

"Bollocks!" Stephen cusses as he goes down.

My eyes widen as Sakura's sleeping figure flies up in the air. Stephen must have tossed her…

Then Mori appears and catches her just before she hits the ground.

I run over to her and see that she hasn't woken up. "What the hell." I brush some hair out of her face and shrug. "I guess she really is a sound sleeper. Thanks for catching her Mori-sempai."

He nods and then looks over at my brother who is still face down on the floor.

"You are an idiot." I tell him.

He sits up and frowns at me. "I'll remember that the next time you fall asleep and want me to carry you."

"Well, now I don't trust you to carry me." I retort.

Hunny goes over to Stephen. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Is Sakura-?" He looks over at our sister.

"She's still asleep." Mori informs him in a low voice.

"Bloody hell are you serious?" Stephen says incredulously.

I look at my sister's sleeping figure. "We better get her into bed before the loud blond menace wakes her up."

Stephen laughs. "Is that what you're calling Tamaki this week?"

Hunny frowns. "That isn't very nice…"

"Mori-sempai if you would follow me…" I gesture for him to follow me up the stairs.

When we reach the second floor, I look back at him.

He's looking at Sakura sleep with a sort of soft expression. Oh, no. Not him too!

"Sorry that you have to carry her up here." I apologize quickly.

His head snaps up and he looks like a kid who just got catch stealing candy. I was afraid of that.

His stoic expression returns in no time. "It's fine."

"Well, here is her room." I walk to her door. It has a sign that alerts us when she reading. Right now it says 'Not in.' It can change to 'Busy reading,' 'Trying to sleep,' and 'Want to come in?' I change it to 'Trying to sleep.' "Wait here while I make sure her room looks decent." Like Suzette, Sakura is prone to leaving her undergarments scattered on the floor.

After I check and throw some of her bras under her bed I open the door.

"You can come in now." I tell him. I wonder whether I should try and keep him from liking her now or if it's too late.

He walks in and I pull back the covers so he can place her under them. He gently puts her down and keeps his hand under her head a second longer than he needed to.

Yep, I should probably keep him away now. I force a soft laugh. "I should probably keep this incident from him."

Mori turns back to look at me. "Who?"

I pull the covers up and tuck her in. I reach under the bed and pull out a small stuffed penquin. "Hmm? Oh, her boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?" He asks. It sounds like an innocent question, but I can hear the quiet tone of sadness.

I know Mori is a good person. And that he would have been so sweet to my sister and taken care of her. I would have been so happy if they were to date. It kills me to have to keep him away just so my Dad will be happy. "Well, they've been dating for a while. We should leave her to sleep."

He nods and walks out of the room. I close the door behind me softly.

I want to cry again. What is wrong with me today? I must still be a little under the weather.

Maybe if I get my laptop then I'll feel better. I walk over to my door and open it.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is in Sara's room? Well, you'll find out tomorrow. My friend actually won a bet for once in her life and now I have to update everyday again.<strong>

**Wish me luck and thanks for reading!**


	34. The Host Club In Our House

**I find it funny how most of you assumed it was Kyoya. (starts freaking out) is my story becoming predictable? Wait...you all guessed wrong so I guess not. Well, that just makes me look forward to the comments today...**

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>Tamaki freezes and drops the stuffed animal in his hand. I turn on my light even though it's still light outside.<p>

I glare at him. "I'm only going to ask once more…why. The. Hell. Are. You. In. My. Room?"

He stares at me, gaping like a fish. Well, at least Kyoya isn't in my room. Otherwise there would be blood on the floor and that is hard to clean up.

"I'm waiting, Tamaki." I tell him impatiently.

He laughs nervously. "It's a funny story actually."

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" I ask him. I walk into my room and glare as I go to my desk. Hmm, where is my computer? I look back at the nervous blond. "Did you touch my computer?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I was looking for Kyoya and-"

That damn Otori was in my room! "Where is he now?"

"He wasn't even in here!" Tamaki protests. He shakes his head. "I got lost and ended up in your room. Please don't kill me!"

This is the boy that my Dad wants me to marry…I want to scream. Only Haruhi could handle him. I sigh and remind myself that Dad probably wouldn't be happy if I killed him. "Fine. Then will you help me look for my computer?"

"Sure!" He sounds relieved.

"Good, you look on that side of the room." I order pointing to the far side of my room. That way he will be nowhere near my closet.

He nods and starts looking under the curtains. I roll my eyes and search under my bed and dresser. Where would I have put it…? Maybe I put it in one of my desk drawers?

Just as I'm about to search Tamaki clears his throat. He looks really uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

He smiles sadly. "No, nothing is wrong."

"That's BS and you know it." I mutter half to myself. I open my top drawer and to my everlasting relief I find my laptop. "I found it. You can stop looking no-" I see what he has in his hands. I hold back the look of surprise I was about to display.

"What are these?" He opens one of the books in his hands. "Did you write these?" He stops on a certain page. "This piece is really good."

"Please put that away." I tell him softly. "Or better yet throw it away." That way my siblings won't know that I still have the piano sheet music I used to write.

He frowns. "That would be a waste, Sara! I'm telling you this is really good-"

"Just throw them away!" I say sharply. "I don't want them."

Tamaki gulps. "O-okay. B-but if you don't want them…can I keep them?"

I think about it for a while as I straighten up my desk. "Just don't say where you got them and don't mention them to my siblings." Why he wants them I have no idea. But seeing as I have no use for them he might as well.

"Can I ask one more question?" He asks after a long pause.

I look at him passively and nod.

"When did you write these pieces?" He looks curious, but cautious as if he's afraid I'll snap at him.

I walk over to him and take the book he has in his hands into mine. I resist the urge to inhale the smell of the pages. This one has a pink cover. "I was eight when I wrote in this one." I pull out a blue book from under his arm. "Six." Then I the next one, green this time, out from under his arm. "Eight." I look at the yellow one. "And seven." I look at my old sheet music and then shake my head. "I don't want to…let's just get out of my room okay?"

He looks at me for a while and then puts a hand on my shoulder. "If you want to talk about it…when you want to, you can come to me okay?"

That's a really nice offer, but I doubt that I'll actually take it up. "Thank you, but can we please get out of here? Sakura is asleep in her room."

"Of course!" He turns back into his bubbly self and practically bounces out of the room.

I sigh deeply and look up at the ceiling. I really don't know why, but for some reason it calms me. Maybe I'm comforted by the thought of someone up there actually watching the craziness I go through and is giving me support. Huh. I never thought I would be the religious type…

I hold my computer close to my chest as I close my bedroom and door and head downstairs.

I hear a loud crash before I'm half-way down the stairs.

"IT WASN'T US!" I hear two voices yell.

I sigh and hear my brother shout. "What the bloody hell? BLOODY GITS BROKE MY TROPHY CASE!" He must be really angry if started yelling in English. "SARA I'M GOING TO USE YOUR WEAPONS!"

I run over to the sound of his voice. Sounds like they are in the trophy room.

"What is he even saying?" The twins ask.

I almost slide past the room. "It means you better run if you value your life."

They turn around and their eyes widen. "Is that yours too?"

I shake my head and see that my brother has disappeared. "No, but if I heard correctly, he went to go find my weapons…"

"You have weapons in your house? Who has that?"

"Probably Mori and Hunny-sempai. I use them for Judo training." I frown. "And I just got them sharpened." I look back at the trophy case and frown. The glass is everywhere. Luckily Stephen had his trophies sent out for polishing yesterday. Otherwise he might actually have killed the twins.

"You WHAT?" They yelp in fear.

"If you clean it up and promise to buy him a new one, he'll probably forgive you."

"PROBABLY?"

"Yelling is just going to help him find you." I inform them.

"What did you do to my brother's prized trophy case?" Suzette appears in the doorway with her eyes wide. "Oh, he will _kill _you."

"We know!" The twins say with sighs.

"Why won't you two tell him to not kill us?" I think that was Hikaru. He seems to be looking meaningfully at my sister.

She smirks. "No, it will be a _pleasure _to see your demise. That way you can stop bothering me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Just do what I said and we'll try to keep him from murdering you."

"But where are the cleaning supplies?" Kaoru asks.

"And what if we cut ourselves?" Hikaru adds.

"Not our problem." Suzette and I say before leaving the room.

"BUT-" They start.

"He can find you if you yell." I remind them. They're silent after that. I catch a maid heading down the hallway. "Please give them a broom and anything else they may need to clean up the mess and if you don't mind please make sure they don't injury themselves."

She nods. "Are you sure you would not like for us to clean it?"

"Quite sure. They need to be taught a lesson." Stephen shows up next to me.

"Is that my-"

"Yes. And I heard every word of your conversation and I've decided to not kill them, but make them think that I will."

Suzette grins. "Brilliant idea, mon frère."

He grins back. "I thought so. And I just think that it's amazing that there are two boys you will not flirt with." He smirks. "I never thought I would see the day."

"That's right. There are actually two boys that you are not sweet to." I smirk.

"Shut up. It's just that he annoys me." Suzette mutters with a dark scowl.

"So you don't like them?" I clarify. I hope it's true…

"I can't stand him! He's so annoying and rude!" Suzette huffs. "I think I will go and call those boys I met at the park." With that she walks away.

"So, Kyoya is in the study." Stephen says nonchalantly.

I growl. "Is he?" He better not be doing anything to any of my files or looking though them or…

"I invited him to sit in there since it looked like he couldn't concentrate with everyone yelling." Suzette tells me.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Well, Stephen will you be joining me in my study?"

"Sure. See you Suzette." Stephen says before following me to my study.

I open the door and see that Kyoya is on the chair in front of my desk typing something.

"Hey there bloke." Stephen says in English.

Kyoya pauses in his typing. "Don't tell me that you brought your Math h-"

"Haha! That's funny! No, um Sara and I came in here to-"

"You sound like an idiot." I tell my brother. "We'll talk later."

Kyoya turns around to face us. "Hello."

"Oh, I see as soon as I bring Sara up you actually look at us-"

I roll my eyes and see some emotion I can't really catch flash in Kyoya's eyes. Strange. "He probably knew that he would be spared from your stupidity for a split second."

Kyoya clears his throat. "I am sorry if I interrupted or am about to interrupt anything."

"You're not." The both of us say.

I go behind my desk so I can reach a filing cabinet. I open the top drawer and search through it until I find what I'm looking for.

"Damn it." I dropped all the paper. I bend down and start picking it up. "You better not be looking at my sister's arse, Kyoya." Stephen teases.

But I can hear the keys of Kyoya's keyboard being pressed. "Are you attempting to make her angry with me again?"

I stand up after getting all the paper. "I will be in your study Stephen. Please make sure that you do not snoop around or I will get Sakura to prank you again."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, well. Carry on with whatever Kyoya was about to say about your Math."

Stephen's eyes widen. But he doesn't say anything.

I give Kyoya what I hope is a blank look. "You better not have been staring." Then I walk to the door and open it. Before I close it I can hear Kyoya say

"Your sister has to be one of the most confusing people I have ever met."

"I blame America." Stephen replies.

I close the door and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished the chapter! And I almost missed my basketball game due to the fact I was so distracted with finishing...oh well. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! <strong>


	35. Don't Need A Tutor

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p><span>Suzette POV<span>

Another boring day of class. How do my siblings stay awake? I wish Sara was in my class. She explains these things so much better than the teacher can ever dream of doing. But that's probably because she knows me well and the things I like.

Like when she talked about the Napoleonic wars she explained how each battle went by using their uniforms. I have no idea how she got that idea, but I aced my test.

History is so boring! Who cares what happened three hundred years ago? I don't.

If only some of my friends were in this class! Unfortunately due to my French education I was placed in the first year class to cover the material I didn't learn yet. So I have had to suffer without them.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher calls out.

I sit up and gather all my things. I didn't even pay attention to what the homework was, now I'll have to ask someone.

"Miss Kobayashi? Mister Hitachiin Hikaru? Please come up here." I glance over the twins who exchange looks and then shrug.

I think I know what this is about and I doubt I'll like it.

"Ahh, yes Miss Kobayashi your Father has requested that you get a tutor." He says with a smile. "Mister Hitachiin has the highest grade in the class as I thought you might benefit from having him as your tutor."

I hate my Father. I'm the sixth ranked in this class. I don't need tutoring. But I don't say that. "Oh? Then I suppose he'll do."

"You don't mind do you-" The teacher tries to ask.

Hikaru interrupts him. "No, sensei." It sounds like he minds though.

"Well, then it is settled." He exits and leaves the two of us in the room.

"I don't need tutoring."

Hikaru looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you think?"

"No, it's what I know." I tell him. "Now if you'll excuse me." I start to walk away.

"We haven't decided on a time yet." He reminds me.

I stop and turn around. He looks bored. "When would you like to meet then?" I know that if I try to choose a time, he'll complain.

"Tomorrow after school."

"Don't you have a Host Club meeting?" I inquire.

He nods. "After that."

"But that means…" Sara will find out. But wait…Father all ready found out…but he never yelled at me. How did this-? Maybe he was in a good mood.

"What?" Hikaru asks impatiently.

"Nothing. I have to go find my sister." Then I turn on my heel and go looking for Sara. She's at the Host Club today. Like every day. It must be terrible for her.

When I finally get to the double doors there is all ready a line of girls. I quickly scan the line to see if anyone I know is there, but I don't see Emiko or Makoto there. I suppose I'll just have to find them later.

"Hey Sara!" Some guys in the back wave.

I smile and wave back, but don't say anything. Then I open the doors and close them behind me.

"No guests allowed until-" Kyoya looks up from his book. He looks me over. "Susanna or Suzette?"

I sigh and walk past him. "Where is Sara?"

"It's the cosplay day. She's getting dressed."

I smile happily. "She's going to look amazing!"

"Suzette then." He writes something down in his book.

"Just don't stare at her too long this time. You're lucky she didn't catch you last time." I tell him absentmindedly. I hope that it looks as good as it did on Saturday.

"Excuse me?"

I glance back at him. He looks a little surprised underneath that cold look. "You heard me."

"I was not staring at your sister." He informs me. He tucks his book under his arm.

I roll my eyes. "Right. And she wasn't staring at you."

"She was staring at me?" He repeats sounding shocked.

"No. But that look on your face was amusing. And it just proves that you like her." I smile smugly. "I mean last Saturday you were _more _than happy to wrap your arms around her."

Kyoya's eyes widen and he has the slightest blush on his cheeks.

I laugh. "You're so fun to tease, Kyoya. You shouldn't take things so seriously or you'll end up like Sara. No fun." Hmm, it affected him that much did it? Well, at least I know my hunch was right. He does have some sort of feelings for Sara. I think that Sara better tell Tamaki soon. And then get it announced before some hearts are broken.

"I…better get changed." He says after a long pause.

I wave. "Okay…" Then I catch sight of my sister. "SARA!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Suzette what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you!" I wrap her in a hug. I smirk and think about Kyoya and his blush. "Oops. You're top is kind of coming off." From the corner of my eye I see Kyoya rush past us with his hand over his mouth. Or was that his nose? Oh, well.

"No it isn't." Sara tells me. She pats my shoulder and steps back to get a better look at me. "What is this really about?" So serious! Why must she always act like a stuck-up adult! She seems a little concerned though.

"I-I have to get a tutor." With every word I bow my head a little further.

"You do? But your grades are fine." She sounds a little confused. I look up and see that as usual her face is clear of any emotion.

I bite my lip. "My sensei says that…Father asked for me to get a tutor."

She freezes and looks a bit scared. But soon she's back to being Miss Calm and Collected. "I think he may have mixed you up with Sakura."

"But Sakura likes History." I remind her.

Then she sighs. "Oh. So it's for History. I thought it was for Math." She shrugs. "I can speak to him about it if you would like. Who is your tutor?"

Just then the door opens and both twins enter. I scowl and point to Hikaru. "Him."

Sara smirks but then returns back into a neutral expression. "Ah."

I ignore her smirk. "I'm sixth in that class. Why do I need a tutor?" I ask her.

She looks at me and blinks. "Suzette. Your grade dropped since the last time I tutored you. You're eleventh now. And your class has sixteen people in it."

I feel weak. "How is that possible?"

"I told you to do that extra credit. It's not like France, Suzette. This school is more competitive. Everyone probably did the extra credit and it boosted their grades." She informs me. She inhales loudly like she does when she's stressed. "If you really want to, I could tutor you. I'm sure that Father won't mind."

Now I feel bad. I know she has a lot to do. I was with her when she was typing up her schedule for the month. "No, I know that you have a lot to do."

"I could probably skip some Host Club meetings this week." She offers.

Kyoya walks by us. "No you cannot."

She scowls. "Don't listen to him. He's annoying." Her dislike of him is really obvious. It makes me wonder why he even considered liking her. Surely he must know that she hates him. Well, maybe not hate, but she certainly doesn't like him.

"Sara, I appreciate the offer, but you have a lot of things to do." I sigh. "Last night I know you were up until at least three o'clock in the morning. Because I got thirsty at around that time and I saw the light under your door. You need to take it easy. Remember that you were in the hospital not too long ago."

She sighs now. "I had a lot of reports from my branch. And because I wasn't allowed to do any work while I was in the hospital, I was late in doing them. That reminds me. I have some paperwork for you."

I groan. "More? Why do we have so much?" This is the third time this month! All those useless forms could have gone to an intern. For a moment I think I see guilt in her eyes. But it goes away quickly.

"I could help if you want." She says.

Again I can't help but feel bad. I'm the eldest. _I_ should be offering to help her. I smile sincerely. "I'm just being a brat. Don't worry I can handle it. But if I don't understand something I'll go to you okay?"

She nods and gives me a small smile. "Okay, now go to your fashion club meeting. You know she hates it when you're late."

I smile and turn away.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed before three?" Kyoya must have been listening in.

"Didn't I tell _you _to stay out of my business?" Sara retorts. Her voice is level though. I shake my head and turn around. I catch Kyoya's eye and smile widely.

He blinks and then says something quietly to my sister before walking away. She looks at me gratefully and then goes off. Probably to find Stephen. My darling brother takes way too long with his hair.

Well, my work here is done.

* * *

><p>The next day I come to the door of the Host Club as its guests start to leave. I glance at my watch to check the time again and find that it didn't take me very long to reach the Host Club's doors.<p>

I guess I came a little too early. I go through the doors and see that some of the Hosts have finished up. Like Hunny and Tamaki. I smile at this little detail because it has been far too long since I have spoken to Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" I wave.

He looks over at me and smiles. "Suzette!" I walk towards him with my smile getting wider with every step.

"I've missed talking to you!" I tell him in French.

He nods. "Moi aussi."

I look around and see that Hikaru and Kaoru are still doing their stupid brotherly love act.

"When will the terrible two be done?"

Tamaki laughs. "In a few minutes. But why do you want to know when those shady twins are done?" He grows concerned.

I shake my head. "Promise not to tell?"

"I promise." He even holds up his hand.

I giggle. "You're so silly sometimes!"

"And charming." He runs his fingers through his hair seductively. How is that even possible?

I laugh again. "Keep telling that to yourself." I flip my hair in what I hope is coy way.

"Getting better." He laughs. "I would tell the other boys to watch out, but then you would be angry at me for taking away your victims…I mean dates!"

"Well, it was good enough to win many boyfriends in France." I pout. And it's not like most of them care if they get dumped. All they want is a pretty face.

"Are you going to tell me what you mentioned now?" He exclaims impatiently.

"I need a tutor." I tell him sadly. "And it's one of the shady twins!"

"What! Which one?" Tamaki looks sorry for me.

I roll my eyes. "The annoying one."

"They're both annoying." See, this why Tamaki and I get along so well. He said it so honestly too!

I laugh again. "True. Hikaru is my tutor."

"He keeps molesting my precious Haruhi!" Tamaki whimpers.

"Be a man!" I scold. "Girls don't want to see guys cry more than they do."

"Suzette you're so mean!"

"You're so sensitive!"

"Suzette and Tamaki please stop yelling in French!"

I look over at Sara. "Hi!"

"Yeah, yeah. I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down the next time." She doesn't sound angry. She sounds bored. Again.

Tamaki smiles. "I suppose we got carried away…"

Sara looks at him for a moment before looking away. "Suzette, you didn't say anything right?"

"No. But…" I step closer to her so that Tamaki won't hear. "I think you should tell him soon."

"I'll think about it." She says. I drop the matter. She doesn't need me to tell her what to do.

"Well, I better go Tamaki." I smile and wave my fingers at him.

He grins at me and winks. "Still not as good as I am!"

"You wish!" I reply laughing.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to flirt with the boss some more?" Hikaru asks while glaring at Tamaki.

Tamaki and I blush. "We're not flirting!" Then I calm down. "Well, seriously anyway."

Haruhi stares me down. "It looked serious to us."

"Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy still loves you!" Tamaki cries before latching onto her.

I laugh at him before waving good-bye. "Au revior!"

"Au revior!" He says back before getting kicked by Haruhi.

"Get off of me sempai!"

"Come on." Hikaru says sounding really arrogant. "We've already wasted time."

"Where are we going to study?"

"My home."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to write in Suzette's POV for a while. I'll probably go back to Sara's POV by Friday though. Thanks For all the reviews guys!<strong>

**And my friend decided to be merciful and give me a break for my b-day so no chapter tomorrow, sorry!**


	36. Phone Calls and Homework

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p><span>Suzette POV<span>

This must have been one of the most awkward limo rides I have ever been on.

I'm trying my best to concentrate on my sketches while Hikaru and Kaoru are staring at me wordlessly.

I start to draw the lines for a skirt when my cell phone rings. Thank goodness! The silence was killing me!

"Hello?" I ask almost too quickly.

"SUZETTE!" Susanna wails.

I sigh. "What is it now, Susanna?" I can see Kaoru shift in his seat. Hikaru gives him a look.

She sniffles. "I-I-"

"You what?" I demand. Maybe she seriously is in trouble…

"M-My studio…" She sobs. "I walked in there today and everything was gone! Even the paintings I was supposed to send to Italy! The ones I was supposed to sell! Father had everything taken out!"

I feel my stomach drop. "A-and mine?"

"It looks the same."

I feel myself getting angry again. "I-I _hate_ him!"

"Suzette don't hate him. He is our Father after all."

"I don't care!" I forget that I have an audience and I hiss. "You and Sara can pretend that it will work out if we do whatever he says but I think differently!"

"Oh…Sara just saw my studio." Susanna remarks.

"And?" I ask. "Is she going to do anything about it?"

Susanna sighs after a long while. "She says that she told the staff if this happened to take whatever finished work was in there and store it somewhere safe." Susanna sounds happier. "My paintings are safe."

I take a deep breath. "But what will she _do _about it?"

"Suzette. She's our sister." Susanna reminds me. "Not our Mother. She can't do everything. You how hard she works all ready. She just left to go do more paperwork."

"Fine." I say coldly.

Susanna huffs. "Suzette. I think you may have to go another date."

I let out a laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you always feel better after going a date and breaking some guy's heart." Susanna teases.

"Well…I do have all those phone numbers…" I say.

She laughs. "They practically threw them at you."

"Guys used to throw themselves at you." I frown. "Why don't you ever go out anymore? Are you that upset about that Italian jerk? I miss my partner in crime…"

It's then that I remember where I am. The twins are shamelessly staring at me. I raise an eyebrow and then shrug. It sounds almost like Kaoru is hurt.

"Umm…I just don't feel like it anymore." Susanna says. I can imagine her twirling her hair nervously. It's a habit that all five of us have. Even Stephen runs his fingers through his hair when he's a little nervous.

"Well, okay. But I swear that I _will _get you a date." I promise. "When we go on our next vacation you can have the hot guy. I know many of them in France."

"But I don't know French." She protests half-heartedly.

"And when has that stopped you?" I demand.

Hikaru elbows his brother who almost falls over on his seat.

She laughs. "Never. I have to go and find my paintings. I will see you at dinner."

"Good-bye Anna!"

"Good-bye Zee!" Then she hangs up.

I glare at the twins in front of me. I try to act as menacing as Sara. "You. Heard. Nothing."

They flinch. Then Kaoru clears his throat. "So…why are you coming to our house?" He seems to be looking me over. I hope that means that they won't say a word.

"Ask your brother." I answer. Then I pull out my sketchbook again. Now what color was I going to make the skirt? Blue or gray? Maybe a mixture of the two colors.

"She's failing so I have to tutor her." Hikaru say arrogantly.

I glare at him. "That is not true and you know it."

Kaoru raises an eyebrow. "You told me to ask him."

"Yes, but I didn't tell him to lie!"

"I wasn't lying. You are being tutored by me." Hikaru has a slight smile as if he's amused by how upset I am.

"But the circumstances are different!" I tell him. Why is he so impossible?

"Sounds like someone is in denial." Kaoru mutters.

I huff and put down my sketchbook. "Must you two always be so impossible?"

"What are you working on?" Hikaru snatches my sketchbook before I can grab it.

Kaoru looks over his shoulder. "Did you do them all?"

"May I have that back?" I ask. I'm barely keeping myself from yelling. I hate it when people look at my sketches before I'm finished.

"Well, it's not that terrible." Hikaru remarks after a long while.

I want to strangle him. "Give it back!"

Kaoru holds it out of my reach. "What's wrong? We only want to see it."

"It's not done yet!" I inform him. "I don't like anyone seeing it before it's done!"

My sketchbook is tossed back to me. The twins shrug. "Why didn't you say so?"

Now I really want to strangle the both of them. Maybe I should have asked Sara to tutor me. Maybe even Sakura. She would have been happy to help.

"Because you snatched it before I could say anything!"

"We're home!" The both of them announce. They get out of the limo quickly and disappear in their home.

Great. They're going to hide from me again. They did this when we worked on the designs together. I sigh and gather my things.

Now I just need to find them.

Twenty minutes later the twins find me in the kitchen chatting with one of the maids.

"So you like to paint?" I ask her. Her name is Kisa and I think that Susanna would like her company. She's almost as excited about art as my sister. Plus it would help her find a way to paint without Father knowing.

She nods excitedly. "I've never had private lessons, but I really want to learn to do it properly-" She catches sight of the twins and pales.

"It's about time you showed up." I tell Hikaru coldly. Then I face Kisa. "I think I can help you with that. I rip a piece of paper and hand it to her. "When you've finished two paintings that you are proud of, call me. I'll make sure that you get a critique and a lesson."

She smiles at me and bows. "Thank you Mistress." She looks at the two boys and bows. "Is there anything that either of you require?"

They shake their heads. "You can leave."

"Yes Masters." She leaves and I frown.

"You actually make them call you Master?" I say. I cringle my nose. That sounds so weird…

They glare at me. "You were talking to the help. She does have things to do."

"Well, then I take full responsibility for distracting her." I gesture to my open books on the counter. "It's not as if my tutor was here. I had to start my other homework."

Kaoru steps back and pushes his brother towards me. "He'll help you right now. I have to do other things anyway." Hikaru glares at his brother while Kaoru smiles happily.

He sort of reminds me of Susanna. How she can smile even if she knows that there will be hell to pay later.

"Bon, now my evening won't be a total waste." I say before taking out my history book. I close my Math book and tuck my homework page inside.

Hikaru sits on a chair on the opposite end of the counter. "What do you need help with?"

"What is the homework again?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

He groans. "Are you serious?"

I roll my eyes. "No, I'm doing it to annoy you and waste my time. Yes I am serious."

"We have to write a two page report on why the Americans decided to join the Second World War and how it helped the Allies win the war." He tells me.

Now I want to groan. "What?" I let my head fall on my book. "I'm not going to be able to finish that!" And what about the paperwork I still have to do?

When I lift my head it looks like he's trying to be serious, but a smile managed to come through. "It won't be that hard."

I sit up straight again. "Okay so I guess I'll just make an outline…" I write down the events that lead to the Americans joining the war and then my cell phone rings.

I answer right away. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be studying right now?" Sara asks.

I groan. "Sara!" Of course she would check up on me.

"Put your tutor on the phone." She tells me.

"But I promise not to-"

"Suzette." I hand my phone over to Hikaru over with a scowl.

He frowns, but takes it. "Hello?" Slowly he smiles. "You really want me to do that?"

"Do what?" I demand.

"Good-bye then." He flinches then hangs it up. But instead of giving it to me he places my phone next to him.

"Hey." I protest. "Give that back!"

"Your sister told me to keep it from you." Hikaru explains.

I cross my arms. "Well, if I don't get my phone back I will not be doing my homework."

He sighs. "She also said that if I don't help you she will make my life miserable."

"She did?" I smile mischievously.

"Your sister is really…" He shakes his head and nods to my unfinished outline. "Now finish that."

"And if I refuse?" I ask him.

"Then I will call every guy on your phone and claim to be your 'jealous' boyfriend." He grins.

I uncross my arms and sigh. "There is no way you thought of that one by yourself. Sara must have given you the idea." I pick up my pen and start writing again.

"Actually that was my idea." He says proudly. I glance up and see that he's looking over my phone in his hand.

I try to concentrate on what I remember from class and find that I don't really have enough events to talk about. "What else did the Americans do?"

"What did you write?" Hikaru says in a bored voice.

I hand him my paper and he sighs. "You have two events. And you didn't even start writing about how it helped them win the war. Where is your thes-"

I take back my paper and start looking through our book. "Never mind. I'll find them myself."

"Just write a thesis." He tells me. "That way you know how you're going to write your report."

I kept looking through the chapter. I pretend to find something and write it down, but really I'm writing my thesis like he said to do.

And so continues my tutoring session. With him giving me advice and me pretending to ignore him. I don't know why I'm doing it this way, but it might have something to do with the fact that I'm embarrassed that he of all people is actually giving me good advice.

"Done." I hand him my paper to look over.

He takes it with a bored expression and reads it. I close my history book and open my Math book once again. I might as well finish up some problems while he reads my paper.

My cell phone rings for the third time. I look at Hikaru who shakes his head.

What if it's one of my friends from France? I gulp and try to focus on my Math problems, but it's really hard. I've never actually sat down and done my homework without any interruption. I'll drop everything the second my phone rings or I get a chat request. I guess working like this is better. Maybe it'd be better if I just did my homework with someone who won't let me do anything, but my homework.

"It's acceptable." Hikaru throws my paper back at me.

I look at him feeling annoyed that he just threw the thing I worked an hour on like it was trash. "Well, thanks now I can rest easy." I say sarcastically. Where did that come from? "Now give me my phon-"

The French national anthem sounds from my phone. I light up instantly. It's either Tamaki or one of my French friends!

He looks at my phone with disinterest. "You can answer it I guess."

I don't waste any time grabbing it. "Bonjour?"

"Suzette!" It's Clare! I haven't spoken to her in months!

"Clare! How are you mon ami?"

"…You spoke Japanese again." She alerts me in French.

I wince. "Sorry, Clare. I think I might be getting used to Japanese again."

"Non! You cannot! Not after we perfected your accent!" She protests.

I laugh. I've missed her. I spent a few more minutes speaking to her before promising her I would video chat in two hours.

Then I get a text from my brother saying that the limo was there to pick me up.

I look up at Hikaru who has been working on his homework while I was talking to my Clare.

"I'm leaving now." I inform him. "Thanks for your…help."

He doesn't look up. "You know the way out."

I roll my eyes and pack my things. "What a gentleman." I think I may have imagined him flinching, but I'm not sure. "Good-bye." Then I leave. Well, at least it wasn't a total disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't go back to Sara's POV as you can see. And this is...well. <strong>

**Anyway reviews are always appreciated!**


	37. Time To Tell

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>I hate to admit when I'm wrong. Maybe it's because I rarely ever am or because I want to be right all the time. Whatever the reason, I have to get over it because Suzette is right.<p>

I have to talk to Tamaki about our…engagement.

It's been a day since she suggested it and I have thought it over since them.

The only person I have talked about it with was Kyle. In which he protested a great deal.

_"You can't get married! You're a still a workaholic and I have to cure you of that so that your husband won't have to suffer. I still need to teach you to have fun! You need to be a kid before you aren't anymore! Your Dad can't do that! I won't allow it! I'm calling your Mother! Hopefully she'll have more sense than him!"_

He must have been disappointed. My Mom called me not a day later to congratulate me.

In fact, she's coming next week. I still need to tell my siblings. Out of all my Dad's wives, she's the nicest. She's very strict like our Dad when it comes to work, but she rarely yells at us. Or demands that we wear the same clothes or try to change ourselves. She's always happy when we achieve things.

But sadly, she approves of arranged marriages.

I take a deep breath and head over to the self appointed king of the Host Club. "Tamaki?"

"Sara! What do I owe the pleasure?" He asks happily.

"I need to talk to you about something." I tell him seriously.

He blinks and then looks around. "Am I in trouble?" He grows panicked. "I swear I never asked Suzette to give me those photos of you to put on the website!"

…He's an idiot.

I sigh. "It's not about that."

"Oh." He relaxes. "Well, I didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't." I mutter dryly.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about then?" He inquires.

I look around and see that Kyoya, the twins and Haruhi are still in the room. "Do you mind if we go somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Tamaki seems confused.

"Away from school. There's actually a very nice café not too far from here." I look it up on my phone quickly. It seems that the prices are reasonable and it seems private.

He frowns. But he agrees. "Okay. I will meet you in the front of the school."

"And we are to meet alone." I stress the last word.

Tamaki nods. Then he walks over to grab his things. Or at least I hope that he what he is doing. I can't see him anymore because I have already turned to get my things.

All I need is my laptop and then I am off. Stephen is off at soccer practice so I won't have to worry about him asking questions. I'm all ready uncomfortable as it is. I need to ask Tamaki if he doesn't mind if we use his limo.

"Sara?" Tamaki's voice cuts into my thoughts.

I jump nervously. What is wrong with me? I regain my composure quickly. "We need to use your limo because Stephen is at soccer practice and mine isn't due to arrive for another twenty minutes."

Tamaki nods easily. "Mine is waiting outside the gates."

I'm happy that he doesn't ask any questions. "Sorry if this is inconvenient for you."

"It's fine." He says giving me an easy smile. "I'm just really glad that you're not yelling at me or threatening me for something."

I'm a little taken back by his honesty. "Well…okay."

"You know it's okay to smile right?" Tamaki asks me. I look at him blankly, but he's staring straight ahead at his limo. "You always seem so serious. Like you're afraid to smile."

"I'm not afraid to smile, what a silly thing to say." I comment.

He freezes. "Umm…sorry?"

"Don't be sorry." I tell him. This is turning out worse than I thought. Now I feel uncomfortable. "Let's just go."

A few moments later I realize something. "We should tell your driver where to go, no?" I ask.

Tamaki thinks it over. "Yes! I almost forgot we were going to a café!"

I want to smack my forehead, but I hold it in. I give him the address before he tries to tell his driver without knowing it.

While he talks to his driver I get into the limo. He gets into the limo a short time later.

I pull out my laptop. "I'm sorry, but I need to check my email."

"That's fine. I'm used to it. Kyoya never puts away his laptop when we're in the limo." Tamaki smiles again.

"I'm nothing like that Otori…" I hold in my insults. We may be business partners but that doesn't mean I like him. It also means that I shouldn't insult him.

Tamaki looks at me strangely. "It almost sounds like you don't like him."

"Does it?" I say absentmindedly. Great, my Dad sent me many emails concerning our workload. It looks like I may be working late tonight. Unless I give my siblings half their workload…no. I can handle it.

He's quiet for the rest of the car ride. I'm happy about the silence. I try to answer as many emails before the limo stops. Most are from Kyle complaining about my 'marriage' or talking about how well the new spa is going in Canada.

"Ready to go?" Tamaki's voice interrupts my work.

I look up and nod. "Just a moment." I log off and then turn off my laptop. After I secure my laptop in my bag I scoot over to the door.

Tamaki is holding the door open for me. He smiles. "Did you get whatever you were working on done?"

I'm a little surprised that he asked. "Yes."

"That's good." He smiles brightly. "Let's get in the café now!" He runs…right into the wrong shop.

I sigh and follow him. It's a music store. Oh, of course it. Just my luck.

I hear a few opening notes from a very familiar piece.

Sure enough Tamaki is at a grand piano. Playing something that I wrote. All I can do is stare.

"Sara come over here." Tamaki calls not stopping. He's actually playing that very well.

I shake my head and turn around. "I…am going to wait in the café."

"Wait." The piano's notes stop abruptly. Not a few seconds later a feel a hand on my arm. "We can go if you like."

I don't turn around. "I would." I shrug him off my arm. "Let's go."

And so we go to the café and I secure us a table. There are already menu on the table. Good. I don't really like waiting for a menu.

"Hello! What would you like to order?" A waiter asks. He stares at me and I pretend not to notice.

"A glass of lemonade." I say. He nods. This is a Western style café so I feel like I'm back in America for a moment.

He smiles at me. "And do you know what you want to eat?"

I shake my head. "Why don't you ask him what he wants to drink?"

I look back at the menu and decide that I want a cheeseburger, although I doubt it will taste the same as the ones I used to eat in America.

"Sara?" Tamaki asks. "Do you know what I should get?" He looks confused and the waiter looks like he's getting annoyed.

"I think that you should have a grilled cheese sandwich." I tell him. "Unless you hate cheese."

Tamaki shakes his head. "No. I'll have what she said."

"Excellent choice!" He says happily. "What would you like?"

"A cheeseburger." I say without any emotion.

"Great, if you need anything else don't be afraid to tell me okay?" He winks at me as he takes my menu.

Again I ignore him.

"He was really nice to you, huh?" Tamaki asks with a knowing smile.

I shrug. "I didn't really notice." I did, I just chose to ignore him completely. Anyone willing to flirt with a girl who already arrived with a guy is an idiot.

Besides, I'm…'engaged.' Just the thought of that makes me freeze up.

"You really are nothing like your sister." Tamaki laughs. "She would have been flirting with him by now."

I raise an eyebrow. He sure knows a lot about Suzette. "Very true. You know a lot about her."

"We talk a lot." He shrugs. "She has visited my home sometimes."

That's probably how this engagement started. His Dad probably thought he was doing his son a favor. Because I doubt that he would actually make him marry someone didn't like.

"I see." I say. I start panicking inwardly.

I had planned how I wanted to talk to him about this, but now I don't think the words I was about to say are how I really want to tell him. I gulp and look around for the server. He has my water and I think I need it.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asks me. "You look a little nervous."

"Me? Nervous?" I almost squeak. I control myself. I take a deep breath. You know, maybe I would feel better if I was honest. "Actually, I am a little nervous."

Tamaki looks nervous now too. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I have to discuss…something with you." I tell while straightening the utensils in front of me.

"Like what?" He asks after a while.

I look up and see that he looks completely lost. I take another breath. "Has…you father talked to you about something that may happen in your future?"

He shakes his head looking really confused. "No. Why did he tell you something?"

"No." I tell him. I don't want to be the one to tell him!

"Then what are you talking about?" He asks me.

I frown. I need to think of another way to tell him. "Do you remember when I was in the hospital?"

"Yes." Tamaki says with a worried frown. "Are you feeling sick again?" He stands up. "Do you need to go back?" Now he looks panicked.

I pull him. That was a bad idea. "No! Tamaki calm down. I feel fine."

"Oh. Okay." He sits back down.

I twirl my hair around my finger. "Look, the only reason I brought up my time in the hospital is because while I was there my Dad told me something that concerns the two of us."

His mouth makes sort of an 'o' shape. "So…it is true."

"What do you think is true?" I ask him. Maybe he does know.

"Stephen said that your Father may want you to quit the Host Club." He tells me.

I shake my head. "No, Tamaki. My Dad wants something else. He wants a permanent business merger between our families."

"Oh, well I don't think you should be talking to me about business." He says.

Why is he making this so difficult for me?

I lose my patience. "No! He and your Father have arranged our marriage!"

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! Dad is kicking me off computer. Updating fully tomorrow.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Update:<strong>

**Sorry to anyone that tried reading this yesterday! As most of you know I am currently trying to win a bet. And if I didn't update something I would have lost. There will still be a new chapter today.**


	38. Time To Tell Part 2

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>Tamaki stares at me. That's all that he does for a full minute.<p>

I want to put my head down and groan. But I fight to keep my head up and look as calm as possible.

"What?" He finally asks.

I look away. "Just so we are clear I had absolutely _nothing_ to do with this."

"But…he…my-"Tamaki seems incapable of coregent thought. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Unfortunately there is no mistake."

"But…why?" Tamaki wonder aloud. He looks at me panicked. "I think that you're nice and very pretty and smart but-"

I hold up my hand. "Save it. I think both of us are less than pleased with this arrangement."

He looks sad. "I can't believe this is happening again."

"Again?" I ask.

He nods. "I was engaged to someone a while ago until I broke it off."

"You can break off your engagement?" I try not to show my excitement of relief.

He shakes his head. "No. It was mutual more or less."

"Here are your drinks!" The server smiles widely at me.

"Thank you." I say curtly. "Then you can't do anything either."

"But don't you have a lot of power?" Tamaki asks. "You're working all the time and even Kyoya says that you're smart."

Hmm, it's surprising that he told Tamaki only told me once that I had a good idea.

"That is irrelevant." I tell him. "If I told my Dad I didn't want to marry you he would just have one of my sisters marry you instead." I stare into my glass of water. "He thinks that we're all the same anyway."

He's silent for a moment. "I'm sure that's not true."

I laugh bitterly. "But it is. That's why when you first met us we were dressed the same. Admit it. You couldn't tell the difference between us."

"No. After I paid attention to who was wearing what flower I could." Tamaki protests.

Hmm...That's right. We did wear flowers that time. "Well the truth of the matter is that he doesn't care who marries you as long as it is one of us."

We're both silent until the server comes back with the food. I pick up my cheeseburger and bite into it. It's not great, but it'd do.

"So...we're just going to give up?" Tamaki asks me.

I swallow my food and think. I look down at my plate. Am I giving up? I've only said that I don't want to get married. And I've really only allowed Kyle to do anything about it. What am I doing? If I really want to get out of this marriage I should be doing _something_.

"...No." I say. I look up at Tamaki with determination. "I'm going to find a way out of this."

He nods and smiles. "Thank goodness! I thought if you gave up-" He shakes his head. "Well, never mind. What's your plan?"

"I don't have one." I tell him calmly.

His face falls. "What?"

"Tamaki are you deaf?" I ask him before taking another bite of my burger. What did he expect? For me to have random plans up my sleeve?

"No! But you just said-"

I hold up a finger and he stops talking. I gulp my food and take a sip of lemonade before talking. "Tamaki, in order to get out of our...marriage I have to bet my Dad at his game. And make sure that my siblings don't suffer in the process. So I will have to blackmail, cheat, lie and probably do something threatening to even make my Dad think about reconsidering." I watch as his expression as I speak. It's a little entertained to say the least. He looked shy then understanding then shocked and finally devastated.

"...That sounds very difficult."

"It probably will be." I say with a shrug. "I also need to keep doing the paperwork he assigns to me and finish on time so that he won't suspect anything." I pause to think. "And I have to find a way to be sure that my siblings won't be forced into an arranged marriage either. Those damn lists..."

"Lists?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

After deciding that Tamaki would never repeat anything I told him I begin. "My Dad thinks of us as stepping stones for his companies. It's only ever been _his_ company. I doubt that he truly sees us as anything but tools to further his success. Which is why he forced us all to 'charm' certain people." I throw him a pleading look. "At first my siblings and I were told to make you our ally along with others, but it's never been like that. Whenever we can we try not to follow our Dad's orders. But the one thing we really had to follow was the lists."

"Which are?" He looks strangely calm.

I sigh. "Each of us got a list that named certain people that our Dad was looking at for possible marriage options. Looking into anyone is forbidden because anyone not on our lists either has companies that have little importance to him or have not cooperated with him."

He looks horrified. "That's awful! What if you like someone on your sister's list?"

"It hasn't happened yet." I tell him. "But...there are members of the Host Club on Suzette's list."

"Is...Kyoya on that list?" Tamaki wonders.

I nod. Why does he want to know that? "And Mori and Hunny and I think that Kyoya's older brothers are on there as well. Along with two other names."

"Not the twins?" Tamaki seems surprised.

I grimace. "My Dad had a...falling out, an argument if you will with their Mother. He told us to have little contact with them unless it is necessary."

"But isn't Suzette being tutored by Hikaru?" Tamaki points out.

"Yes, but that is because my Dad is hoping that she will..." I bite my tongue. It's too easy to talk to him. There are certain things that I really shouldn't say to anyone.

"She will what?"

"Eat your sandwich." I tell him feeling tired.

He looks at me for a while before taking a small bite. He looks happily at his plate. "This is good!" He starts to take bigger bites.

I roll my eyes. So easily distracted. I eat my burger in silence as he munches happily.

"This is commoner food isn't?" He asks me.

I raise an eyebrow. "I suppose so. It's common in America anyway."

He swallows and glances at his empty plate with disappointment. "It was good." Then he gets excited. "Maybe I can ask the cook to make me one for dinner! How do you make this dish?" His eyes meet mine with childish excitement clearly visible.

"You get two slices of bread and put cheese between them. Then you toast the bread until it turns dark, but not too dark. You wait for it to cool and then you eat it." I explain before finishing my burger. After I swallow the last piece I wipe my mouth with a napkin. "It's very simple."

He nods. "I think I will ask my cook to make me one. Does it matter what kind of cheese?"

I shake my head. "No."

"What kind of cheese was in mine?"

"I don't know. I didn't taste it."

"What

kinds of cheeses are usually used?" He looks really serious about this.

"American, Swiss, Cheddar, Monterey Jack...it really doesn't matter as long as you like it." I tell him. It's like explaining something to a seven year old.

He nods again. "Commoner are very smart! Having a food that could use so many cheeses!"

I stare at him with astonishment that I try to keep hidden. Is he really that obsessed with commoners? As I stare at him I decide, yes. It must have something to do with Haruhi.

To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't yell at him for asking the first question. And that I spent a good five minutes talking about cheese. Cheese of all things...

"Would you like to go soon?" I ask him. I look at my wristwatch. "It's nearly six in the evening."

"I didn't realize it was so late!" Tamaki's eyes are wide. "Oh, I need to go home soon!" He gets up and darts to the door.

I shake my head and the server comes by with the check. "Here is the bill." He grins at me and leans his elbows on the table. "So, was that guy your date?"

"I'm engaged to him actually." I say in a monotone voice. I want to laugh when his grin drops completely off his face. I hand him the exact change and a tip. "Keep the change." I grab my things and head out the door where Tamaki is loudly apologizing to his driver for making him wait.

I remember what I just said to our server and smile to myself.

_I'm engaged to him...for now. I'm going to find a way. I don't care how I do it, but I will find some way to get myself out of this._

Kyle and I are going to have a lot to talk about when he comes.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this done and watched the Olympics all day! Yay for me! So...this was the last day of updating everyday...<strong>

**I know it's sad for you guys but it's pretty good for me.**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed!**


	39. Forced To Walk Away

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Stephen POV)<p>

I can see everyone starting to crowd around me. I better make my move before it's too late.

"Stephen-san!" Someone yells behind me with a warning in their tone.

Luckily I see the defender before he can take the ball away from me. I spin around and change directions. Now I just need to get past two more defenders before reaching the goal.

I trick one of them into going right instead of left and now it is just me and the last defender. I decide to take my chances and I kick the football as hard as I can into the left corner of the goal.

_It really is a thing of beauty_, I think to myself as the football curves and lands neatly in the pocket of the goal.

My teammates cheer and not long after I hear the final whistle.

"Very good! We shall be more than ready for our game on Saturday." The coach announces happily.

A few of my teammates exchange glances. The coach here isn't known for showing happiness or smiling. In fact the lot of them have told me that he rarely looks happy.

I wonder if that small smile will disappear as soon as I tell him that my Father is making me quit the team.

"Great job Stephen-san." One of my teammates pats me on the back on his way off the field.

"Thanks mate." I say absentmindedly. It's only when I see his confused expression that I realize I spoke English. By that time he's joined the rest of the team and gone to the locker rooms.

The coach orders his assistent to pick up the bright orange cones that we use to dribble the ball through.

"Excuse me, coach?" I say. I call up all the confidence I can muster and look at the coach.

Even after the few months I've been here, I can't bring myself to call him my coach because I feel that he can't be my coach. _My_ coach is back in England along with _my_ team.

The ones that Father took me away from the first time.

"Yes, Kobayashi?" He looks at me instead of his clipboard. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes." I say simply.

He looks surprised. I suppose he wasn't expecting me to admit anything was wrong.

Not allowing that to stop me, I continue to speak before I lose my confidence. "My Father feels that I shouldn't play football anymore. He has advised me to quit the team as soon as possible. And that was last week. This was my last practice and I am sorry to tell you that I will not be able to play the game this weekend."

The coach looks shocked. For a full minute he can't speak.

"Y-you can't play?" He finally manages to get out.

I nod. "Unfortunately, no."

Must he look so upset? I'm already holding back tears why can't he look neutral like he usually does!? He's not the one being forceably removed from the one thing he loves to do more than anything in the world!

"Does your Father understand that you are one of the best players on this team?" He finally asks after a few seconds of silence.

I feel a swell of pride and disappointment at the same time. Since I moved to England everyone told me that I was great. That I would no doubt play for one of the best teams. And everyone acknowledged my talent expect my Father. And that disappoints me.

"He feels that it would be better for me to focus on the company." I say with little emotion.

"I see." The coach looks disappointed now. "Well, I hope that you will be successful in whatever you do."

He looks like he's seen this before. He probably has. This is Ouran Academy afterall. Everyone here is from a wealthy family except the scholarship students. Everyone here has to follow their parents' every order to get their companies and their allowance.

I bow slightly. "Thank you. And I apologize for leaving so suddenly."

He nods and goes into the locker room.

I didn't tell my teammates either. Because although they aren't my team, they don't need any extra pressure.

I look over at the pitch for what feels like the last time. It looks groomed as usual. Better looking than the one I played on in England. But it's not my home pitch. The one where our team played the best game of our lives and I won the MVP award. Where that scout came to offer me and my best mate the chance of a lifetime.

Where I felt at home.

It never felt like there was a good reason for coming back to Japan. I don't understand why we're here really. Sakura is the one that feels the most at home here. The rest of us have homes somewhere else.

Suddenly I feel a burning hatred for my Father for ruining my life.

The football near me seems like the perfect way to take out my anger. I waste no time dribbling it onto the pitch and down the sideline. I pretend that I'm not alone as I dribble down the field. That I have my mates covering for me and that I'm flying past the defense.

I keep running and I spin over the ball to change direction even though in reality no one is near me. I go to the hardest spot to make a goal, the side of it. I stop running and prepare to take my shot.

By this time, I've calmed down. Football always takes my mind off of things.

When I swing my leg and my foot makes contact with the ball, I know that it'd go in. And it does.

It's a great shot...but, no one saw that shot but me.

Story of my life when it comes to my Father.

I wish that my Father saw that shot and knew that I was capable of doing that and much more. If he would just let me play!

Angry now, I march into the goal and pick up my football to glare at it.

"Why do I like playing you so much?!" I demand as if it will answer me.

"Because you're good at it and it takes your mind off things."

Feelign startled I jump and stare at the ball with disbelief. "Bloody hell..."

I hear laughter behind me. "Wow, Ben, wow." When I turn around, I see one of my sisters. It's Suzette.

"Did you really think I was the ball?" She asks in between laughs.

I scowl. "How did you even hear me?" She's about twenty feet away from me.

"Quint skill. It comes to us when we're born. We know what each other is thinking." She jokes.

"I must have missed that one." I say thinking of Sara and Sakura.

"It really was a nice shot." She tells me with a smile.

I smile easily and mockingly bow. "Why thank you." All feelings of anger have gone away...for now.

"You're really good you know that?" She says. It looks like she means it.

I feel like she stabbed me. "Yeah."

"What's wrong Ben?" Her voice sounds closer. I don't turn to check.

"Nothing." I say. I change my mind. "Everything."

"You too?" She whispers softly.

Now I turn around. She's on the sideline with a crestfallen expression. No trance of that smile she's famous for using to break hearts.

"You feel like everything you love was ripped away from you without reason or warning?" I say bitterly.

"Exactly." She says with a sniffle. "Ben...I hate this. I want to go back to Paris. To France."

I feel like crying too. "Me too. But to Manchester. To England."

All the tears I've tried to hold back push to show themselves. Still, I fight them back.

She laughs half-heartedly. "Of course."

I really need to take my mind of this. "So is there any special reason for you coming to see me?"

"I wanted to tell you that Mother is coming." She wipes her eyes. "Sara told Susanna to tell me and I came to tell you."

Now I feel even worse. "And she's didn't think to tell me this herself?"

What the bloody hell happened to us?! We used to be so close and now I feel like I barely know her. We used to tell each other everything. She and I would exchange texts everyday talking about everything and anything. And now...

How could we have been so close when we were so far away? Maybe it was just easier to hide things from me that way.

"I think that she went with Tamaki somewhere." Suzette tells me.

I huff. "What? Now she feels comfortable with her future husband? Can't wait to spend time with him and use his resources for her benefi-"

"Stephen!" Suzette chides sharply. "How dare you!" She puts her hands on her hips. "She's probably telling him that they're engaged. She's been putting it off because she doesn't want to believe that it is going to happen."

"And you know this how?" I demand. Is Suzette the one she turns to now?

"Remember I can read the minds of my siblings." She says with a roll of her eyes. "I've just been keeping an eye on her. Remember when everyone in the Host Club saw that she was sick? When Tamaki told me how sick she looked, I was _so_ ashamed that I couldn't remember one time that she seemed less than fine." She starts to tear up. "I felt like I was such a bad sister for not noticing."

A sickening feeling sinks in my stomach. Here I am feeling jealous because my sister is taking care of another one of sisters. What is wrong with me?

I pat her shoulder. "Suzette it's not your fault. Sara's always been private."

As I say the words I realize that it's true. Ever since she was a kid...she would hate talking to others but if we didn't want to talk to anyone she would step up and be our voice. She never really shared her feelings. At first she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, but ever since she came back from America I can hardly tell what she is thinking.

Suzette chokes a sob. "I know...but how couldn't have I noticed? Was I so into my designs that I forgot to see how you all were doing?" She laughs bitterly. "You know this is the first time that I've ever seen you play? I watched you play with your team today. And I was really proud of you. And now Father is taking away everything-"

I hug her tightly as she cries on my shoulder. After seeing that no one is around, I let myself cry too.

* * *

><p>We get home and see another limo pull into the driveway. That must be Mum.<p>

But no, it's Sara. She gets out of the limo with her briefcase and waves to the person inside it.

I can see Tamaki's face. "Remember to tell me what the plan is."

I knew it! She's just using this to her advantage!

She shrugs. "No promises Tamaki. I have a lot of planning to do first." She looks at me in the doorway and gives me a small smile.

His limo drives away and I cross my arms. "Getting cozy with your hubby now?"

She grimaces. "No. I just told him that it is planned that we marry."

My defenses fall. It's what Suzette guessed.

"And how did he take it?" I question gently.

"He is upset. As expected." She pushes past me into the doorway. "By the way, Mom is coming tomorrow. At eight o'clock in the evening. We are required to go to the main mansion and dress alike."

"Oh?" I say. I knew that we would be going to the main mansion. But dressing alike again? "I'm so looking forward to it."

"Aren't we all?" She asks in a sacrastic tone. She walks to the stairway. "She doesn't know that we are living separately from Dad. Don't tell her."

"Why not?" I inquire. I follow her up the stairs. "Why can't she know?"

"Because then she'll start a fight with him and I fear that they are already vexed with each other." She shakes her head.

"You think that he may divorce her?" I can't believe it.

"Think about it Ben. They have been living separately for close to two years."

That does make sense. "Fine. Do you want me to tell the rest of our sisters?"

"Susanna was with me when she called so you can tell Suzette and Sakura." She decides. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very big and difficult project that will require most of my attention for the remainder of the evening."

"You sound as if you're talking to some bloke that you need to impress." I inform her. There she goes acting distant.

She looks at me with an expression I can't read. "Sorry. I'll try harder to remember that you're safe."

It's then that I notice how drained she looks. "You should try to take it easy."

"You sound like Kyoya." She tells me with a roll of her eyes. "And he is annoying."

I smirk. She really can be blind. "Maybe it's because he cares about you."

"Doubtful." She lets out a laugh. "But amusing. I needed that."

I frown. And she really doesn't like him. "Well, if you say so. But really you should rest sometimes. If you need help then tell us Sara. I know that we're not your clones and can't so everything as perfectly as you, but we care. And if you need help you shouldn't have to think about asking."

She hugs me tightly. At first I have to check that she is in fact Sara. Then I hug her.

"You just helped more than you know." She whispers.

I ruffle her hair. "Okay. Go and do whatever you're doing now."

She does as I say and I sigh.

She's hiding something.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My computer is acting up and I still need to finish some of my summer homework because school starts next week. <strong>

**Don't expect a chapter soon!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to everyone that has been supporting this story!**


	40. Breaking Apart

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Susanna POV)<p>

I wake up in a cold sweat.

That dream seemed so real. I can still see his face and how protective...

I shake my head. No. I have to stop thinking about him.

But...I don't want to. Cold, wet tears run down my cheeks as I think about how I could date him or even spend the smallest amount of time with him if my Father would just...

I grab a nearby pillow and try to muffle my sobs. Why couldn't I have had a Father that doted on his daughters? That actually cared about what she wanted.

"Susanna?" I hear a soft voice call.

I don't answer.

Whose ever footsteps it was that called my name fades.

I allow my tears to fall freely and sob into my pillow.

* * *

><p>(Sara POV)<p>

"Sara." I feel someone shake me awake.

I feel really annoyed. "Nggh. Leave me alone."

"Susanna's crying in her sleep."

I sit up immediately. "I'll be right there."

Oh, it was Sakura that woke me up. She disappears into the hallway. Probably to wake up Suzette and Stephen.

I swing my legs over my bed to find my slippers. Once I have them on my feet I get to Susanna's room and hear her crying.

"-ather...horrible." I can faintly her choke out.

She's probably still upset about him taking away her studio. I open the door and shut it behind me.

"Anna?" I whisper. "Anna wake up."

She continues to cry so I go closer to her and gently shake her shoulder. "Shh, Anna. It's just a dream-"

"No! It's real and I'm sad!" She hisses.

So she's wake. "Is this about your studio?"

"No, it's about Kaoru." She tells me.

I sigh. "Anna...we talked about this." Is she really bringing this up again?

"And I still can't help what I feel!" She cries.

* * *

><p>(Stephen's POV)<p>

"I can never get any sleep!" I complain. "If it's not one thing it's another."

"She happens to be our sister you know!" Suzette scolds. "You can be a little more sen-"

"Do you hear that?" Sakura asks suddenly.

We both shut up and listen to the muffles voices coming from Susanna's room.

I motion for my sisters to come closer to the door and Suzette is about to open it when we hear...

"- emotionless zombie like you! Not everyone can control them like you! I happen to like him! More than I have ever liked anyone and I'm sad, no, devastated that I can't be near him! So I'm _sorry_ that I can't get over him." Susanna says with a bitter tone.

What the...

"Why is she yelling like that to Sara?" Suzette whispers.

I shrug and Sakura puts a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry that you fell that way. But you aren't the only one who has to give up your freedom." Sara says calmly.

"Oh, what marrying Tamaki? Why you upset about that? It's not like you ever liked anyone seriously! It's not like you would ever like anyone seriously! All it is to you is a profitable business merger isn't it?! Big sacrifice!" Susanna says sacrastically. "Oh, poor Sara!"

"Bloody...where is this coming from?" I mutter. I didn't know Susanna could be so...heartless. I realize then that I had been thinking the same things and I feel terrible.

"Actually I was referring to Stephen. He had to quit something that he was so good at that he had newspapers featuring him and scouts running to see him play. And Suzette had a promising career as well. And now her studio along with yours is destroyed. And Sakura...all she wants is some peace and quiet! How do you think that she feels now that Father is forcing her to marry someone twice her age! And he wants to her to take business classes to help her learn how to run a business successfully. She's banned her from the kitchen and he's moved her library to the main house. You aren't the only one that I'm trying to help Susanna so forgive me if I seem distant."

I feel awful. She really does care so much about this. About everyone.

Sakura has tears in her eyes. "We should go in..."

I hear her voice waver. "You want to know why I seem so cold? It's because I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm tired. _Damn_ tired. Tired of trying to keep Father from piling work of all of you. Tired of trying to think of plans that might get us all out of this mess. And tired of feeling so guilty that I am being forced to marry the person that my only friend likes. So no. Forgive _me._"

Just then the door pushes open. And I see the beginning of tears in Sara's eyes.

"Brianna..." Suzette reaches out for her, but Sara just pushes past us.

"I was never good at comforting her." She mumbles as she goes past us.

* * *

><p>(Suzette's POV)<p>

I storm into Susanna's room. "That was horrible of you to say!"

Susanna jumps. She didn't even get out of bed. "Suzette?!" She squeaks.

"You know how hard she tries! You know that she pushes herself too hard!" I feel like crying now. "Why would you say those things to her?!"

"Because!" Susanna cries. "Because I was angry with her! She told me to stay away from Kaoru and she gets angry whenever I complain or seem sad about it!"

Ah...now Kaoru's actions make sense. And so do Susanna's. But that doesn't excuse her.

"Don't you see that she was just trying to protect you from Father?!" I hear Stephen exclaim behind me. "If he knew you liked him, he would have sent you back to Italy."

Susanna looks surprised now. "What?"

"Yes, what?" I'm confused now.

Stephen runs his fingers through his hair. "Father got into a fight with the Hitachiins' Mother and he wants to burn them to the ground. If he knew you liked one of her boys he would have let you two be together then tear you apart by sending you to Italy and have the boy beg on his knees and promise anything to get you back." Stephen rants angerily. "He probably would have take their company in the process! And by then which ever twin would have thought that you were doing it on purpose and would have nothing to do with you!"

Susanna's eyes are wide. "But..."

"But nothing!" My brother looks so angry. "I saw the damn plan myself. I snuck into Sara's room while she was asleep and that damn file was open. She was in the middle of planning something to prevent it from happening. Father thinks that by sending Suzette to get tutored by one of the twins he'll be able to achieve the same thing." Stephen sighs again. "But I guess Sara thinks that since Suzette is being tutored by Hikaru Father will think his plan is working."

"So I'm being used as a tool now?" I demand. She's making me suffer with that arrogant jerk just...well if I were truthful with myself I would know that Hikaru has helped a little with my school work. Even though it's only been a week.

"Suzette!" Stephen scolds. "One situation at a time. And I doubt that."

"Fine!" I say. Then I cross my arms. "What happened to us? We used to be so close and now it feels like we're growing apart! We should have stayed in our homes! We should have stayed where we were happy!"

"Well, I won't be happy in Italy anymore!" Susanna protests.

Stephen sighs. "Good for you."

I get up. "I want to go home."

"Suzette!" Susanna exclaims. "You are home!"

"This isn't my home anymore and Stephen agrees with me!" I tell her.

I thought that when Mother came home everything would be better. But she's just wrapped up in wedding plans and her companies. She doesn't care that we're miserable. That or she's blind.

"I'm going back to bed." I mutter. "Good night."

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

Breakfast today was the most awkward meal I have ever sat through.

My siblings refused to look at each other. And I'm ashamed to say that I stayed silent yet again. I didn't bother to ask what happened.

I missed what happened because at the time I was already busy enough trying to convince Sara to let me in her room.

But she just told me that it was better that she was alone.

So I left and went back to sleep. Maybe this was my fault. For waking everyone up.

"Would you like more tea Mistress?" A maid asks Susanna.

She shakes her head. "No, thank you."

I stand up and bow my head to my siblings. I'm done with my breakfast and this mood that everyone seems to be in.

Hopefully by the time I get to school I'll feel better.

* * *

><p>I was wrong.<p>

My friends were annoying today. Maybe it's because they keep trying to get me to agree to introduce them to Stephen.

It doesn't matter. I get up and walk outside. I don't care that I haven't eaten all my lunch. Just that I'm getting away from all the noise.

The garden looks lovely as usual. But how can anyone expect less from Ouran?

I'm grateful for the garden and its benches. Maybe now I can get the peace and quiet I want.

I walk further into the green bushes and to my surprise Mori is there reading a book.

He looks up from it to give me a slight nod.

If I had to run into anyone from the Host Club I'm glad that it was Mori. I look around for Hunny, but I don't see him anywhere.

How strange and unusual.

Oh well. At least he won't be asking me questions.

From the corner of my eye I notice Mori looking at me.

I raise an eyebrow in questioning. No one ever sneaks glances at me. Not since my louder, much more social sisters came to Ouran. Not that I miss being looked at as if I were just a prize.

In response he places his book on the bench beside him. And looks from me to the seat.

I'm guessing that he's inviting me to sit with him.

So I do. I sit at the very edge and look at the grass below my feet swaying to the gentle breeze.

I wish I had my notebook. I'd like to write about this silence.

"Are you okay?" He asks in low tone.

I look up at him and think before shaking my head.

He looks concerned, but he doesn't press me to tell him what's wrong.

And for that I'm grateful. We sit there quietly for a few moments. From here I can hear the middle school playground and the exicted yells.

"My siblings and I are fighting." I inform him softly.

He nods as if he understands. "That must be hard."

I bite my lip to stop my voice from being shaky. I wait a moment before speaking again. "It is."

Again we're silent. Expect for the rustle of the pages as I pick up the book he's reading.

"Good book." I remark. I've read it at least twice.

He nods again. "It is."

I hand it back to him and just like that the conversation is over. We both sit there while he reads and I try to collect my thoughts and hold back any tears.

All that I really think about is Sara saying "-_I'm tired. Damn tired_-"

It shouldn't be her job to try to protect us. We should be trying to protect each other.

And it's not fair that we have to feel the need to protect ourselves.

Maybe I should have told Father that I didn't want my siblings to come back to Japan. Maybe it would have been better if we were scattered across the globe like before.

Wishing or thinking that I should have done something different won't help us now though.

I stand suddenly. _My siblings are going to refuse to talk to each other for a while._ I realize.

It won't do me any good to just sit here and hope. I might as well try and help to make my siblings see that we can't be fighting at a time when we need each other.

I direct a smile to Mori and wave before leaving. Semi-talking about it helped take me out of my mood.

He gives me a small smile in return. It feels kind of nice to have someone on your side. Even though he didn't really say anything I got the feeling that he really did understand. But that he didn't feel sorry for me. I hate it when someone says they're sorry. What do they have to be sorry about?

Maybe I should sit by him more often. He's the only one that never tries to make me talk.

I shake my head and smile. I knew some peace and quiet would do me good.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to get one last chapter out before I start school. And I managed to do so. Tomorrow I start school so I don't know how often I'll be writing.<strong>

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to everyone that has been supporting this story!**


	41. Picking Up Pieces

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Sara POV)<p>

"What Sakura?!" I demand. I'm on a very important phone call and asked a maid to tell my siblings not to bother me, but it seems that they've refused to listen.

She gives me a harsh look while the building contractor for Mom's new spa speaks even louder to get my attention.

Did she really have to come to me right now? I have so much that I have to finish. And I have to get at least six hours hours of sleep in order not to end up back in the hospital. So that means I have to work even harder to finish before my 'bedtime.'

_AND_ Kyle is expected to come sometime this week to our mansion so I have to figure where he will stay. I still need to ask Stephen if Kyle can borrow his study while he's here. It's not he uses it anyway. But considering that we aren't really talking to each other...

I can't believe that I said all that last night. I want them just to forget it, but of course they can't do that. And now they want to talk about. All I want is for them to stop worrying and I told them as much.

That made them upset and now Stephen and Suzette won't speak to me along with Susanna.

On the bright side, because I reminded myself of Sakura's arrranged marriage I was able to put my plan into action. Now my sister is free. But I am still in trouble and everyone else is still in jeparody.

If only I had the solution to all our problems. Unfortunately I am only a hard worker not a miracle worker.

"Yes, I heard you. No you do not have permission to go beyond what has been laid out." I say to him calmly. I cover the phone and look helplessly at Sakura. "Look I have a lot to take care of. I'll get to you in twenty minutes."

She sighs heavily and walks out of my room.

* * *

><p>(Sakura POV)<p>

I can hear Sara conversing calmly with whomever she is talking to. I can't understand what she's saying exactly, but I can hear the strain in her voice.

I'll get to you in twenty minutes is what she said.

Like I'm just another appointment. But I suppose that is they way she thinks. She always has business on her mind no matter what she's doing.

I sigh deeply. I think I'm starting to understand how Sara feels. Because I'm tired too.

Suzette shows up at her door, but after seeing me she closes her door.

What is wrong with us?

I felt positive after speaking with Mori, but now I...well I don't feel that way anymore.

My siblings just don't want to talk.

The only way that Susanna will be happy is if Sara will admit she's wrong. (Like that will ever happen.)

They only way Suzette will be happy is if she's on the next plane to France.

Stephen will only be happy if he's playing football.

Sara just wants everyone to stop worrying about her.

And me? I just want to be able to pass my siblings and not feel like I have to be on my guard.

I hate to say this...but I think I may need the Host Club's help.

* * *

><p>Tamaki's eyes widen. "You want us to what?"<p>

Even Kyoya looks surprised. "You do realize that your sister will be extremely vexed if we even try to interfer?"

"Not to mention she might-" I'm pretty sure that was Kaoru.

Hikaru (I think) jumps in "-kill us or find some way to make our lives miserable!"

I look down at my shoes and then at Haruhi. I feel better talking directly to her. "The point is...it might make them come back together. You know unite against a common enemy sort of thing."

Haruhi smirks. "Are you sure that you're not Sara?"

I give her a small smile. "I am her fellow Quint."

Hunny makes a satisfied sound. I look over and see that he's eating cake. Of course.

I feel tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. "It's j-just that I can't stand it when we fight."

Tamaki looks pensive. Maybe he's worried about offending his future wife.

"Well, if my other daughter is that much in need of help then of course we will help!" Tamaki announces.

* * *

><p>(Sara POV)<p>

I frown and remove my hand from the doorknob. I was about to storm in there and scold Sakura, but now I see that she's just trying to help.

I really must be a terrible sister if she has to ask the Host Club for help.

_You've screwed up royally. _I think to myself.

Maybe I really should force my siblings to talk it out. We're not doing each other any favors by bickering.

If I had been thinking straight I would have found a solution to resolve our issues instead of childishly waiting for it to blow over.

Sakura and I need to have a talk.

My hand twists the doorknob just as Hikaru says "Okay I'll get Suzette."

"Like hell you will." I say montonously.

He jumps. No I mean he really jumps. Straight into his brother's arms.

I would laugh, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. "Sakura."

She tries to look innocent. She cocks her head to the side.

"Nice try. I was outside the door for the majority of the conversation." I cross my arms.

Tamaki whimpers. "We're sorry?"

Mori blinks stotically, but I can see the concern he has for my sister's well-being. If him moving closer to her is any indication.

I sigh. "You aren't in trouble." I look at Sakura who know looks hopeful. "I think you're right. Now is not the time to be fighting."

She beams at me. Then she rushes to give me a hug.

I stiffen and blush. Then my body starts to work again so I pat her awkwardly. "Yeah yeah Blossom I get it you're happy."

"That was the first time I've ever heard you say you were wrong." She explains quietly.

"I never said I was wrong, I only said that you were right." I correct her.

She rolls her eyes playfully and pouts teasingly. I want to laugh at her. It's her way of telling me that I'm not fooling her.

I catch Kyoya staring at me and throw him a questioning glare.

He merely smirks before writing something in his black book.

Jerk.

I gently peel Sakura off of me and then look at Haruhi. I haven't spoken to her about my arranged marriage with Tamaki and I want her to find out from me before she hears it somewhere else. My Dad can't wait to release the news into the papers. I've been delaying that, but I don't know how much longer I can keep it up.

I look at Sakura and offer her a small smile. "We'll try and work things out at home okay?"

She nods happily and then goes off to where Honey is sitting. I'm guessing it's so she can eat cake.

With that situation taken care of I direct my attention to Haruhi. I walk over to her. "Haruhi?"

She turns her attention from her math book to me. "Yes? Is this about the plan because-"

I shake my head. "Do you have time to speak at the moment?"

It doesn't take her a second to close her Math book. "Actually I was hoping someone would take me away from this Math."

"Getting a little dry for you?" I half-tease.

She nods. "Yes, now help me get my mind off it."

A quick glance around tells me what I already now. The Host club will most likely try to listen in if we talk here. "Let's go to the spare room."

"All right." She pushes her chair back and follows me to the storage room for the instruments.

Sakura looks at me quizzically. I only have to nod towards Tamaki for her to understand.

After I close the door of the room I try to find the words I orignally planned to say in my head.

"So-" Haruhi's voice interrupts my thoughts. "What is this about?"

I shake my head. "Before I say it I want you to know that I had nothing to do with it."

She looks confused. "What? You had nothing to do with what?"

I inhale deeply. Looking at all the instruments in here makes me feels a little calmer. "My...Dad has picked a suitable husband for me..."

She makes an 'o' shape with her mouth before biting down on her lip. It looks like she's trying not to smile.

That confuses me. Why would something like this be funny?

"Is it Kyoya-sempai?" She asks.

"NO!" I blurt defensively. "It's Tamaki!"

Now she looks completely serious. "Are you joking?"

"I wish I were." I sigh sadly. "Haruhi, I've already spoken to Tamaki and we decided-"

"To make the best of it? Because you two would make a nice couple with all-"

"No." I grab her shoulders and force her to look at me. "I know how much you like him. I would never do that. We decided to explore every possible path to get out of this marriage."

Haruhi looks unconvinced. "But won't your Father be angry?"

"Extremely." I tell her. "But that is why I am not planning on doing anything until I have a fail proof plan."

"Are your siblings helping?" She wonders.

"I would never get them involved in this." I think of how they're already miserable...and angry with me anyway. "And you can't tell anyone what I told you just now. Not even Tamaki. If they ask what we were talking about say it was Literature class."

"Well okay." She agrees. She looks a little worried. "But from what you told me of your Father...it seems like you're going to need all the help you can get-"

I shake my head firmly. "No. I will not involve them."

Haruhi gives me a look. The one that basically means 'are-you-finished-now-so-I-can-make-my-point?' So I resolve to stay quiet.

"I hate to suggest this, because it'd make you angry but maybe you should think about enlisting the Shadow King's help."

I have to stop myself from snapping at her. "No way in hell."

"Sara...he's the only one that is on the same wave-length as you. And as much as you hate to admit it, you work well with him."

I know that she has a point. And if I needed more assurance I would know that she's right.

That doesn't mean that I like it.

"I-I'll think about." I relent. And I will. But I probably won't follow through with it.

I could just see that smirk of his if I asked for his help.

Yep. I think I'll just struggle through this on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>It's only the second week of school and I'm already tired! <strong>

**So. Many. Quizzes. My Chemistry teachers seems to be that a fifty point questionarie on what we have learned so far is a quiz. I can only imagine what he thinks a test is.**

**I'm not looking forward to it.**

**Okay, back to my lovely readers and reviewers. I am sorry it took so long, but this is probably how long the wait for every chapter will be. Yes, I know it's hard to be patient. And I wish school wasn't so demanding but it is.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to everyone that has been supporting this story!**


	42. Interesting

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Today class we will be learning about-"<p>

That is when I stopped paying attention. Instead I go back over my plan. I've really been thinking about what Haruhi said and I've explored all possible outcomes...

I really hate it when other people are right.

My data shows that if I ask..._him_ for help then the possiblity of me succeeding is more than seventy percent higher.

However it also shows that there may be serious consquences in doing so. As in me wanting to rip my hair out because of him being annoying.

"Hi."

I look up from my paper. It seems that someone came over to me...in the middle of class. Who the heck who would such a thing-? Oh...maybe...

"You forgot who I am didn't you?" Nozomu scratches the back of his head. "Ahh sorry, it-" I must look like a deer in headlights. I pull myself together.

"No. I know who you are. Nozomu yes?" I crumble the paper I was writing on. I wrote a bunch of statitics about the success rate if I worked with Kyoya without really thinking about writing them. Damn.

Why is it that reason tells me that it would be beneficial, but everything else in me is telling me that it's be more of a pain than it's worth?

"-work together on the project? I mean you don't have to."

Great I zoned out again. Maybe I should just agree with him. "If you are fine with it so am I." I have to try really hard to make it seem like I'm not posing a question.

His face lights up. "Great!"

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki cries loudly.

I look over to where my...ahem 'future husband' is yelling at his supposed best friend.

Kyoya sits calmly and continues writing in his black book. "I said no Tamaki."

"But!-" Tamaki stops agruing when Kyoya gives me the 'look.' He whimpers and backs away before heading toward me.

"Sara! You have to let me join your group! Sensei said that we should be in groups of three please!" Tamaki pleads.

I only blink. "No."

"But then I'll fail!" Tamaki laments. "And we have to do this lab well! I have no idea how to document lots of forms of that thing plants do!"

Oh boy...

At least he gave me a general idea of what we are expected to do. And he let me know that he would not be doing any work.

"Sorry Tamaki, but no. Why don't you ask your fan girls? I'm sure they would be more than happy to assist you."

He tilts his head and thinks about. "Hey...you're right!"

Then he goes over one of the smartest girls (other than me) and asks "Princess would you mind terribly if I were to be in your group?"

She nearly faints. "N-no Tamaki...Pleas-please be in my gr-group." Though I'm starting to wonder if being around Tamaki fries her brain cells.

I roll my eyes. Idiot.

"Wow, Suoh is sure using his charms to get what he wants." Nozomu comments.

I shrug. "Well, it worked." I look up at the board and start to understand the lab better. "So it seems it might get be you and me?"

Nozomu blushs a little. "If you don't mind."

"I don't." He's actually one of the few males I can tolerate. Plus that one time at the park...

Susanna told me that he was really sweet and that he was...what was that term she used? That he had it bad for me? Somehow I can't believe that. I mean no guy could possibly like someone like me right?

At least that's what I've been telling myself. It helps me whenever I think of liking someone. I can remind myself that boys usually get in the way.

"In the park...did you win the bet?" Nozomu asks.

I nod. "Yes. Thank you for that."

From the corner of my eye I can see Kyoya and Sensei speaking together. It looks like Kyoya is being denied something...hmm I wonder what the Shadow King would want...

"Susanna was complaining that you made her do a huge stack of paperwork." Nozomu chuckles. "You sister can talk a lot."

"I know. She's...the kind of person that likes to inform everyone of her life." The opposite of me.

When they start walking toward our table I want to scream. I think I know why they're on their way over here.

"So since there are only two of us I think that-"

"Ah, Miss Kobayashi would you mind terribly if you had an addition to your group?" Sensei asks as if I have a choice.

I hold back my sigh and speak politely. "Of course not sensei."

"See Kyoya? All you must do is ask." Then he walks away leaving us with Kyoya.

Nozomu looks slightly disappointed. "Oh, Otori-san. You are in our group now?"

Kyoya looks at him for a brief moment. "Did you not hear what our Sensei said?"

"No need to be impolite about it, Otori." I comment as monotonously as possible.

I take out my laptop and turn it on. I love how it turns on right away. No need for waiting or wasting a single second.

"Are you enjoying the model?" Kyoya asks me.

I nod without looking at him. "Yes it's very helpful." Then I look at the board. "So it seems that we'll need a mircoscope, some beakers, and a few other things."

"I'll get them." Nozomu offers.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

As soon as Nozomu leaves Kyoya chuckles. "Thank you? He's only doing-"

"Something you could have offered to do." I interrupt. Then I start typing up the lab report.

We're silent for a few minutes.

"Are you typing the lab report?" Kyoya asks.

I nod. I am but I'm also thinking about my screen saver. The one with me and my siblings playing in the sand. Stephen is burying Susanna in the sand next to Sakura who is making a sand castle with a moat. Suzette and I are about to pour a bucket of water over the three of them.

We're all smiling and Sakura is laughing while waving the shovel in her left hand.

I hope that Sakura and I can make things better again.

"Is that all your siblings?" Nozomu asks.

I turn to the right and see that he's right on top of my shoulder. I nearly jump away from surprise but end up blushing instead. Damn it!

"Yes." I pull the lab report up again.

"Susanna was in the one in the sand right?" He asks before putting down the equipment.

I feel surprised. "Yes."

From the corner of my eyes I see Kyoya looking at us without interest. But he won't look away.

He laughs. "I bet you're wondering how I know."

"I am." I say feeling interested now. I put my laptop to the side so I can give him my attention. No one has been able to tell who is who from pictures.

"She has that clip in her hair. The one with the paint can? And you can see the painter's brush around her neck. Also the way that her hair is styled...it's her favorite. And you are the one on the right holding the bucket. Because you kind of look..." He pauses for a moment. "Mischievious."

I smirk. "And I look mischievious often?"

"Ahem." Kyoya says.

In all honesty I forgot he was there. I look back at him. He has my laptop and has started typing. "If both of you are ready...I'd like to start the project."

"Give my laptop back." I tell him.

"Are you going to keep accurate notes?" He asks. What? Is he joking?! If we didn't have a truce and I didn't hate showing emotions I would seriously kick his ass. ARGH! He makes me so damn angry!

"Otori." I say. "My. Laptop."

He smirks. "You still don't trust me do you?"

I barely notice he spoke English. "Never. Now give it back."

"Are you both speaking English?" Nozomu asks.

Kyoya slides my laptop back to me.

"Sorry. I didn't realize that I spoke English." Kyoya tells him. "Have you not taken English?"

When I read what he typed I almost reach over to strangle him.

_Do you owe him something because you're paying him a lot of attention._

__As interesting as it is to see you show emotion you may want to think about getting a good grade.__

_I suppose I should remind you that we are in class and should be doing the lab before it's over._

I erase it quickly and then type. "Who would like to tell me what they see through the mircoscope."

When I look up I see that Kyoya is looking into it.

Hm. Interesting. I thought he wouldn't be able to see through it with his glasses off.

"Sara. Please type now." His voice cuts into my thoughts. Did he just say please?

What is going on with him?

* * *

><p>"Why were you so interested in him?" Kyoya asks before I leave the class.<p>

I just look at him feeling uninterested. "Why do you care?"

"Just wondering why you would be speaking to him. He only has one class with you and doesn't have any meaning aspirations." He puts his black book under his arm and takes off his glasses to clean them.

I watch as he cleans his glasses because I don't know why he knows that. And it's starting to freak me out even though he does extensive research on everyone. Maybe I should test how extensive his research is.

"What is my favorite sport?"

"Soccer because your brother plays it." He answers immediately. I raise an eyebrow. He looks surprised that he said it.

I walk over to him and sit down at the desk across from him. "I've never told that to anyone. It was written, however, in a note...to Haruhi who threw it away later."

He stiffens for a moment. "She told me."

Sure. Right after she told Tamaki that she was in love with him...in French.

I sigh. "I really don't understand why you would ever want to know something like that...about me of all people."

He doesn't answer so I get up. "You really don't like doing what you're told do you? I told you not to worry about my personal life. So don't."

"You still haven't answered my question." He reminds me.

"I know." I say. "That's because nothing I do is really any of your business."

Well, that just sealed the deal. Now I will definitely not be asking for his help.

"You realize that we are supposed to be partners, correct?"

And what the hell does that have anything to do with this?

"And yet I don't recall prying into _your_ personal life." I tell him as calmly as possible.

"Sara-"

"Otori just save it." I feel really tired again. "My siblings are fighting and I can't handle the extra stress. So please just..." I sigh heavily and lean on the wall. "I don't know. Since you must know so much about me finish that sentence."

Then I leave for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't know why my teachers decided to love me...but I don't care because I don't have any homework! XD<strong>

**Sooo because I get bored if I haven't gotten any new books (which I haven't) I usually write or watch college football. After this USC game I will have lots of free time. **

**YAY! I will be writing so much this weekend! But I do have another story that I have to keep updating so don't expect three chapters.**

**Anyway...I love you all for reviewing! Seriously it makes my day.**


	43. Really Sorry!

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Susanna POV)<p>

I steam in my seat. Usually I love it when I have art. Not today.

Why would they pick this assignment now!?

I check the assignment sheet over again to make sure that I didn't read it incorrectly.

_Choose any type of media to portray your family._

And it is due next month. Where they will display it in time for the Christmas festival.

Isn't life wonderful?

"Susanna?" Nozomu slides into the seat nest to me. "Is somthing wrong?"

I shake my head, but cross my arms. "No." I grumble.

He raises an eyebrow. "Okay. If you say so..."

I sigh and then push the assignment paper over to him.

"So? You won't have too hard of a time right?" He says with a smile. "Hey! Can I come while you're sketching it?"

"Who said I was going to sketch it?" I demand defensively.

He smiles. "You didn't said that yet, but everyone knows you will. You're really good with paint and watercolors, but you said that you haven't reached the skill level you wanted with pencils...so yeah."

I smile happily. "Oh really?" Then I frown. "Why do you want to watch me sketch my family?"

Nozomu blushes. "N-no reason."

I smirk. "Ah does this have anything to do with my sister Sara?" Okay, as much as I am angry with her I can't help but feel pleased that she might be giving Nozomu a chance.

His blush darkens. "NO!"

"I knew it!" I laugh. "You like her sooo much!"

"B-be quiet Susanna." He mutters. Then he takes out a pencil.

"So what happened? Did you finally get her to smile at you?" I ask teasingly. He keeps saying how all he wants is for her to smile at him. It's so cute!

"Actually..." He smiles at his paper while he makes a few strokes. "She did smile."

I nearly fall off my chair. "She did? At you?!" Is he sure he wasn't with another one of my sisters?

"You sound so surprised!" He accuses me. "Like you would never expect something like that to happen."

"It's not not that just...wow." I smile happily. "She must like you then!"

"Do you think?" He sounds a little hopeful. Then he looks depressed. "But...Otori-san was there and it seemed like they knew each other well."

I roll my eyes. "They're in the Host Club together remember?" Silly boy.

"That's right!" He looks hopeful again. "Maybe I should go and request her!"

"Well yes! Although I'm not sure if she's hosting today." I try and remember her schedule, but find that I can't.

Nozomu shrugs. "That's fine. Maybe I'll just ask one of the other girls. I'm sure they would know."

That's probabaly true.

That's also a little pathetic. People that my sister doesn't even know probably know more about her these days than I do!

He smiles again. "Your sister has the same screensaver as you. You know the one with the beach?"

"She does?" I ask even though I don't doubt it. It's one of the few pictures where Sara looks carefree and Sakura isn't serious or demure. And to think that Sara has such a picture on display for anyone who looks over her shoulder to see.

What kind of a sister am I? When she came into my room that night all she wanted to do was comfort me and I just blew up on her! Why did I say such terrible things? I know that she's not an emotionless robot.

I let my head fall onto the desk and feel so stupid.

"Susanna?" Nozomu asks sounding concerned.

"I'm a terrible sister." I moan. And I am! How could I have said such things to her? I know she was only trying to help. Maybe I just wanted someone I could yell at because there was no way I could yell at my Father.

"No you're not Susanna!" Nozomu protests. "Why would you think that?"

The bell rings and I stand up immediately. "I need to go!"

Not wasting any time I pick up my things and stuff them into my small knapsack as I walk out of the room. Once I'm out of the art room I take off toward the lunch table where the Host Club sits at.

* * *

><p>"Susi-Susanna!" Kaoru calls happily.<p>

I offer a small wave, but other than that I don't do much else.

He frowns slightly and his twin glares at me. They probably think that I'm ignoring him purposely. I feel so terrible doing this to him, but after Stephen explained what Father had planned...this is much more bearable.

I walk up to Haruhi and put my hands on my hips.

She looks at my uniform before speaking. "Susanna? Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to know where Sara is." I tell her.

She purses her lips. "Actually I don't know where she is. She said something about stalkers at our table and then stormed off. I haven't seen her since." She looks at me again. "Why is something wrong."

I feel some tears at the corner of my eye. I nod my head. "I need to talk to her."

"Sit down for a second. Your face is really red." She pulls out the chair next to her and gestures for me to sit.

Once I sit down, I have to bite down on my lip to prevent myself from crying. I'm just so scared. What if Sara is really angry at me for saying such things to her? I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to me again. And what if she told Father about my fling with Kaoru out of anger?\

No. That would never happen. She's not like that.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Haruhi asks gently.

I shake my head. "N-No I'll start to cry."

"Susanna is something wrong?" I hear someone ask from behind me.

I freeze. That must be Kaoru. I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"She doesn't want to talk right now." Haruhi tells him. "I think she's upset about-" Her voice gets so low that I can't hear her anymore.

I look down at the white tablecloth to keep my mind occupied. It's high quailty of course because you can expect nothing less from Ouran.

"Susie?" Kaoru says to me softly.

Even though I'm going to regret this...I turn to face him. His bright topaz eyes look sincere. "Yes?"

"You know that you can come to me if you need to talk right?" He asks. He puts one hand on the back of my chair.

Quickly I nod. "Yes and thank you. I think I have to go fin-find Sara." Why is he so sweet and adorable?

He frowns slightly but lets me get up. "O-Okay."

I smile a little sadly. "Bye..." I grab my bag and wave to Haruhi. "I think I'll go and look for her."

Haruhi nods. "I hope that you find her."

With one last look at Kaoru I leave. Why did I have to meet the sweetest most wonderful guy ever and then have to give him up? I hate business. Maybe I'll just give my share of the company to Sara.

"Susanna? What are you doing out here?"

I turn around and see that Sara is looking at me oddly from inside.

As I look around me I realize that I wandered onto a balcony without really realizing it.

Then I drop my stuff and rush towards my sister. "Wah! Sara I'm sorry!"

Her arms seem ready to catch me as I collaspe onto her and sob. "I'm r-r-really so-sorry!"

For a moment it doesn't seem like Sara knows what to do.

"Shh, Anna. It's okay. I'm not angry, please stop crying." She tells me soothingly. She awkwardly pats my back. "Anna calm down. It's okay really."

"W-Why a-are yo-you being so ni-nice to me?" I demand.

"Because." She says in a serious voice. "I know that you were just upset over Dad's orders. Please don't be worried anymore."

So I just settle for hugging her tightly until I can control my tears. "I really am sorry Sara."

"You don't need to apologize, just promise to think about what you say before you say it the next time." She mutters.

I sniffle. "WAH! Why are you so nice?!"

She smacks her forehead. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha. I wrote another chapter in only a few days! I feel proud of myself!<strong>

**So thanks to all that are reviewing! **

**And yeah the next chapter probably won't come as quickly as this one. Just wanted to give you a head's up!**


	44. New Plan

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>The sound of the phone ringing interrupts my typing for a moment.<p>

I want to get up and get the phone like I usually would, but there is a problem with that plan.

The problem is Stephen is in the living room I would need to pass in order to answer the phone.

And since the night Susanna had whatever nightmare she had Suzette and Stephen have given me the cold shoulder. Every time I walk into a room that they occupy it feels like the room is ten degrees cooler and all conversation stops. They only stare until I leave.

It's driving me crazy. Usually I wouldn't give a damn what they decided to do to show their displeasure, but this time it's really affecting me.

I just don't understand what they want from me.

The phone finally stops ringing. I hope one of the maids picked it up.

Now I can focus on his stack of paperwork. If I don't pick up the pace I'll start losing my three day lead on this paperwork. And I would rather not do that. My grades in my Calculus class has already started to slip.

After balancing budgets and double checking balances to two different companies in five countries I just don't feel like doing any more Math. So I've neglected to do some homework and my grade is starting to show that.

I really hope that my Dad hasn't been checking our grades lately.

With that lovely thought, I fill in a few numbers in the balance book for Mom's company in Italy. Apparently, Susanna can't do this by herself. Numbers are confusing to her and she already got rid of her financial advisor so I may have to interview someone to help her with it.

That reminds me. I have to get everything settled for when Kyle finally gets over here. His room still needs to be prepared and some 'American friendly' food needs to be bought. I have no idea how he has managed never to eat legit Japanese food with me around, but somehow he hasn't. Then again he always said my American genes must be stronger when I'm in America because I didn't act Japanese.

He is so odd.

My cell phone rings just as someone knocks on my door.

I answer my cell phone without even looking at caller I.D and call out "Come in."

"Come in where exactly?"

I catch my grimace before the maid that just came through the door can see. "Otori. What do I owe the pleasure?" To the maid I say "Yes?"

"I think that is what you need to explain to me." He replies. Now he's starting to make no sense.

I nod to the maid so she knows I'm listening.

"Your Father is on the phone. He would like to speak to you, Miss Sara." I can see her worry. Probably because she really doesn't know if she's asking the right person.

Really? Right now? I sigh. "Tell him that I will speak to him immediately." To Kyoya I say. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She looks relieved. "Yes, Miss. Shall I tell him that you are...detained for the moment?"

I nod as Kyoya's voice comes through again. "Haruhi told me that you needed to ask me something."

"Yes please do, but assure him that I am coming soon." I instruct her before she bows her head and leaves the room.

As soon as she leaves I turn my attention back to Kyoya. "I have no idea why she told you that." Did I forget to tell him something? But why would I have to ask him about anything? Usually I'm on top of things.

"She said you needed help with something, but would not tell her what." He sounds amused. "I thought it sounded odd so I thought I ask." He pauses. "Is everything alright?"

I feel surprised. "Why would you ask that?" Why _is_ he asking that?

"Usually you successfully keep any and all of your emotions hidden. Having Haruhi tell me that you seemed especially worried and needed mt help for something is slightly" He pauses again as if he's evaluating his next words. "Worrying."

I smile despite my annoyance of Haruhi. I take it she was tried of me waiting to ask Kyoya if he could help me think of a way to get all of my problems solved. Even though I told her that I was _not_ going to ask him unless my life depended on it.

"How comforting that you care so much." I say half-teasingly and half-sacastically.

He's silent for a few seconds. "I _am_ speaking to Sara correct?"

He sounds so unsure now.

This time I have to take the phone away from my ear so I can laugh without him hearing. "Yes I am Sara unless you were hoping to speak to someone else."

He sighs. "At least I know that you are feeling somewhat normal."

"Yes, well then..." I really don't know what to do. Should I thank him for checking up on him or tell him to stop worrying over me so much?

"I will see you at school." Then he hangs up.

I look at my phone curiously. That was strange. Then I catch sight of the stack of paperwork and remember that my Dad is waiting to speak to me.

Sighing, I put my hands on the arm-rests of my chair and push off of it as I straighten my legs. When I'm standing I take a deep breath and prepare myself for whatever he's going to tell me.

When I reach the door I look at the phone sitting on the table and figuratively swallow my nervousness. Here goes nothing.

I quickly walk to the phone and can't help but glance into the room I saw Stephen last.

He's still in there watching soccer. It makes me so upset how he's torturing himself by watching a sport he is no longer allowed to play.

If only I had been able to prevent our Dad from doing it. If only I had tried harder.

If only...

Well, I can't beat myself up before I have to have a talk with my Dad. Because that only makes the phone call worse!

I pick up m pace and get to the table the phone is on. Taking another deep breath I pick up the receiver and hope that my voice sounds even. "Hello?"

"Why is Stephen lagging behind in his work?" My Dad demands angrily.

What? How is he lagging? I do all of his reports on time and I told him to have his worksheets done yesterday!

I look back into the living room. "Did he not submit it?"

"Obviously this is your error! Come to the main house immediately!" Then the line goes dead.

Oh, no.

* * *

><p>The limo pulls up at the driveway. And Sakura follows me to the door with a pout.<p>

"I probably won't be back for dinner." I tell her. "So eat without me."

She points to the sweater that I have in my hands. Probably wondering why I have it when it's warm out. I changed into jeans and put on sneakers as well. I could see why she would wonder about the sweater.

"In case I get cold." I say lamely. "See you later Blossom."

She smiles softly and nods before hugging me and then going off to the kitchen.

_You're doing this for them._ I remind myself.

* * *

><p>I pant wearily and collapse on the bench at the park I had the limo drop me off at.<p>

I was right to bring a sweater.

As soon as I arrived to his office, my Dad started yelling at me. About how I was ungrateful. How I was lazy. How I didn't deserve the education he was paying for.

Laughing bitterly, I recall how he called me failure who had no work ethic.

If only he knew...

At least I know that my efforts to present my siblings' work as better than my own was not done in vain. He thinks that they're more motivated than I am and work twice as hard.

Trying not to move too suddenly I gently lean back and press my back as gingerly as possible as the back of the bench.

I wince and move forward. Leaning back seems to not be an option.

Who would have thought paperweights would be so heavy?

"I hate him." I say softly letting those three words ring in the peaceful night.

I used to refrain from saying such things. Because I stupidly held on to the childish hope that our Dad really did care about us even just a little bit. That maybe he thought he was doing the best for us.

No longer will I think that.

He is just doing whatever he pleases for his benefit not ours.

Now that I'm positive he doesn't care for us in the slightest I can finally get rid of these pesky emotional ties to the person who seemed so happy to see us when we returned to Japan.

It's true that before I was making plans to make sure that he couldn't ever control us again. But I was hoping to do it privately and without much fuss. It would have been a lot harder to do it that way.

My common sense was telling me to screw it and do it the easy way, but that small hope of him actually being misunderstood always got in the way.

That is no longer an issue.

My earlier emotions will no longer influence my decisions on 'going easy' on him.

Not only will I get us away from him and keep us financially secure, no, now I will do it as publically as possible and humiliate him to the point of him having to beg me to stop.

Kyle can't come here fast enough. He and I have a lot of planning to do.

I smile to myself despite the dull ache in my arms and back.

_You would think he would have learned by now...anyone who crosses me or my siblings will have hell to pay._

He may have won some battles, but I swear I will win the war.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I told some people this chapter would be up last week, some things got in the way. But here it is (finally).<strong>

**So thanks to all that are reviewing! I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you are support this story.**

**And the next chapter probably won't come very quickly. My school work is starting to get more demanding. Just wanted to give you a head's up!**


	45. Covering Up

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>I feel extremely uncomfortable with my blazer on all day as well as the white tights and black flats. It's not summer time, but it still is warm to be wearing such heavy articles of clothing.<p>

But it's necessary. And no matter how uncomfortable I may feel, the fact is I need to wear them.

On the down side, people have been giving me odd looks all day. I've tried my best to ignore them.

I sigh and hope that the day ends soon.

Stuck in my own thoughts, I don't even notice I'm about to run into a wall. Until I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Watch where you are going."

Blinking my eyes helps me to focus on the wall I was about to hit. Wow...was I that distracted?

I turn around and don't even have the energy to be annoyed.

Kyoya's eyes are hidden by that glare on his glasses again. "Susanna or Suzette?"

I shake my head.

He frowns. "Sakura?"

"One last guess." I tell him with a roll of my eyes.

"Sara?" He truely sounds shocked, but in covers it up with his next sentence. "I apologize for confusing you with-"

I wave his comment away. "Don't bother." I really don't have the patience required for him at the moment.

What was I supposed to get? Oh..right water. I forgot I need to hydrate myself if I plan on wearing this all day.

"Do you feel a draft?"

I wish. "No, why do you ask?"

"You are wearing the blazer when the temperature outside is around ninety."

Crap...that high?

"Maybe I feel more comfort with my blazer on." I say. Where are the damn water fountains?

It really shouldn't have surprised me when I saw Kyoya following me.

"Doubtful." He replies.

After turning the corner I see a water fountain. "Well, maybe it is true."

Of course at Ouran there is no plain white water fountain. No, it's made of marble and it's fixtures are platinium. The bowl of the it is deep so that the plastic cups next to it can fit under the elaborate spout.

Yes, plastic. Because no one wants to bring their own bottles or cups and there is no telling what messes would be made if the cups were glass or china.

I grab a plastic cup from the container next to the water fountain, but before I can fill it up Kyoya steps in front of me.

"I'm calling your bluff." He stares into my eyes. It's actually one of the few times I've seen his eyes without that stupid glare in his glasses.

I can't help but think maybe he would actually look mildly attractive if he got rid of those glasses.

"Move." I order.

A few moments later and he moves aside. I twist the lever on the side of the fountain and fill my cup up.

I can already feel the sweat on my brow. This is not good.

My lips are dry when I bring the cup up to my mouth. The cool refreshing liquid is cold enough to make me forget about the heat, but not for long.

Kyoya's gaze is still on me when I look at him. "What?"

"Take off your blazer."

My eyes narrow. "No."

"You are going to get heat stroke no matter how much water you drink." He informs me. He steps closer to me.

I back into the fountain unvoluteertarily. Crap. I can't keep the fear out of my system.

He stops advancing toward me instead choosing to examine me with his eyes.

While trying to make my face as expressionless as possible I try to guess what he's thinking. I can already see the gears turning in his head so I drink the rest of my water and refill it.

"Stop looking at me like that." I tell him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

I turn around and raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." He smirks. I knew it. He's just trying to get under my skin. Well, I'm not going to stand here and let him do that.

"I'm leaving." I shift my shoulder bag and turn to leave.

His hand wraps around my upper arm.

I hold back my hiss of pain and settle for wincing.

"You're brusied here aren't you?"

It sounded more like more of a statement than a question.

"Leave it Otori." I warn. "And let go of me before I file charges for sexual harrassment."

"I doubt that would hold in court." But he releases me. "What happened? I noticed you looked stiff while hosting yesterday."

So that was how he figured it out. I don't answer him.

"Nothing that concerns you. Just because I tripped and fell doesn't mean that you have to know." I tell him before walking away.

But I know that he's just ask more questions later today when we host together.

* * *

><p>"Cosplay?" I repeat just so that I understand.<p>

Tamaki nods excitedly. "Yes! We're all going to be Egyptian Gods and you will be a Goddess."

I shake my head. Unbelieveable. Otori must have had something to do with this.

"No." I tell him. "If this is the case I will Host tomorrow instead."

Tamaki frowns slightly. "But we're doing cosplay all week."

"We are!?" I exclaim. I look over to where Kyoya typing on his computer. And there happens to be a smirk on his face.

I am going to wip it off his smug little face!

Just as I am about to stomp over there and give him a piece of my mind I hear the door hit the wall.

I turn around quickly and see Kyle looking around.

Our eyes meet and I know that he must have taken advantage of the free alcoholic beverages on our private plane.

"SARA!" He drops his suitcase and not five seconds later he swings me around and hugs me tightly. "I've missed my favorite workaholic!"

I can't help, but laugh. "Put me down!"

"Did she just laugh?" I hear Hikaru ask incredously.

Great, now he's making a scene. What was I expecting though? Kyle isn't the most discret person in the world.

"No way! You've grown so cute!" He says with a smile.

People are going to start staring if they haven't already. Thankfully our guests haven't arrived yet so there is no chance of them seeing. "I look the same as I did before. But you got tan."

"California is the best place to tan. At least that's what I think." He replies before putting me on the floor.

"Who is this?" I hear Kyoya ask me. Of, course he had to come and see what is going on.

Kyle grins at me. "So you _did_ get a boytfriend!"

Kyle is the only person that can successfully make me lose control of my emotions. That is probably why my cheeks become more red than a tomato.

I smack his arm. "That's it! Start walking to the limo! First you get sober then we talk!" They rest of the Host Club may be unable to understand him, but just having Kyoya understand is embarrassing.

"But-" He points to the rest of the Host Club. "I haven't met them or your siblings!"

"Who is this guy?" The twins say in harmony. I glare at them and they shrink back behind Mori.

"MARCH." I order. "Your job will be history if you do not do as I say!"

"But you love me too much to fire me!" He protests. "I'm not that drunk, I promise!" He sways a little.

Haruhi has her hand over her mouth. As if she's trying to hold in her laughter. She probably is, I would be if it wasn't happening to me.

"Now." I say. He pouts, but starts walking towards the door.

"We have a lot of work to do my little girlfriend!~" He reminds me.

"My little girlfriend?" Kyoya repeats in Japanese. "Is he your-"

"Even if he is it's none of your business." I reply feeling tired. "I have to get him home, so I will not be Hosting today. Send my apologies to my guests."

Tamaki whines. "Sara~ Introduce us to your friend." He smiles knowingly. "He is close to you isn't he?" He winks at me.

I feel really surprised. I guess Tamaki isn't all that of a space head. "He is, but maybe tomorrow?"

"SAIR-SAIR! The bad wall hit me!"

With that I sigh and pick up my things. I feel terrible for his wife if he gets like this every time he gets drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the next chapter up! <strong>

**Yeah, so Kyle is finally here. I think he's going to make Sara's life a little more hectic.**

**So thanks to all that are reviewing! I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you are support this story.**

**Keep expecting the next few chapters to come slowly. This one came a little quicker, but like I said before school kind of gets in the way. I was lucky that I had time to write this one**

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like such an idiot. (Slams head on desk) I accidently changed Kyle's name to Kevin in a earlier draft, but his name is back to normal now.<strong>


	46. Introductions and Tension

**Okay, before I get a bunch of PMs or reviews saying that I changed the name of Sara's financial advisor you would be right and wrong.**

**His name was orignally Kyle, but for some strange reason I accidently (and stupidly) changed his name to Kevin in the last chapter. **

**Sorry for the confusion. And for being stupid...**

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Do you realize how much you've embarrassed me!?" I yell.<p>

First the incident at the Host Club and then he almost broke the fountain (I am never repeating that story again). And still after that he nearly got himself run over by traffic. (Again, I will never tell that story.)

Kyle grins and closes the door behind him. "Me? Embarrass you? You can do that on your own."

Seriously? He's teasing me now? How is it that he can be so annoying?

"SHUT UP!" I shout. I put my head in my hands. "Why? Why do you have to act so much younger than your age?!"

"Sara? Is that you yelling?" Stephen's voice sounds shocked. For good reason, I've never raised my voice that way near them. Except when I had that fight with Kyoya. But that was a different story.

When I turn around, I can see that his wide eyes and confused expression.

Maybe I can blame my behavior on the heat...?

"He acts as if he's never heard you yell Sair-Sair." Kyle teases.

It takes two deep breaths and a reminder that I usually like Kyle for me not to kill him.

"Stop calling me that." I order in a low voice.

Kyle pouts. "Awww does that mean I'm no longer welcome?"

Stephen grins. "Anyone who can make my sister show any emotion is welcome here!"

"Oh, are you Stephen?" Kyle asks sounding curious. His attention span is not the best at the moment.

The sooner he goes to bed the better.

"Yes, I am." Stephen gives me a disapproving look. "I'm surprised she told you anything about me."

I'm about to reply when Kyle laughs.

"Wow, what haven't I heard about you? Every time she sees a soccer ball she can't stop talking about how proud she is of you and how she looks up-"

If he looked surprised before he looks shocked now.

"What?" Thankfully Stephen interrupted him before Kyle said anything else.

"That's it!" I grab Kyle's ear and start to drag him. "What have I told you about telling people things that you are supposed to keep in confidence?"

"Not to do it? But he is the one that you're always talking about right-?"

"SHUT UP!" I feel my cheeks flush. Wonderful, my self-control is nearly non-existant now.

Stephen shows up next to me and whispers in Japanese. "This conversation is not over." Then he waves to Kyle. "Pleasure to meet you."

"He seems nice." Kyle remarks. "You were right. He looks just like you."

"Oh, now you pick something not embarrassing to say?" I ask with a frown. "Look, this isn't like in America. You have to be on your guard and you can't just talk freely about everything-"

"But this is your house." Kyle frowns. "And these are your siblings. They ones you supposedly care very much for."

He doesn't understand this all that well...then again he is a bit drunk at the moment.

I sigh. "Look, I just need to show where you are going to stay and then I need to finish some reports. In the meantime please go to sleep. I don't want everyone to think you're a drunk." And I can finally lose some layers.

"But I'm not~"

"Kyle. Please." I plead. We reach the room I had the maids set up for him. "Promise me."

He pouts. "Fine." He manages to open the door without any help. "But we are having a long talk after I take this nap."

"Deal." I give him a light shove. "Now go to sleep you drunk."

"You know you love me~!" He teases before closing the door.

I roll my eyes and start walking to my room. "Sure I do."

At least he won't be bothering me for a while. Finally, I can go to my room, take off all these layers, and relax.

Even though he's slightly annoying, I'm glad he's here.

* * *

><p>"So...you are Sara's financial advisor?" Susanna asks timidly.<p>

Kyle tilts his head as if he can understand her better that way. "Can you speak up please? I can barely hear you." His Japanese is nearly perfect thanks to my coaching.

"You speak Japanese?!" Stephen exclaims.

"Of course! When I learned that Sara was coming over to America in order to better understand company matters, I took some Japanese classes." He shrugs as if it's no big deal. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved when she spoke English."

But I know that it's a huge deal to my siblings. All of their financial advisors expected them to know their language and made no effort to meet them half-way. From the expressions of shock and approval, I think that Kyle has succeeded in winning them over.

That makes me proud of him, but that doesn't mean I'm letting him off the hook for embarrassing me.

I scoff. "Relieved? You nearly cried."

"Did not!" He protests.

"Oh, yes you did." I say calmly with a smug smile.

"Did not!" He continues to say.

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"DID NOT!"

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Suzette yells.

Sakura giggles.

I straighten myself and glare at Kyle who smiles at me. It's only when he's around that I let myself let go. To this day, I'm not quite sure why. Maybe it's because I've learned to trust him.

How stupid of me.

"So...are the both of you close?" Susanna wonders aloud, sending a wink in my direction.

Kyle nods happily. "She's like my little emotionless sister who works harder than most people."

Maybe I could just send him to a hotel?

Stephen laughs. "Sounds like Sara."

"Glad to hear that you are amused." I say dryly.

"Are you not having fun Sair-Sair?" Kyle pokes my cheek.

Susanna and Suzette gasp. Sakura's eyes grow as wide as saucers.

I merely slap away his finger. "Can't you find some other way to amuse yourself?"

From trying to ignore the looks my siblings are giving me, I guess I made him think of a new game because he has a sneaky look in his eyes.

"Fine then I'm going to start the guessing game." Kyle turns to me with a grin.

"The wha- oh hell no."

Now I know what he's talking about.

Two months before I left he and I had a conversation.

* * *

><p><em>"You're kidding." He says as I pack away my desk into five cardboard boxes.<em>

_I shake my head. "Nope. My Dad still confuses the five of us with each other."_

_"You can't look that alike." He persists. "All twins have some sort of thing that separates them from each other."_

_"Not us." All my things are nearly packed away. I wish I didn't have to go._

_"Well, I would be able to tell the five of you apart."_

_I snort. "Sure you would."_

_"No really! The first time I see you with your siblings I'll try and guess. And I'll get it all right!"_

* * *

><p>I shake my head. "I am not letting you just-"<p>

He covers my mouth with his hand. "Okay, is it alright if I try and guess your names?"

Susanna shrugs. "If you want."

I push him away. "I never agreed to that stupid game." I tell him in English.

He doesn't pay any attention to me. "Hmm, well of course the boy is Stephen. Unless mistaken for Sakura."

Sakura glares at me. She's not happy I told him. Great, now he's going to get me in trouble with her.

"The quiet one who is glaring at the end of the table must be Sakura. Very nice shirt by the way, you must be the most fashion aware of your siblings huh?"

Sakura stops glaring at me to give a surprised look at Kyle.

And now I know his ploy. I take his hand off my mouth and decide to let him finish, it's likely he'll be able to do it.

Suzette huffs and crosses her arms.

"Ah, and the one crossing her arms must be Suzette which means the lovely girl next to Suzette must be Susanna." Kyle looks proud of himself.

"How..." Stephen begins to say before trailing off.

Suzette shakes her head and tries to finish for him. "Did..."

"You...?" Susanna's mouth hangs open.

"Do that?" Kyle finishes for them. He shrugs. "Easy, I used what I knew about you to take an educated guess on who you were."

"In other words he said stuff he knew you would react to so he could figure out who you were." I explain. "And I am going to do or give you anything just because you were able to guess who was who."

He pouts. "How rude, Sair-Sair!"

Luckily the maids come in with our food before Kyle can say anything else. Once food comes out, Kyle shuts up.

"So...you've known my sister ever since she came to the U.S.A?" Stephen asks before stabbing a potato chunk.

Unfortunately my siblings don't ever shut up. And I'm guessing that Sakura won't eat very much since we're all eating Western food. Kyle probably wouldn't feel comfortable eating new food on his first day.

Kyle nods and doesn't stop eating his fried potato.

"I'm guessing she didn't say much to you those first few weeks." Suzette remarks after she sips some of her drink.

In response Kyle shrugs.

"Let him eat, you can ask questions later." I tell my siblings.

He's too nice to admit that they're probably bothering him.

"So we can ask him questions later?" Susanna asks looking innocent.

I narrow my eyes. "Only if you eat everything on your plate."

She makes a face and then pokes the potato on her plate distrustfully.

Okay, I already have a bad feeling about this. I just know that she's betting on Kyle telling her everything she wants to know. And I know that he will.

* * *

><p>I steal a glance around the room from behind my laptop. Kyle manages to see my look and he nods ever so slightly to show that he gets the message.<p>

"Sorry kids, but Sara and I do have work to do." Kyle smiles politely.

Suzette smile turns into a frown quickly. "Oh, right. I forgot that she never stops working." Then she gets out of her chair and walks away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kyle asks me in English.

Stephen shakes his head. "No. It's just Sara won't tell us anything." His voice is as cold as ice.

I bow my head and pretend that I'm too busy working to notice the look Kyle gives me.

"Seriously? You two are still angry?" Susanna cries out loudly with some disbelief. "Weren't you both the ones who defended her in the beginning?" She got so angry she stood up from her chair.

Stephen stands and goes close to her. "And weren't you the one against her?"

Sakura stands between them with a pleading look.

Me? I point to the door and tell Kyle in a low voice. "Please go wait in your room. I have to talk to them."

He looks really worried, but he does what I say after a giving me a curt nod.

I sigh and then turn to my siblings and glare at Stephen. "Look I know that you're upset with me, but did you really have to start a fight when we have a guest over?"

Susanna looks embarrassed. "Oh...did we-?"

"Who cares?" Stephen grumbles. "Sara controls his salary so he won't talk-"

"I have full confidence in him no matter if he is paid or not." I make my glare stronger.

"Do you?" He says icily.

Now I make my expression as neutral as I can even though he insulted Kyle. "Yes, I do. Now if you'll _excuse_ me." I pick up my laptop and go out of the room before I say something I regret.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished!<strong>

**So sorry again about the confusion. Anyway...**

**Thank to everyone for the favorites, reviews, and Story Alerts! I really appreciate the support!**


	47. Kyle At The Host Club!

**In this chapter...Kyle's POV**

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>A soft buzz comes from inside my laptop case.<p>

I freeze, knowing that Sensei really wouldn't be happy with me answering my phone in the middle of his lecture.

Unfortunately, freezing does not make my phone stop buzzing.

Deciding to wait it out, I try to listen to what my Sensei is saying about whatever period in history we're currently studying. Hopefully, Kyle will realize that he's interrupting my studies and stop texting me.

"Psst! Sara, your phone-" My glare cuts Tamaki's sentence short.

Instead he gulps and looks ahead. "Umm. Never mind."

What an idiot. Doesn't he realize he could have gotten the both of us in trouble?

Next to Tamaki, I see Kyoya raise an eyebrow at Tamaki while saying something to him in a low voice. For some reason it cause Tamaki to turn red.

Trying to focus again on the lesson I stare at the blackboard. But my gaze drifts to the wall clock over it after a few minutes. I wonder what Kyle wants. Knowing him, it could range from absolutely stupid all the way to incredibly important.

Sighing, I look at the clock again. I feel almost ashamed to say that I look up to the man.

But then again no one will ever know if I don't tell them...

Back to reality, I try to think of a more pressing matter.

Yesterday was not very productive at all. After my brother finished his rant, I went up to my room to work on things with Kyle. And that did not go very well.

First, Kyle started to freak out about how he caused a fight between my siblings and me. Then after I explained that we have been fighting for a while, he started to worry about making it worse. And finally after that he started worrying about how fighting with my siblings has made me feel.

Really, that man can't stay out of my business to save his life.

He also can't seem to stop worrying me. I can handle myself and I have been for the last few months!

At least...I thought I could.

Without realizing where I am, I lower my head into my hands and stare at my desk.

Just look at me now! Fighting with my siblings, getting married to the closet person I can call a friend's crush, and losing my head.

This never happened while I was in America. Never.

Maybe I'm losing my touch.

No.

I'm just way over my head for once in my life.

Taking another glance at my laptop case, I make a decision I know I might regret.

I raise my hand and ask to go to the nurse. After being granted permission, I take my laptop case and leave the classroom.

Since I'm out of the class, I might as well call Kyle.

* * *

><p>(Kyle's POV)<p>

_That was really weird._ I think to myself as I stare at the phone in my hand.

Usually when I send a text message to Sara, she responds right away.

True, that it usually says 'Leave me alone' or 'In class, you idiot.' But she always texts me back.

So when she didn't, I thought she might not have heard her phone so I called her.

And she didn't pick up.

Then I thought maybe she's in a very interesting lesson, but I quickly scoffed at that idea. I know that everything she does is out of necessity, not interest.

After that I started to worry that maybe this she hasn't turned all her teachers on her side yet. And she's still trying to make a good impression. At her last school, she could get away with anything. Everyone treated her like a little queen. Anything she said went. Even I wasn't immune to it. But I coud make her reconsider certain things.

People at work used to say that she was bright and that she was going to be a great CEO. And that worried me. I knew her Father.

My Dad who used to do this job before me once took me to Japan to meet him. I can still remember feeling like talking to Mr. Kobayashi was like a test. Every word I said felt like it was testing my intelligence. And if I seemed to be saying things that were on the brink of confusing him, my Dad would shut me up.

At the time, I thought he was trying to stop me from being rude since as an almost graduate of London's best business school, I was little cocky. But I quickly realized why he tried to shut me up after some lady came in and wouldn't stop staring at my Dad. Mr. Kobayashi looked like he was about to murder my Dad for being just a tad more good-looking than he was.

If there was one thing I learned from that experience, it was that Mr. Kobayashi did not like to be upstaged. Because not too soon after my graduation my Dad was fired and I replaced him.

Back to the matter at hand, I used to purposely lead Sara into doing something that wouldn't be as great if she had done it her way. Just to make sure that her Father never knew that his fifteen year old daughter was upstaging him in every possible way. I think everyone she knew was ready to pledge allegiance to her as soon as she asked.

Maybe for once in my life, I can stop worrying about her. She's a big girl right? Well, not _big._ What I mean is she's old enough to care for herself.

While she's at school, anyway.

After I finally decided that checking up on her could wait I get a call. Imagine my surprise when I saw that it was from her.

I'm not going to think about how pissed she sounded. But at least I can finally relax. Though I wonder why she didn't just text me...That was probably the weirdest part of it.

I'm starting to think that there's something she's not telling me.

Smiling, I shake my head. I guess that means that I'm going to pay her a visit today after school.

* * *

><p>First, I wait until I see that a few people go into the room before making my appearance. It's just more fun to embarrass her this way.<p>

I open both doors and call out "Sair-Sair! We need to talk!"

The response I get is silence. All the boys in the room are looking at me with curious expressions. Except the one with glasses and the really tall one.

Then I notice Sara. In a bunny suit.

Quickly I pull out my phone and pull up the camera app. Then I snap a picture. "You are adorable."

"You are dead!" She tells me. Before stomping over to me. "I demand that you delete that picture!"

Instead of doing that I pull her into a hug and squeal "Awww! You are so cute!"

As I hug her I notice that the twin boys in the front look frightened. The two blondes look frozen with mixture of shock and fear. This is weird...

Hey are they all dressed up as animals too? How cute!

Sara's blushing and she mumbles "I'm not cute."

I finally let her go and ruffle her hair. "Sure you're not."

She slaps away my arm. "Oh, shut up." The trace of her blush is still there.

"Oh, I wish you would make me." I tell her teasingly. "But in all honesty, and excuse my language but you are _freaking_ adorable!"

She smirks. "Want me to tell your wife that you squealed? And your daughters that you called me cuter than them?"

Drat. She'll do it too. Reluctantly I pull up the camera app on my phone and delete the picture of her. "Happy?"

"Extremely. Now what are you doing here?"

I missed how alive her voice was. When I got here I was a bit concerned that she was using her business tone with me. But now she seems to have lost her wall.

"Umm...Sara?" The taller of the blondes meekly asks.

She turns to him. "Yes, Tamaki?" And the wall is back.

Japanese...I know I'm in Japan, but I really don't want to speak Japanese. I'm always afraid of saying the words wrong.

"Why aren't you giving him that glare for touching you?" One of the male twins asks with a confused frown.

The other chimes in right after his brother stops talking "More importantly why haven't you killed him yet?"

The guy in glasses narrows his eyes at me. I think Sara called him Kyoya yesterday. Hmm, interesting.

"Sara have you been behaving badly to these-" My gaze falls on a brunette who is obviously not a boy. "Boys?"

"You would to, if you knew them." She says loudly enough for only me to hear.

Then Sara sighs. "I suppose it can't be helped. Kyle, meet the Host Club. Host Club, meet my financial advisor Kyle."

I wave cheerfully to them. "I've heard some things about you all."

"Funny, we've never heard anything about you." The one I think is named Kyoya says. Oooo, is this jealously I detect? I am so going to tease Sara about her little admirer!

Sara seems to be holding back some feeling. I can tell by the way she's gripping her costume. Oh, maybe the feeling isn't mutual. I look the boy over and wonder what he did to bother Sara. She doesn't dislike people for no reason.

Deciding it's my cue to clear the air, I smile brightly. "I'm her little secret that's why."

"What you are is an idiot!" She snaps. I know she doesn't mean it, she's just embarrassed.

"Aww, the little bunny is angry!" I say with a grin.

"This 'bunny' is a black belt in judo and will kick your sorry ass into next week!" She tells me in English.

That is when I hug her again and say loudly in Japanese. "Yay! Normal Sara is back!"

"Normal?" Almost everyone in the room repeats.

The girl in the sheep costume frowns. I look her over. "Yes, normal. By the way little girl why are you wearing a sheep costume? I didn't even know they made those sort of things."

The girl flinches before relaxing again. "Sempai made me wear it." She points to the taller blonde. "And my name is Haruhi."

"Aww, then you're Sair-Sair's little friend!" I say excitedly. Then Sara punches my arm. "Oww! That hurt!"

"Then shut up and I won't do it anymore." She tells me simply before grabbing my arm and leading me toward some couches in the far back of the room. "Don't bother us." She calls to the members of the Host Club in her business monotone.

I wave to the other members of the Host Club before she pulls me down into a chair.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" She whisper-shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>I got it up! Yay for me! I decided to treat you guys with Kyle's POV. He's a little difficult to write but I think I did all right. Tell me how I did in a review!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long. School can be annoying and it prevents me from writing all the time. Mean school...**

**Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up by the end of next week. But no promises.**

**Thank to everyone for the favorites, reviews, and Story Alerts! I really appreciate the support!**


	48. Talks and Tutoring

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>I cannot believe this. One, I'm wearing such a stupid costume courtesy of Tamaki. At least it covers my arms.<p>

Two, Kyle came in just to embarrass me.

Three...I let myself relax too much. Generally, Kyle's attitude makes me relax way too much. I think I'm going to have to give him the talk about being less...open.

"Sair-Sair~" He whines when I tug on his sleeve. "That's my best Italian suit! Now I'm going to have to go back to Italy to get another one custom made." Now he sounds like a spoiled brat. He's so stupid sometimes.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, please. You got this suit in London, not Milan." For a second I turn back just to see his expression.

He's frowning at his suit. "Hmm, you're right."

"Of course I am." I tell him before I nearly toss him by his sleeve on the couch. "Now we need to talk." I hope I actually didn't stretch his suit sleeve, that would ruin it. Even though he couldn't remember where it was from, it's his favorite.

"Oh, no. I'm not in trouble am I?" He gives me a charming grin before throwing his arm around the back of the couch.

Trying to sound as serious as I can, I shake my head. "You're actually fired."

"You can't fire me." His smile actually gets wider. "How would you relax?"

Now I really laugh. "You're impossible, Kyle."

"That's why you love me." Now he brings his hands down on his thighs. Oh, he needs to talk to me about something important.

I sit down on the couch across from him. "What's wrong." I don't ask him, because then he'll try to play it off. From how long we've worked together he should know that I can handle anything.

For the first time since I've known him, Kyle looks geniunely worried. "I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean?" What is he getting at? I haven't been doing anything to make him believe I'm so stressed out, right? Right?

_Calm down, Sara. _I command myself. _ You'll only make yourself look nervous._

He gives me a serious look and raises an eyebrow at me. "You know that I'm not stupid Sara. I've known you for years and I recognize your business tone when you use it. Please don't insult my intelligence." Damn it, I should have known that he would take offense to me using my 'business tone' on him.

What if he caught onto my stress? I thought I had been hiding my feelings really well. Though I really shouldn't be so surprised that he can see right through me.

Crossing my ankles nervously, I straighten the bunny suit's sleeves before saying anything. "I never meant to do that."

He reaches over the small table between us and grabs my hand. I flinch involuntarily at the sudden touch. Even though I hate to admit it, I'm still uncomfortable with anyone touching me. And it appears Kyle is not an exception.

"Why are you so jumpy, Sara?" He raises his eyebrows, but he lets go of my hand. "And why am I here?" He lets out a small chuckle as he shakes his head. "I know that you miss me, but you could have called me for that. Something must be wrong."

His deep brown eyes feel intense and now I know how all his opponents, my opponents, feel when they have to deal with the business side of Kyle.

I look away. "Not here, Kyle. I-I promise, I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise not to ever repeat what I tell you. And you have to wait until we get to the mansion."

For a few minutes it's silent. "Okay." He doesn't sound satisfasted, but I know that he won't press the matter any further.

Turning my gaze back to Kyle, I can see that he's smiling now. "Thank you."

"You owe me you know." He informs me with twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, do I?" I tease feeling like myself. The person I was while in America. The person who knew that it was okay to let her guard down.

He smiles mischievously. "Oh yes you do. I think that I deserve to see you 'host' in that costume."

"As long as you don't film me." Why do I get the feeling he has something up his sleeve?

* * *

><p>(Suzette's POV)<p>

_Time for the worst part of my day._ I think bitterly to myself as I sit on by a window in the Host Club room waiting for Hikaru to come.

Unfortunately, I'm still being tutored by Hikaru. My grades have improved a lot, but I'm still eighth in the class. In order to get my Father to leave me alone, I need to be in the top three at least and that isn't going to be easy considering Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou are also in my class.

Maybe I should have thought about being tutored by Haruhi...?

I shake my head. As if she would ever think of tutoring me. She and my sister may get along, but ever since Tamaki has shown slight interest in me she's been less than pleased to be around me. I don't understand why though. Even I have boundaries when it comes to chasing guys and I have no interest in Tamaki romantically. And it's not as if he actually has feelings for me. So what does she have to fear?

"Suzette! Are you listening to me?"

The urgency in the speaker's tone startles me so much that I jump out of my seat. The sketchpad that was in my lap falls to the ground along with my favorite mechanical pencil. I supress the need to yell at whomever startled me until I actually see who surprised me in the first place.

Oh, it's _him._

Now that I know it's him, I have no reason to feel bad. "You're the one who's late."

Hikaru merely waves off my comment. "I'm not the one who needs tutoring." Unable to think of anything I say politely, I settle for silence. So I lower myself to the ground and start picking up my things.

Finally I think of something that would satsify my need to admonish him. "What you need is an attitude adjustment." The spoiled pampered brat...he hasn't even offered to help me! When I dropped my sketchpad a lot of papers flew out, thankfully they all landed near me so I won't need to search the room.

"What was that?" He asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

Great. If he heard me say that I'll never hear the end of it. "Nothing. Now can we please go?" The last of the papers has been picked up and my pencil is in my hand, so I get up off the floor and stare at him. "I would rather learn something today."

"So you do admit that tutoring does help you." And now Kaoru has joined us.

With a flick of my wrist, I toss my hair behind my shoulders so I can gather it up and twist the pencil in it to make a bun. "Of course not. I am only pointing out that he can't pretend he's helping me here." Despite my best efforts a few strands of hair fall and frame my face.

The two boys exchange looks of slight annoyance. And to be honest I don't blame them. All I've done is complain about needing tutoring and protesting that it doesn't help me that much. My current class rank would show differently. If I actually let them I appreciate any of it though, they'd never leave me alone.

But I must say I'm impressed Hikaru hasn't been boasting about how his tutoring is helping me to anyone. He will occasionally remind me that he is the reason behind my success during our tutoring session, but never to anyone else.

A smile finds its way to my lips and I toss everything but my sketchpad into my messenger bag. Maybe I will run into their Mother again. Ever since she asked if I wanted to show her my sketches the next time I was over, I've been working hard to revise them so that when she's there I will have my best work to show her.

Ever since I've met her and seen just how charming she is, I find it incredibly hard to believe how her son is so...disagreeable.

Or as my friend Clare would describe him 'très ennuyeux.' She agrees with me and has offered several times to come over to Japan and cuss him out in French. She is not the most...kind of people, but she is kind enough to me.

"I thought you wanted to leave." Hikaru's voice interrupts my thoughts.

When I look up I see Kaoru looking like a mirror image of his brother with boredom clearly expressed in their features.

I huff. "Well, it isn't my fault you scared me." Then I walk in the direction of the door.

* * *

><p>An hour later and I'm still at the Hitachiin household.<p>

"No more!" I mumble into my sleeve. A few seconds before, I let my head fall into the crook of my elbow.

If I could see Hikaru I bet he would be rolling his eyes at me. "It's a wonder that you passed this subject before."

"My sisters and Clare used to help me." I remind him.

"Who?" He sounds really bored, but his question betrays his curiousity.

"Aucune de votre entreprise, paysan." A small smile finds its way to my face. For some reason calling him a peasant without him knowing is funny to me. That and I think this time I may have succeded in making him angry with me. I had made a bet with Tamaki to see how many times I could speak French without Hikaru cracking. I successfully made him crack at the twelfth time, but I'm trying to go for five times.

Tamaki put a lot of money up for this bet...over 50,000 yen and I am determined to win.

"What the hell does that even mean!" He yells at me. "You've said that at least five times today!"

"Ah..." I say with a grin before pulling out my phone to call Tamaki. "Can you repeat that sentence again?"

Hikaru looks furious. "I said-"

"Hello?" I can vaguely hear Tamaki's voice coming from my phone. "Haruhi's here so it better be-"

"You've said that same sentence at least five times! What are you saying!?"

Smirking, I start to speak in French with a sing-song. "Someone owes me 50,000 yen."

Tamaki laughs good-naturedly. He too speaks to me in French. "I thought you wouldn't win! But it appears I was wrong..." He sighs deeply before continuing "I will bring you the money tomorrow."

"Who are you talking to!?" Hikaru narrows his eyes. Instead of answering him I ignore him.

"Perfect." I twirl a strand of my hair while grinning. "This is the most fun I've had during my tutoring session."

"I'm glad, chere. But I have to go...Haruhi is starting to ask a lot of questions and...you know how my daughter is about her Daddy talking to you."

Despite my best efforts, I make a disgusted face. "You're going to lose her love that way, mon ami."

"But I am!" He protests. "Even your sister..."

"Spare me. Because that would make me your daughter too. And I would rather stay your friend."

"Fair enough. Jusqu'à demain." He hangs up.

Hikaru seems to have calmed down now. "Who. Was. That." He leans forward in what he probably thinks is a menacing pace.

Two can play that game. I flip my hair behind my shoulders before beginning to lean toward him. "My. French. Boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" The surprised look of his face is actually pretty funny.

I pull away and smile. "What? Surprised? Jealous?"

He snorts. "I'm just surprised that someone can put up with you and jealous that he's so far away from you." He smirks at my frown.

And everyone wonders why I dislike him...

"Well you can stop because I was just joking." I flash him a arrogant grin. "There isn't anyone that is worthy of my time."

He rolls his eyes. "You might actually be more arrogant than m-Tamaki." For a second some emotion I don't recognize flashes across his features as he stares at me. "Now can we get on with the lesson?"

"Only if you actually decide to help me this time." I snap at him.

He snaps back at me. "Maybe if you would listen to me for once-!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm hooome~!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I haven't written for such a long time, but this month has been so busy for me. I have long practice hours for basketball after which I do my homework and then I fall asleep and then in the morning I do more homework then go to school and...<strong>

**I think you get the picture. All I can say is I'm glad my family took a vacation to the Dominican during Thanksgiving break.**

**So I managed to get this chapter written...and it does nothing to help the plot...**

**But it's a chapter so it counts! Just don't think this means a chapter anytime soon. Because changes are it won't be up so a while. But possibly by Christmas, I will have another chapter.**

**Thank to everyone for the favorites, reviews, and Story Alerts! I really appreciate the support!**


	49. Planning, Plotting, And Paris

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>Kyle looks at me with disbelief. "You want to do what?"<p>

Somehow I knew this was not going to go well with him. "Kyle, please just listen to me for one second-"

"You realize that this is crazy right?" He starts to pace the floor as he usually does when he has a lot of energy he wants to get rid of. And my guess is he's trying to calm himself down. "I know you're upset about your marriage and-"

"Kyle!" I snap. Kyle's attention is brought back to me. "When I said I wanted to end my Father I meant socially and financially. I don't want to kill him."

He sighs with some form of relief before tossing himself on a nearby couch. "That's a relief." Not three seconds pass before he speaks again. "Why are you so determined to do that though?"

"Because Kyle, he's made my siblings' lives suffer which means I am suffering." That's a good enough answer for now.

"Liar." He remarks with a nonchalant nod towards me. "Did you think I wouldn't notice how you're wearing long sleeves when it's so warm outside?"

I roll my eyes. "My fashion choices have nothing to do with the subject at han-"

"Do I really have to repeat myself Sara? I'm not stupid so stop pretending." For once Kyle's voice is sharp.

Just from his tone, I'm a little on edge. It appears I haven't really recovered from my Dad's...attack. Mentally I remind myself that this is Kyle and Kyle would never hurt me. Kyle is safe and a little confused, but he won't hurt me. After I've calmed down, I allow my shoulders to sag. "I don't want to say it."

"Say what?" Kyle asks a little gentler. I have a feeling that he's already guessed, but wants me to tell him.

But how am I supposed to say something I've kept hidden from everyone from months? I could just tell Kyle to forget about it and figure this out on my own. I look back at Kyle and then sigh. Or I can stop being a coward and show him already.

Instead of answering I take off my blazer. The upper part of my right arm is a faded purple spot. And that's the only part that has been healing quickly. I risk a look at Kyle and see him gaping at my arm. "There's some on my back too." I only say that last part to get him to stop staring at me.

It works to keep him from staring, but now he's walking toward me. "Why don't you press charges?" He gingerly touches my wrist where another bruise is located.

"He could argue I got them from Judo." I shrug. "That is my excuse for having them in the first place. My Sensei told me to take the week off. Same for Karate."

"And they just believed you got these injuries in class but never complain-" He talking stops immediately after face palming. "I forgot about how hard you take hits before you actually say you're hurt."

Again I shrug. "It doesn't matter. The point is pressing charges won't help me. I'd lose any rights to the company and my siblings would be subject to that abuse."

"So instead you're playing the martyr?" Kyle sounds like he's on the verge of being furious.

"I'm through trying to reason with him so now I'm taking action. I want to take what he holds most dear. I want to take over the companies." My voice sounds as resolute as I feel.

Kyle sighs deeply before running his fingers through his hair. "Even if I wanted to. Sara...you know that your Father has frozen your rights to the company until you manage to independently make five million yen after you finish high school." He gives me a look. "Instead you have the money you have made spilt into five separate accounts and you are too young."

"I realize that. Otherwise I would have taken over the company immediately." As I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him, I think of what asking Kyle to help me would do to his job. "You do realize that you don't need to help, correct? I only ask that you don't tell my-"

"Sara, what you are asking me to help you do is close to impossible, but-" He stares at my arms. "You're like my sister and that bastard hurt you. Of course I'm going to help you run him to the ground."

A surge of happiness runs through me and without even thinking I rush to Kyle and hug him. "Thank you."

Carefully his arms wrap around me. "Ah, kid...don't worry about it. We'll figure something out. And maybe you can finally relax."

"It-It's just that-" My throat tightens. "It's been so hard. Every day I wonder if I've done enough to keep us safe for the day. And then I work and plot, plan, and worry-" I blink away any stray tears. "I feel so alone Kyle."

"Hey hey hey, what about me?" He rubs my back. "It's okay Sair-Sair. I'm here and I promise I'll help you. We'll figure this out and make the bastard pay for what he's done to you."

* * *

><p>Kyle's POV<p>

Having one of the strongest people I know close to crying is a bit scary. Sometimes I forgot just how young she is.

As I hold her in my arms I fully realize that she's only sixteen and she has so much on her plate. Of course it is partly her fault for waiting so long to tell someone she needs help. But that's Sara for you. She's stubborn to the point of it being dangerous to her.

But the source of the problem would have to be her bastard of a Father. "Hey hey hey, what about me?" I try to reassure her by rubbing her back. I wonder if she's in pain from the bruises, but the only sound I hear is her gasping in breaths. "It's okay Sair-Sair. I'm here and I promise I'll help you. We'll figure this out and make the bastard pay for what he's done to you."

And boy will I. How could he hit her? How could he look at her and decide to use her as a punching bag? At this moment I can see through most of her carefully built walls and I know that she's scared. And that she's always been a little scared, but she still takes it because of the intense protectiveness she has for her siblings.

"Is it okay that I hate him?" She asks me in a quiet voice. "I never loved him, but I certainly never hated him. Is it okay?"

That piece of shit will pay no matter what I have to do... "You can feel whatever you want, Sara." She's a saint for remaining neutral as long as she has. For maybe the millionth time I silently thank whoever was responsible for bringing Sara to America. I've thanked them for many reasons, but this time was for protecting her by sending her away.

Sara finally shifts and I take that as my cue to let her go. "We should get to work."

"You know Boss...everyone at the L.A branch practically worships the ground you walk on." My smile doesn't quite reach my eyes since I'm still furious about him hurting her. "It would be easy to get them to be your allies. And I am not just talking about your Mother's company. In your Father's company too. If I asked them who they would rather work for it, the answer would always be you."

She looks confused. "Me? Why would they follow me?"

"Because your Father has been initmating them while you have been working with them to make the company better. I don't realize if you know this, but the company's stock could have risen over 15 points." Oh, crap...why did I say that? Wait maybe she won't catch my gaffe.

"Could have?" Her mouth twists into a frown. "Why didn't it?" I should have known that she would catch it!

I laugh nervously. "Well, you see..." Oh I am so screwed. Or I will be when I tell her I've been purposely making her make mistakes...

* * *

><p>Suzette's POV<p>

"Oh, look!" Mrs. Hitachiin walks into the kitchen with a smile. Her arms are full of bags, I'm guessing with the latest fashions and cloth samples. "Kaoru!" Even with her arms loaded with bags she opens her arms as if she expects Hikaru to come running into them. A couple of bags and boxes fall to the floor. "Come say hello to your Mother!"  
>I hold back a smirk. She got Hikaru's name wrong.<p>

He sighs. "I'm Hikaru." Then he gets up and picks up some of the bags and boxes she dropped. "And welcome back."

"Thank you dear." His mother smiles brightly, but that doesn't disguise her obvious fatigue. "Paris is beautiful this time of year, but I didn't get to enjoy a minute of it."

I frown. She went to Paris? That is not fair! I wish that Father would allow me to at least visit Paris...

"Oh, Suzette! Hello dear!" Yuzuha waves at me. Now that Hikaru is near her, she dumps all that she was holding on him. Then she comes over to me and gives me a hug. "I didn't see you there! How are you? Have you been practicing your sketches?"

I return her hug and smile. "Yes, in fact I have some of them right now."

"Oh, Hikaru? Can you put those boxes in my study?" Yuzuha calls over to her son who is currently trying not to drop any of them. "And find your brother."

She doesn't even wait for a response as she grabs my arm. "Come show me them in my office."

"Oh, wait let me get them from my bag." I say before grabbing the sketchbook from the counter.

* * *

><p>Yuzuha closes them door behind her. "Why didn't you tell me that you qualified for an internship at my branch in France?" She actually sounds hurt.<p>

I look at the ground. "I didn't think that you were interested in finding out." And really I thought she wouldn't be. How did she even find out about that?

"Well, I am! Apparently my branch manager thought you had a lot of talent! If I had known about this sooner I would have offered you a job being my personal assistant while I'm at home." She puts her hands on her hips. "Now let me see your sketches."

At first, I'm too shocked to do anything, but I quickly snap out of it and grab my sketchbook. "Here you are."

She smiles at me before opening my sketchbook. And I'm so nervous.

It's one thing to show my siblings and then have them ask if I could make it for them, but it's an entirely new thing when I have such a huge fashion icon look over my work.

It's like Christmas and my birthday rolled into one event! And if she says she doesn't like my sketches I might just die!

"Suzette...these are..." She pauses for a moment. I'm not sure she knows how my heart is pounding with fear because she stopped talking! "Good. You have an eye for what color patterns work with each other. And I love this dress that you made."

She shows me the dress I had designed for Sara that she wore during the dinner with the Otori family. Seeing it reminds me of just how happy I was to finally design something that she would wear. I remember feeling a sense of pride when I made that for her.

"Actually...I think I may want to produce this dress...that is if you would allow me to."

"Of course!" I say without thinking it through.

Yuzuha laughs. "We can go over the legal issues and business issues next time you come over. Now I think that my son is waiting for you to finish your tutoring session." She hands me back my sketchbook.

I nod. "Thank you so much. I will see you tomorrow." And with that I practically float out of the room.

It's not until I'm nearly in the kitchen when I realize something.

I barely know anything about business let alone legal matters! And there is no way that I am asking Father for help! Stephen would tease me until the end of time if I asked him for help and he doesn't have all the files I may need...

A sense of dread comes over me.

Oh no. I'm going to have to ask Sara for help.

And I don't even know if she'd help after how I've acted around her!

* * *

><p><strong>I finished a chapter! Now I have to go and study for finals...great.<strong>

**Hopefully I'll write another chapter before this year is over. No promises though.**

**Thanks to everyone for the favorites, reviews, and Story Alerts! I really appreciate the support!**


	50. Time To Apologize

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Sara?"<p>

_'Damn it.' _I hiss in my head. Stupid Kyoya just had to walk in now didn't he?

"Yes?" I reply as I carefully put back the guitar where it was before. Thank goodness he didn't open the door. Before he can I flip my computer screen up and press the button that turns it on.

The door to the instrument room as I like to call it, opens. "What are you doing in here?"

It's odd how he doesn't make that sound like a question. "I came here early and since you got defensive the last time I came to the Host Club early I decided to do my work in here." _Sounds like a pretty good excuse to me._

"Is that so?" His eyes scan the room without seeming to really see anything. "Then why did I hear music?"

_You're dead._ "You must be hearing things."

Now he raise an eyebrow at me. "Is that best excuse you have? Should I show you the footage of you playing?"

It's taking all of energy to keep my facial expressions neutral so I can't talk. I suppose he thought I had nothing to say because he continued. "Or would I be seeing things?"

I really hate him right now.

* * *

><p>Suzette POV<p>

"I'm very sorry for the way I have been treating you. You're my sister and one of my best friends, but I have not been treating you like one. And I think we should make up. Would you please help me with-" I stop my rambling and scowl at the mirror in front of me. "That won't work on her at all!"

Angerily I storm out of my bathroom and onto my bed with a defeated sigh. Sara will catch on right away to how I'm only apologizing so she can help me.

But is that the real reason I'm apologizing? I know that I am stubborn, but even I know when it is time to give up. It really is tiring to be angry at her and ignore her when she walks into a room.

Though I hate to admit it, I miss her constantly reminding me that my paperwork is due. And I miss pulling her into my room and forcing her to try on the latest clothes I've designed for her.

This really has gone on long enough. I can't even remember why I was so angry with her in the first place. Usually that means it's time for me to move on and tell her that I'm sorry.

I'm the oldest. I should be the most mature, but I'm not. A mature person would have made up with her already.

She's already told me that she's sorry. But I completely ignored her and kept walking to my room. I reach for one of the stuffed animals placed near my pillows. It's the green elephant that I bought for myself in France. It looked so cute with its silly grin and scarf that I had to buy it. And right now I think I could use some comfort so I hold it to my chest.

What am I going to do?

Suddenly a thought comes to me. Quickly I sit up and think about it some more.

Tamaki probably would know what to say. And I could really use some advice. Without wasting a moment more I reach for my bedside table and grab my phone. Once it's in my hand I dial the familiar numbers of Tamaki's phone number.

Anxiously I wait as the phone rings.

"Hel-"

"Tamaki I really need your advice!" I blurt out in French, just in case anyone else is listening.

"Suzette? You know it's nearly eleven at night?" He sounds sort of amused. But also sleepy. Now I feel guilty for calling so late.

"I'm sorry, but this couldn't wait." What if he doesn't see the importance and just hangs up? Wait...this is Tamaki. Of course he'll listen to me.

He takes a while to reply. "Is something wrong? You sound really..." He pauses for a moment. "Stressed."

Even though he can't see me, I nod. "Yes I sort of am. You see I-"

"You're stressed?" He sounds worried now. "Is this about your fight with your sister?"

"Yes!" I exclaim. Thank goodness he understands. "I want to make up but I don't know how." My voice lowers mostly out of the shame I feel. "Tamaki I've acted so terribly toward her. I don't know how to apologize."

I can imagine him smiling sympathetically at me when he answers. "Suzette your sister cares a lot about you. I doubt she thinks as horribly about you as you may think she does."

"She probably thinks worse." My voice drops again. "I know I would."

Tamaki sighs. "I think you should just apologize. And then leave her alone for a while." Then he speaks again in a more frantic tone. "Just not right now because it's really late and she might eat you!"

As funny as his worry may be (especially since I doubt she would notice the time) I can't laugh because of how worried I am.

But I don't have time to wait for her to cool down. I bite my lip nervously before replying. "What if I need her help with something?"

Silence.

Never has Tamaki's side been quiet during a phone call. It's unnerving to say the least. Just as I'm about to check my phone to see if anything is wrong with it Tamaki yells "ARE YOU HONESTLY APOLOGIZING JUST SO SHE CAN DO SOMETHING FOR YOU?"

"NO!" I shout back absolutely horrified. Oh no...I was right! "See this is exactly what I mean! She's going to jump to the same conclusion!" Before I know it, hot wet tears start gathering at the corner of my eyes. Hoping to draw some form of comfort from it, I hug the elephant in a death grip. "I'm a h-horrible person!" My voice breaks and i try to hold back my sobs.

Now Tamaki sounds panicked. "Suzette! I'm sorry! No I'm REALLY SORRY! You're not a horrible person I promise!" He whimpers loudly. "Don't cry please!"

I use my sleeve to wipe my tears away. "It's not your fault th-that I'm feeling guilty."

"Wait one moment okay?" He tells me in a gentle voice.

I start to nod before I realize he can't see me. "O-okay." This is not right. I shouldn't be crying...should I? And it's not Tamaki's job to try to convince me that I'm not as horrible as I think I am.

All of this is a mess. A horrible terrible mess. And it must be all my fault.

* * *

><p>Why must there be so much paperwork? One of these days I'm going to hire a personal assistant. All of this work could be done with someone with half of their brain cells. It's only annoying because it's tedious and time-consuming.<p>

Nevertheless I have to finish this or else Father will-

"Sara your phone." Without needing to turn around, I know that Kyle will place my phone by my hand.

For now I ignore it as my ringtone continues to play. The worksheet is more important right now.

Kyle sighs. "Fine then _I'll_ answer it." Not two seconds later the phone is out of my sight. "Hello Sara's phone, this Kyle speak-"

He paused. Why did he pause? I frown as I type the last of the budget into the excel worksheet. Once I'm done I turn around and look questioningly at Kyle. He in reply hands me the phone.

"This is more important." He tells me with a shrug when I glare at him.

I really hope this isn't my Father. "Hello?" Because if it is then-

"Sara! Please go talk to Suzette!" Tamaki's voice sounds frantic.

Go talk to Suzette? "Tamaki, you do realize that my sister and I are-"

"She's really upset and crying and she wanted to apologize and I don't know what to do!" He starts blubbering. "I can't do anything when I'm at my house and I could-"

"Tamaki relax." I order sharply. Suzette is upset? Then what does he want me to do about it? Better yet what did he mean about apologizing? She and I are not on the best of terms and she made it quite clear the other day that she has no intention of forgiving me. Although I fail to understand what she could possibly be so angry about.

I sigh and my voice softens. "Fine. I'll go and speak to her." My fingers tap the button on my computer that will open another document.

"Please go see her now. I have her on the other line and I think she's still crying-"

"I said fine Tamaki." Then I hang up the phone and groan while titling back my head in mock fatigue. "I don't have time for this!"

"For what?" Kyle asks with a serious frown.

_Anything._ I think to myself. Instead of saying that I shake my head and get out of my chair. "Problems."

"They're a part of life. Now I'll finish this document up and send it to the right branch. You go talk to your sister."

With a feeling of surprise I look towards Kyle. He in turn shrugs. "He was speaking loudly and told me some of the story when I answered your phone." He takes a step toward me and gently pushes me toward the door. "Now swallow your fear and go talk to your sister."

I really hate it when he takes it upon himself to act as my conscience. But he is right. I should go and talk to her especially since I have been hoping for her to try to make up with me. I know that Sakura would probably sleep better if she did.

As I think about this I walk to the Suzette's door. My hand rises as if to knock, but then I lose the courage I had.

What if Tamaki was just trying to solve the problem on his own and told me a lie? Suzette would be angry with me and then she would never-

A muffled cry comes from behind the door.

Or he could be telling the truth and I'm just being a frightened idiot. Without bothering to knock I open the door and call call softly. "Suzette? Are you all right?"

"S-Sara!?" Then I hear her speak frantically in French. Somewhere in her mumbled sentence I hear Tamaki's name. I guess he was tryig to comfort her over the phone.

Now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

'_No.' _ A small voice in my head says. _'You're just scared.'_

_'Oh shut up.' _I tell the voice. Wonderful, this is just wonderful. AFter what happened today in the Host Club room I don't need anymore problems.

"U-Um. What are you doing in here?" Suzette's voice breaks me away from my thoughts. What really catches my attention is how unsure she sounds. Usually she's the confident one. Sometimes even more than I am.

I observe her carefully. "I was told you were upset. Is there something wrong?"

"Stupid Tamaki." I hear her mumble.

"Suzette." I say to get her attention back to me.

Her head snaps back up. "I j-just..." She takes a deep breath and her eyes lock with mine. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I told some people this chapter would be up yesterday, but I had two basketball games so I was unable to finish anything since I got home so late.<strong>

**So here the chapter I promised. In case I don't write again before next year...Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**


	51. Find An Escort!

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

When Suzette asks Sara to pass the orange juice I nearly drop my spoon. Instead it stays frozen just under my open mouth.

She's talking to Sara? Without glaring? Or sounding rude?

Sara looks at Susanna and I before rolling her eyes. "You both look ridiculous." Then she passes the orange juice to Suzette.

"She is right you know. And Susanna as much as I know you like syrup, wearing it is not a very good fashion statement." Suzette pours herself some orange juice while Susanna makes a surprised cry.

"This was my favorite uniform!" She whines before pushing her chair back. But I can see that she's not all that upset. It may have something to do with Suzette giving Sara a smile. As Susanna passes me she too smiles. It must be contagious because now I too am smiling.

After Susanna leaves the room, Sara gives a small smile to Suzette before pulling out her phone. It looks like she is texting someone, but she may be trying to finish a memo. Like she usually does during meals. Though I have to say...ever since Kyle has come, she looks like she's been doing less work. And I'm thankful for that. I hate to see her try to find her fatigue with tea.

This breakfast is quickly becoming the strangest I have ever sat at since the fight. And Stephen is not even here yet.

"Oi! Who made French toast? Because it's bloody delicious and I am eating the rest!" His voice is coming from behind the closed kitchen door.

Sara looks up from her phone and frowns. "I wanted those."

Despite my confusion over what has happened to make Suzette on good terms with Sara, I laugh. Sara just looks so disappointed about Stephen eating her French toast.

"Sakura what is so funny?" Stephen appears from kitchen with a piece of what I'm guessing is French toast in his mouth.

Still giggling, I point to Sara who is back on her phone.

He narrows his eyes. "What? Did you make fun of me?" He accuses.

Before I can defend her, Suzette speaks up. "It's only because she made such a sad face when you announced you were eating all her French toast." She looks at Sara with a teasing smile. "Poor Sara~"

"I am not sad about him eating my food." Sara interjects without taking her gaze away from her phone's screen. Then in a much lower voice she adds. "I was only minorly disappointed."

Stephen looks confused for a second before he laughs too. "Sorted then."

Now all of us look up at him. "What?" I don't quite understand what he means by that...

His smile quickly turns into a scowl. "Nevermind."

I frown a bit before I catch sight of the clock. Frantically I point at it and then hurry to swallow the rest of my meal.

"Oh crap!" Sara shouted. "I needed to be at school early today!"

* * *

><p>After we finally stopped laughing at Sara's outburst we ran to the limo (and almost forgot Susanna.)<p>

During the ride, Sara told us the news we already knew and something rather unexpected.

First, Suzette and her were no longer fighting. Stephen rolled his eyes and then cheerfully announced that he no longer remembered why he was angry so he forgave Sara for whatever she did.

That earned him a slap from both Suzette and Sara. But thankfully he only laughed so I suppose he has forgiven Sara.

Then we learned of the party that our Father decided to throw. And how we were required to bring escorts. All of us. And now my siblings are protesting loudly.

"From our lists?" Susanna whines with a sorry expression on her face.

Stephen glares at the seat in front of him. "Are we to dress alike again?"

Hearing him say that reminds me that we are in danger of that. Immediately I show my displeasure by scowling.

"He didn't say so I'm assuming the answer is no." Sara replies with a warning tone.

"Good because even if he said we had to I would have ignored him." Suzette huffs.

For a moment Sara looks absolutely terrified, but then she quickly composes herself. "I'm not sure that would be the best idea."

Why did she look so frightened? It almost made me frightened. I cast a worried look toward my sister.

Sara merely pats my hand. "Sakura, I promise it won't be that bad. In fact I think that you-"

"We're here." Suzette announces with a smile. Then she frowns. "Time to choose an escort off my list."

Stephen growls and then quickly exits the car. "He probably forgot about the lists. Besides Suzette, he can't remember who the hell is who-" By this time all of us are out of the car. "So I'm guessing you can go with whatever victim, sorry date, catches your eye."

Suzette raises an eyebrow. "Are you done with your outburst?"

Sara looks bored when she asks "Did it make you feel better?

My brother grins happily. "You know what? I actually do feel a bit better."

"Is that right?"

I quickly turn at the sound of a new voice and turn just in time to see Kyoya-san emerging from a limo. I tap Susanna on her shoulder and she quickly announces his presence to the rest of our siblings.

"Look who's here!" She says with a fake cheerful tone.

"You're late." Sara tells him. My siblings and I look at her with wonder. He was the reason she had to go to school early.

Kyoya-san looks at her blankly. "And you decided to wait outside for me for-" He raises his wrist on and looks at a watch. "Twenty minutes? I'm flattered that I mean so much to you."

Suzette's eyes widen. Then she looks at the rest of us as if to ask '_Did you hear what I heard?'_

If my sister and Kyoya-san had walked away by now, maybe I would have gotten the courage to ask if he was flirting with her.

* * *

><p>"Saka-chan!"<p>

Oh no. I brace myself for the extra weight I know is coming and hold my belongings to my chest tightly.

Just as I predicted, Honey-sempai latches onto my waist with a giggle. "Saka-chan! I've missed you at the Host Club! You haven't come all week!" When I look at him, he's pouting. "Do you not like me anymore?"

I blush and shake my head. He's been holding onto me for a long time and it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I not overly fond of people touching me for long periods of time.

"Mitsukuni." Mori-sempai's voice comes from behind us. Not two seconds later, Honey's arms leave my waist and I can finally breathe easier.

I turn around and give Mori-sempai a soft smile. He in turn gives me a nod before looking in a different direction. Hmm, interesting...

"SAKURA!" A voice I recognize as my brother's shouts.

He hugs me just as I spin to face him. "I did it! I got a date for the gala!"

What? I thought Sara was going to ask him to be my escort so that I wouldn't have to ask anyone! At the moment, I can't give me a glare because he's picked me and up and started to spin me.

"The gala your Father is throwing, Ben-chan?" Honey-sempai interjects. "Takashi and I are going! Along with our families."

Stephen finally puts me down. I'm so dizzy that I have to lean heavily on him. Why must he insist on being so excitable?

"The exact one, Honey! The very one and I am going with such a beautiful girl-" I elbow him before he can finish his sentence. "Oww! Blossom what was that for?"

I glare at him and huff. He knew that I am much too shy to ask anyone myself!

He studies me a while before his eyes widen in realization. "Oh...well bloody hell."

"What is it Ben-chan?" Honey-sempai looks a little worried. He looks at Mori-sempai before facing us again. "Is something wrong?"

"I forgot that I was supposed to escort Sakura to the gala!" Stephen tells him almost immediately. "She doesn't have anyone to go with and she's way too shy to ask anyone and oww!"

The oww was probably because I stepped on his foot. I make an apologetic face, but inside I'm steaming. Sara is right. He is much too comfortable telling everyone about our lives.

Honey-sempai looks thoughtful as he hugs his bunny. Did he have that the entire time? "Maybe...we could find her a date."

Mori-sempai gives him a surprised look. And not too soon after the words have registered do I do the same. What?

"That seems brilliant!" My brother answers for me without even looking in my direction to see if it was okay with me.

Honey-sempai's eyes widen. "Oh! I know! Saka-chan can could with Takashi! He doesn't have a date!"

Mori-sempai looks mortified and he keeps shaking his head at Honey-sempai. My cheeks flare up and I too shake my head.

"Mitsukuni!"

"Honey-sempai!" I say with some nervousness. Mori-sempai wouldn't be interested in taking me! To be honest, who would? I'm just the boring Kobayashi quint that reads all the time!

The said third year merely gives us both a smile. "Go ahead and ask her. Ben-chan and I will be in the Dinning Hall!" With that he grabs my brother's sleeve and drags him away.

For a few seconds all I can do is stand there. Then I sneak a look at Mori-sempai and see that he seems to be doing the same. We both turn away quickly and my cheeks flare again.

"Do you?"

I turn around at the sound of Mori's voice. He's looking at the ground. "Want to be your date?" I ask trying not to let my nervousness show.

Now he looks up and nods.

So I do the only thing I am capable of. I nod back.

* * *

><p>(Sara POV)<p>

Stephen, the idiot, forgot it was perfectly acceptable for him to escort one of us to the gala. He probably would have saved Sakura from trying to find someone. And instead I get Sakura coming to me red with embarrassment telling me about Mori being her escort.

After I had already told him that Sakura had a boyfriend. Just another mess I'm going to have to clean up!

My Father had already chosen the best choice of action for me. Because I stupidly and indirectly gave him a solution to a problem he was having. But only because he was questioning me so closely about why Kyle was here in Japan.

_"We need to keep the Otori Corporation thinking that they have close ties to us." My Father muses aloud._

_I'm already having a hard time keeping my emotions in check after he suggested that Kyle might be here for reaons other than business. And now I'm worried that Kyoya may have told his Father that our relations were not as stable as he thought._

_So I suggest "Perhaps if one of the sons escorted one of us at the gala...they would think that they were favored." '_Stupid!'_ I chide myself. '_Why would you suggest such a thing!?'

_"Perhaps...this could be the perfect way to convince the Suoh family to agree to finalize your union with their heir..."_

_Thinking I heard wrong, I look at him with a slight frown. "Finalize? I thought the deal was already set in stone?"_

_He waves my comment away with his hand. "I only told you that to keep you from changing your fate. You forget that I know you, Suzette."_

_"My name is Sara." I remind him. How is that possible? How? He tricked me? Who has ever succeeded in tricking me besides my siblings when they pull pranks? This is not good. If he succeeded in tricking me then how will I ever take him down?_

_"As if it matters." He looks up with a glare. "Now you will be going to the gala with one of the Otori boys. I'm told that the heir already has a date so you will get the second son to ask you."_

_"You realize the gala is tomorrow...correct?"_

_His glare resembles frost. "Then I suggest you hurry."_

He is playing his game of manipulation as usual and this round I may have lost, it is certain that the next time around I will come out the winner. He may know some of my tricks, but that won't be enough for him to win this game.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I got it done! Yay, I'm not useless after all.<strong>


	52. Find An Escort! Part 2

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Suzette POV)<p>

_You can ask him. You can. _I tell myself.

I look back at Tamaki and see that he's still speaking with Haruhi. Or maybe I can't. If I ask him to be my escort in front of her, then she'll hate me! Or maybe if they think I'm Sara...?

_No! _I scold myself. After a moment I shake my head. This is ridiculous. Sara already told me yesterday that Father does not expect her to go with Tamaki for some strange reason. She seemed rather upset yesterday, but I knew well enough not to ask her questions when she looks that pained. Besides I owed her some space after she helped me with all the legal issues that came with letting Yuzuru manufacture my design.

Back to the matter at hand...it shouldn't be a big deal. Since I'm only asking him as a friend because all the other boys that I was thinking of asking were either busy that night or already had a date. One of them even offered to go with me instead of taking the girl he already promised to go with! And since I do have standards I told him no and made a mental note to stay away from him.

"Suzette!" Tamaki cries out excitedly. "How are you?

I come out of my thoughts with a jump. "Oh, Tamaki you startled me!" I scold him in French.

He grins easily. "You were the one hiding behind a corner." Thankfully he caught on that I want to keep this conversation as private as possible and spoke in French as well. Then again, he always speaks in French when I do.

"Right. Well I wanted to tell you that-" I try to hold back my grin, but I find that I can't. "Sara and I have officially made up."

His eyes widen and then he picks me up and swings me around. "Oh I knew she would forgive you!" Then he puts me down and frowns slightly. "Well, actually I didn't, but I hoped she would because otherwise she would send her private police force to hurt you and then I wouldn't have anyone to speak French with or tease those shady twins-"

I cut him off by laughing. "You sir, are an idiot. A loveable idiot, but still an idiot."

He retreats into his corner in a few seconds.

"Tamaki if you stay over there then you won't get to listen to what I have to say." I smile at his antics.

"What is it?" Now I know I've peaked his interest. He turns slightly to face me.

"Well, I needed someone almost as beautiful as myself to accompany me to a boring party-" I look at my nails as if my news isn't a big deal. "And I immediately thought of you."

I can almost hear the spring of his steps. "Really?" When I look up he has started to run his fingers through his hair. "Well, I am the most beautiful person at Ouran."

"Not nearly as beautiful as myself." I remind him with a coy smile and flip of my hair. "So would you do me the favor of being my escort?"

He pretends to think about it. "Well...I suppose I could help you." He flashes me a charming smile and lifts my chin higher as if he's trying to look at me better. "After all, I always help a princess in need."

That's the last straw. I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I just can't be serious when you flirt with me."

"I am not flirting!" He protests. "I'm being a prince!"

"Tamak-sempai?"

I stop laughing long enough to see Haruhi look at us both with an odd expression.

"I heard shouting...is everything all right?" She looks at me with some distrust.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing again. Tamaki however pouts and looks at the ground. "I am too a prince."

"Sure you are chere." I tell him with a good-natured grin. Then I face Haruhi. "It's nothing. You know how this idiot is. He has to be loud lest the world forgets he's here."

Almost immediately, Tamaki retreats to his corner.

Haruhi sighs and then gives me an impatient look. "Did you really have to call him that, sempai?"

I roll my eyes at her concern. "Oh, come now." I walk over to Tamaki and run my fingers through his hair to get his attention. "Tamaki, your petite amie is worried about you. If you don't go back to your flirting self-"

"I _was't_ flirting!" He gets up with a whine. "Suzette!"

"Oh, I forgot." I say with a playful giggle. "Your flirting doesn't work."

He pouts. "And who is my petite amie?"

Wordlessly I point to Haruhi who can't seem to take her eyes off of us. "I must leave now." Again I hold back a smile as I see Tamaki's face redden to a shade I have only seen on tomatoes. "Try not to shout too loud, chere." I stroke his cheek and smirk. "And thank you for doing me the favor." Then I start to walk away.

Three. Two. One-

"She is not my petite amie! She is my fille belle!" Tamaki shouts as I walk out the door.

Perhaps Sara was right about me teasing him too much...Haruhi did seem angry as I past her. It would probably be best not to toy with Tamaki, but-

I sigh with some disappointment. "It's just so entertaining."

* * *

><p>(Sara's POV)<p>

Seeing Suzette laughing wildly in front of the Host Club room worries me a little, to be honest. "Suzette what happened?"

Another round of giggles escapes her before she holds up a finger. Is she really that amused by somthing that she can't speak? It doesn't matter because I really don't have time for this. "If you do not tell me in ten seconds I will cancel your credit cards."

The effect is almost instantaneous. "That would be cruel!"

"What did you do this time?" I question as I narrow my eyes.

"I asked Tamaki to be my escort and he agreed." She shrugs before a grin appears on her face. "Then I may or may not have teased Tamaki about Haruhi being his girlfriend while she was in the room." She giggles. "It was funny because I don't think I've ever seen that shade of red on a person's face. And he really didn't need to be embarrassed since he was speaking in French."

I bite my lip from inside my mouth to keep from laughing. Okay, that does seem a little funny considering how much Tamaki would have protested. "Well...Susanna was looking for you. She needs a favor and she's in the art classroom."

Suzette nods and then walks down the stairs. "Oh, and Sara?" She turns back around with a soft smile. "Thanks for helping me yesterday."

I smile back. "It was my pleasure." Then I turn back around to go into the Host Club room. I wonder if his face is still as red as Suzette saw it...

Once I enter the doors, I have to hold back a laugh.

"Tamaki-sempai? Are you all right?" Haruhi asks in a worried tone.

Tamaki, on the other hand, looks as red as a fire truck and seems to be trying desparately to avoid looking at Haruhi. He nods quickly as he stares at the floor.

"Your face is red." I tell Tamaki with a raise of my eyebrow. When he doesn't respond I try a different tactic. "Do I need to tell Suzette to find a different escort to the gala?"

He finally looks up and notices me. "No." He says stiffly. "it's just-" He glances at Haruhi and then quickly looks away. "Where is Suzette?"

"Art Classroom, but she's helping Susanna with a problem so I would advise speaking to her later." I glance at Haruhi who seems to be a little shocked. "Oh, Haruhi. I have a question to ask you." Then I look at Tamaki. "And thank you for agreeing to to take my sister. I know she can be a handful."

He only nods before getting up to leave. "I-I need-" Then he starts mumbling in French and walking toward the door. It's a good thing that there isn't any Hosting today.

Haruhi looks confused. "Am I missing something?"

"I blame France." I tell her. "It does something odd to people."

She smiles. "Yes, I think it does." She frowns a bit. "Your sister is taking Tamaki as her escort to a gala?"

Blunt as usual. "I believe so. All of her normal suitors had a date or were busy that night. So naturally she went to her best friend."

"Her best friend..." She frowns at the ground. "I know you told me that she doesn't like him-"

"So you should believe me." I interject before she can say anything else. "And you should see for yourself tomorrow that they may be comfortable with each other, but they aren't attracted to each other that way."

Haruhi frowns. "What? How am I going to see for myself when I wasn't invited-" Haruhi's eyes widen with understanding before she grins. "Sara are you inviting me to the gala?"

"Please?" I ask her. "You saw how Kyle gets around alcohcol. I need someone else sane there with me."

She laughs and nods. "You know you sound a little more spirited today. I think Kyle is a good influence on you."

I start to scowl before I catch myself. "Don't ever repeat that to him."

Haruhi shakes her head at me. "I won't. So who is to be your escort?"

Now I allow the scowl to make an appearance. "My Father being 'cunning' has decided to convince the Suohs to finalize their marriage claim so he is forcing me to secure the second heir to the Otori fortune as my escort."

"...I thought the plans were finalized and you were trying to undo them." Haruhi looks shocked. "So you aren't engaged to Tamaki-sempai?"

"It appears not." I grit my teeth. "But I suppose knowing that won't help me now because at the gala they will be sure to act quickly."

She looks sympathic. "I'm sorry. But at least you get to go with Kyoya-sempai." She grins mischieviously and looks to the spare room. "He should be in there."

I grimace. "Haruhi, I really don't know how many times I must convince you that I do not like him in the slightest. Besides...my Father wants me to go with his brother not him. And I have no idea how to-" I stop myself as an idea comes to mind. "Nevermind. I now know how to solve my problem."

Haruhi frowns and then sighs not a moment later. "Okay, but try not to hurt him. You may not believe me, but I think he might actually be somewhat fond of you."

"Trust me when I say that the last thing I want is to create an enemy out of my business partner." It doesn't really promise her anything, but I think it will satisfy her for now.

She sighs. "Okay. Well, do I have to bring an escort and where am I supposed to get a dress?!"

"Why don't you wait in the Art Classroom so that we can find you a suitable dress?" I smile at her distress. "I hope you don't think I would invite you so late and then leave you to deal with the details."

"I forgot you were one of the thoughtful rich people." She rolls her eyes. "After all you just sent me to where Suzette and Tamaki will be."

"Just wait for me." I tell her before heading in the direction of the instrument room. "And pray that I can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Wahh! Sorry! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time!<strong>

**I've had a ton of drama and I couldn't find the time to write! And the worst part is that I still haven't solved the problems that prevented me from writing in the first place!**

**So yeah that means that the next chapter probably won't be up any time soon. (Somehow whenever I say this, I update and whenever I don't then I don't update...weird)**

**Please review even though I probably don't deserve it after failing to update at a reasonable time...**


	53. Find an Escort! Part 3

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"May I go home with you?" I ask Kyoya as soon as soon as I enter the room.<p>

He looks at me with a slightly confused expression. "Why?" He actually stopped typing just to ask?

"I need to ask-" Am I going crazy? I almost told him the truth! To hide my sudden panic, I take a deep breath. "It's complicated." Not to mention I don't want to tell him.

"How so?" He begins to type again. "If it's about business I can handle it here."

_'Lie!'_ I command myself. "Do you remember when-" I look in a different direction. "I fell asleep at your home? I believe I lost my sister's hair clip and she's been frantically searching for it."

He raises an eyebrow, but continues to stare at his screen. "Why can't you buy her a new one? I'm sure with your resources you should be more than capable of that."

"If I could I would have. She wants to wear it tomorrow and seeing that she finally forgave me yesterday I don't want to get on her bad side." When I don't see any change in his demeanor I pretend to lose patience with him. "You know what? I'll figure it out myself. Thank y-"

"Fine. But both my brothers will be home so I can't have you searching my room." He closes his computer and finally looks at me. "They tend to think the worst."

That worked surprising well. "That's fine. I need only a few minutes." I honestly hate myself right now. I hate the person I have to be to please my Father.

With his computer in hand he stands. "I am ready to leave if you are." He and I walk out toward the Host Club room's doors.

"Meet me at the front of the school. I need to tell my sisters where to pick me up." I pull out my cell phone and dial my sister's cell phone number.

He nods and walks me to the Host Club room's doors in silence. After we walk out, he stops to pull out a key. I almost forgot that he's the one that locks it at the end of the day.

_"Hello?" _My sister's voice comes through.

"Suzette, I am on my way to the art classroom. Are you still there with Susanna?" I look over my shoulder to see if Kyoya can hear me. It looks like he is heading away from where I am going. Good, I can talk freely.

_"Yes. Why?" _Suzette sounds confused. _"I thought we were waiting for you to talk with-"_

I cut her off before she can say more. "There's been a change of plans. I need you to tell Susanna I need to borrow her hair clip."

_"The paint can one?" _Now she sounds bewildered. _"You know that she doesn't wear that anymore-"_

"No." I tell her with a sigh. "The one she has in her hair."

_"Oh...hey that's my clip!" _I hear her voice getting further away. _"That's mine! You know that I wear that tri-colored ribbon almost everyday! I thought I lost it weeks ago!"_

I grimace inwardly. Perfect, her clip is one with a tri-colored ribbon that matches the colors of the flag of the country I was staying in. And Kyoya will, hopefully, think that I was wearing it because he's probably seen it one Suzette many times. "Suzette! Please secure it for me."

_"Suzette!" _I hear Susanna whine both from the phone and the door of the classroom I'm in front of. I hang up my phone and quickly cross the room quickly to snatch the clip out of her hand to prevent my sisters from fighting.

"I promise to return this to you at the end of the day." I tell Suzette when she turns to look at me with some anger.

Haruhi tilts her head with confusion. "Am I still going to your home?"

"Yes, but first I need to go to Otori's home." I give her a look to make sure she keeps quiet. "Then we'll solve the problems of your dress."

Suzette smiles nervously. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming with us."

"Yay!" Susanna hugs Haruhi. "Now you can help me and Suzette pick out what to wear!"

Haruhi glances at Suzette with some distrust. "Sara?"

"I promise that it won't be long. I'm leaving right now. So wait at least fifteen minutes before going to the Otori estate, okay?" Then I look at Susanna. "Did you secure an escort?"

She nods a bit sadly. "I asked Nozumu if he would since the person I wanted to go with was unavalible."

Suzette looks at her with some surprise. "What? You actually found someone you truly like?" She sulks unhappily. "But- you were my partner in crime! Now who is going to help me chase down cute boys?"

Haruhi frowns. "You actually do that?"

"Oui! It's quite fun." My sister grins at me. "Sara hates it though. All the boys I flirt with always try to flirt with her."

I roll my eyes. "Try not to corrupt her." I look at Haruhi with a sympathic shrug. "I promise not to be too long." Then I leave the room to hurry to the front entrance.

* * *

><p>The first few moments in the car ride we tried exchanging 'pleasantaries' but as it turned out neither of us had neither time nor patience to keep it up for long. Finally we just gave up on talking and pulled out our computers. I managed to get ahead of my paperwork yesterday and I would like to keep it up. Ever since Kyle has been helping me, I've been getting to sleep earlier. Last night I had six glorious hours of sleep.<p>

I'm a little nervous to set my plan in motion. For one thing I really don't want to ask Kyoya's brother to the gala. He looked at my sisters and I so...disgustingly.

A few excel sheets and a memo later, we arrive at the Otori mansion. I take a few seconds to pack my things as Kyoya exits the limo.

"You may look in the sitting room if you wish. Though I doubt you will find it there." He tells me once I exit the limo.

Feeling distracted with my thoughts I only nod. "Thank you, I appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt." I pull out my phone and check my texts. None from Kyle, that's good.

When I look up I notice Kyoya looking at me oddly. "Are you feeling well?" After looking at me from my shoes to my eyes, he frowns.

"Perfectly well." I say feeling defensive. "Why do you think otherwise?"

Looking perfectly serious he answers "Because you just thanked me without sounding sarcastic." His lips curl up ever so slightly; a sign that he seems either amused or even possibly...

"Are you sure you're feeling well? Because I could have swore you just made a joke." My wall weakens and I allow my lips to tug upwards.

"Then it appears that we may both be out of character today." Kyoya stares at me for a while.

I feel a little uncomfortable so I clear my throat and try to stop an unexpected blush from arising. "My ride will be here in twenty minutes. I suggest we start our search soon."

As though woken from a trance he shakes his head. "Of course. Please come in."

I follow him in and see no sign of his brothers. I almost sigh with relief. It's good that I don't need to deal with them right away.

"The sitting room is the second door on your right." He tells me in a monotone voice. "If I find it I will bring it down...what does it look like?"

"Otori, I highly doubt you have many clips with ribbons in your possession." I raise an eyebrow at him. "So just look for the object out of place in your room."

He narrows his eyes as if he's trying to figure out something. Finally he nods. "Tell a maid to come for me when you have to leave or if you find it." Then he walks down a hallway and disappears around the corner.

Now how am I going to find his brother?

* * *

><p>From my place behind the couch I can hear the sounds of voices. Male voices...damn it I wish I didn't have to do this. I would rather ask Kyoya before asking either of his brothers.<p>

Reculantly I stand and make my way to where I heard voices with the clip in my hand. As I enter, it's clear that they're having a discussion. Maybe I should leave...

"-know that with the insertion of-" One of the brothers looks over his brother's shoulder and smiles. "Hello."

Or I suppose I could stay. I nod towards him. "Hello."

The other brother turns around and appraises me. "Are you one of Kyoya's classmates?"

"She's a Kobayashi." The first one who spoke reminds him. I look him over and decide that he is the second son. What was his name? Yuuichi? No, that was the first son. So he must be Akito.

At least he remembered me. Again I nod and force myself to look a bit shy. "I'm flattered that you remembered me from the dinner your family attended at our home." _Actually I wish you didn't remember me and I'm disgusted that I have to flatter you._

The older one gives his brother what I think is supposed to be a discreet grin. "My brother always did have a habit of remembering beautiful women." He nods toward me. "I hate to leave but I do have paperwork to complete. I hope to see you at the gala tomorrow."

"The feelings is mutual." I tell him with a small smile. Once he leaves I lower my head and say in a mumbled voice that I know Akito will hear "I only hope I can solve my predictament by then."

As expected he looks at me with a slightly concerned frown. "I'm sorry Miss Kobayashi, did you say something?"

"No." I pretend to act embarrassed. "It's nothing."

The second son looks at me. "I have exceptional hearing, Miss Kobayashi and I do believe you muttered something about a predictament. Is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps even offer advice?"

Now I almost feel angry, I recognize the tone of voice he has. He thinks that I'm stupid and trusting enough to reveal something about our company that could help him in the business world. And he's pretending to be kind in order to make me tell him. I hate him.

"It's silly really. I was just thinking-" Oh, no. There's Kyoya behind him. Akito may not realize I'm playing him, but his brother certainly will. I avert my gaze back to Akito and hope Kyoya didn't notice I saw him. Or recognize my voice. "How I will be without an escort at the gala my family is hosting."

Akito's eyebrow's raise, an action I've seen on his brother's face many times. I almost think that Kyoya looks better doing it. "Oh, well that is a coincidence."

"It is?" I ask him with what I hope is slight confusion in my voice.

"It seems, Miss Kobayashi, we are alike. As it turns out, I too am without a date to escort to your family's gala."

And he falls right into my trap. I suppose listening to Suzette ramble stratgies on securing dates actually works. That doesn't mean I'm especially proud of my actions even if I think he's a pig. "Oh?" I look at him with what I hope is a hopeful smile.

He grins back at me. "Yes. Would you be interested in solving both our problems?"

I allow my eyes to widen in fake surprise. "I-I don't know what to say-"

"Say that you'll be my date to your family's gala." He brings my hand to his lips and then smiles. "I would rather enjoy being the luckiest man at the gala- escorting a beautiful creature such as yourself."

So I'm a creature? I fight the grimace coming to my face just in time. "I believe it is I who will be inflicted with the jealously of others. Thank you for agreeing to accompany me." I lightly pull my hand away from him.

Again he grins. "I look forward to tomorrow." He bows slightly before leaving me in the hallway.

Once he passes me, I squeeze my eyes shut and fight the urge to cry. Feeling as if I may explode at any moment, I clench my fists at my sides and clamp my lips together to help keep any sound from coming from my lips as an effort to hold myself together. _I hate him for making me do this. I hate him! This is not fair! Why-_

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kyoya's voice comes through.

My eyes fly open with surprise. In all honesty, I forgot he was there. Wordlessly I hold up the clip I stored in my blazer pocket. I can't even bring myself to look at him, what is wrong with me? Am I really feeling that guilty?

Once I get a better look at him I see that his eyes alight with fury. "I'm not sure that was what you were looking for."

I knew it! He did figure it out. As soon as I feel I can answer with my voice breaking I do "I can assure you that I do not have the slightest idea of what you are thinking."

"You shouldn't act dim-witted Sara. It doesn't suit you." His tone is as icy as his demeanor.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I demand through gritted teeth.

He breathes a deep, measured breath. "I think it would be best if you left."

"As do I." I reply in a tone as cold as his is.

Just then the phone in my pocket vibrates. I pull it out as I walk past Kyoya.

_Are you ready? We're here!_

My siblings have perfect timing. Thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I can stay here.

"Oh and Sara?"

I stop before I look over my shoulder. "Yes, Otori?"

The look in his eyes is so intense it startles me. "I hope you know what you've started." Then he turns and walks away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the chapter done! Yay for finally writing it!<strong>

**Anyway you guys know what to do. And if you don't then I'll tell you- Review!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon.  
><strong>


	54. Night Before The Party

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"I did what you asked." I say in an emotionless voice. Though I knew it would take a while to calm myself, I'm disappointed that it took me so long to call my Father and give him a progress report. Luckily I was able to get my emotions in check before he got too impatient and decided to call me to demand a report.<p>

_"You aren't as useless as I thought then." _

My shoulders go rigid and I grind my teeth in an effort not to yell at him. He is going to pay once I figure out how to ruin him.

_"And your siblings? Have they secured _respectable_ escorts?"_

"Yes they have." And Susanna is so disappointed because she knows that she'll probably see Kaoru with his date. I've never seen her this upset before. She may have wrongly thought her Italian boyfriend was 'the one' but the way she can't get over her feelings for Kaoru is really surprising. It can only mean that she's serious about her feelings about him. And that just makes me hate my Father more for hurting her like this.

_"Then I will see you and siblings here by three o'clock. Make sure your escorts arrive by five o'clock." _

Thankfully the line goes dead. I don't know how much I could have taken of that. Why does he have to be so horrible? I know he's horrible, but _why_?

A maid comes up to me with a smile. "Mistress, your sisters and your guest wanted me to tell you that they are ready to show you their dresses."

For a moment, I can't speak. Right. I don't have time to wallow in self-pity. I need to pretend nothing is wrong. And I've gotten much too good at it. Sometimes I can even convince myself that everything is fine...until it falls apart all over again. See! There I go again pretending that it really does get fixed when really it never does get fixed; it only ever becomes worse.

I take a deep breath and then look up at the maid before nodding slightly. "Tell them I will be up shortly. Do they have refreshments?"

"Yes, Mistress. We brought some up ten minutes ago. Would you like anything in particular?" She keeps a polite smile on her face as she waits for me to respond.

Things must be horrible if I'm starting to envy a maid for being able to smile easily. "No thank you."

She bows slightly before taking her leave. As I watch her go I scold myself silently. _'Stop with the self-pity. What does that ever get you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing! And for goodness sake stop thinking such stupid thoughts!'_

With another sigh, I hang up the private line I had installed in my office not two days ago. I was forced to put one in on account of my Father's need to yell. I have no idea why he's on edge, but I do know that tomorrow, I must do everything I can to keep my siblings away from him. At least in private. He would never think of doing something that would make him look bad in the public eye.

With these thoughts in mind, I start on my way to my sister's old design studio. Ever since Father threw out everything, she's been more than a little miserable. But ever since Mrs. Hitachiin offered her that position as her personal assistant, my sister has been happier. Although I wish she would stop asking me to model the dress she wants Mrs. Hitachiin to help her produce.

Why can't she ask Susanna? We all look the same after all. _'No one would know the difference.'_ I think bitterly.

"BRIANNA!" I hear my sisters call. I walk a little faster toward the room because I know that they will continue to yell like that until I make an appearance.

"That lady said she would be here shortly." I can hear Haruhi tell them. "Why can't you wait patiently?"

"That is Sara speak for 'I'm extremely busy and I will not be bothered unless you bother me.'" Susanna says. I can almost see her roll her eyes.

"So we're going to bother her." Suzette adds.

I walk into the room just as Haruhi shakes her head. "I will never understand rich people."

"We aren't meant to be understood." I tell her. From the way she jumped, I think I can safely guess I surprised her. "Sorry for startling you. My sisters weren't annoying you with their unnecessary screeching were they?"

"Screeching?" Suzette scowls and crosses her arms. "Well, if you're going to make fun of us then I won't help you with your dress." When she sees I'm unimpressed she adds. "Or your make up. I'll just watch you suffer."

Susanna giggles behind her hand. "Oh! Hopefully you won't look like a clown this time."

Haruhi looks confused. "A clown?"

"Let's just say that I am completely lost when it comes to the process on putting strange powder on my cheeks." I tell her as I give my sisters a silent warning not to repeat that story. "Now, have the two of you found dresses?"

Suzette nods as she walks over to a rack of dresses. "Yuzuha sent some over that we might like and let me use her studio to make some that I thought might suit us."

Susanna's eyes grow wide when she sees them. "I'm still in love with that orange one..."

"It's lovely Anna, but it's wrong fro your skin tone." Suzette dismisses. She picks it up and frowns. "I actually think it would look good on Haruhi, but no. Wait!" She places the dress back on the rack and takes out a blue powder dress. "Perfect! It'll look great on you!" She holds it up to Haruhi and looks at me. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you think, Zee." I tell her.

She smiles and looks at Haruhi. "I think you should have the last say. Do you like it?"

"I guess so?" Haruhi looks at her with a shrug. "They twins usually just put me in whatever they think I should wear whenever we have events so I'm not really sure what to think."

"Well, this is a powder blue A-line scoop floor length cap sleeved chiffon dress with a sequined ivory belt around the waist. The material on the top is draped over the belt so it does not draw all that much attention to your bra size- don't give me that look it's true. And the material is pleated tightly so it has these creases which give it a nice flowly feel." Suzette looks at her expectantly. "And now that you are educated, do you like it enough to try on?"

I have to hold back a laugh at how over-whelmed Haruhi looks. "Umm...yes?"

Suzette nods happily. "Okay. Go and try it on then. Oh, it has a built in bra so I may have to pin it where it doesn't fit that well." Then she goes back over to the rack of dresses.

"She takes this business very seriously doesn't she?" Haruhi asks as she passes by.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>(Suzette's POV)<p>

This is turning out better than I thought. At first I thought Haruhi was going to be giving me glares the entire time, but she hasn't given me so much as a look.

Oh! I found the dress I want Susanna to try on! It's a strapless chiffon with a sprinkle of shimmer covering it, just enough to make it sparkle when it moves, but not enough to make it look tacky. And it has a tightly ruched, crisscrossed bodice and sweeping skirt. And it's a topaz color, which means that it is sort of yellow, which is an improvement from the orange color she was eying earlier.

"Oooo!" Susanna's voice comes from right behind me. "I really like that one!"

"This one?" I ask holding it up. "Because I picked it for you." Once she's close enough to me, I hand it to her. "Now try it on."

She nods happily and takes the dress and skips to the nearest place to change.

I turn my attention back to the rack of dresses and search for the one I think Sara will like. It's not her usual blue colored dress, but I still think it's gorgeous. It's an ivory colored empire waist with ruching on the bust. I know she doesn't like strapless so I'm going to make it one shouldered by attaching a shear piece of fabric closer to her neck than her shoulder and maybe I'll add a semi-sloppy bow in the front so it's not obvious that I added the material at the last minute.

"Sara, this is the one I picked for you!" I wave my choice in my hand. "Here take it!" She gives me a look but takes the dress from my hands.

Now I need to find Sakura's dress! I heard that Mori is taking her and he might like her in a traditional type of dress, but I don't. She is sort of a traditional sort of girl, but I want jaws to drop when guys see her.

When I look at her I see all the ways she could really shine. If only she would allow me to put her in nicer dresses! She has lovely arms that she needs to show off!

Oh, wonderful I found the dress I was looking for! It's a deep green bordering on a deep blue taffeta off the shoulder ball gown. It's a bit over the top, but I think that she can pull it off. Before it had a ton of details on it, but I took most of it off because Sakura is really likes simple things. The only thing I kept was the tight ruching on the chest. the rest of the dress from the waist down flows straight down. With her hair down and her signature cherry blossom in her hair, she'll look so beautiful!

Just as I'm about to call out for Sakura, I feel a hand tap my shoulder. And once I turn around I see that it's the very sister I was hoping to see. "Blossom! Here try it on and no excuses now go!" I all but throw it at her and watch as she fumbles to catch it. Her eyes widen as she takes it in, but as soon as she lifts her head with her mouth open ready to complain, I shoot her a look. She quickly shuts her mouth and takes it behind a changing screen with a sigh.

Even Sakura knows that my choices are final. I congradulate myself since I know that the four of them will look perfect. If they would only hurry up so I can see them!

"Suzette you know how I feel about strapless." Sara says in a warning tone.

I frown and look behind me. Oh, she looks good in strapless! If only she would let me keep the dress that way! "Don't worry, I'm adding a strap to it." She opens her mouth but I quickly say "And before you say anything, it will be done in time for the ball. It's not that hard."

"I was only going to ask what you were wearing." She raises an eyebrow good-naturedly.

"Oh." I smile and hold up a hanger. "This." 'This' would be a golden chiffon one shouldered column silhouette with side draping from the shoulder to the opposite waist. And a touch that I added was the flowers on the side with the shoulder with beading in the middle of the flowers that hide the material gathered there to make soft folds that run down the side of my dress. It also has a brush train that will trail closely behind me when I walk.

"Good choice. Now are you going to put the strap on now?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "You're impossible."

A few minutes later, I've finished the strap and have started to pin Haruhi's dress into place. "Hold still please."

"I'm trying." She tells me. "But you keep twisting me."

"That's only because you keep moving!"

"Would the both of you please stop fighting." Sara asks with a sigh from behind her computer. "It's incredibly difficult to try and finish these spreadsheets when the both of you cannot be quiet."

Haruhi blushes as if she's embarrassed. "Sorry Sara-sempai." It's as if she's ashamed to displease my sister. I narrow my eyes with contempt; my sister isn't that important...why should Haruhi care that she's complaining."

"Don't worry yourself." I tell Haruhi with a huff. "Sara is used to the noise. She's only being annoying,"

Sara looks up from her computer and shakes her head at me. "And may I remind you of who buys you dresses when your credit cards are cancelled?"

Susanna shows up from behind Sara and frowns. "Those look like factory plans."

"And it seems that you are snopping." Sara turns around. "That looks like a nice dress. Topaz colored correct?"

"Seems like you're trying to change the subject." Susanna says with a pout. "We don't need any factories Sara. We only owe spas, a store chains, and a shipping company."

"I realize that thank you." Sara lowers her tone. "Now mind your own business. Literally."

I look at my sister with some concern. But now would not be the time to question her. Since Haruhi has finally stilled, I can finally pin her. So I do and I pretend not to be interested. "Anna, you are next. Come stand behind me for now." I tuck one last pin in the dress and then nod. "And you are done Haruhi."

"Thank goodness." She mutters.

I pretend not to hear her, instead I look at Susanna. "You do look pretty in that, Anna." And she does. I knew it was a good fit for her.

"Sakura! You look really nice!" Susanna exclaims excitedly. "Wow, you have really nice arms!"

Sakura does look good! "You do look nice! And didn't I tell you not to doubt me?"

Sakura nods her head and looks at the floor as if she's shy. She probably does feel that way since she's not used to wearing a dress in that style.

"The both of you look like you fit very well in those dresses." I tell them. "So I don't need to pin you." I cannot wait until the ball tomorrow! My sisters will surely be the talk of the party and their dates will be envied...which reminds me...

"Sara did you ever get a date."

She grimaces before catching herself. "Yes. You'll see him at the ball."

I wonder why she sounds so regretful. Who could she possibly be taking?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for not posting for such a long time, but I'm back! School is really demanding so I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up. It probably won't be for a while.<strong>

**It took such a long time because I didn't know how to describe their dresses. Maybe next time I won't try to describe them.**

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story!**


	55. Greeting People at the Gala

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I think a different color would look nicer on you."<p>

I do my best to keep from strangling my sister. "Well pick one quickly because at this rate we will be late!"

Suzette huffs and then puts her hands on her hips. "Do you want to look beautiful or not?"

"Not."

"That is impossible because one I am doing your make-up and I gave you a dress to wear and two you look like me. And it is impossible for me to look ugly which means it's impossible for you too."

Sometimes I wonder why I put myself through this kind of torture. "Maybe not so impossible."

"And would you _please_ not use that wrap?" Suzette whines. "I know silver does match, but my gosh Sara. Your dress is _ivory_. If you wanted an ivory wrap I could have gotten you one. And why must you wear a wrap in the first place? It doesn't go with the look I made for you!"

"Suzette please just do not ask." My tone shuts her up right away.

At first I feel a little guilty for intimidating her like that. She was only being her 'designer' self. But if she tries to remove my wrap...she'll be able to see the bruise that refuses to go away. And I just cannot allow her to see it. Undoubtedly she'll ask how I acquired such horrible injury and then she'll make my other siblings find out and then they'll feel like they have to tell Father or the police...

"Sara?"

I nearly jump out of my seat. "Yes?"

Suzette frowns and then places the blush on the corner. She opens her mouth but then closes it and crosses her arms. For a few moments she just looks at me like she's searching for an answer.

"What?" I demand.

She purses her lips. "Something is bothering you." Now she's not asking, that's not a good sign.

Since I know it's pointless to deny it I merely shrug. "Nothing I can't handle. And it's nothing that can't wait until after the party." I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I can see Suzette frowning in the background. "Understood?"

"You need lip gloss." She reaches in front of me and grabs a pale pink color, but then she changes her mind and picks up a red one instead.

"Red?" I question with an arch of my eyebrow.

She nods. "Don't worry, it isn't too bright. And then I am going to rush to my closet to get you an ivory wrap. Close your mouth, Sara. My dress, my rules. Besides you'll like this wrap because it has sort of a strap to keep it closed around your shoulders." She sighs and then puts the red lip gloss on my lips. "I don't know why you have to ruin my fantastic creation." She closes the lip gloss and looks me over. "Perfect, now stay there."

I sit back down on the stool I dragged in here. Thank goodness she knew to shut up. But I know that I haven't escaped her line of questioning just yet. Hopefully by the time she starts up again I will have made up some excuse that she'll believe.

As I sit there I notice the bangle that my sister left for me on the counter. It's a silver color and though it's not incredibly wide, it is about an inch. I wonder if I should just leave it there. I don't want to make it seem as if I have made a lot of effort towards my outfit. Or make Akito think that I have done anything special just for him.

I sigh heavily before slipping on the bangle. _'It's going to be a _long_ night.'_

* * *

><p>"It appears you can all dress yourselves." Our Father says when he finally comes out of his office. He looks us all over before turning his gaze on me. He narrows his eyes at my wrap. "Cold, Susanna?"<p>

I quickly nod before Susanna can say a word. "It is a bit chilly. I think I feel a draft."

He nods approvingly at my lie. "Then perhaps it is a good idea to keep your wrap on. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." His statement translates clearly in my mind. _'I don't want anyone to notice any mark on you.'_

"Yes Father."

"Well, I think that it would be best if you all greeted the guests and then once the gala has officially begun you may introduce your escorts."

"Yes Father." The rest of us chorus.

Stephen gives me a look once our Father has turned his back on us. 'Susanna?' he mouths.

"Just play along. We don't want any trouble." I tell him in English. Thinking of my bruise and how I got it, I shiver. "Not tonight, Stephen, not tonight."

He bites his lip, but nods. "It's your call." He holds out his arm to Sakura and me. "Shall we?"

We both take his arms. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Interestingly enough, Tamaki, his father and grandmother are the first people we greet.<p>

I bow respectfully to his grandmother. "An honor to meet you, ma'am. My family and I are pleased you were able to make the time to attend our gala."

She frowns at me but gives me a curt nod. "And you must be one of the Kobayashi twins. Which one are you?"

"Kobayashi Sara, ma'am." I say politely.

"Oh, Miss Kobayashi how wonderful to see you outside of the Academy." Mr. Suoh smiles brightly at me. "Is Tamaki your escort tonight?"

And here is where I must act. My Father's plan isn't a bad one, in fact it may prove to be very effective, but that doesn't mean it's what I want. I smile in sort of a pitying way. "No, I do not have the pleasure tonight. My escort is actually one of the Otori sons."

Tamaki's jaw drops along with my siblings'.

Mr. Suoh and his mother exchange a quick look before he turns to me. I can see him swallow in a nervous way. "Oh?"

"Yes." I answer in a level tone. "It was a pleasure seeing you tonight. I do hope you will enjoy yourselves."

"Yes, thank you." The grandmother says curtly. Then she drags her son away all while hissing in his ear. It would seem that my Father's plan is working perfectly.

Tamaki steps into my line of view. "Your escort is Kyoya?"

"Tamaki kindly stand behind Suzette. I do have more guests to receive." I tell him in monotone.

"But-"

"Just do what she says." Suzette tells him in a low voice as she waves to the next people in line. "We can ask her later." When he still doesn't move she pulls him to her side.

A few important people whose faces seem to look the same greet us and I'm relieved to see that the next people in line are Hunny and Mori.

"Hi everyone!" Hunny says excitedly. Mori nods to Stephen who is the first in line.

"Blossom say hi to your date." Stephen teases.

Sakura blushes and then whispers "Hello."

I never thought it was possible, but now I know that it is indeed possible for eyes to look like they have bulged out of their sockets. Suzette gives us a small smirk of satisfaction.

"Hello." He says in a softer voice. It is as if he cannot keep his eyes off of her. "You look lovely."

Her cheeks redden to a darker shade. "Thank you."

Hunny smiles widely. "You look so pretty Saku-chan!" He gives her a hug. "I really like the color on you!"

She smiles at his antics and nods. Mori, however, looks just a little jealous.

"Will you introduce this lovely young lady to us, Takashi?" An older woman says from behind him. "I thought I taught you better manners."

Mori blushes. "This is Kobayashi Sakura, my date for tonight."

Wow, a full sentence. I have to say I'm surprised even though I know from having Sakura as a sister that quiet people do have the ability to speak.

I can't hear the rest of the conversation because someone else has started speaking to me and I have to pay attention to them, but from the way Mori and Sakura are blushing I am guessing that his mother assumed they are dating.

"All of you look so alike! How do you tell each other apart?" A lady remarks.

It takes a lot of willpower for me not to snap at her. "We've known each other for years."

She laughs obnoxiously. "How clever of you!" Thankfully she leaves me alone shortly after.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi's voice is high. "Please let go of me!"

"You look so cute!" He squeals. "Daddy approves of your dress!"

"You should since I picked it." Suzette says smugly. "Take that you orange-haired brat. You owe me 5000 yen."

Hikaru growls. "I think that you could have picked something a little less stupid and tried to be creative, but I forgot...you're afraid to stray from the basics."

"Hikaru!" His mother gasps. "Is that any way to speak to your host?"

Susanna giggles beside me. "He got in trouble when Suzette should have." While I find it amusing, I think there is a more pressing matter to deal with because of the Hitachiin's arrival.

I look over at her and grab her hand. "You know who else is here correct?" From the way she's squeezing my hand, I guess that she was trying not to think about it.

"Susanna!" I hear a male voice call. "There you are."

And then I see him.

Nozumu looks even better in a tux and with that smile of his. Oh no, I feel like a pathetic girl run by her emotions...I need to stay focused and not on him. "I was wondering where my date was."

Susanna smiles tightly and grips my hand even harder. "Well, I'm here." At first, I wonder why her grip got tighter all of a sudden but then I look over to where the Hitachiins are standing. And how Kaoru is looking at Susanna intensely and if I were to guess the emotion in his eyes I would say he looks brokenhearted.

Though my sister is smiling, she looks very tense. She must feel guilty for some reason. But she shouldn't. It isn't as if they were actually dating and he never, from what I have heard anyway, told her his feelings for her. Although they did kiss...

"Sara?" I see a hand wave in front of my face. "I am not moving until you do."

"Do what?" I ask Nozumu.

"Save me a dance?" He looks really shy, but determined. It's rather endearing to say the least and I like how his hazel eyes never stray from mine. I suppose I like a person who isn't afraid to keep eye contact. So partly because of who my date is, partly because I know I will need a break at some point and partly because I don't hate his company I nod. He smiles in response. "Great."

"You should stand next to me." Susanna tells him.

I sneak a look at Kaoru and see that he's looking at Nozumu with disapproval. Maybe he heard him asking me to dance and thinks that it's inappropriate behavior for being her date?

Meanwhile Stephen is making Raku laugh and giving her a smile that I have never seen him wear before tonight. He must really like her. At least some people are happy tonight. Good, I don't think I can handle more than one of siblings miserable. I can barely handle Susanna's predicament.

"Hi." Kaoru says to Susanna.

She gives my hand a squeeze. "Hi."

"So, you look..." He looks her over. "Nice. The color really suits you."

"Thank you." She tells him softly. "I like your tie color." It's a blue color...not too different from the color of our eyes. Did he do that on purpose? Then I look at Susanna's dress. It nearly matches the amber-topaz color of Kaoru's eyes. That cannot be a coincidence. I shot a look at Suzette.

She shrugs and then turns to greet another guest. She did this on purpose. I know she did.

"Cold, Kobayashi-san?"

My eyes snap back to the line. Damn it. Can't I get a moment of peace? "As a matter of fact, Otori-san I was just telling my siblings that I believe there is a draft."

Kyoya's eyes scan mine carefully. "Shame I suppose. My brother was so looking forward to observing your 'decadent' shoulders."

I fight the grimace struggling to make its way to my lips and nearly lose. "Is that so?"

"It is. He would like for me to send his apologizes since he is running late." Kyoya looks over at Tamaki. "And what are you staring at?"

"You aren't her escort?" Tamaki says with disbelief. He looks at me oddly.

"What would lead you to believe that?" Kyoya asks. It is barely noticeable how his eyes have clouded with some confusion and his posture has stiffened, but I can still tell that the question caught him off guard.

Suzette covers her mouth with shock. "Sara...was that why you were so upset-?" I grab her wrist and pull her over to me before she can complete her sentence.

"What part of _not now_ is so difficult for you to understand?" I hiss into her ear.

She tries to pull away but my grip is too strong. "Oww! Sara let go." I release her instantly and then look to the doors. I can see Kyle waving at me. Perfect timing, I will have to remember to thank him for saving me later.

"I apologize. If you'll excuse me-" I step back and walk behind my siblings to reach the front door. "I have business to attend to."

And hopefully everyone will have forgotten Suzette's statement by the time I have come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I wanted to get you this chapter before my break was over, so here it is!<strong>

**I hope that I will be able to write again soon, but the truth is I have so much work to do. I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to write so it may be a while before you get another chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favorite, followed, and supported this story. You are all awesome.**


	56. Sakura's Questions

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Help would be appreciated." I mutter as soon as I reach him.<p>

He chuckles before giving me a one armed embrace. "With what Sair-Sair?"

"Behavior. Namely yours." I tell him. "Promise not to drink tonight. You know you have a low tolerance level and the last thing I need is you bouncing off the walls. And do your best to keep me away from my escort at all times."

He raises an eyebrow and looks over at my siblings before waving. "Is your escort one of the two boys glaring at me?"

I resist the temptation to turn and see which boys is he speaking of. "Which two?"

Kyle laughs. "You must know you have a lot of admirers huh? The one with the wavy hair and brown eyes in the dark gray and the one from the host club with the glasses."

Kyoya and Nozumu? Why on earth would they be glaring at Kyle? "Neither of them are my escort. Trust me you will be able to notice who he is by the way I am trying to step away without being noticeable."

"If you dislike him that much why agree to be attached to him the entire night? Sounds like self-afflicting torture to me-" He breaks off and then sighs heavily. He looks away from me. "Your Father forced you didn't he? Or rather he going to force someone else to do the deed?"

"No, it is a ploy to make sure that I will be the intended for a different suitor. To show that I am a 'highly coverted prize.'" I say with a note of bitterness. "And so far it seems to be working."

"Taking a line from my daughter's favorite movie, 'You are not a prize to be won.'" Kyle gives me a wicked grin. "Well you are rather extraordinary so if you were that would be one lucky winner. But that's all thanks to my wonderful teaching!"

I smack his arm and fight a blush. "I hate you."

He laughs loudly. "Come on you, before those boys try to kill me with their frosty glares." He pulls me toward my siblings and then once he is close enough to them he drops on his knee and holds my hand. "Stay beautiful my darling girlfriend." He kisses my hand and then winks before walking away.

"You-you insufferable-!" I blush wildly and then resolve to kill him later.

I hear giggling behind me. "Looks like he likes you Sara." That sounds like Susanna. "I thought you said he was your financial advisor?"

"He is, but he enjoys teasing me." I grind my teeth. "And do not worry. I have his wife on speed dial so he will be paying dearly for that stunt."

"If he teases you so much then shouldn't you fire him?" Kyoya asks me.

"What business is it of yours, Otori-san?" I ask as lightly as I can. But my eyes flash a warning to the nosy brat. Why can't he leave my business to me?

"He isn't bothering you is he?" Nozumu asks looking concerned.

My eyes soften at his sincerity. "No. I promise that everything is all right. He's just-" I close my eyes and take a deep breath before continuing. "Brilliant but difficult. He tries to keep me from-" I break off when I notice who has just made an appearance.

Kyoya looks at me before following my eyes. "It would appear that my brother has arrived. I will take my leave now."

And my night of torture begins. I plaster a demure smile and try to remind myself that it is only for tonight.

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

My sister is acting oddly tonight. Actually all of my sisters are acting oddly. It's confusing to say the least.

Susanna keeps glancing at a particular direction and then looking at the ground as if she can't find the strength to look back up. It's almost as if she's in pain. If only I could catch her when she's looking at whatever direction she's facing.

And Sara...Sara always acts oddly. But tonight it seems she's...not herself.

Finally, there's Suzette who won't stop looking so smug. I know she feels accomplished that she got me into this dress but does she really have to look at me like that? With those looks I'm reminded of how exposed I am.

"That's the last guest." Sara tells the rest of us. "Meet at the top of the stairs when Father calls." She gives her escort, who I now know as Kyoya's brother Akito, a fake smile. "Ready?"

"Of course, Miss-Kobayashi. For you I always will be." He smiles at her like she's his favorite toy. He leads her by putting his hand on her back and leading her away.

Why would she choose him as her escort? Doesn't she remember how horrible he was to us? As I watch her walk away I notice Father nodding approvingly at her. Oh.

So it was Father's doing. I feel so angry. First he interfere with Susanna's happiness and now Sara's? Wasn't it enough for him to force her to marry Tamaki? Now she has to play a game to make sure the engagement will be final?

I feel a tap on my shoulder that startles me. Mori looks at me with some concern. He points to the open French doors that lead to the garden.

Mori 's suggestion appeals to me since I think that some privacy would do me good and allow me some time to calm myself. Even if he will be following me outside, at least he will not bother me with questions. I nod my consent and begin to walk in that direction. Once the cool breeze hits me, I relax slightly.

Everything and everyone seems to blur and I don't know why I'm so emotional tonight. Maybe it's because I haven't seen Susanna so upset in years. Maybe it's because I know that Sara is hiding how upset she is. And maybe it's because even though she was angry with him afterwards...her_ financial advisor_ was able to make her shoulders relax in a matter of seconds. That's something that none of us could have ever accomplished.

And we're her siblings. Her family.

To make matters worse, his last action made Susanna stop fidgeting and made her relax somewhat.

I huff and shake my head. This is so pathetic. To be jealous of someone I barely know! And who helped calm my sisters without even trying.

"I wish I knew how to do that." I whisper.

"Do what?"

My blood runs cold until I realize that it was Mori who spoke. Immediately I relax. Am I really that jumpy tonight? In any case, I don't want to answer his question so I simply shake my head and look back at the garden. I remember happier times...when we used to play here. When it seemed like Father loved us.

"Sakura."

My eyes widen at the casual use of my name, but I don't turn back to look at him. If I did, I am afraid of what I will see.

He sighs but doesn't say anything more. I think that he realizes I am not going to tell him anything anyway. Though I can't really see him I feel his presence on the railing that borders the stairway down into the garden and somehow I know that he's leaning his back against it. It just seems like something he would do. Watching out for me as I try to gain some composure, I mean.

For some reason Mori seems genuinely concerned about my behavior though he hasn't actually articulated it. But that doesn't mean that I won't. "I am not a very good date am I?" I say in soft voice.

His response is to grab my arm and force me to turn towards him. He looks hurt and sincere when he shakes his head. Why have I never seen him bite his lip before? It's...

_'Cute.' _I think to myself with a blush. While I try to control the blush on my cheeks, I smile apologetically to divert his attention from it.

I really am not good at this. I leave the dates and attempts at romance to Suzette and Susanna. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. I look at the ground so I can't see his face. I don't want to see that I'm right.

When did I start caring whether he sees me as an idiot or not?

"Can we talk?" Mori asks in low tone.

I nod and let out a small nervous laugh. "I didn't know we ever had to ask permission." I'm only nervous because I don't know what he wants to talk about. But the thought of him asking if we could talk...as if he wouldn't be allowed to speak unless I say we could...only I could find the humor in that.

He grins widely before looking around us. "You are secretly funny." And apparently so can he. Someone who finally understands my sense of humor.

"No, Stephen is the funny one." I correct him only to keep him from thinking that the jokes will come often. Because they won't...I can only make jokes with people I am comfortable with.

But if that's true, then does that mean I am comfortable with him? Why is it so easy to talk with him? Usually I can't talk with anyone comfortably without stuttering or becoming embarrassed. That's part of the reason I don't talk much.

Mori reaches for my hands and holds it. He looks at me with some kind of an emotion that I can't seem to figure out.

I like the way that his hands cover my own. It seems protective and safe and...I like that. The way that he makes me feel secure and special enough for his careful attention. As he slowly runs his fingers over my knuckles, my heart beats just a little faster and I begin to realize that somehow my feelings for him have-

"Kobayashi-san!" A smooth and deep voice calls out. "There you are."

Oh no. It can't be...be it?

But it is. It's that man that Father tried to marry me off to!

As I panic internally, I try to hold on to the hope that he is not here for the reason I fear he is. But he cannot be...Sara made it okay. I thought she made sure that he couldn't go through with it. No. She did, I believe in her abilities and I know that she would never have left me alone if she did not succeed.

Sataski looks at me with a preatory look. "You look ravishing. Absolutely ravishing." It looks like he is about to eat me. This is what happened whenever Father left us together for a short while. He would try to get as close to me as possible and once he forced his hand...

_'No! Stop thinking of that.'_ I command myself. _ 'Mori is next to you and he would never allow him to do such indecent things to you!'_

I gulp and then nod quickly as I move slightly closer to Mori. If he looks confused, then I can't see it because I know from experience that it is not the wisest idea to take my focus off of the man in front of me. Lest he sneak up behind me again.

"I don't believe we met. I am Koga Sataski." He extends his hand to Mori.

Mori nods and shakes his hand. "Morinosuka."

"The martial artist? You and your cousin are very famous." He looks at me again with a grin. "I see that you have gotten over me rather quickly."

A chill runs down my spine._ 'Mori is next to you. He won't touch you with Mori near.' _I remind myself so that I won't hyperventilate. I nod once again and search for Mori's hand. I want to feel that feeling of protectiveness again. I want him to make me feel safe.

There's a brief moment of silence before he turns and leaves. "It was good to see you again. I hope to see _more_ of you in the future." He says suggestively.

I cannot stop the look of disgust that finds its way to my face. Luckily his back is turned and he cannot see nor can he tell my Father about it. Suddenly what he says registers in my mind. More of me? Does that have double meaning? Does that mean I will see him again? And that he might get another chance-

"Old boyfriend?" Mori asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"No." I whisper in a shaky voice, but with a firm shake of my head. I want to say more, but then I remember Sara's warning to keep family matters as they are: matters for family.

When I look at Mori, his expression is a dark one. It doesn't look to be directed at me though because he is looking at the doors we used to come outside.

"Did he do something to you?" He questions in a low tone. His voice seems different from his usual monotone...it sounds as if he is angry.

My breath catches when I grasp that he is angry with that horrible man. "He just scares me." I admit only to pacify him. Would he make a scene if I revealed the truth?

Mori turns his whole body toward me and regards me with a gentleness that I've only seen him use with Honey-sempai. He seems a little unsure as he pulls me a little closer to him by our connected hands. My heart beats a little faster when he lowers his head toward mine. "I won't let him near you again." He says in a quiet, but determined tone.

And I believe him.

It's amazing how much I trust him. And that I am depending on him in the first place! But strangely I don't feel bothered by it, instead I feel relieved.

He releases one of my hands and brings his fingers down the side of my cheek tenderly. I'm not even bothered that he's touching me without permission because it just feel so right. His eyes meet mine and I guess the question before he can ask it.

Slowly I move my head closer to his and feel slightly giddy when he too moves closer. When our lips touch, I can barely contain my happy excitement. A wave of pleasure crashes through me as he moves his hand to hold my chin in place so that we can kiss deeper.

I step closer and place my hands against the back of his neck. Now we're as close as we could possibly be.

The question of why I was doing this passes through my mind, but I chose to ignore it. I resolve to worry about it once I finish enjoying the feeling of Mori's lips on mine.

All too soon, an annoying need to breathe makes me break away. For a few moments Mori and I stay still, just gazing into each others' eyes. Then I hear a cough and quickly bring my arms down and step away from him.

My brother studies me with a smirk and a hint of amusement. "Am I interrupting?"

Mori and I both shake our heads. Again I try to fight the blush coming to my cheeks, I think I somewhat succeeded. But when I peek at Mori, I can clearly see his blush. And that almost makes me blush again.

As I stand there I think of another question to ask myself... _'Why did Stephen have to cut in?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I am back. I remember telling some of you a few weeks ago that I would be updating soon and that never happened, but now I am updating. Yay for finally doing so!<strong>

**Anyway I have this idea that I will have a chapter for each twin's POV at the Gala. That way you can see all the drama unfold~**

**Unfortunately for all of you, I won't be updating regularly so it may be a while for those chapters to come up.**

**Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed this story faithfully or at least once. And to everyone that has favorited and followed this story. You are all awesome!**


	57. Stephen's Request

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p><em>My brother studies me with a smirk and a hint of amusement. "Am I interrupting?"<em>

_Mori and I both shake our heads. Again I try to fight the blush coming to my cheeks, I think I somewhat succeeded. But when I peek at Mori, I can clearly see his blush. And that almost makes me blush again._

But really he _is_ interrupting and I want him to leave, but I could never tell him that. His next question would be why I want him to leave us alone so badly even if I ask politely. He really is overprotective of all of us when it comes to dating.

"You're not cold in that dress Blossom?" He sounds like he's teasing, but I know from the look in his eyes he's trying to see if I am all right.

I shake my head. I suppose that's all the response he needs for now because he only nods. "I saw someone come out here earlier. I suppose that person did not bother you?" Then he looks at Mori. "Or thwart your attempts at my sister?"

Now I have to smack his arm. How could he be so bold?

Stephen only grins. "What?"

* * *

><p>(Stephen's POV)<p>

It's so entertaining to tease Sakura. Her cheeks are such a deep red color and it doesn't look like it will fade any time soon.

Although I should have been a little more delicate, I suppose, considering that if Mori so chose he could have slain me where I stand...Wow Suzette was right, _I_ am a little overdramatic at times.

She grabs my arm and pulls me to the doors that lead into the ballroom. "What leaving your lover behind?"

Now she looks shocked. I think I went too far on that one. "Sorry, Blossom. That was uncalled for." Then I begin to question the shocked expression on her features. "He really isn't though, right?"

She shakes her head vigorously. Then she points firmly into the ballroom.

I hold my hands up defensively. "Fine, fine. I'm leaving. Just don't stay out there too late, okay?"

At that she nods and the red in her cheeks begins to fade. I pat her shoulder reassuringly hoping that I really didn't upset her. I just wanted to tease her a little since she wasn't fond of Mori at first.

Hopefully he's not leading my sister on, I mean I host with him and he seems to be respectable, but my sisters have had their hearts broken so many times. It's hard to trust anyone near them especially when I know how much they like them.

But the look in Mori's eyes as he watches my sister walk back to him is not with the one I see on many people's faces- the look of someone who won a prize.

No, he looks...caring and gentle. It almost looks as if he...treasures her and if he truly feels that way then I will definitely give him a chance with her.

Before I go back in I catch Mori's eye and give him a warning look. He nods as if he understands what I'm thinking, but knowing him...he probably does.

I turn around and go back into the ballroom. It would be a shame if I didn't spend time with the girl I had to beg to come with me. Miss Raku is very interesting. At first I thought she was just a pretty face, but she is incredibly intelligent. She reminds me of Sara in a way. But my sister would never give a smile away so easily or make jokes or laugh at anything with the slightest bit of humor...

Ah, there she is. My only source of entertainment at an otherwise disappointing event. (As if anything could really be expected to be interesting at this gala.) But she's a little more than entertainment since I am almost sure that she is the girl I am very close to loving. Sara would call that dangerous, but at this point I don't care. Some times though, I wonder if my feelings are really what I think they are.

"How is the prettiest girl at the gala enjoying herself?" I ask when I right behind her.

She does a cute jump of surprise. "Stephen-san! You surprised me."

"I apologize." I give a curt little bow from the waist, but I keep my head up so that I don't break eye contact. And so that she will not miss the grin on my face. "Will you answer my question?"

"I am not the prettiest girl at the gala." She tells me with a blush. "I think that title is a shared between your sisters." She points to Susanna and Suzette who are both smiling at something. "And of course there's-" She sighs when she points at Sara who has a polite smile while speaking to some people. "Her."

"Why that tone?" I ask her. Has Sara done something to acquire Raku's disfavor?

She shrugs. "My brother is infatuated with her. At least...I think it's her. Anyway if that's Sara then I wish she would tell him if she'll give him a chance or not. I hate to see him in pain because he likes her so much."

See, this is why I love Raku. She is so caring and concerned, but then again she doesn't know how difficult and complicated this situation is. "My advice? I would tell him that unless his father is willing to make an offer, she will be arranged to be married." My tone takes a bitter turn that I wasn't expecting.

Raku breaks her gaze away from my sister and looks at me with some form of disappointment. "Is that also your fate?"

I take her hand and kiss it softly all while looking into her eyes in hopes that she'll note my sincerity. "Not if there is a chance that you'll take me." I smile winningly.

She blushes. "I never know if you are being a host and teasing me or being yourself and being serious."

The problem is that I don't really know if I am either. "Why can't I be one and the same?"

"Because then all of the girls that request you would have in your favor." She tells me with a meek smile. "I just don't think I'd be comfortable with sharing." There's that streak of humor that surprises me every time.

At that I grin. "Don't worry, I'm yours."

"At least for tonight." She says with a sweet smile. That smile of hers is amazing, even though she uses the same motions as everyone else somehow it looks different on her.

If my sisters could hear my thoughts they would probably make fun of me until the end of time. "Well, since I'm yours and only yours...would you like to take advantage of the situation and dance with me?"

Again she blushes, but this time a nod accompanies it. "I would love to."

Smiling widely, I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. "And I am glad to hear it." Until I see her look of confusion, I don't realize that I have spoken English. I smile apologetically once I do. "Sorry, I still slip into English when I am comfortable with the person I am with."

Her lips turn up into a smile. "Is it safe to assume that you feel comfortable with me?"

"I believe it is." We get into a dancing position and I let the memories from the years of dancing lessons take over the actions of my feet.

"Then I am glad as well." Now it's my turn to look confused. She smirks at my expression. "You are not the only one who has studied English, Stephan-san."

I break into a smile once again. It almost seems like she is too perfect. "No, I was only surprised that you speak it so beautifully. Although I shouldn't have been since you speak beautifully always."

My comment wins me another deep blush. "Stephan-san please."

"Please what?" I spin her even though I am pretty sure that this type of song doesn't require spinning. What song is this anyway? I can't concentrate on the music when she's near me. She demands my full attention.

It doesn't seem that she minds that I spun her. "Please stop trying to out do your previous comments. I feel embarrassed when you say things like that."

"Well I cannot help it if they are true." I draw her a little closer to me. "I'm just hoping that you will soon see that."

She blushes once again. "Stephen-san-"

"Stephen please." I correct her gently. When did I suddenly decide to let her become familiar with me? Quickly I look toward my Father. He doesn't seem to be paying attention to us, but I can never be sure. I look back at Raku and smile encouragingly. "Call me Stephen."

She nearly stops dancing. "Why?"

"Because I would rather hear just my first name." I tell her feeling a little worried. Perhaps I scared her off by moving too quickly. After all it was only recently that I found her alluring. When I first met her while I was hosting with Sara I wasn't so impressed. Still she was the most interesting of the group and when she stopped coming to the Host Club I couldn't stop thinking of her.

Even when my sisters and I were fighting and I was being forced to leave the football team, she was a reoccurring thought in my mind. But I never really made any of my intentions known to her. Of course it would seem too fast for her! I'm so bloody stupid!

Raku bites her lip. "Stephen then." She manages to smile. "You must still call me Raku-san though. You haven't passed my test yet."

"Then I shall so my very best to do so." I assure her while trying not to look too relieved.

The song ends all too soon and I escort her off the dance floor at her request. If it were up to me I would have stayed with her in my arms until the gala ended.

"Am I wrong or are you supposed to be helping your sisters do rounds?" Raku reminds me with a smile.

"You're correct." I sigh at the impending boredom that will surely come from greeting all these people. But maybe having her next to me will make it less uncomfortable. "You realize as my date you are obligated to help me?" I tease with a grin.

She smirks. "Believe me, I have more practice in this than you do. I am sure I can do more than help."

I laugh at that. "I will hold you to that." That smirk of hers is enough to send me over the edge. If only there weren't so many people around, maybe I would get the courage to ask permission for a kiss. "Shall we?"

She slips her hand around my elbow. "We shall." Her soft finger lightly stroke my arm.

Give me strength.

* * *

><p>She is much better at keeping a pleasant smile on her face than I originally thought. Better than I am anyway. If this sod doesn't stop flirting with her then I will be forced to punch him or at the very least do something to make him stop staring at her like that.<p>

"As much as I hate to leave, I believe we have others to greet." I manage to say with clenched teeth. "Very nice to see you here."

The guy blinks at me as if he didn't notice I was here before. "Oh, yes pleasure." Then he looks back at Raku. "So as I-"

"I am sorry." She bows her head. "I'm sure your story is very interesting but I must follow my date." She smiles at me before shrugging at the man. "Perhaps another time."

Now he looks annoyed. Good. Perhaps now he'll realize that she's _my_ date not his.

"When he finally bores you, you know where to find me." On that note he turns and walks away.

"Bloody imbecile." I mutter while trying not to glare too intensely at his back.

The sound of her laughter makes me turn back to her. "I take it you didn't like him?"

"He was flirting a little too much." I grumble. I look around so that I won't have to show just how annoyed I was with him. The sight of my sister instantly makes me brighten. "Come on. I think that you should meet properly."

"Meet...?" Raku follows my line of sight and freezes. "Oh, Stephen I don't think that it's a-"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this took so long! <strong>

**I got out of school recently and I've finally gotten the time to write!**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It really means a lot to me!**


	58. Suzette's Suspicions

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>But whatever she wanted to say gets cut off by my sister's next words.<p>

Suzette is dragging Tamaki with both hands wrapped around his arm. "Ben! Can you please tell Tamaki he should dance if he wants to?"

I frown. "You don't want to dance with Suzette?"

Tamaki opens his mouth to respond, but my sister beats him. "Not with me you silly boy." Suzette scoffs. "With Haruhi. He's been glancing in her direction the entire night."

"No I haven't!" The blonde protests looking rather red in the face. "Suzette!" Then he starts spluttering in French and I can't understand a word that he is saying.

But apparently my sister does because she looks even more annoyed than when we first started speaking. She starts raising her voice and speaks just as quickly in French.

"Um, Stephen?" Raku pulls my sleeve and points to a group of people behind us. They seem to be annoyed. "I think people are starting to dislike the commotion."

"I agree." I tell her. Then I tap my sister on the shoulder. "Zee? Lower your voice. Do you want Father to come over here?"

* * *

><p>(Suzette's POV)<p>

As soon I hear Stephen say that I immediately stop talking. In a lower voice I tell Tamaki. "_You should still dance with her_."

Tamaki's cheeks have not lost their vibrant red coloring. "_But...I'm supposed to be _your_ date_."

"_Oh, come now. What kind of a host are you if you don't pay attention to older ladies?_" I demand while trying to keep my voice level. He is really starting to make me angry. It's obvious that he wants to spend some time with her!

"_It's not that I don't want to...I just can't." _He looks sad now. "_My Grandmother and Father told me to stay close to you tonight._" I can actually feel my heart sinking. Damn it! It's just like us and the lists our Father gave us! What is wrong with this world?

I look at Ben expecting him to feel as heart-broken for him as I do only to see that he looks slightly confused. And the girl on his arm looks the same way.

"What is wrong with you? Have you no sympathy!?" I demand, feeling very upset with my brother's lack of compassion.

"I have no idea what you two were talking about." Stephen says with a raise of his eyebrow. "You were speaking in French."

"Oh." I glance at Tamaki. "We were?"

He looks nearly as surprised as I do. "I didn't realize that we were."

"_Je desole, mon frère_!" I hug my brother and pat his head pityingly. "You really are uncultured...what has England done to you?"

He turns red. "Nothing! And why must you constantly break into French?"

"Because you constantly break into English." I counter before placing my hands on my hips. "So where is the date you were so excited about?"

"Suzette!" Stephen's blush deepens. "_Belt up!"_

"What?" I ask feeling confused. I step away from him as if looking at him from a different angle will give me a better understanding of his words. "See you do it too! You break off into English on purpose though!"

When I walk into Tamaki's jacket I know that I've stepped back too far. "Sorry, Tamaki. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No I don't!" Stephen protests.

"It's fine." He replies. He glances over at the girl by my brother's side. "Ah, Princess Raku. A pleasure to see you outside of the Host Club."

The girl, Raku I suppose, blushes slightly. "Hello, Tamaki-san."

"Oh, you go to the Host Club?" I look at my brother with a sly smile. So he did only agree to meet ladies. I wonder if she's on his list or not. For his sake I hope so. "Don't tell me that Sara was telling the truth about-"

"Not now, Suzette!" Stephen hisses. He moves from the girl's side to whisper "I really do care about her so please try not to make me look like a flirt. I am not one to play with other's feelings and I don't want her to think I am!"

Interesting. I've never know my brother to be this afraid to _lose_ a girl. He used to be very shy around other girls. I appraise the girl in front of me.

She is pretty I suppose. I wonder what else is special about her since my brother is not the type to date only for looks. Unless he has lowered his standards in some way. I doubt it though. I'm sure that she is a very nice girl.

"Why is that I have not seen you in my classes?" I ask her, interrupting Tamaki in the process.

She looks startled, but she composes herself right away. "We do have a class together, but you are by Tamaki-san in the middle while I am in the back."

"Which class?" I ask thinking of any that I may possibly have with her. "Literature?"

"Yes." She says looking surprised. "I always thought that you were too busy talking to your friends to even look my way."

I shrug and exchange a glance with Tamaki. It seems that he knew that she was in their class. Figures that he would pay attention to any girl's schedule...hold on a moment! "Were you one of Tamaki's guests?"

She freezes for a moment. "Well, yes but-" Oh, I made her nervous!

"No, I was just wondering why Tamaki knew you were in our class he usually pays special attention to his guests. Don't worry, I don't actually care that you used to be one of his guests." My brother on the other hand, looks a bit jealous. "So what made you leave him for my annoying brother?"

"Suzette!" He scowls at me. "Really? Do I ever harass your dates this much?"

"More actually. That is when you actually catch me with one." I remind him. Then I scowl when I'm reminded of how he ruined one of my most brilliant set-ups. "And need I remind you of how you scared off that boy that Sara went out with?! Susanna and I planned for weeks to set them up together and then after you interfered she barely had anything to do with him!" I pout.

"How was I supposed to know!?" He tells me looking tired. Then he stiffens and looks back at the girl beside him. She looks a little disappointed.

"Were you speaking of my brother?" She asks quietly.

His face falls. "Raku-san believe me you do not want to get into this. And yes, but I-" She looks away from him and I can tell that Stephen is hurt by that.

Oh, merde. I didn't know she was his sister! Time for me to try to fix this. I look at Tamaki and gesture toward the refreshments. "_Are you thirsty?"_

"_Very! I will be back you fix it." _He flashes me a nervous smile and then backs away and walks very quickly away.

"Raku-san." I say to get her attention. "Look, I'm sure that your brother is protective of you right?"

She nods. "He is."

"Stephen is very protective of all of us, so don't take it personally that he frightened off your brother. From what I heard, it didn't discourage him." Stephen shakes his head and me and mouths 'No, that's not it!'

"To be very honest, Suzette-san, I am not worried about Stephen's protectiveness but rather the mistake I think my brother is making." She crosses her arms and then looks straight into my eyes. "Your sister is playing with my brother's emotions and I don't like it."

That is a new one. I can't help laughing. "Sara? Playing with a boy's emotions?" I look at Stephen in disbelief. "Is she serious?"

"Unfortunately." He answers.

"Look, Raku-san. I don't normally admit this to strangers but seeing that Stephen likes you so much I will tell you that the most likely of my siblings to play with someone's emotions is me." I shake my head and let out another chuckle. "I am the flirt, not my sister Sara. She barely goes out so she is very awkward with any boy."

"But if she's arranged to be married then shouldn't she tell him?" Raku demands.

That makes me freeze. I glare at my brother. "You told her!?"

"I didn't say who!" Stephen assures me. "I'm sorry!" He tells me. "Don't tell Sara, she's kill me in my sleep!"

Raku looks shocked. "What?" Oh he really is an idiot! Now she's going to think that my sister has murderous thoughts! Sometimes I wonder if Sara is right about Stephen not being capable of keeping his mouth shut!

"He just means it's never good to be on the receiving side of my sister's anger." I glare at my brother. "We shall speak about that later." I look at Raku and give her a tight smile. "I hope that you're worth it, because right now he's risking a lot to be with you."

I ignore the glare Stephen gives me and walk away. I don't really care at the moment because I have half the mind to tell Sara! Why would he tell someone about one of the most guarded secrets of our family?

What if she told someone? Like her brother!? Sometimes I wonder if he really does have a brain.

"Suzette?"

I turn around see Susanna looking at me oddly. "Is everything all right?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Anna?" I say trying to get my mind off of my previous conversation.

She frowns slightly. "There you go again, trying to protect me. Yes, I'm fine. Sara has been making sure to check on me, though I wish she wouldn't bring Akito around. He frightens me. And Nozumu...he's been great at distracting me. When he's not staring at Sara." She giggles. "I think he's worse than I am!"

Even though she's laughing I can see how hurt she is. "I know that you and Sara are trying to keep that problem between you so that you don't bother the rest of us, but I am still here to help." I reach for her hand and grip it tightly. "Okay?"

"Okay." She slips her hand away and gives me a hug. "Why is life so hard for us, Zee? Sometimes I wonder if I should have just stayed in Italy and risked getting disinherited."

I hug her tightly. "No, Anna. I know it's hard, but you will always have the rest of us. And you know that Sara would sooner die then let us be unhappy-" Then I pull away as a sudden thought reaches me. It's true. Sara would do anything to keep us happy. And when I had her try on her dress she had a long sleeved shirt on. And tonight she has that wrap.

Why would she...? I look around the room for the ivory dress I picked just for her. Then I catch sight of her by Kyle. He looks like she's trying to comfort her and she looks pretty upset. I wonder where her date is? But the thing I focus on is her wrap. She's holding it tightly like her life depends on it. It looks to be placed perfectly to cover her whole back.

"Anna...when was the last time Sara ever wore an accessory I didn't pick out for her?"

Susanna frowns. "Never. It hasn't happened yet, right? Even she knows to ask you first-"

Looks like I may have to ask Sara a few questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this took so long! <strong>

**Anyway this is the next chapter, if you haven't noticed by now I am trying to get all the Quints' POVs in here. This story will actually be ending once all the POVs are done. It'd be sad to see it end, but it needs to at some point right?**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It really means a lot to me!**


	59. Susanna's Troubles

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Anna." I say trying to keep my suspicions from showing in my expression. After all there is a chance that I could be wrong, isn't there? Maybe I'm making this into something that it isn't.<p>

My goodness I hope I am, because what I am thinking is too horrible to even think about.

"Suzette?" Susanna asks with a frown. "Is something wrong? You look a little more pale."

I shake my head and try to smile at her. "No, I'm just trying to figure out how to get Tamaki to dance with Haruhi..."

"Oh, maybe I can announce that everyone has to dance with someone who is not their partner!" Susanna suggests with a bright smile.

I nod. "Sure, just let me ask Sara." And then I ask her to talk to me in private later. Even I know better than to ambush her at this party. I give Susanna one last reassuring smile before making my way over to my secretive sister.

* * *

><p>(Susanna POV)<p>

I'm a bit confused. One moment Suzette is hugging me the next she's asking when Sara had ever worn something that she hasn't okayed first. I don't see what that has to do with anything but it's probably just Suzette feeling upset that her advice was being looked over.

Thankfully Suzette offered to ask Sara my request. I feel like I've asked too much of her already and I don't deserve anything else. I glance at my sister and see that her fake smile is becoming harder and harder to distinguish from her genuine one. Maybe it's because I haven't seen her smile genuinely in a long time. Or maybe it's because she's getting better at hiding her emotions.

In any case, I'm worried.

But worrying won't do anything. I look around for Nozumu so that maybe he can distract me with something. And unfortunately I can't see him anywhere. Damn it, why would he leave me alone!?

Then I catch sight of Haruhi. "Haruhi!" I call before anyone can come over to talk to me. Oh, that long wig really looks good on her!

She turns immediately and then bites her lip nervously. "Oh, right Susanna."

"You forgot it was me didn't you!" I accuse teasingly. "You were there when Suzette picked out all our dresses!"

She laughs. "I know, but I keep expecting you to be in a more orange dress for some reason."

"Why would you wear orange?" Hikaru arrives just then to look me over. "It's wrong for your skin tone."

"That's what Suzette said. So she put me into this instead." I explain before turning my attention back to Haruhi. Even if Hikaru is not Kaoru the still look so alike it hurts. "My date wandered away from me again."

She frowns. "That's not very kind of him."

I shrug. "Well, at least I found you." I smile brightly at her and then look around once again. "But I really wish I knew where that boy went!"

"I have a question, Susanna."

"Hmm?" I finally spot him, by his sister and my brother. He looks annoyed with her and Stephen looks sort of pained. I wonder what happened?

Haruhi waves her hand in front of my face. "Susanna? Are you paying attention?"

"Oh? Sorry." I give her a small smile. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Hikaru scoffs. "Your sister does that all the time."

I'm guessing he means Suzette, but just because they can't stand each other doesn't mean that he has to be rude. I force my smile to stay in place before turning to him and saying "You know...I bet Sara would like to hear your complaints. Maybe I should bring it up to her?"

He freezes and then shakes his head. "No, no, that's okay. Um, excuse me." Then he goes over to the food table. And there's Kaoru. I forgot they're never far apart. I quickly look back to Haruhi. "You were saying?"

"Maybe I should threaten him with Sara." Haruhi smiles. "Oh, I wanted to ask if you would do me a huge favor."

"Sure." I told her with a smile. "What were you thinking?"

"I-I wanted to get my dad a present and I'm kind of low on funds so I was wondering if-"

"I would happily lend you money!" I say but then Haruhi looks surprised. "Oh, you wanted something else. Forget I said anything!"

"Um, okay. I wanted to make him something like something artistic but I haven't taken any art lessons at Ouran and I was wondering if you would help me-"

"Yes! Yes!" I clap my hands excitedly. "Oh, I'm so happy you came to me!" It's going to give me an excuse to paint again! Or maybe draw or something! "What kind of media were you thinking of using?" I pick up one of her hands and study it. "You have small hands. Hm, maybe you would be a good sculptor! But if you want to draw then since you don't have a great sense of color maybe you would be good at charcoal or pencil!"

Haruhi look a little overwhelmed. "You really are serious about this aren't you?"

I grin happily. "Art is my life! It's how I express myself! Like Suzette does through her designs, like Sakura does through her poems, like Stephen does through playing football and how Sara does through-" I cut myself off when I realize I'm ranting. "I mean how she used to. Now it's mostly work for her."

"But what did she use to do?" Haruhi looks interested. "I don't mean to pry, but I've been wondering."

"Maybe you weren't there..." I think of all the times we mentioned her old love for music. "She used to write and perform music. She was so good." I smile thinking of the beautiful melodies that used to float out of our music room. Then I remember what I just said. "You can't tell her that I told you anything, although I am a little surprised that you didn't know."

"You know now that you mention it...I probably have heard that somewhere." Haruhi frowns. "Do you know why she stopped?"

"Why the sudden interest?" I ask lightly. Haruhi is not one to suddenly ask questions about us. She's been the least intrusive one of the Host Club. "Couldn't you have asked Sara?"

She sighs and then looks around. "Kyoya-sempai has been planning some kind of music thing and he asked me to tell Sara for him."

"Ooo." I make a face. "Maybe I can take her out of the country while it happens."

"I thought you said she liked music."

"She did. That's the problem. She doesn't anymore and to make her play might potentially kill Kyoya-san." I gulp. "Good luck telling her without getting body injury."

Haruhi pales. "She's that against it?" She groans. "This is why I have been waiting so long to tell her!"

I shake my head. "My advice? Blame as much of it as you can on Kyoya-san. That shouldn't be too hard considering she can barely stand him." And I would certainly be happier if Sara didn't ruin a very good friendship over what Kyoya has done to annoy her.

Haruhi shakes her head.

"What?" I ask with a frown. "You don't like blaming other people?"

"No, I just don't want to make her more upset with him."

"Why not?" I ask feeling even more confused. "It's much better than having her anger directed at you, trust me."

"No, it's not that although you may be right." I give her a look and that makes her sigh. "Okay, you are right. But I think that-" She cuts herself off and looks around. "Can you keep this between us?"

I nod enthusically. "You can count on me!"

She looks confused for a moment and then I realize I've used an American expression Sara used to say. "Sorry, it basically means you can trust me." I wonder what this secret is? It would be nice to keep my mind off of Kaoru, darn it! I thought of him again! I need to stop doing that! Okay, I need to focus on what Haruhi is saying.

"Okay." Haruhi looks around once more. "I think that Kyoya-sempai may like Sara."

My eyes widen, this is not anything that I would have thought of. And then I look for Sara who happens to be right up against the Otori second son. "You must be joking."

"No, he's always looking at her and whenever Nozumu comes in he gives him a glare." Haruhi bites her lip. "Tamaki-sempai thinks so too." Now that I am really thinking about it...I have seen some of those glances. Maybe his meddling that Sara finds so annoying is actually his way of seeing if she's okay. Aww! That would be so cute! But wait one second...what was the last thing she said?

"Woah! He knows too?" I can hardly believe this. If Tamaki thinks so...I should ask Suzette, she would be bound to see anything. But in the meantime I better tell Haruhi how I think this is going to end. Because even if I think the 'meddling is cute, Sara hates it. "Kyoya-san is going to be very disappointed. He should probably work on finding someone else to like. Someone who can actually stand to be in the same room as him."

"It's that bad?" Haruhi questions. "I knew she didn't like him interfering with her work but they're business partners...aren't they?"

"It doesn't mean that she doesn't curse his name." I lower my voice. "Didn't you notice that she only uses his family name when she talks to or about him? She calls everyone else by their given name. That means she wants to keep as much distance from him as possible!" Hasn't she caught on to that yet? They are friends aren't they?

She groans. "Oh that's wonderful. No wonder she never takes any of my hints seriously." Wait...she has been Sara hints? Oh, my.

I look at her with disbelief. "You gave my sister hints?" Is she crazy? "She is clueless about feelings! She would have never picked them up!" I sigh when I see her expression and then pull her to the refreshment table. "Look, Haruhi you need something to drink. Like water because right now you're very pale. I can help with your art lessons and_ try_ to help with the whole Kyoya-san thing. Just don't expect a sudden mood change from my sister."

"Isn't your sister hard to deal with the way she is already?" Hikaru's voice interjects.

I turn to glare at him. "I'm sorry, were you insulting Suzette?" I put my hands on my hips and hold my glare. "Maybe she was right about you."

"What did she say about my brother?"

I instantly freeze. Oh, no. I may be able to talk to Hikaru, but not to Kaoru. "N-Nothing super important." I turn to Haruhi and give her a weak smile. "I better find Nozumu. He owes me a dance." It takes all of my will-power not to run away. Instead I give the twins a nod of acknowledgement before walking away.

But that doesn't last long because Kaoru calls my name. "Susanna wait!"

_'No, no no!'_ I think desperately. _'Don't follow me you stupid, handsome, wonderful boy! You'll get us both in trouble!' _ So I ignore him and make my way outside. But I didn't expect him to follow me outside.

"Susanna." I feel his hand wrap around my arm. "We need to talk."

I try desperately not to shake from how scared I am. Ever since Stephen explained what would happen if he showed any interest in me, I've been terrified of it actually happening. My siblings don't even know how scared it makes me. "We can't." I wince at how cold my voice sounds. "There's nothing to say."

"Yes, there is." He insists. He uses the grip he has on me to swing me around so that I am facing him. "Susanna please. I know that I must have messed up somehow and I want you to tell me how to make it up to you." He lets go of my arm and reaches instead for my hands.

I never knew how strong my resolve was to protect him because the feeling of his fingers caressing my knuckles is just about the sweetest thing I could ever feel and I am barely reacting. If he knew how much he effected me, he wouldn't give up. I gulp as if that will keep my feelings at bay. "You can't Kaoru."

"Why not?" He sounds so hallow. "I know that we never were anything more than friends, but I miss you. I miss seeing your smile and hearing your laugh, Suzie I miss you."

My heart is breaking, I don't care that Sara says that it's impossible for that to happen, it's true. "Kaoru, I-I-" I look away and remind myself I'm doing this for our own good. "Things can't be the way they were before. W-we can only be acquaintances. Nothing more." How the heck does Suzette fight off eyes like the one Kaoru has?

They're so sincere and loving and sweet. They're everything I wanted a boy to look at me with. He looks so handsome tonight too. Why did he have to look so good tonight?

"If that's what needs to happen, then I'll do it." He finally says after a few minutes of silence.

My smile is threatening to fall but I manage to keep it place. "I'm-" But then I feel some tears fall. NO! No tears! I can't be crying now! Not after I was doing so well.

"Susie?" He steps closer and wipes my tears. "Why are you crying?"

'Because you're so damn perfect and I want you and I can't have you!' I think before I start to cry.

He blinks in surprise. "What?" He cups my cheeks and looks into my eyes. "What do you mean by you can't have me?"

...At least I thought I only said that in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finished earlier than I thought I would. I hope that you've enjoyed the amount of drama in this chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long, but here it is.<strong>

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It really means a lot to me!**


	60. Sara's Undercompensating

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>(Sara's POV)<p>

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I bow respectfully to the parents of a boy who requests me in the Host Club. I remember that they specialize in the glass industry, everything from windows to vases. And that they would be very good clients.

"Miss Kobayashi, I am afraid that I must leave you for a moment. Would you please excuse me?" Akito asks with what he probably thinks is a charming smile.

I nod and use a fake smile. "Of course. I will be making my rounds, waiting for you." Though I would rather him stay away the entire night.

He reaches for my hand and I know I have to offer it to him, but my body is resisting. I finally manage to lift it and then he takes it into his hand and kisses my knuckles. "I will be back shortly."

All I can do is nod. Once he walks away I look around for Kyle. He promised to help me and so far he's been doing a good job. He's called me away form Akito twice and made someone go talk to him so that he would leave me alone for a few moments.

"Finally! I've been waiting for a chance to ask you to dance." Nozomu's voice comes from behind me.

And cue the irrational bubbly feeling in my stomach. I turn on my heel and smile, this time I don't have to force it. "Oh, hello."

"You said you would dance with me." He holds out his hand. "Please keep your promise."

"I do pride myself on keeping promises." I tell him before putting my hand in his. He really is sweet and when we touch I don't want to recoil like how I want to with Kyoya's brother.

He smiles widely. "For that I am grateful." He begins to lead me to the dance floor. "Are you enjoying yourself? Is your-" An annoyed look crosses his features. "Date interesting?"

"He mostly talks of medicine." Which is when he's not flirting with me. He really needs to think of more conversation starters. "That's interesting in its own way-"

"You are very tact, you know that?" Nozomu chuckles. "Don't you want to say 'He's very dull and I don't want to waste my time talking to that Otori?'"

I struggle to keep myself from smiling. "No, that would be rude." The music starts and he leads me into a waltz. I'm so glad that Suzette put this strap on this dress. I feel like that strap is the only thing keeping it up. And it's useful for helping keep the wrap on exactly where I want it.

"You're so much better at being polite than I am." He grins at me. "And-" He blushes. "I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight."

That nearly makes _me_ blush. I control it though and instead allow a small smile to appear on my lips. "Thank you...you look handsome tonight as well."

"You don't have to be nice to me." He says, leaning in slightly. "I can take the criticism unlike many of the people here."

Now my heart beats faster. The low tone he spoke in may have been the cause. "Well, in that case you should know that red is not my favorite color on you." I want to slap myself. Where did that come from?!

"Oh?" He attempts to raise an eyebrow, but fails. It's a little humorous. "What is your favorite color on me?"

"What do you think it is?" Because I really don't have an answer for him. I'm not good at flirting, that is...if he's flirting, is he? I am not good at this at all!

He doesn't say anything for the longest time and I wonder if I've ruined all chances of spending any more time with him. But wait...it doesn't matter anyway because I'm engaged to Tamaki. That instantly ruins my mood.

"I would say that green looks good on me, but a very dark shade." He smiles again and then stares into my eyes. "You know...I think that your eyes are the exact shade of blue I used to paint the base of the waves."

Now I blush. "Don't you have to use many colors to recreate water on canvas?"

"Yes, but I think your shade of blue is the one that made it come alive best."

He really must stop talking or I will like him more than I should and end up the same as Susanna...speaking of which...if he's with me then where is she? "Do you know where Susanna is?"

He looks confused for a moment then he nods. "She was talking to I think it was Suzette, she was wearing the gold?"

"Oh, good." At least she's not alone. Although I am a bit surprised at how unsure he is. Didn't he pick us out so easily from the photograph on my laptop?

"She asked me to come as a friend." He says suddenly. "So I came with her as a friend.'

"She told me." I inform him feeling a bit confused as to why he would tell me that. Is that really necessary to point out right now? Then all too soon the song ends.

He looks relieved. "She did? Well-"

"May I cut in?"

The both of us turn and to my disappointment it's Kyoya. Nozomu looks more disappointed than I feel. "O-of course." He shares a look with me. "Maybe I'll show that painting."

I smile softly. "Maybe I'll like it." Then he's gone and I'm left with Kyoya. I put on a blank look. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You look-" He clears his throat and nods. "Nice."

I raise an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I don't think that you came over here just to tell me I look _nice_, Otori."

"Actually I came to request a dance." He looks at me with a slightly amused expression. "Wasn't that obvious?"

"Your brother has been promised the next one." I tell him before turning away. It's a lie, but I hope it will get him away from me. A hand wraps around my waist and then next thing I know, I am dancing with him.

My cheeks flush, I'm not sure why but I'm guessing it's from anger. "What do you think you are doing?" I demand.

"You change affections rather quickly." He comments. "I'm not sure if I should be saving you from my brother or him from you."

Now I know the heat on my cheeks is from anger. "What do you mean by change affections quickly? All I did was accept a dance and that's more than I can say about your forcing one upon me."

"Excuse me if I do not wish to see you become my brother's next conquest." He tells me in smooth tone. "I overheard him discussing with Yuuchi that he was going to suggest going somewhere private with you." He looks me in the eyes as if searching for a reaction.

But I don't give him the satisfaction of seeing me surprised. "Really." I look away for a brief moment to gather my thoughts. "And here I thought you were angry with me. Why would you care?"

"That doesn't mean I wish to see my brother mistreat you." He turns my chin so that I am now facing him. "You don't deserve that." He murmurs. "Even if I am livid about the fact that you used me." And from the hardness of his eyes I believe it.

And for some reason I'm not happy that he's angry. "Don't tell me that if your Father ordered you to, you wouldn't do the same." Why did I just share that with him?! I thought I was trying to keep him out of my personal life...but maybe this is more business...does that make it better or worse?

At first glance his expression doesn't seem to have changed, but his eyes have softened. "No. I couldn't honestly tell you I wouldn't." He says quietly.

"Then don't take it personally." I tell him. "I really..." What am I supposed to say? "There are some aspects of business that I can't share with you."

"Even if we are business partners?" He asks before twirling me. It almost sounds as if he's teasing me, but there isn't any light-heartedness in his tone.

I end up against his chest. "Yes, of course. I told you from the beginning that it would be best for you to stay out of my personal life. But thank you for looking out for your business partner." I don't mean to sound as monotonous as that sentence came out, but it happens anyway. And when I pull back I can see the affect.

Kyoya looks as if he has just been slapped. "You think I told you this because of business?"

"Isn't everything about business?" I ask him cynically. It always seems that way.

The glare appears on his glasses once again. "No. Not everything." Then the song ends and we step away from each other. "Would you come outside for a moment?" He looks as if he's trying very hard to keep his emotions in. "I need to discuss something with you."

Just as I'm about to tell him to leave me alone, I see Susanna rush out to the balcony with Kaoru trailing close behind her. "Fine, let's go."

He moves to walk on the right side of me explaining "I would rather my brother not ask why I'm speaking to you."

"Is he afraid of competition?" I ask with the barest hint of humor in my voice. "Or does he simply not trust you?"

"You have your personal business I have mine." He answers coolly.

That's fair. I didn't expect him to answer truthfully anyway. "And yet you disregard that rule nearly every time you open your mouth." Then I hear muffled tones coming from the door that leads outside. I walk quicker and see Kaoru holding my sister's hands in his.

"What did you mean by that?" He asks softly. His fingers lift up her chin and he looks concerned. "Tell me."

Oh no. Did she say something she shouldn't have? "Susanna."

Both Kyoya and Kaoru look at me oddly, but I'm only focused on the person who is close to tears. "Anna? Anna, what's wrong?" I walk over to her and she runs into my arms and sobs.

"I'm a horrible, terrible person and I'm sorry! You warned me and I-I-" She whispers and cries at the same time. "I hate this! I hate this so much, Sara!" She sniffles. "Can I please just get disinherited? I don't care anymore!"

"Disinherited?" Kaoru repeats looking shocked. "Susanna what are you talking about?" He tries to walk forward but Kyoya places a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going near us.

I can only stare at her. "Anna, why would you say something like that? You're not going to get disinherited, I promise." I hug her tightly. "I won't let that happen."

"I can't do it Sara! I can't be like you and not care and I can't be like Suzette and pretend not to care!" She cries and she's starting to sound hysterical. "I don't want to hurt anyone." She whispers. "I don't want to hurt him."

That 'not care' comment hurts me a lot more than I thought it would. "I care about you Anna. And Ben and Zee and Blossom. You couldn't hurt a fly. That's why I take care of everything. So you don't have to." And though it pains me to say it I do anyway. I whisper low enough for only her to hear "If you want to date him fine. I'll keep Father from finding out and create a dowry for you using the money from your paintings. Remember you only need to make five million yen to choose you who want to marry." And she's made more than that, but after father gave us those lists, I doubted that he would accept the five million yen in exchange for freedom tot marry whomever we choose anyway.

She looks up and then notices the two boys. "C-can you give u-s a min-minute?"

Kaoru nods immediately. "Anything you need, Susie." And now he drags Kyoya away who gives me the strangest look. I choose to ignore it.

Once they leave she gives me a look of pure terror. "You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" I demand. "Of course I can."

"No, Father will find out and then what Stephen said will happen and then-"

"So tell Kaoru what happened between our Father and his Mother. And that if Father found out he would be angry." I say to her. "I didn't want you to go near him before because it would be more work, but I can't stand to see you upset-"

"Sara, that's what I mean. You can't keep doing this. What about your happiness? What if Father blames you for what happened?"

He would most likely hit me until I bleed. "I'm already engaged, he can't do much more." I try to reassure her; even though it's hard to do since I know that there is a lot more that Father could do. "And Suzette will help, you know she will. Sakura won't say anything and Stephen will help me keep Father in the dark." But he probably wouldn't be able to do more than not say anything.

Her eyes shine with happiness. "Sara, I love you do you know that? You're amazing." She hugs me. "I wish I could be like you sometimes...so I'm going to try this time." She sighs and then looks back at the door. "I'm going...to ask Father if I can move back to Italy and say it's because of my paintings. I'll tell Kaoru that I've been stressed because I have been thinking about moving back and I didn't want to tell him. And then say I wish he could move with me and that's what I meant when I said I wanted him."

Nothing could have shocked me anymore than what she just said. One because that might actually work and two, because I know that's the last thing she would want to do. When I'm finally able to find my voice I say "You don't have to do that, Anna. I can take care of it-"

"I know you can." She interrupts. "But I can't let you." She steps back and takes a deep breath. "I have to do this...tonight. I can't keep walking by him and wishing for something that probably won't happen." And then before I know it she's at the door.

At first I didn't realize I was frozen in place until moments later when I tried to move. I can't let her destroy her happiness! I need to stop her.

"No-" I turn around and only to find she's already talking to Kaoru.

* * *

><p><strong>So cliff-hanger! Don't worry though. I promise that tomorrow there will be an update. Also the end is near. Very near.<strong>

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It really means a lot to me!**


	61. Kyle's Vying For Victory

**I don't own Ouran! This chapter is long for a special reason...**

* * *

><p>(Kyle's POV)<p>

Sara's outside according to the GPS tracker I have in my phone. But her date is looking for her. That's really odd. She wouldn't hide from him even if he was bothering her. Something has to be wrong.

I walk as quickly as I can to the doors leading out into a balcony only to be stopped by one of her siblings. I'm guessing this one is Suzette because of the confidence in her eyes. "Where is my sister?"

"Which one?" I joke with a smile. Even though I know that each Quint is a different person, I've become increasingly surprised by just how different each one of them is from the other.

"The one you work for." She says looking serious. "I need to talk to her."

"I'm not sure where she is actually." Which is not true, but if Sara's in trouble then it's better not to get her siblings involved. I know that Sara hates putting them in any situation that is less than taken care of.

She frowns and then look outside. "Maybe she's outside...it can't be comfortable for her wearing that wrap in this stuffy ballroom."

I can't help but be surprised at how quickly she figured that out. She's definitely Sara's sister. "Maybe. I'll check and you can wait here-"

"Or you can stay here while I yell at her." Suzette interrupts. That is more surprising. I thought they made up? Sara was happy when they finally did and she even went to sleep earlier.

"Why would you want to do that?" I ask her with a confused smile. "I thought you were done feuding."

"We are." She waves my comment away with her hand. "Just- never mind. It's really none of your concern."

I feel a little hurt when she says that. I've made that girl my priority ever since I discovered just how intelligent she was. Damned if I don't make anything that involves her my concern. "Really." I challenge her with a hard stare.

She shrinks a bit but then shakes her head. "It's...family matter. Nothing to do with business." She looks pained for a moment but then she shakes her head and that pained look disappears. "And I hope I'm wrong..."

Wait...does she...know? I stare at her for a few moments before grabbing her hand. "You and I are going to take a walk."

"Wait! I need to talk with Sara!" She protests while trying to slip out of my hold.

"And I need to talk to you." I say in a no-nonsense voice. "Really, I think we need to have a chat." I pull her to a secluded area near the back of the ballroom and open a door that I'm sure no one else has noticed.

Suzette immediately stops struggling when she sees where we are. "Is this-?"

"Yes, it's a music room." I say, not really caring. "Now about what you were saying before. About hoping it was not true...what was that about?"

She shakes her head. "I can't tell you if I don't know if it's true or not!"

"Suzette." I say harshly. She jumps at the tone of my voice, but I don't have the time to be kind. "Sara tells me _everything_. That includes family matters, like it or not. I even know about her pranking and that guy from Spain. If you suspect something I would be the next best person to ask if it were true or not."

She looks around and then sighs. "You know...Sara used to be the quiet one of the family. Her favorite place to make noise was here." She smiles as she brushes her fingers across a piano. It's then that I notice it has a name engraved in it: _Sara_. "She would express herself here, and when we were sad or upset she would bring us into here and play a lullaby."

Sara...used to play? I didn't know that. How did I not know that? Sara tells me everything. Doesn't she? Or does she only trust me with certain things? It's then that I'm reminded of how she asked me not to tell her Father she was going to take over the company. She thought I worked for her Father first, but I straightened that out. Does she still not trust me completely?

I look back at the girl in front of me and see that she cares very much for her sister. Even if she doesn't protect Sara like Sara protects her, I can tell she would do most anything for her. And I can tell that she's testing me so I pretend not to be as surprised as I truly am.

Suzette then sniffles. "I'm the oldest and I never could take charge like Sara. I would always cry with the rest of my siblings while Sara would stay calm and play us something." She takes her gaze away from the beautiful instrument and then gives me a hard look.

"She doesn't play anymore. In fact, she says she hates music now. I'm guessing it has to do with our Father making us choose which lessons to take. We weren't allowed to be separated then. So Sara volunteered to do things she didn't care for just so we could have fun with the lessons we wanted. But the truth is I don't know."

"Just because she trusts you doesn't mean I do. You work for Father first, he signs your paychecks." She finishes as she crosses her arms. "And I can tell she never told you about playing. Otherwise you wouldn't have looked so surprised when you saw her name on the piano. This whole room was hers. She played everything in here at least once."

At the mention of her Father I curl my fists and struggle to keep calm. I'm still angry at that bastard. "You're wrong about one thing. I don't work for your Father. He signs my paychecks sure, but I listen only to your sister. And while yes, she never told me about playing I'm guessing it's because it's too painful for her to talk about. Like a lot in her life. I don't think you fully realize just how much she does for you."

"Fine." Suzette looks down at the floor. "Just...how hard does she take hits for us?"

I deflate. So she does know. No use playing it off now. I can tell that she's just as intelligent as her sister, so pretending nothing is wrong will do nothing. "How long have you suspected?"

"I figured it out tonight. She used a wrap that I didn't give her. Usually she comes to me for fashion advice and she never wears anything I didn't pick out for her first. I just wondered what could possible make her cover up and thought the worst." She puts both of her hands over her mouth and starts shaking. "How bad is it? Am...I-?"

"You are a good guesser." I tell her sounding hallow. "Ever since she got back to Japan she been meeting him. I'm not sure when it started...just that she said it was better her than any of you."

"Oh, no." A small sob escapes her. "How did I not notice? First she gets sick and has to got to the hospital and then this-" She looks at me pleadingly. "Can't you do something? Can't you take her back to America? Or have him arrested?"

I shake my head. "She won't let me do anything. She's been planning a take-over of your Father's company and getting your Mother to sign over her rights to the company to her. It's only in your Father's company that your assets are frozen. And according to her, he could claim that she got the bruises in either of her martial arts classes. And she's right."

"So he's protected?"

She looks like she hates him as much as I do. I'm starting to like her. "Unfortunately. He hasn't touched her again, thank goodness. I would kill him if he did. But she is working on it and I'm helping as much as I can."

"But you can't convince her to move back to America?" Suzette asks again.

I give her a pitying look and try to speak as gently as I can. "Suzette...you realize that even if she does leave, the rest of you are still here. He could easily turn around and do it to any of you. Why do you think she hasn't tried anything yet? It's because if she does the rest of you would be put in danger. Your Father is a very powerful man and Sara is the only one who can hold a candle to his expertise in the business world."

"Our year at Ouran is almost up." Suzette says suddenly. "Father said we only needed to be here for a year."

"Four months is barely a semester." I point out. Then I realize something. "But your break is coming up soon...any chance you can convince your siblings to take a vacation somewhere?"

She frowns thoughtfully. "Well, I know I can leave for France. Hitachiin Fashion is interested in hiring me. And I can take Sakura with me. She'd love sight-seeing at Versailles and Susanna would love the Louvre. Stephen could probably be convinced to visit America if Sara goes."

That sounds like a good plan for now.

"So then we agree?" I ask her. "We're going to have to plan. And I'm going to break the news to Sara that you're in on this now. I must warn you though." She gives me her full attention. "Up until now, you've been blissfully unaware of everything. Are you sure you want to give that up? You're going to see and hear about things that are just as bad as what is happening to Sara."

She looks scared for a moment, but then she stands straighter. "I can't let her do everything by herself. I have to help her and us."

I nod. "Okay, but right now confronting her is not the best option. We need to wait." And I need to find her. "I have to talk to her about something else-" Suzette gives me a look so I correct myself. "I need to ask why she's not with her date and make sure she's okay. I can't explain everything to you right now. Later, okay?"

She nods. "Fine. I'll be going around the ballroom."

She and I exit the music room and I sigh. "How good was she at playing by the way?"

Suzette smiles sadly. "She could draw you to tears or make you wipe them away."

* * *

><p>I find Sara outside looking absolutely shocked. It's not often that I see that expression on her face.<p>

"What's wrong boss?"

She shakes her head and then sighs "Susanna offered to move back to Italy so that I don't have to hide her relationship from our Father. She says that she can't let me make her happy-" She turns to me and demands "What the hell does that even mean!?"

Wow, her sisters seem to be stepping up. "It means, Sair-Sair that you don't need to do it alone."

"I'm not alone." She protests loudly. "I have you." She looks conflicted and then gives me the most vulnerable look I have ever seen on her face. "Don't I?"

I give her a hug. "Of course, you do!" Then I notice that that Otori boy, not her date but the one she hosts with, is watching the two of us. He looks kind of helpless too. "And I'll stay by your side."

"Promise?" She whispers.

"I promise." I tell her firmly. "Now, become stone-faced Sara!" I pretend to wave a wand over her. "Pretend nothing is wrong!" I add in a dramatic voice for effect and it seems to work because she laughs.

"Fine. Let's just get through this night."

"By the way..." I tell her. "When we get home tonight, I have a lot to discuss with you. Just warning you, you're not going to like most of it."

She looks at me blankly and then says drily. "Oh, boy. I can hardly wait to hear this."

"Let's just get you through the rest of the evening, okay?" I ask before putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I'll assume that now is not the best time to be talking to you?" The younger Otori make an appearance.

Sara gives him a disinterested look. "You would assume correctly. I apologize for-"

"Personal matters come first don't they?" He interrupts her. Then he bows slightly. "Try not to leave the public eye with him."

Sara just stares at him as he walks away. "I never thought I would see the day he left me alone." She sounds happy. "Maybe he's finally learning to stop meddling in my affairs."

Ouch. Poor guy, I wonder if he knows just how much Sara doesn't like him. I give her a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess so. More likely he just knows when to give up." Or at least I hope he does. "What does he mean by leave the public eye with him? Was he talking about me?"

"No." Sara answers simply.

When she doesn't elaborate I get curious. "Well? Who does he mean?"

"It's unimportant, Kyle." She tells me looking strangely tired. "Really, there's nothing to be said."

This time I'm going to let it go because ever since I've spoke to her sister, I have been second-guessing how trustworthy Sara finds me to be. "Fine. If you say it's nothing, then it's nothing."

She looks surprised at my answer, but pleased nevertheless. "Thank you Kyle."

"Anytime. boss." I say with a smile. "Now your date has been looking for you-"

"May I have everyone's attention?"

Both Sara and I look up and see her Father standing at the front of the ballroom on a raised stage. Her expression hardens and she says "I have to find Akito."

"Okay, boss." I watch as she maneuvers around people and finally reaches Akito with a fake smile plastered on her lips. The only way I knew it was fake was because I know she practically hates the guy. Her fake smile is becoming too good.

"I would like to present my children to all of you." The bastard announces again. "If they would be so kind so to come here..."

Then I see that most of them have already made their way to the stage. The last to arrive is Susanna and her date-friend.

"Ah, here they are." He smiles as if he cares so much for them, but I know that it's a damn lie. I just want to punch him and see how he likes it when someone hits him!

"My children, as you all know, are the heirs to the Kobayashi legacy. I truly hope that you all will welcome them into the business world when the time comes." Oh now I see his ploy. Show and tell. Here are the children your children can marry for a shot at the Kobayashi fortune. "I know that I find every person in this room a valuable business partner. And with that said, I would like to formally welcome you to the gala tonight. I hope you are all having a splendid time."

Who the hell even uses the word splendid anymore?!

Then their Father gestures for them to leave the stage and a flood of people rush over to him. No doubt they'll want to make marriage offers.

"Disgusting isn't it?"

I turn around and see a red-headed fashionably dressed lady. "That's one way to put it."

She smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I tend to say more than I should." She offers her hand. "Hitachiin Yuzuha."

Oh, the fashion designer. Isn't Susanna in love with her son? I smile and then kiss her hand lightly. "Pleasure, Sanders Kyle."

"American?" She pouts. I let go of her hand and try not to think about what my wife would have said if she saw me talking to this lady. And then that reminds me of my daughters...I should really call them. I feel like a terrible Father...

I force a laugh. "Is my accent not good enough?"

"Your name. Oh, a pity. I was hoping you would be a perfect model for my upcoming show." She sighs. "Oh, well. Maybe I'll have to ask Suzette if her brother is available."

"Suzette?" I repeat. "Oh, right she said something about working for Hitachiin Fashions."

Yuzuha looks surprised. "You know her?"

"Oh yes, her sister talks about how talented she is constantly." I give a half-smile. "I work for her sister, Sara."

"Not the Father?"

I try not to make a face. "If I can help it."

"He's made an enemy out of you too?" She huffs. "That man is horrible. Imagine trying to buy out my company for his clothing stores! I have my own clothing stores!"

"I take it that you aren't fond of him." I say as carefully as I can. "But you can stand the daughter?"

Her face immediately brightens. "Oh, she's a lovely girl. Very talented indeed if I could adopt her I would!" She makes a face. "It's just the Father I can't stand. I love Suzette, she's a hard worker and she loves fashion almost as much as I do." She claps her hands and smiles once again. "She's really like the daughter I never had!"

Good, she's not just using Suzette. That would have been heart-breaking for her. "I'm happy to hear that. You know school break is coming up and I think I heard Sara talking about going to America with her siblings-"

Yuzuha looks surprised. "Oh, no. I was hoping to take Suzette to Milan!" She gives me a grateful smile. "Thank you for reminding me! I must go tell her before she makes other plans!" She turns around and walks away.

Well at least that works out. Now all that is left is for me to wait until Sara says we can go home. Then I can tell her what is going on. And hopefully we can make a plan to help her and her siblings.

I glare at the man at the stage and I promise myself that I'll do whatever I can to help Sara ruin him. He'll be sorry for what he's done to her...

* * *

><p><strong>So this (gestures to writing above line) was the last official chapter of this story. Yes, yes I know. Things will never be the same. There is an epilogue coming tomorrow but then after that Five Reasons is done.<strong>

**I'm amazed at how many of you supported and reviewed this story! All you are wonderful! I will always be grateful for the support.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It really means a lot to me!**


	62. Epilogue

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

(Sara's POV)

I'll admit I was less than pleased when Kyle told me Suzette figured it out. We fought for a while before I realized that this just means I need to work harder and longer to find a solution to our problem. And that I definitely need a plan of action in order to win against my Father.

I was, however, happy to hear that during break we are all allowed to go our separate ways.

Well, somewhat separate.

Stephen has taken Raku to England where he will secretly be playing at a training camp for soccer. I have kept the files hidden from Father and sent the camp a letter saying that my brother's name is not to be used and there will be no pictures allowed. They have decided to call him 'Katana' because of the way he swiftly moves between defenders and the way his kicks tend to strike in a curve.

To be quite honest, I've never actually seen him play a game in his 'home pitch.' So I'll be there in time to see his last game and if we're lucky he'll be able to come see me in America on the last few days of break.

Susanna is a bit disappointed about how she must travel with Suzette and the Hitachiin's back to Italy. It turns out that even though it was a good idea, fate has other plans for my sister. But at least she can somewhat be happy. Suzette tells me that Kaoru is doing his best to charm her so I doubt Susanna can go on much longer with resisting him.

Although I hear that the both of them are flirting with the Italian boys. Something tells me that the twins are not amused by that.

Suzette has been doing very well with Yuzuha and she's enjoying her job very much. I have a feeling that if I ask Yuzuha for help one day, I will get it because of my sister. Kyle did tell me that Yuzuha thinks of Suzette as the daughter she never had. I just hope that she doesn't try to make Suzette marry one of the twins. Especially not Hikaru...they'd fight every day of their marriage.

I am happy that Yuzuha cleared it with the school to give the both of them an extra week off. It will help Suzette and Susanna build a better relationship with Susanna's branch and hopefully get it to go on our side. I will be flying in later in the middle of break to see how it is working. Soon after I will take Suzette to France so we can talk to her branch.

But for now I am in America...wedding dress shopping with my Mother. I begged for Sakura to come because I couldn't leave her in Japan with my Father. He was angry enough that Stephen left without telling him where he was going. Thankfully I managed to keep who Susanna and Suzette were with a secret. I still don't know how, though.

I am currently trying to communicate with my branch from New York because apparently one of the best wedding dress shops in the world is located in New York City. I don't want a store bought dress though. I would want Suzette to make it even if I was doing my best to break off my engagement.

The Suoh family officially made an offer for my hand along with many other families. Father is making me marry Tamaki as he said before and our wedding will be announced soon after the break ends.

I hear that Tamaki forced Haruhi to go to France with him this break to tell her the news. He may be shocked to learn I have already told her.

Sakura is constantly on her cell phone texting with Mori-sempai (I still don't understand how that happened so quickly). Father actually got an offer from Mori's family for Sakura's hand. Unfortunately a different family was winning...until I sent an email to his family saying we weren't interested. And then I sent another to Mori's Father saying that we accept.

Father was much too proud to say it was a mistake.

And I can sleep much easier knowing that at least one of my sisters is safe. I only hope that he cares about her as much as Stephen says he does.

Meanwhile Kyle is at the L.A branch creating a list of people from both companies who would follow me rather than my Father. If it gets too difficult then I will have leverage in the amount of people who would rather work with me than with him.

I'm hoping it doesn't get to that point because then Father could fire them all. I would rather have them keep their jobs.

Also I have found something rather...interesting in my Father's personal files so I will be flying to China as well...I really hope that what I found won't be a problem.

I already have enough of those.

As if all this is not enough I must deal with all of it while trying to find a fool-proof way to take down my Father's company. And also while trying to keep Suzette from telling the rest of my siblings about Father's...violent nature.

This is going to be a very interesting break.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the real end of this story. I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has read and supported this story.<strong>

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed: **

**skiddliebop, DarkDutchess22, Vivien G, shadowstarr, adorkableMouseling, Amy Jessica Pond, ChancellorPuddinghead, ELMOSWURLDisscary, Anake14, Luxen666, xoluvmusic, LoveBug53, Big Sis of 8, TheCrazyAnimeFan, iaintstupid1106, Winniethewubbzy, Anon, Anon nom nom nom, TheLoliPopKisser, MaliceArchangela, angel2u, HappyGirl282, LeighQuinn, FruitLoopCheerio, Roses-are-in-Bloom, MrsCullenBlack, Sparklefaith, Awesome, LOVE1213, MissKukyMonster , AoifeM, REader's note, Darkx1xAngel, Alessia Kyouya, The Amendable Snow Freak, Fall3nSt4rr567, LuzElvaParra17, Miniflame, wolfgirl336699, Surely We'll Meet Again, Deathfairy78, Alois-Bipolar-Blonde, Monsterfeet, LOL, Vermiculo Umbra (_I still cry tears of joy when reading your awesome review_), TragicCupcakes, A Gumshoe, iheartanime07, animelovernewbie,Bukbuyvkugvku, AceBuddyX, PowerHouseoftheCell, Amber Gail, and all the Guests.**

**Special shout out to Big Sis of 8, shadowstarr, adorkableMousling, Sparklefaith, iaintstupid1106, wolfgirl336699, Alessia Kyouya and Amy Jessica Pond for reviewing on so many of the chapters!**

**I would put all the usernames that followed and favorited this story, but there are over 100 of you! And I wanted to get this chapter out at a reasonable time for everyone...that didn't happen anyway. It's 10 PM in some places...**

**Anyway I'm amazed and flattered at all the support that was given to this story. I have the best readers in the world. Thanks guys!**

** Hopefully I'll have your support for the next one. Look out for the sequel Six Problems.**

**Thanks again for your support!**


End file.
